Ein Spiel
by ex-ellent
Summary: Was wäre, wenn du auf dem Nachhauseweg stirbst und wachst im ME-Universum wieder auf? Willkommen in Marius Leben... Wegen Gewalt zur Sicherheit mal als M gerated. Chapter 27 online. Story wird umgekrempelt ... Status Überarbeitung: bis einschließlich Chapter 004 Der erste Schritt - komplett
1. Prolog

**Überarbeitet: 15/02/2013**

**Eingang: Ich muss zugeben, dass ich schon länger kleine Geschichten schreibe, die in der Welt von Büchern oder Spielen geschehen, welche ich mal gelesen habe oder gerade lese. Mich persönlich fasziniert es einfach eine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben, mit Figuren und Schauplätzen aus bekanntem zu füllen und so schon bestehende Geschichten zu ergänzen. Ich mache also nichts anderes als meine Tagträume zu formulieren und zu hoffen, dass das alles einen Sinn ergibt.**

**Der große Unterschied nun ist, dass diese Geschichte die Erste sein wird, die ich veröffentliche. Oder zu mindestens einem Personenkreis zugänglich mache, der größer ist als 1. Ich hoffe mal, dass diese Erfahrung mir hilft meine Gedanken und Fantasien besser in Worte zu fassen. Hier sei jedoch noch erwähnt, dass die Geschichte zwar einen groben Plan hat und ein bestimmtes Ziel, die Einzelheiten(BroShep oder FemShep z.B.) sich aber erst im Laufe der Ereignisse entscheiden. Als Vorlage nehme ich die ME1,2 und 3 Story, alle DLCs und die Indoktrinierungstheorie. Have Fun.**

**Ausgang: Ich habe ME1,2 und 3 mit Spaß und Spannung gespielt, doch hatte immer irgendwie das Gefühl, dass dort etwas fehlt oder einfach keinen Sinn ergibt. Schiebt diesen Umstand entweder auf Bioware, obwohl diese einen super Job gemacht haben und noch tun, oder eben auf meine Fantasie. Mea culpa.**

**Rechtliches(Gilt für die gesamte Story!): So gern ich es würde, doch leider besitze ich keine Rechte am ME-Universum, deren Inhalte und alles was dazu gehört. Ist alles schon Eigentum von Bioware/EA.**

**Also. ME trifft auf etwas Babylon5, trifft evtl. Star Wars und Star Trek und um das ganze abzurunden holen wir uns noch Stargate und MechWarrior ins Boot. Ihr seht schon, ich habe eigentlich keinen Schimmer was ich hier tue.**

* * *

**Prolog**

Marius Flint ist mit allgemeiner Zustimmung ein durchschnittlicher Mensch. Er führt ein durchschnittliches Leben, hat eine durchschnittliche Anzahl von Freunden und geht mehreren durchschnittlichen Freizeitvergnügungen nach. Doch wer ist eigentlich Marius? Marius wurde am 18.09.1988 in Frankfurt am Main geboren. Als mittlerer Sohn einer mittelständigen Familie kämpfte er sich mehr schlecht als recht durch sein Schulleben, immer begleitet von einer launigen kleinen Schwester und einem überheblichen großen Bruder.

Sein Abitur schaffte Marius mit Ach und Krach und die Grundwehrdienstzeit überlebte er dank seinen Wochenenden, die er meistens im Bett verbrachte um seinen Schlaf nachzuholen. Seine für ihn bedeutendste Leistung war es einen Studienplatz an der Technischen Universität Darmstadt zu ergattern, trotz eines Abi-Schnitts von 3,5. Das soll nicht heißen, dass Marius dumm oder dergleichen war.

Er besaß zwar zwei Sprachfehler, er neigte von Zeit zu Zeit dazu zu stottern und zu nuscheln, doch eigentlich war er ein recht aufgeweckter junger Mann. Mit einem IQ von 150 und einem schnellen Lernvermögen hatte er es immer geschafft die Dinge erfolgreich abzuschließen, die ihn interessiert haben. Man kann sich ausmalen, dass Schule und alles was dazu gehört wohl nicht zu diesen Dingen zählte. Doch wie heißt es so schön:"Nobody is perfect".

In anderen Bereichen, vornehmlich welche die ihm zusagten, war Marius sehr erfolgreich. Nur leider bringt es niemanden im Leben wirklich weiter wenn man 5 verschiedene Kampfsportarten beherrscht und eine Zuneigung zu Sci-Fi und Fantasy hat. Dessen war sich Marius wohl bewusst und seine Mutter ließ keinen Tag aus ihn daran zu erinnern. Und hier liegt leider auch sein Problem. Marius besaß keinen wirklich Ehrgeiz, kein Ziel.

Das Leben bot ihm einfach nichts für das es sich lohnte hart zu arbeiten. Klar, der junge Mann will natürlich irgendwann mal einen Job haben, eine eigene Wohnung und eventuell, wenn es sich einrichten ließe eine Freundin, die ihn nicht nervt. Und bereit dafür etwas zu tun war er auch. Das Problem lag darin, dass er der Ansicht war, dass er mit seinen knapp 26 Jahren noch jede Menge Zeit hätte. Dieser Lebensumstand sollte sich jedoch bald drastisch ändern, zum Guten und aber auch zum Schlechten.

Marius hätte mit vielen gerechnet und sich noch mehr vorstellen können, dass das Haus seiner Eltern abbrennt, dass seine Schwester sich endlich vor seinen Eltern outet, oder aber dass er zufällig auf dem Nachhauseweg seinen Ehrgeiz findet. Nur mit dem was passierte rechnete er bestimmt nicht. Das Schicksal fragt schließlich nicht, wenn es dich am Schopf packt und hinter sich her schleift.

**-15.04.2014 So. 06:55- **

Marius hatte in seinem Leben eine Menge Glück und eine Menge Pech. Glück, dass er es irgendwie durch die Schule geschafft hatte, trotz seines minimalistischem Lernaufwands. Und mit Sicherheit hatte er Glück dabei bei der Bundeswehr auf einer Stelle zu landen, die ihm Spaß gemacht hatte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass er im Nachrückverfahren einen Studienplatz ergattern konnte, welcher ihm zu sagte.

Heute jedoch, heute hatte er eine Menge Pech. Er war gerade auf dem Rückweg von seinem kleinen Minijob, er ist Kellner in einer kleinen Bar, mit dem er sich sein Auto und anderes finanzieren konnte. An sich nichts tragisches. Der Teufel liegt leider wie immer im Detail. Eigentlich hätte Marius schon vor 6 Stunden nach Hause fahren können, da jedoch einer seiner Arbeitskollegen sich wegen einer Grippe krank gemeldet hatte ist er notgedrungen für diesen eingesprungen.

Dass sein Chef ihn auf Knien angefleht hatte zu bleiben und weiter zu helfen sowie die Zusage, dass er ordentlich entschädigt wird machte ihm die Entscheidung nicht schwer. Nichts desto trotz ist kellnern ein Knochenjob und 6 zusätzliche Stunden eine enorme Belastung. Dies führte dann unweigerlich dazu, dass irgendwann gegen Ende seine Konzentration beim Anbringen eines neuen Bierfassen an die Zapfanlage nachließ und ihm ein Missgeschick passierte.

Nicht nur flutete er den Bereich hinter der Bar mit Bier sondern duschte sich in selbigem obendrein. Zu mindestens kam es ihm so vor als vor seiner Nase das Überdruckventil platzte. Als er zum Ende seiner Doppelschicht dann doch noch geschafft hatte das Fass zu montieren und die Sauerei hinter dem Tresen zu beseitigen machte er sich endlich auf den Heimweg.

Nach Bierstinkend wollte er einfach nur noch Heim und endlich duschen. Marius war dementsprechend nicht in bester Laune als er das Gratisrelief auf seiner Motorhaube entdeckt. Der Nieselregen, welcher sich schon die ganze Nacht hielt, wechselte auf dem Weg zum Auto so schnell in einen Platzregen über, dass man denken könnte, die nächste Sintflut wird gleich hereinbrechen. Marius konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen.

"Das ist echt nicht mein Tag heute." murmelte er als er sich völlig durchnässt, nach Bier stinkend und viel zu Müde hinter das Steuer seines Golf klemmte und den Heimweg antrat. Wie recht er mit dieser Behauptung hatte sollte er keine 30 Minuten später feststellen.

"Gleich bin ich daheim." dachte sich Marius, als er das Ortsschild eines Nachbarortes passierte. Nur noch 5 Kilometer und er war zu Hause. Dann konnte er endlich duschen und sich seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf gönnen. Mit diesem Gedanken gab er noch etwas mehr Gas und fuhr mit 120km/h durch das Waldstück kurz vor seinem Heimatort.

Wenn er nicht ganz so müde gewesen wäre, dann wäre Marius wohl nicht so schnell gefahren und hätte eventuell diesen Schwarzen Fleck bemerkt, welche keine 400 Meter vor ihm über der Fahrbahn schwebte. Was ihn jedoch aus seinen Gedanken riss konnte er nicht übersehen geschweige denn überhören. Ein Blitz fuhr aus den Wolken hinab und schlug mit einem lauten Krachen und Knall in eine der großen Eichen am Straßenrand ein.

Mit einem nicht zu überhörenden Kreischen gab das Holz am unteren Ende nach und der Baum stürzte wie in Zeitlupe quer auf die Straße. Mit Panik in den Augen und so schnell er nur konnte rammte Marius seine Füße auf Bremse und Kupplung. Sein rechter Fuß auf der Bremse wurde von einer schnellen Serie von Erschütterungen durchgerüttelt, als das ABS verzweifelt versuchte die Reifen nicht blockieren zu lassen, welche unglücklicherweise auf der nassen und rutschigen Fahrbahn keinen Halt fanden und immer wieder blockierten.

Mit Entsetzen hielt Marius das Lenkrad irgendwie gerade um den Wagen auf der Spur zu halten, damit er nicht von der Straße ab kam und in einen der stehenden Bäume raste. Die schwarze Scheibe über der Fahrbahn viel ihm erst auf, als er keine 5 Meter mehr davor war und der Baum keine 3 Meter hinter dieser. Die Angst stand ihm bis unter die Haarwurzeln und machte ihm das Atmen praktisch unmöglich.

Mit immer noch viel zu viel Geschwindigkeit wurde ihm klar, dass der Wagen niemals vor dem Baum stehen blieben und immer noch mit 80km/h in diesen einschlagen würde wie eine Rakete. Was der Golf keine Sekunde später auch tat.

Man sagt kurz vor dem eigenen Tod würde man das eigene Leben noch vor den Augen vorbei ziehen sehen. Marius erlebte nichts dergleichen. Als jedoch sein Golf durch dieses schwarzes Etwas raste und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen in den Baum einschlug hatte er das Gefühl irgendwo fest zu kleben. Aus seiner Wahrnehmung heraus schien es, als ob er in diesem komischen Etwas steckengeblieben ist und der Wagen ohne ihn weiter fuhr.

Oder um genau zu sein, sein Körper saß noch hinter dem Steuer, sein Bewusstsein blieb jedoch in diesem komischen etwas hängen. Als Marius Sichtfeld immer schwärzer wurde dachte er nur, "Verdammt, und ich wollte mir morgen doch eine neue Gitarre kaufen. Und warum sind diese Äste aus meinem Heck so rot?" bevor ihn die Dunkelheit aller Gedanken beraubte...

** Datum/Ort/Zeit: Keine Informationen verfügbar.**

_"Bist du dir sicher, dass du jetzt noch eine Figur setzen möchtest?", fragte eine Frauenstimme aus tiefem Schatten heraus._

_"Ja, ich bin mir sicher.", antwortete der ältere Mann mit dem Weißen langen Bart und den langen weißen Haaren. "Wieso fragst du? Wenn ich daran erinnern darf, das ist meine mir zugeteilte Spielweise." Er grinste die Frau über den Spieltisch hinweg spitzbübisch an worauf er nur ein leisen Schnauben vernehmen konnte. Es klang irgendwie süß._

_"Du gibst wirklich niemals ruhe. Ich weiß sehr wohl wie die Regeln sind, du brauchst mich nicht daran zu erinnern." Sie stand auf und ging in Schatten gehüllt einmal um den mehrlagigen Spieltisch herum und bliebe neben ihrem Gegenspieler stehen._

_"Die Sache ist nur die, dass du letzte Runde etwas ähnliches gemacht hast. Und wir sehen was dabei rausgekommen ist."_

_Der alte Mann betrachtete konzentriert die Hexfelder auf dem Tisch und ging mit einem schnippen des Zeigefingers die verschiedenen Karten durch._

_"Ich mein, ich habe seitdem ich mitspiele jede Runde gewonnen. Man sollte meinen du würdest deine Taktik mal ändern."_

_Auch sie betrachtete nun aufmerksam die Spielfelder auf denen er noch einzelne Karten aus seinem Deck mit dem Bild nach unten legte._

_"Nichts ist für die Ewigkeit bestimmt." Sagte er mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns und setzte seine letzte Figur. Mit einem Seufzer ging sie wieder an ihren Platz und wartete darauf, dass die anderen dazu kommen würde. Sie hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass sie dieses Spiel auch gewinnen würde. Und wenn nicht, würde das auch nichts machen dachte sie mit einem Lächeln. Sie hatte ja noch ein weiteres Kartendeck und einen Satz mit Figuren, die sie noch setzen konnte._

**-?.?.? ?. ?:?-****  
**

Bewusstsein. Marius war sich seiner bewusst. Auch wenn er nichts sehen, riechen, fühlen, hören oder schmecken konnte, so war er sich seiner bewusst. Angst hatte er keine, auch wenn man wohl solche in so einer Situation haben sollte. Er empfand nicht das kleinste Zeichen von Panik. Um genau zu sein, er empfand nichts.

War absolut ruhig und ausgeglichen. Und wenn das nicht schon seltsam genug war, aufs Klo musste er auch nicht und Hunger plagte ihn ebenso wenig. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war konnte Marius nicht sagen. Es hätten Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden oder auch Jahre sein können in denen er hier war.

Das erste Zeichen einer Veränderung war, dass er allmählich wieder ein Gefühl für seinen Körper bekam. Kopf, Brustkorp, Arme, Hände, Beine, Füße alles kam nach und nach wieder. Das seltsame war jedoch, dass es sich nicht anfühlte als wäre das Gefühl wieder zurück gekommen, sondern als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, welcher die Nervenbahnen mit seinem Gehirn verbunden hätten.

Das dürfte auch erklären warum sich dieser Körper so falsch, so anderes als vorher anfühlte. Irgendwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Hätte Marius lachen können, dann hätte er wohl spätestens bei diesem Gedanken laut losgeprustet. Nach all dem Wahnsinn, der passierte fand er die Rückkehr der Gefühle seines Körpers am seltsamsten.

Marius machte sich jedoch keine Illusionen. Diesen Horrorunfall kann er unmöglich unbeschadet überlebt haben, das dürfte auch das Gefühl erklären. Er hoffte nur, dass er wenigstens nicht Querschnittsgelähmt oder dergleichen war.

Moment. Da war doch was? Zwar nicht das sprichwörtliche Licht am Ende des Tunnels, aber immerhin ein Licht. Seine Gedanken darauf fixiert wie die Zielerfassung eines Computers trieb er langsam aber sicher darauf zu und harrte den Dingen, die da wohl kommen würden.

Biep ... Biep ... Biep ... Biep ...

Töne. Das erste was er vernahm waren töne. Etwas gedämpft zwar, aber laut und deutlich. Als nächstes spürte er seine Haut, oder um genauer zu sein, seine Haut spürte die Wärme, welche ihn vollkommen einhüllte. Und dann mit einmal Mal wurde sein Gehirn mit Empfindungen überflutet, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Er konnte wage die grüne Flüssigkeit erkennen, in der er schwebte, der Schlauch, der von seiner Atemmaske hoch in die Decke ging, den Flüssigkeitstank, in dem er sich befand.

Er spürte die Atemmaske auf seinem Gesicht, in seinem Hals und der Nase, er fühlte die Schläuche, die von der Decke des Tanks in seine Haut und die Organe darunter führten. Was ihn jedoch am meisten zusetzte waren die Gestalten außerhalb des Tanks, die zwar eine sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit Menschen hatten aber gewiss keine waren, dazu waren die Augenfarben und Haarfarben zu intensiv und die Uniformen, die sie trugen hätten jeden Sci-Fi-Film neidisch werden lassen können.

Die Einrichtung des Raumes vornehmlich in Weiß und Hellblau gehalten schrie ihm förmlich Versuchslabor entgegen und den Blicken der ... Personen vor dem Tank und im Raum ließ keinen Zweifel wer hier das Versuchskaninchen ist. Was der letzte Stein war, der das Fass Vernunft zum überlaufen brachte war ein Bett. Dieses Bett stand schräg rechts neben dem Tank. Und über dem Bett hing ein Apparat mit vielen verschiedenen Armen, an denen sowas wie Klingen, Spritzen und Sägen befestigt waren.

Der Anblick ließ Marius einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen und das Einzige was ihm zu diesem Bett einfiel war "Sezieren". Und Marius wollte nicht herausfinden was oder WEN sie da sezieren wollten. In Panikgeraten versuchte er sich die Maske vom Gesicht zu reißen und als dies nicht gelang langte er nach den erstbesten Schläuchen und wollte diese aus seinem Körper ziehen.

Wenn Marius noch etwas hätte aufnehmen können, dann wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass er sehr wenig Kraft hatte und das will etwas heißen bei jemanden, der sein Leben lang Ausdauer und Kraftsport gemacht hatte. Leider war Marius mittlerweile jenseits jeder Vernunft und versuchte nun mit mäßigem Erfolg zwei Schläuche aus seinem Körper zu ziehen.

Seine Bemühungen blieben den Personen außerhalb des Flüssigkeitstanks natürlich nicht verborgen und spätestens das laute Gepiepe der Maschine, welche seine Herzfrequenz überwachte teilte jedem im Behandlungszimmer mit, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Den ersten Schreck überwunden über das seltsame Verhalten des jungen Patienten schlug die verantwortliche Ärztin auf eine Schaltfläche ihrer Konsole und beobachtete beruhigt wie die Bewegungen ihres Patienten langsam nachließen.

"Dummes Kind ... Also gut. Er hat das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und ist mehr oder weniger wieder auf dem Damm. Bereitet alles vor, damit wir ihn aus dem Meditank holen können. Ach ja und Mia? Sag Vater Bescheid, dass unser Patient aufgewacht ist. Er wollte informiert werden." Noch während sie ihre Anweisungen gab begannen schon die Vorbereitungen. Aus diesen Vorbereitungen löste sich nun eine der Personen und eilte aus dem Raum.

* * *

So. Das war der Anfang. R&R ist willkommen, solange es konstruktiv ist :-)

Happy coding


	2. Alles nur Ein Traum

**Überarbeitet: 15/02/2013**

**AN: Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich die automatische Textformatierung von FF . net hasse? Nein? Jetzt wisst ihrs ...**

** Messias: Das Ableben des Golfs basiert mehr oder weniger auf einer wahren Gegebenheit.**

* * *

**Alles nur ein Traum?**

**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**

Kopfschmerzen, zu mindestens etwas was Marius wieder verspürte, aber warum alles in der Welt Kopfschmerzen? "Ich hasse Kopfschmerzen ..." murmelte er und rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Wenn du willst kann ich dir etwas gegen deine Kopfschmerzen geben." war die Antwort auf seine Bemerkung. Es dauert allerdings einen Moment bis Marius begriff, dass er zum einen laut gesprochen hatte und zum anderen eine Antwort bekam. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er von sich jetzt nicht erwartet hatte saß er mit offenen Augen aufrecht im Bett.

Was leider eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen war, denn unter lautem Stöhnen presste er sich die Hände gegen die Schläfen und versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren. Sie machten ihm das Denken mehr als nur schwer. Dies war auch der Grund warum Marius ohne zu Zögern dem ihm gereichten Becher nahm und den Inhalt in seinen Mund kippte. Schon beim schlucken jedoch ließ der Schmerz in seinem Kopf langsam nach. Es dauerte aber noch ganze fünf Minuten bis er wieder klar im Kopf war.

"Geht es dir besser?" hörte er die selbe Stimme wie eben fragen. "Ja, die Kopfschm ... WOAHHH!" Die Antwort blieb Marius im Hals stecken, als er die Person sah zu welcher die Stimme gehörte. Und wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann wäre Marius schon längst auf beiden Beinen und ganz weit weg von hier. Leider fehlte ihm dazu jedoch die Kraft und als Alternative blieb ihm nur ein Schreckensschrei.

Was dort saß sah hatte zwar eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen war jedoch definitiv keiner. Der Mann war ca. 1,90m groß, besaß eine kräftige Statur, hatte silberne, militärisch kurz geschnittene Haare und die Iris seiner Augen war ebenfalls von einem klaren Silber. Trotz der Gesichtsfalten, welche sich an den Rändern des Mundes und der Augen sammelten und auf Lachfalten hindeuteten ließen keinen Schluss auf sein Alter zu.

Er hätte 25 aber auch 50 Jahre alt sein können. Nur die Augen ließen Marius erahnen, dass der Mann wohl um vieles älter war als man schätzen würde. Und um die Krone der Merkwürdigkeit nicht zu vergessen gingen von seinen Augen feine Silberne Linien aus, welche einem komplizierten Muster gleich sich durch die Haut zogen und wohl den ganzen Körper bedeckten.

"Dir geht es also besser." Stellte der Mann ungerührt seines Ausbruchs fest als würde er eine Tatsche erwähnen, die ihn eigentlich nicht interessierte. Während der Mann sprach schaute sich Marius im Zimmer um. Die Einrichtung hätte jedem Sci-Fi-Hollywoodfilm einen Oskar für die besten Requisiten oder dergleichen eingebracht.

Der Tank mit der grünen Flüssigkeit, an den er sich nur noch vage erinnern konnte, stand am einen Ende des Raums und schräg daneben das Bett mit dem Sezierapparat. Auf der gleichen Seite steht das Bett in dem sich Marius momentan befindet und rechts daneben war ein Tisch, der wohl mehr als nur Ablage war. Die Wand ihm gegenüber war vollgestopft mit Bildschirmen, die in selbige eingelassen waren und zeigten verschiedene Körperteile mit irgendwelchen Informationen an, die Marius nichts sagten.

Die vierte Wand besaß nach näherer Betrachtung keine Tür sondern nur einen fensterartigen Spiegel auf seiner Höhe, der das rechte Drittel der Wand belegte. Und aus diesem Spiegel schaute ihn jemand an, den er nicht wiedererkannte. Neben dem silberhaarigen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel stand war noch ein kleiner Junge von eventuell 8 Jahren mit verstrubbelten metallic roten Haaren und Augen mit einer rot metallic farbenden Iris zu sehen.

Was Marius an dem Anblick jedoch am meisten störte war, dass der Junge in dem Bett saß in dem er selber saß. Marius schaute den Jungen an, der Junge schaute ihn an. Er hob seine rechte Hand und das Spiegelbild tat es ihm nach. Kurz darauf macht es in seinem Hinterkopf klick und das Spiegelbild sah nun genauso aus wie er sich fühlte. Aschfahl und Entsetzen im Gesicht geschrieben.

"Aber ... I-Ich ... w-w-w-wie und w-w-warum ... I-I-I-I... was ... v-v-verstehe n-n-n-n-n-n-nicht ..." und einiges mehr bekam er nur noch unzusammenhängend heraus. Ein Blick auf seine Hände ließ ihn jedoch verstummen. Waren die schon immer so klein? Und was machen diese roten Linien da? Der silberhaarige Mann schaute nur kurz über die Schulter, sagte "Oh.." und drückte auf einen Bildschirm hinter dem Bett. Der Spiegel wurde daraufhin milchig weiß. "Bevor wir zum Wesentlichen kommen, nochmal, wie geht es dir?"

Marius musste überlegen. "Gut, denke ich ... aber ... wer oder was sind sie und wo bin ich hier und warum ... WHAT THE FUCK!" Ihm war die Situation so befremdlich, dass er mit der Tür ins Haus fallen musste. Vielleicht würde er ein paar Antworten auf diese seltsamen Ereignisse bekommen. Der Mann schaute ihn jedoch nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und wartete. Bevor er sprach setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl neben sein Bett und überlegte. "Möchtest du die Kurzversion oder die lange ausführliche Geschichte der Ereignisse?""Die Kurzversion reicht, erst mal."

Also schön, dachte sich der Mann. Jetzt wird es interessant. " Ok. Dein Name ist Marius Flint und bist am 15.04.2014 um 07:18 auf dem Heimweg tödlich mit deinem Auto verunglückt. Du hattest eine recht hübsche Beisetzung. Egal. Der Baum, erinnerst du dich?" Marius konnte nur stumm nicken."Da dein Ableben zu diesem Zeitpunkt unvermeidlich war habe ich aus Gründen, die ich jetzt nicht weiter benennen möchte, dich hierher gebracht."

"Das "Wie" ist recht kompliziert also spar ich mir auch das. Jedenfalls habe ich mit Hilfe von dem hier," dabei ließ er eine kleine schwarze Scheibe über seiner Hand entstehen. "dein Bewusstsein, deinen Geist oder eben deine Seele, benenne es wie du willst, durch Zeit, Raum und Dimensionen hierher gebracht und in diesen Körper transferiert, in dem du dich gerade befindest. Das "Hier" ist eine Raumstation, welche sich im Orbit des Planeten Yldera befindet."

"Das "Wo" ist ein Sonnensystem mit dem Namen Edra auf der anderen Seite der Milchstraße, von der Erde ausgesehen. Und das "Wann" ist ungefähr 45 tausend Jahre vor Beginn der Zeitrechnung eures gregorianischen Kalenders. So gesehen wirst du erst in knapp 47 tausend Jahren geboren. Fragen?" Das war der Punkt wo Marius in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Das konnte nur ein Witz sein. Eine Halluzination, oder auch ein Traum. Reisen durch Zeit und Raum?

Der Mann hatte das ganze so beiläufig erzählt als würde er über das Wetter reden. Das kann nicht echt sein. "Das kann doch nicht real sein. Das muss ein Witz sein." sagte er als er sich krümelig lachte. Ein Blick jedoch in die Augen des Fremden brachte ihn jedoch recht schnell zum verstummen. Was wäre, wenn es kein Witz war? Alleine bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm in Schüben heiß und kalt.

Mit den vertickenden Sekunden fingen nicht nur Marius Hände sondern auch seine Füße, Beine und Arme an zu zittern bis sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Zu allem Übel fing das Atmen an ihm schwerer und schwerer zu fallen während ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Dass er sich am liebsten seines Mageninhaltes entledigen würde, viel da nicht weiter ins Gewicht. Kurz gesagt, Marius hatte eine ordentlich Panikattacke.

Bevor er jedoch noch weiter in Panik verfallen konnte spürte er die Hand des Fremden in seinem Nacken und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. "Nun, das verlief besser als ich gedacht hatte ..." sagte der Mann und betrachtete interessiert den rothaarigen Jungen. "Jetzt muss ich nur noch warten bis er aufwacht ... schon wieder." er seufzte.

Als Marius langsam das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte gingen ihm buchstäblich hunderte von Fragen durch den Kopf. Was wäre wenn das alles keine Einbildung war, wenn diese Reise durch Raum und Zeit tatsächlich real war. Marius hatte schließlich gesehen wie sein Auto in den Baum gerast ist. Das hätte er nicht überleben können. Und dann die blutbespritzten Äste. Als sich sein Erlebtes nochmal vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt hatte kamen ihm andere Gedanken in den Kopf.

Er würde niemals mehr seine Eltern wiedersehen, sehen wie sein Bruder endlich von seinem hohen Ross runter kommt, wie seine Schwester endlich zu dem steht was sie ist. "Alles ist weg. Warum lebe ich überhaupt noch?" mit Tränen in den Augen schaute Marius dem Mann ins Gesicht. "Du warst zum falschen Zeitpunkt am falschen Ort, oder eben zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort. Je nach Perspektive" Das war das erste Mal, dass Marius eine Emotion aus den Worten vernahm, Bedauern.

Und wie auf Anweisung fing Marius an zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind. Marius hörte nur noch "Schlaf, später werde ich mehr erklären ..." und driftete in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

"Vater? Alles in Ordnung?" Fragte eine der Schwestern, die eben durch die Tür kam um nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Der alte Mann stand nur mit nachdenklichem Gesicht am Bett und betrachtete Marius. "Mia?" fragte er. Die Schwester , die eben noch die Anzeigen an einer der Wände studierte schaute auf. "Wenn er aufwacht. Bring ihn zu mir." Mit überraschtem Blick auf diese Anweisung schaute Mia vom Jungen zu Vater. Der Mann jedoch war schon nicht mehr im Raum.

**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**

"Aufstehen Sonnenschein. Genug geschlafen. Vater möchte dich sehn." Marius öffnete nur wiederwillig die Augen. Ihm war schlecht. Woher konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Vielleicht würde es sich legen, wenn er etwas essen könnte. Nur was würde denn hier für ihn essbar sein? Also schlug er die Augen auf und schaute sich um.

Eine Frau in einem weißen Kittel, mit metallic grünen Haaren, grünen Augen und geschwungenen grünen Linien auf der Haut stand neben seinem Bett und betrachtete ihn kritisch. "So kann ich dich nicht zu ihm bringen" meinte sie. Was ihr von Marius jedoch nur einen verständnislosen Blick einbrachte. "Also Marius, dann folge mir bitte.", damit drehte sie sich um und ging Richtung Wand, welche sich vor ihr öffnete wie diese Schiebetüren in Supermärkten.

"Worauf wartest du?" fragte sie und Marius beeilte sich ihr in seinem viel zu langen Nachthemd zu folgen. Keine 10 Meter später blieben sie vor einer Wand stehen. "So, ich warte hier draußen. Drinnen kannst du dich sauber machen und ankleiden, wenn du fertig bist bringe ich dich zu Vater." mit diesen Worten teilte sich auch diese Wand und Marius stolperte in den Raum hinein.

Er blieb jedoch erst mal etwas verloren stehen. Was sollte er hier? Er sah an der einen Seite eine Reihe von Schränken. Vor einem stand ein Stuhl auf dem ein Satz roter Kleidung lag. Zu mindestens dachte er, dass es sich um Kleidung handeln müsste. Die gegenüber liegende Wand war in Zellen aufgeteilt. Am Boden jeder Zelle befand sich ein Ring mit einem Durchmesser von einem halben Meter.

"Vielleicht ist das eine Art Dusche?" murmelte Marius und betrachtete das ganze misstrauisch. Es half alles nichts. Also zog er das Nachthemd aus, legte es über einen Stuhl und stellte sich in eine der Zellen mittig in den Ring. Am Anfang passierte erst mal nichts und Marius fragte sich wo denn das Wasser herkommen sollte. Einen Wasserhahn oder etwas um diese "Dusche" zu bedienen sah er nämlich nicht. Bevor er sich entschließen konnte den Kreis zu verlassen passierte etwas.

Die Luft um ihn herum setzte sich plötzlich in Bewegung und seine Haut am ganzen Körper fing an zu kribbeln. Dann nach und nach lösten sich Partikel von seiner Haut und kreisten um ihn in der Luft. Und es wurden immer mehr. "Das muss eine Schalldusche sein, oder etwas ähnliches" Der ganze Vorgang dauert vielleicht zwei Minuten.

In dieser Zeit lösten sich nicht nur Partikel, von denen er meinte, dass es Dreck und Schweiß seien, von seiner Haut sondern auch von anderen Stellen. Sie kamen von und aus seinen Haaren, den Ohren und zu seiner größten Überraschung aus seinem Mund und der Nase. Und nicht zu knapp. Als der ganze Vorgang beendet war blitzten die Partikel kurz auf und waren verschwunden.

Marius musste unwillkürlich daran denken was wohl passieren würde, wenn er aufs Klo gehen würde. Dieser Gedanken war belustigend und zugleich beunruhigend. Bevor er sich jedoch dazu entschloss die Kleider anzuziehen öffnete er aus Neugier einen der Schränke. Unwillkürlich schlug er ihn jedoch wieder zu, als er sah was dort drinnen war.

Nach einer kurzen Weile öffnete er die Tür trotzdem wieder und schaute vorsichtig hinein. Was dort drinnen so außergewöhnlich war ist ein Spiegel in der Rückwand des Schranks. Und in diesem Spiegel schaute ihm ein kleiner Junge auf Augenhöhe recht verstört entgegen. "Götter, er hatte zwar gesagt, dass er nur meinen Geist oder was weiß ich hierher geholt hatte ...". Bevor sich seine Gedanken jedoch auf seinen Verlust ausrichten konnten zwang Marius sich sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten.

Was er dort sah war mehr als nur seltsam. Menschen und einige Primaten besitzen die Fähigkeit ihr Spiegelbild zu erkennen. Was bei Marius jedoch nicht so recht klappen wollte. Er wusste, dass er sich selber ins Gesicht schaute jedoch erkannte er sich selber in diesem Gesicht nicht wieder. Ein befremdliches Gefühl, milde ausgedrückt. Doch jetzt von Neugier gepackt betrachtete er sich genauer.

Metallic rote Haare, Augen mit roter Iris und am ganzen Körper feine rote Linien, die eine Ähnlichkeit mit Tribal-Tattoos hatten. Der Rest sah noch recht menschlich aus. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm erst richtig bewusste, dass er noch komplett nackt war und beschloss, dass es besser wäre sich zu bekleiden.

Während Marius sich mit den Klamotten herumplagte dachte er über ein paar Sonderheiten nach. Anscheinend musste er diesen "Vater" einiges fragen. Und warum scheinen hier Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe und die Farbe dieser Linien Hand in Hand zu gehen? Seltsam, ob es sich um etwas besonderes handelte? Nach gut fünf Minuten hatte er es geschafft sich endlich anzukleiden, Marius kam sich jedoch wie ein Maler in seiner einheitlich roten Kleidung vor.

Jedenfalls war sie bequem. Frisch ge... schallt? ging er hinaus auf den Gang und schaute sich um. Die Krankenschwester oder was auch immer sie ist war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Eine plötzlich vor seinem Gesicht auftauchende blaue Kugel ließ ihn jedoch einen Satz zurück machen. "Hallo, Schwester Mia lässt ausrichten, dass sie dich wegen dringenden Angelegenheiten nicht zu Vater bringen kann. Ich wurde angewiesen es ihrer statt zu tun." sagte die blaue Kugel mit einer weiblichen Stimme. Marius war viel zu verblüfft um darauf zu reagieren.

"Können wir?" fragte das ... etwas nach. Den ersten Schrecken überwunden betrachtete Marius diesen leuchtend blauen Ball genauer. "Was bist du?", "Ich? Ich bin die Künstliche Intelligenz dieser Raumstation. Meine Aufgabe ist es das Personal best möglich zu unterstützen. Ich höre auf den Namen Alice." Marius war baff. Eine K.I. Eine echte K.I., etwas wovon die Leute bei ihm daheim nur träumen konnten.

Aber irgendwie überraschte ihn das auch nicht mehr so ganz. "Ok ... wo muss ich lang?" "Folge einfach den Markierungen." Damit verschwand der Ball und auf dem Boden tauchten leuchtend blaue Pfeile auf. "Krass..." dachte Marius und folgte den Pfeilen. In der Regel ging es immer dem Gang entlang, jedoch endete der Pfeil zweimal vor einer Wand. Und Marius begriff erst beim zweiten Mal so richtig, dass die nicht sichtbaren Türen sich erst öffneten, wenn man ohne zu zögern auf diese zu ging.

Er fragte sich aber wie das Personal wissen konnte wo Türen waren und wo die Wände. Vor der zweiten Tür viel ihm jedoch ein kleiner blauer Kreis auf, der sich auf dem weißen Boden befand. Als er das erst mal an einem Fenster vorbei kam verschlug es ihm die Sprache und er blieb stehen. Er sah einen Planeten und musste sich prompt an ein Zitat aus Star Trek erinnern "Nichts ist komplizierter als die Wahrnehmung" gesprochen im Film "Der Aufstand".

Wie die Erde war dieser Planet vornehmlich blau durch die großen Wassermassen. Die Landmassenaufteilung war jedoch eine andere. Dies musste Yldera sein. Nichts desto trotz war der Anblick wunderschön und Marius verlor beim Betrachten des Planeten jegliches Zeitgefühl, der Wahnsinn. Die Stations-KI musste ihn sogar zweimal daran erinnern, dass er erwartet wurde bevor sich Marius von dem Anblick loslösen konnte. Sein Ziel war so etwas wie ein Aufzug.

Mit Sicherheit konnte es Marius jedoch nicht sagen, denn er betrat den Raum durch eine Seite, wartete vielleicht zwei Minuten und verließ ihn wieder durch die selbe Seite. Nur dass er jetzt nicht mehr in einem Gang mit Fenster stand, sondern in einem großen runden Raum mit einem Durchmesser von ca. 10 Metern.

Anstatt Wänden besaß der Raum zu allen Seiten Fenster, mit Ausnahme des Stückes, welches der Aufzug war. Zu seiner Rechten sah Marius den Planet und konnte außerdem einige Ausläufer der Station sehen, in der er sich befand. Gerade aus sah er einen weißen Mond, der auf seiner Bahn hinter dem Planten verschwand. Und zu seiner Linken sah er einen weißen Stern, der irgendwie zu groß zu sein schien. "Das muss einer weißer Riese sein ... glaube ich jedenfalls".

"Korrekt" antwortete eine vertraute jetzt jedoch körperlose Stimme. Wie um seine Gedanken eine Antwort zu geben senke sich in der Mitte des Raums eine, mit vielleicht 3 Meter im Durchmesser, runde Platte von der Decke und versank im Bode. Was sich jedoch auf der Platte befand war mehr als ungewöhnlich und fügte sich nahtlos all den vorherigen seltsamen Ereignissen ein.

Auf der Plattform befand sich ein großer runder, silberner Ball. Nach genauerer Betrachtung schien es sich um eine Art silbernere Energiekugel, ganz anders als die vorherige blaue, mit eigener Corona zu handeln, welche gleichmäßig pulsierte. Dieser Ball war zwar nicht wirklich durchsichtig, Marius konnte aber mehrere silberne Verdichtungen in diesem Körper sehen, welche sich mit dem gleichmäßigen Pulsieren zu bewegen schienen.

"Was ist das?" murmelte der Rotschopf und betrachtete fasziniert den Energieball. "Oh ... dieses "Das" bin ich" bekam Marius als Antwort bevor dieser Ball immer heller wurde, sich verdichtete und mit einem Mal der Mann dort stand, welchen Marius schon kannte. "Ich bin 'Vater'".


	3. Der Plan

**Überarbeitet: 17/02/2013**

**Messias: Ja das Komma ... wir verstehen uns meistens nie sehr gut ...**

* * *

**Der Plan**

**-?.?.? ?. ?:?- **

"'Vater'? Wieso 'Vater'? Wer oder was bist du?" "Bevor ich deine Fragen beantworte, wie geht es dir?". Marius dachte nach. Körperlich gesehen ging es ihm eigentlich recht gut, wenn man mal von leichtem Hunger und das 'umgewöhnen' an einen anderen und vor allem kleineren Körper vernachlässigte. Was seinen emotionalen Zustand anging so wollte er lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Viel zu schnell viel ihm ein was er alles verloren hatte und nicht mehr sehen würde und das war sicher nicht gut für sein seelisches Befinden.

"Gut, denke ich. Den Umständen entsprechend." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Vater betrachtete ihn noch eine Weile aufmerksam als würde er etwas lesen, was nur er sehen konnte und wandte sich, anscheinend zufrieden mit dem was er sah, schließlich der Sonne zu. Mit nachdenklichem Blick und auf dem Rücken gefalteten Händen fing er an zu sprechen. "Zu deiner zweiten Frage. Ich bin alt, älter als alles was du kennen dürftest. Nach deiner Zeitrechnung bin ich etwas über 4 Milliarden Jahre alt." Marius schluckte, doch bevor er fragen konnte bekam er auch schon die Erklärung.

"Das was du hier siehst, diesen Körper, ist nichts weiter als eine Manifestation meines Willens. Mein Körper besteht nicht mehr aus Fleisch und Blut, sondern aus purer Energie. Auf der Erde deiner Zeit nennt man das glaub ich transzendieren, wenn man den fleischlichen Körper verlässt und nur als Energie und Willen lebt, quasi wenn man eine höhere Stufe der Existenz erreicht hat. Demnach kann ich auch fast jede beliebige Form annehmen."

Der Mann leuchtete nur einmal kurz und fing an zu schrumpfen bis dort an seiner Stelle ein kleines Asari-Mädchen stand. Dieses drehte sich um und grinste ihn spitzbübisch an. "Jedoch bevorzuge ich meine ursprüngliche humanoide Gestalt." Und schon stand er wieder als hochgewachsener Mann dort. "Und nun zu deiner ersten Frage. Man nennt mich Vater, weil ich mein Volk, wir nennen uns Eldar, führe und leite, ich bin sowas wie ein Wegweiser und Hirte und das schon seit sehr langer Zeit"

Marius war baff. Wenn er alle Informationen aus Sci-Fi Romanen durchging, dann war dieser Mann die Spitze der biologischen Evolution. Schon in seiner Welt gingen Philosophen und Wissenschaftler davon aus, dass sich die Menschen immer mehr in Richtung des Geistes entwickeln würden und den Körper irgendwann hinter sich lassen. Jedoch frühestens in ein paar Millionen Jahren.

"Was sind die Eldar?" fragte er gespannt den _sehr_ alten Mann. "Mhmm ... die Eldar sind wir. Soll heißen, sie sehen so aus wie ich und du. Entstanden sind sie vor rund 4 Milliarden Jahren in einer anderen Galaxie mit dem Namen Ida. Zufälligerweise ist diese Galaxie auch die nächst gelegende Galaxie zur Milchstraße. Ursprünglich waren wir nur wenige, nicht mehr als ein paar hundert und jeden Zyklus wurden auch nur so viele geboren wie gestorben sind. Das ist die erste Generation, zu der ich gehöre."

"Wir waren in dem Sinne unsterblich, dass wir keinen natürlichen Tod kannten. Versteh mich nicht falsch, wir konnten sterben. Besondere Krankheiten, spezielle Verletzungen und anderes konnte unserem Leben ein Ende setzen. Nur den natürlichen Tod durch das Alter kannten wir nicht. Irgendwann im Laufe seiner Entwicklung jedoch entschied das Universum anders. Die nachfolgenden Generationen wurden geboren, lebten und starben, während wir die älteren immer weiter lebten."

"Ich war der erste, der den Sprung in diese Form schaffte und nach und nach folgten alle der ersten Generation. Du musst jedoch verstehen, dass dieser Zustand einen Blick auf die Schöpfung, auf das Universum erlaubt, welchen man als Körpergebundener niemals begreifen könnte. Mit der Zeit jedoch verschwanden meine Brüder und Schwestern. Sie verließen unsere Heimatwelt um die Wunder des Universums zu studieren, alleine blieb ich zurück um über unsere Nachkommen zu wachen."

"Faszinierend" war das erste was Marius einfiel und wohl auch prompt ausgesprochen hatte. Vater lächelte nur darauf "Was dir mit Sicherheit aufgefallen ist, ist dass wir Eldar körperlich gesehen eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit den Menschen haben. Woher die kommt, kann selbst ich nicht sagen. Ein Wunder des Universums, welches uns wohl für immer verborgen bleiben dürfte. Das führt mich jedoch dazu warum du hier bist."

Und mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich um. "Wie ich bereits sagte warst du einfach zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort, jedoch gibt es noch einen weiteren Grund. Du besitzt Wissen welches sehr hilfreich sein könnte und bist dadurch, dass du aus einer anderen Zeit stammst nicht an gewisse Regeln und Ansichten gebunden. Du musst wissen, in dieser Galaxie findet ein Kreislauf statt, der seit etwas über einer Milliarde Jahren anhält, ein Kreislauf der Zerstörung."

"Ungefähr alle 50.000 Jahre kommt ein Volk von Kybernetischen Maschinen aus der großen Leere und löschen alles organische Leben aus, welches einen bestimmten Entwicklungszustand überschritten hat. Die letzte Ernte fand vor 2000 Jahren statt und löschte die Rasse der Protheaner und andere von den Protheanern versklavten und unterdrückten Völkern aus. Die Protheaner nannten die Maschinen Reaper."

Beim Klang dieses Namens verfiel Marius in haltloses Gelächter. Er hatte schon bemerkt, dass die Beschreibung dieses Kreislaufs ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam, jedoch der Name Reaper ließ es in seinem Kopf klicken. Es war schon seltsam genug, dass er in einer anderen Zeit und an einem anderen Ort war. Von dem neuen Körper mal ganz zu schweigen, aber sollte Marius ernsthaft glauben, dass er in der Welt von MassEffect gelandet ist? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Was ist daran so lustig?" fragte Vater nun verwirrt. Marius musste sich hinsetzen, weil er vor Lachen sonst umgefallen wäre. Nun im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzend und sich japsend die Tränen aus den Augen wischen fing an zu reden. "Lass mich raten. Zwei dieser Reaper heißen zufälligerweise Naraza und Harbinger?" Vater nickte. Das war zu viel. Marius wusste im Moment nicht ob er lachen oder weinen soll.

"Ich weiß bereits, dass es in deiner Welt ein Spiel mit dem Namen MassEffect gibt, welches die Reaper und ihren Kreislauf als Thema hat. Ich kann dir aber versichern, dass die Reaper zu mindestens hier Realität sind." Marius schauderte. Er fragte sich aber wie das möglich sein soll, "Wie soll das bitte funktionieren? Die Geschichte in MassEffect ist nichts weiter als eine Geschichte. Wie kann diese plötzlich real sein? Das kann doch nicht funktionieren. Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube dir das nicht, ich will es gar nicht glauben. Das kann nicht wahr sein."

Vater runzelte kurz die Stirn, überlegte und ließ seine Hand über eine holographische Bedienungsfläche gleiten, welche neben ihm erschien. Darauf wurden Videoaufzeichnungen auf den Fenstern projiziert. Videoaufzeichnungen von Reapern, die dabei waren Städte und Systeme akribisch zu vernichten und die Bevölkerung in Husks oder schlimmer zu verwandeln, nur um diese Abnormitäten dann auf die Verteidiger und Unschuldigen los zu lassen. Während Marius mit Entsetzen die Aufzeichnungen sah begann Vater wieder zu sprechen.

"Arthenn, Protheaner, Inusanon, Densorin, Oravoris, Thoi'han, Zeioph und andere Völker wurden von den Reapern ausgelöscht. Wie du siehst, die Gefahr ist durchaus real. Außerdem, warum sollte etwas, was in einer Welt nur Fiction ist nicht in einer anderen Realität sein? Kann es nicht auch sein, dass irgendwo jemand sich deine Welt vorstellt? Die Möglichkeiten sind hier unbegrenzt." Ok, darauf wusste Marius nichts zu erwidern. Jedoch ... "Was will ich denn dann hier, oder was soll ich hier? Wie ich sehe und verstanden habe leben die Eldar seit 4 Milliarden Jahren hier ..." "Seit einer." Marius stutzte.

"Aber ich dachte..." "Du hast nicht richtig zugehört. die Eldar als Spezies gibt es seit etwas mehr als 4 Milliarden Jahren. In dieser Galaxie, also der Milchstraße wie du sie kennst leben wir aber erst seit einer Milliarde Jahren. Und ja, die Reaper sind für uns keine direkte Bedrohung. Sie wissen glaube ich nicht mal, dass wir hier sind. Bisher wurde jedes Reaperschiff, welches sich hierher verirrte direkt vernichtet ohne Möglichkeit die anderen zu warnen oder zu verständigen."

"Du musst jedoch verstehen, dass es den Eldar verboten ist dieses Sonnensystem zu verlassen. Wir kamen ursprünglich hierher um zu lernen, zu studieren und zu Archiviren und nicht um uns hier in die Entwicklung einzumischen. Natürlich gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, aber den würdest du noch nicht verstehen. Und dank dem Massenportalnetz müssen wir nicht mal unser System verlassen um die andere Spezies zu studieren."

"Was ich erreichen wollte habe ich schon erreicht, als ich dich her brachte. Ich kann schon Teile der Auswirkungen sehen, die deine Anwesenheit ausgelöst hat und noch auslösen wird. Was du jetzt mit dieser Freiheit anfängst ist dir überlassen. Was würdest du denn tun wollen?" Marius war überrumpelt. Er wurde hierher geholt wegen einem Grund, den er nicht verstand. Aber dadurch, dass der Grund schon erfüllt war konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte jedoch...

"Mal eine andere Frage. Da das was du wolltest schon erfüllt wurde" Vater nickte "könntest du mich dann nicht einfach wieder nach Hause schicken?" Vater sah Marius seltsam an. Wie man ein Kind anschaut, welches einen Wunsch äußerte, der nicht im Sinne des Wünschenden erfüllt werden kann. "Ich könnte. Doch du würdest nur zu dem Moment geschickt werden aus dem ich dich geholt habe. Und du weißt, dass das dein sicherer Tot wäre." Damit zerbrach Marius letzter Strohhalm. Ihm war schlecht und er fühlte sich allein.

"Also Marius, was würdest du tun wollen?" Mit gereizter Stimme und Tränen in den Augen antwortete er "Ist das nicht egal? Selbst wenn ich etwas tun wollte, wie z.B. Shepard im Krieg zu helfen wäre ich längst tot bevor sie oder er überhaupt geboren werden würde. Mal davon abgesehen, dass dieses Universum mir egal ist soll heißen ich habe keinen Bezug. Ich habe nichts hier was mir am Herzen liegt. Ich bin nur eine Annomalie." Die letzten Sätze murmelte er nur, derweil betrachtete Vater ihn recht amüsiert.

"Ich meine, selbst wenn ich eine Lebenserwartung wie die Asari hätte, dann wären das immer noch 50.000 Jahre zu wenig." "Ah, da liegt der Grund." Vater grinste. "Das ist kein Problem, ein Eldar hat eine Lebenserwartung von rund 250.000 Jahren." Marius schluckte. "Das führt uns jetzt zu einem anderen Punkt. Dein Geist ist zwar der eines Menschen, jedoch wird er sich dank deines Eldarkörpers rasch anpassen. was du jedoch wissen musst ist folgendes. Du bist ungefähr 500 Jahre alt, das entspricht einem Menschenkind von 8 Jahren."

"In dieser Welt waren deine Eltern Forscher, die bei einem Experiment ums Leben kamen, die Namen brauchst du nicht zu wissen und es wird dich keiner danach fragen. Bei uns gilt es als äußerst unhöflich nach Namen von Verwandten zu fragen, die verstorben sind außer man kennt diese. Du wirst später zur Planetenoberfläche geflogen und kommst bei einer Familie unter, die sich gut um dich kümmern wird. Die haben auch eine Tochter im selben Alter wie du, glaube ich jedenfalls."

"Falls du jemals nach deiner Zeit vor dem Unfall gefragt wirst, kannst du ruhig sagen, dass du dich nicht erinnerst. Deine medizinischen Unterlagen werden es bestätigen, falls jemand nachhaken sollte." "Und was ist mit meinem Namen?" "Der lautet Marius." "Das ist aber ein Menschenname." "Er ist aber auch nicht zu ungewöhnlich du brauchst dir also diesbezüglich keine Sorgen machen."

"Und was will ich auf dem Planeten? Ich weiß doch nichts über diesen Ort." "Genau darum sollst du da runter. Du wirst mit dieser Familie leben, essen, Spaß haben und lernen." Das klang nach Marius Geschmack viel zu sehr nach Schule und er hasste schon in seiner Welt die Schule. "Hör mir zu, egal was du später tun willst, du musst erst lernen. Das Wissen der Institutionen aus deiner Welt ist ja schön und gut, damit bist du hier aber total aufgeschmissen."

"Außerdem sind es nur tausendfünfhundert Jahre. das wird schon." Bei der Zahl wurde der kleine Junge bleich woraufhin Vater anfing zu lachen. "Das wird schon." sagte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. "Ach und während du überlegst was du tun willst in der Zukunft, überlege doch ob du nicht meinem Haus beitreten willst." Marius, der in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden war schaute verständnislos zu Vater auf, während dieser Marius breit grinsend die Hand auf den Kopf legte. Bevor Marius jedoch noch eine Frage stellen konnte öffnete sich die Aufzugstür und die Krankenschwester Mia trat in den Raum. Mit einer respektvollen Verbeugung und dem Wort "Vater" grüßte sie den Mann.

"Ah Mia. Bitte bring Marius zu seiner neuen Familie." "Wie ihr wünscht." antwortete diese drehte sich um und wartete vor dem Aufzug auf Marius. Dieser zuckte verwirrt die Schultern und ging zu Mia hinüber um in den Aufzug zu treten. Bevor die Tür sich schloss rief Vater noch "Marius? Viel Glück und Erfolg. Denk bitte über meine Worte und das Angebot nach."

"Was hatte Vater damit gemeint?" fragte Mia den Jungen nach einer Weile. "Er sagte etwas davon ob ich seinem Haus beitreten will. Ich habe es aber nicht verstanden was er meinte." Das brachte ihm einen fassungslosen Blick von Mia ein, den Marius jedoch nicht mitbekam. Er war zu sehr am Grübeln was er denn hier wollte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie verloren, wie ein Gepäckstück, welches man vergessen hatte. Als die Tür sich wieder öffnete betraten Marius und die immer noch fassungslose Mia einen großen Hangar und betraten eins der 20 Meter langen und 5 Meter breiten silbernen Shuttles.

Zu Marius Erleichterung schenkten die schon an Bord befindlichen Passagiere bis auf einen kurzen Blick dem Jungen wenig Beachtung. Bald würde ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen, dachte sich Marius und stellte überrascht fest, dass er Neugierig darauf war wie die nächsten Jahre verlaufen würde. Er hatte außerdem das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es mit Vater mehr auf sich hat als er glaubte zu wissen. Mia gab auf dem Flug Marius eine kleine Zusammenfassung was ihn in Sachen Schule und anderes erwarten würde, wenn das mal gut geht.

_**-?.?.? ?. ?:?- **_

_"Meine Liebe, seit gegrüßt." Der alte Mann erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und verbeugte sich leicht vor der blauhäutigen Asari, welche eben erst den Raum betrat. Die Asari verbeugte sich ebenfalls leicht und nahm ihren Platz ein nur um geschäftig damit zu beginnen ihr Kartendeck und ihre kleine Kiste mit Figuren neben sich auf die vorbestimmten Positionen des Tisches zu legen._

_Die Dame in den Schatten war eben noch beschäftigt ihre letzten Figuren an den Spielfeldrand zu verlegen, bevor sie sich der Asari widmete. "Du bist früh, Athame.", sprach sie die Asari mit einer Stimme an, die wenig Interesse zeigte. Athame lächelte nur, während sie ihre Figuren und Karten setzte und weitere Karten zog um eine volle Hand zu haben._

_"Sag Dimosia, wie willst du diesmal gewinnen?" fragte die Asari die andere Frau mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Dimosia verdrehte nur die Augen und der alte Mann konnte sich kaum ein Lachen verkneifen._

_"Ihr werdet schon sehn. Für den alten Mann wird das ganze jedoch eine Enttäuschung." entgegnete Dimosia mit einem raubtierhaften Grinsen und legte zwei Karten verdeckt._

_Der alte Mann runzelte nur seine Stirn und legte auch zwei Karten verdeckt. Eine neben eine seiner Figuren und die andere neben Athames Karten. Die Asari quittierte den Spielzug nur mit einem seufzen. Athame betrachtete das Spielfeld und die offenen Karten und Figuren ihrer Gegenspieler. "Das dürfte schwerer werden als ich dachte." dachte sie und studierte weiterhin das Spielfeld. Der alte Mann meinte sagte nur "Du wirst schon sehn. Meine Pläne gehen für gewöhnlich auf."_


	4. Ein Anfang

******Überarbeitet: 21/02/2013**

* * *

**Ein Anfang**

**ca. 45.000 v. Chr.**

1500 Jahre Schule, eine Zahl bei der Marius nur stöhnen konnte. Er wusste aber mittlerweile, dass sich das schlimmer anhörte als es eigentlich war. Die letzten 4 Wochen in seinem neuen Leben waren der Wahnsinn gewesen und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde Marius zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er träumen müsste. Das erste was Marius sofort bei seiner Ankunft auf dem Planeten ins Auge fiel waren die beeindruckenden Gebäude.

Jedes Bauwerk, egal ob Wolkenkratzer oder Einfamilienhaus, war aus einem eigentümlichen weißen Material gefertigt, welches eine Art blaue marmorartige Maserung besaß. Was den Jungen daran so faszinierte war, dass diese Maserung schimmerte und ab und zu ihre Form änderte, wenn zum Beispiel ein Windhauch über die Oberflächen strich. Das gab dem Ganzen einen Eindruck als beständen die Gebäude aus einem semiorganischen Material, als könnten sie wachsen, fühlen und anderes.

Die Stadt, in der Marius wohnte, verstärkte diese Vermutung noch, denn ihre Bauweise und Form war wie die Gebäude selber faszinierend. Die Stadt war kreisrund angelegt mit den höchsten Bauwerken in der Mitte und den kleinsten am Rand. Obendrein hatte sie einen Durchmesser von rund 20km und galt in dieser Welt noch als Kleinstadt. Aus Videoaufzeichnungen wusste er, dass alle Städte auf diesem Planeten diese eigentümliche Bauweise besaßen.

Die Städte waren in der Regel großzügig mit Parkanlagen und Wegen angelegt. Um schneller vorwärts zu kommen oder lange Wege zurück zu legen gab es fliegende Taxis, welche einen überall abholen und hinbringen konnten, solange es Platz zum Landen gab, doch in der Regel ging man zu Fuß.

Marius selber wurde am Stadtrand untergebracht und lebte von nun an bei einer dreiköpfigen Familie mit den Eltern Clay und Triss sowie ihrer Tochter Serafina.

Was bei ihnen recht auffällig war, dass alle drei die gleiche Seelenfarbe hatten, nämlich Gold. Als Seelenfarbe wird die Farbe der Haare, der Iris und der Linien auf dem Körper bezeichnet. Sie geben Aufschluss über Abstammung und einen Teil des Charakters einer Person. Jedenfalls erklärte Serafina es so als Marius nachfragte was es mit den Farben auf sich hatte.

So lernte er auch, dass man nicht zwangsweise die gleiche Farbe wie die eigenen Eltern bekam und dass sich die Farbe erst nach etwa 100 Jahren herausbildete. Vorher war alles weiß. Außerdem lernte der Junge, dass seine Farbe, metallic Rot, neben Vaters Silber die seltenste Farbe überhaupt war. Auf die Frage wieso dies so sei wussten alle drei keine Antwort.

Marius war sich nicht zu schade zuzugeben, dass er eine harte Zeit hatte sich in sein neues Leben einzugewöhnen, trotz all der unglaublichen Dinge die er Tag für Tag neu lernte. Es gab mehr als eine Nacht in der er sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte, weil er zum einen seinem alten Leben hinterher trauerte und zum anderen von der jetzigen Situation maßlos überfordert war.

Die Versuche seiner neuen Pflegefamilie ihn in ihre kleine Welt mit einzubinden kam ihm demnach nur entgegen und ließ ihn nach und nach über seinen Verlust hinweg kommen. Am Anfang gestallte es sich jedoch als Herausforderung, weil Serafina ihn frappierend an seine kleine Schwester erinnerte.

Nichts desto trotz war es wohl Finna, Serafinas Spitzname, zu verdanken, dass Marius den Anschluss an die Realität nicht verlor. Sie wurde für ihn sowas wie ein Wegweiser in einer Welt von der er nichts wusste. Obendrein schien sich zu seiner großen Erleichterung niemand daran zu stören, dass er offiziell sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte.

So musste er jedoch viele Dinge von Grund auf lernen und verinnerlichen, die man sonst als Kind so nebenher erlernte. Dazu gehörte nicht nur den Umgang mit anderen Eldar, die Eldar waren so gesehen die absolute Höflichkeit und Zuvorkommenheit, sondern auch mit ihrer Technologie. Wie sich Marius schon gedacht hatte war sein erster Toilettengang ein Erlebnis, welches seines gleichen sucht.

Und er würde es so schnell nicht vergessen, oder um genauer zu sein, Finna würde es ihn nicht so schnell vergessen lassen. Das Mädchen hatte manchmal eine recht seltsame Art von Humor.

Über die anfängliche Zeit seines Aufenthalts stellte Marius fest, dass die Eldar im groben den Menschen sehr ähnlich waren. Was den großen Unterschied machte war, dass die Eldar, vielleicht ausgelöst durch ihr langes Leben, die Angewohnheit hatten Fehler eher bei sich als bei anderen zu suchen. Lügen gab es praktisch nicht und wenn man etwas nicht tun wollte dann sagte man das auch, mit der entsprechenden Begründung und Höflichkeit.

Was daraus folgte war eine Gesellschaft, die überaus offen und freundlich ihren Mitgliedern gegenüber war ohne aufgesetzt zu wirken. Die Toleranz für andere Ansichten, Meinungen und Standpunkte, egal welcher Art war hier so weit fortgeschritten, dass dagegen die Toleranz der liberalsten menschlichen Gesellschaft nur wie ein schlechter Versuch wirkte.

Dies konnte wahrscheinlich jedoch dadurch erklärt werden, dass der Frauenanteil bei den Eldar wesentlich höher war als bei den Menschen. Im Schnitt kamen auf einen Mann ungefähr 4 Frauen. Das führte notgedrungen zu einem recht offenen Beziehungsverhältnis und ein Ehepaar mit nur einer Frau war sehr selten in einer Gesellschaft in der Vielehe die Norm bildete. Dies äußerte sich natürlich auch bei Marius Mitschülern. In seiner Klasse von 20 Kindern befanden sich nur 3 Jungs.

Auch wenn das alles wie eine fast perfekte Welt wirken mag so hatten diese Eigenschaften auch ihre Schattenseiten. Durch ihr langes Leben, eine Verbundenheit der Gemeinschaft, die derzeit ihres Gleichen sucht konnte man die Eldar nach Marius Ansicht gut mit einem schlafenden Drachen gleich setzen. Außerdem schienen sie, wenn man historischen Aufzeichnungen Glauben schenken konnte recht träge im Umgang mit Veränderungen zu sein. Bei einer generellen "Ich habe Zeit." Einstellung wohl nicht sehr verwunderlich.

Während seines Studiums der Geschichte der Eldar entwickelte sich in Marius auch die Vermutung, dass die Eldar dank Vaters dauerhafter Anwesenheit nie ganz erwachsen geworden sind. Sie waren zwar nicht völlig abhängig von ihm, doch sie schienen sich bei vielen wichtigen Entscheidungen komplett auf ihn zu verlassen. Die Frage war jetzt nur wie passt Marius selber hier ins Bild?

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war, dann würde er nie komplett die Mentalität eines Eldar übernehmen. Vielmehr würde er sein ganzes Leben, wie lange es auch dauern mag, in vielen Bereichen wie ein Mensch und damit wie ein Mitglied einer kurzlebigen Spezies denken. Also komplett anders wie ein Eldar. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war wusste er nicht zu sagen.

Obendrein hatte Marius den Verdacht, dass es Vater wohl auch darauf abgesehen hat. Nur was waren dann Vaters wahre Absichten? Marius konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, er würde es früher oder später herausfinden. Ob er mochte oder nicht.

Über die Schule war Marius zu Anfang recht erstaunt und wurde über die Jahre immer wieder positiv überrascht. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass das Schulsystem wie das auf der Schule sein würde, oder so komplett anders, dass er nicht wissen würde wo hinten und vorne sei. Weit gefehlt. Durch die lange Schulzeit hatte das Schulsystem Eigenheiten, welche man auf der Erde, wenn es nach einigen Pädagogen gehen würde, gerne einführen würde.

Ein Notensystem gab es nicht und Prüfungen fanden in einer Art Dialog mit dem Lehrer des jeweiligen Faches statt. Man lernte quasi nicht um einen bestimmten Abschluss zu erreichen sondern um einfach zu lernen, um Wissen zu sammeln. Wie Finna es ihm erklärte gab es in den Fächern, welche ähnlich denen auf der Erde waren, ein gewisses Grundziel, welches man in der vorgegebenen Zeit mehr als einfach erreichen konnte.

Alles darüber hinaus lernte man nur wenn man es wollte. Die Gruppendynamik führte aber immer dazu, dass wenn einer sich für ein Thema interessierte alle anderen auch etwas über das Thema wissen wollten. Marius ging davon aus, dass dieser extreme Wissensdurst eine Rasseneigenschaft, schließlich zeigte er sich auch bei ihm. Zwar nicht so stark, aber immer hin.

Die Prüfung gestaltete sich so, dass die zu prüfende Person an der virtuellen Tafel mit dem Lehrer Aufgaben und Themen durchging sowie mit diesem Besprach was man gut und weniger gut konnte. Daraus bestimmte der Lehrer oder Prüfer dann ob der Prüfling das Thema bestanden oder nicht bestanden hatte. Und sollte man ein Thema nicht bestanden haben, dann half einem die ganze Klasse, dass man das Thema ein halbes Jahr später bestehen würde.

Desweiteren gestaltete sich die Schulform so. Die ersten beiden Klassenstufen könnte man mit einem Grundschulsystem vergleichen. Darauf folgten 15 weiterführende Klassenstufen, macht insgesamt also 17 Klassenstufen. Die Dauer einer Klassenstufe beträgt exakt 100 Jahre und man wird mit rund 300 Jahren eingeschult. Das Wissen einer Klassenstufe, welches man am Ende beherrschen muss konnte man durchschnittlich in 50 Jahren lernen, während man die restliche Zeit dazu Nutzte dieses Wissen zu vertiefen oder neues Wissen in anderen Themen zu erlernen.

Ein Unterrichtsfach, welches Marius am meisten interessierte war Geschichte, denn sie beinhaltete nicht nur die Geschichte seiner Spezies, in dem Fall der Eldar, sondern auch von anderen Spezies die irgendwann mal gelebt haben. Die Inusanon und Protheaner wären nur zwei Beispiele von vielen.

Was Marius ebenfalls lernte war, dass die Eldar im eigentlichen Sinn keine Berufe kannten. Sie hatten sich soweit technologisch entwickelt, dass sie nicht mehr arbeiten mussten. Nach ihrer grundlegenden Schulausbildung machten sie nur noch das, wofür sie sich interessierten. Ein paar beschlossen nachkommende Generationen auszubilden, andere wollten weiter die Geheimnisse des Universums enträtseln und wieder andere widmeten sich der Kunst oder anderen Vergnügungen.

Natürlich hieß das nicht, dass alle Eldar nur auf der faulen Haut liegen und sich auf ihren Lorbeeren ausruhen würden. Durch Regeln, Traditionen und gesellschaftliche Eigenarten tat jeder Eldar etwas für das Gemeinwohl, so wie es in seinen oder ihren Fähigkeiten lag. Obendrein gab es das Haus der Direktoren, die nur dafür zuständig waren wenn nötig Eldar ihren Befähigungen nach wichtigen Bereichen zu zuweisen.

Marius war jedoch noch weit davon entfernt tun zu können was er wollte. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass das Schulsystem der Eldar für ihn wesentlich angenehmer war als das der Erde, auch wenn er im Vergleich zu anderen eklatante Lücken hatte. Zum Glück hatte er jedoch Freunde, die ihm halfen.

Ungefähr zur zweiten Hälfte der ersten Klassenstufe las Marius während der Mittagspause einen Bericht über eine Debatte, welche gerade die Oberhäupter der verschiedenen Häuser führte.

Aus den Informationen wurde er nicht wirklich schlau um was es sich genau handelte, doch es hieß immer wieder, dass Haus XY diese Position vertrat und Haus ZK jene. Soweit er es verstand ging es um ein Technologisches Experiment und ob es moralisch gerechtfertigt war.

"Was hat es eigentlich mit den Häusern auf sich?" Diese zu sich selber, aber laut vorgetragene Frage brach ihm umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit der sich noch im Klassenzimmer befindlichen Mitschüler ein. Lysanne, welche eben noch verträumt aus dem Fenster geschaut und den Regen betrachtet hatte, flitzte von ihrem Platz zu Marius, schlang ihre Arme um selbigen und legte ihren Kopf auf seine rechte Schulter um sehen zu können was er da las.

Das war eine Eigenheit mit der Marius Schwierigkeiten hatte sich daran zu gewöhnen. Eldar waren daran gewöhnt viel eher und öfter als Menschen körperliche Nähe zu suchen, aber dieses Mädchen trieb es in Marius Augen zu weit. Er seufze "Lys, bitte ...". Lysanne legte nur ihren Kopf schief und schielte ihn unschuldig an "Mhmm?". Finna fand das Ganze nicht so lustig, als die Hälfte der Klasse in Gelächter ausbrach. Sie mochte es nämlich gar nicht, wenn Lys das tat. Ihrer Meinung nach gehörte Marius nämlich ihr.

"Lys, lass das endlich. Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass er sich dadurch unwohl fühlt." richtete sich Finna genervt an das andere Mädchen.

"Ach Finna sei nicht so egoistisch. Außerdem mag ich das ja so. Es macht ihn so süß." worauf sie prompt ihre Nase an seiner Wange rieb.

Finna rollte nur die Augen und widmete sich wieder ihren Aufgaben. Marius fühlte sich leicht verloren schaffte es jedoch sich aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien, worauf sie sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn setzte. "Was war nochmal deine Frage?" fragte sie dann ernsthaft.

"Ich würde gerne wissen was es mit den Häusern auf sich hat.", dass Vater ihn damals fragte seinem Haus beizutreten verschwieg er erst mal lieber.

"Du weißt das ehrlich nicht?" schaltete sich nun auch Tessa ein, ein Mädchen mit schwarzer Seelenfarbe, welches eher immer zurückhaltend war.

"Wenn er es wüsste würde er nicht fragen." meinte Kal, einer der anderen drei Jungs, der obendrein der intelligenteste in ihrer Klasse war.

"Falls ihr euch nun dazu entschieden habt ob er es weiß oder nicht könntet ihr es ihm doch erklären" fügte Lys hinzu und zwirbelte ihre grünen Haare.

"Deine Schwester kann es dir sicher erklären" kam es von Sas und warf Finna ein schiefes Lächeln zu.

"Och man ... also schön. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach." Marius stöhnte innerlich. Ihre Ansicht von ganz einfach war meistens alles andere als einfach und das wussten die anderen. Sie genossen einfach jede Gelegenheit, wenn Finna Marius etwas erklärte und er meistens nicht einordnen oder verstehen konnte was sie ihm eigentliche erklärte. Heute wurde er jedoch angenehm überrascht.

"Ein Haus ist so gesehen nichts weiter als eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Eine Gemeinschaft, die sich ein bestimmtes Ziel oder eine Aufgabe gesetzt hat. Manche Häuser widmen sich nur der Medizin oder der Mathematik, andere sehen die Instandhaltung der Städte und der Technologie als ihre Aufgabe. Das berühmteste Haus ist wohl Vaters Haus der Ewigkeit. Für was das steht kann ich dir aber nicht sagen".

"Man sollte aber nicht vergessen, dass es ein paar Häuser gibt, die aus Notwendigkeit entstanden sind. Wie Finna schon erwähnte wäre da zum Beispiel das Haus der Baumeister, welches sich nicht nur um die Errichtung von Gebäuden, Raumstationen und Infrastruktur widmet sondern auch um die Instandhaltung der selbigen. Theoretisch könntest du die unser Haus-System mit dem Clan-System verschiedener Spezies vergleichen." ergänzte Kal.

Marius überlegte "Und wie kann man einem Beitreten?".

Hierauf antwortete nun Lys "Normalerweise ist es so, dass man dem Haus automatisch beitritt dem auch die eigenen Eltern angehören. Manchmal haben jedoch die Kinder nicht dieselben Vorstellungen wie die Eltern und wechseln dann, wenn sie erwachsen sind in ein Haus, welches ihnen eher zusagt. Das ist vor allem dann so, wenn die Eltern in einem Haus sind, welches spezialisiert ist. Wenn die Eltern aus welchen Gründen auch immer in unterschiedlichen Häusern sind, dann wird das Kind als Mitglied zu beiden bewertet bis es sich mit der Volljährigkeit entscheidet welchem es komplett beitritt."

"Und wie tritt man einem Haus bei und wann ist man nochmal volljährig?"halte Marius nach.

"Wenn man keinem Haus angehört, so wie du, dann bekommt man entweder mit Erreichen der Volljährigkeit, das wäre mit 2000 Jahren, eine Einladung oder man leistet die Prüfung für das jeweilige Haus ab, dem man beitreten möchte." antwortete Lys.

"Warum ist Vaters Haus so berühmt? Und wieso weiß keiner für was es steht?"

Diesmal war es Finna, die antwortete "Das Besondere an Vaters Haus ist, dass es in der Regel nicht mehr als 10 Mitglieder hat. Wenn man jetzt bedenkt, dass das nächst kleinste Haus etwas über 100.000 Mitglieder hat, dann ist das schon auffällig. Außerdem scheinen nur die Vaters Haus beitreten zu können, die etwas Außergewöhnliches zu leisten im Stande sind, denn fast alle, die in seinem Haus jemals waren haben etwas Außergewöhnliches geleistet. Egal ob zum Beispiel auf Kultureller oder auch technologischer Ebene."

"Won Marluc, er war der Erfinder des alten Proteinresequenzer, war einer der vielen großartigen Köpfe in Vaters Haus. Wie man diesem allerdings beitreten kann weiß anscheinend niemand. Ich habe bisher nur von meinen Eltern gehört, dass man wohl eingeladen werden muss oder so." Während Marius noch am überlegen was das für ihn im Endeffekt heißen würde stürmte ihre blau haarige Klassensprecherin in die Klasse.

"Leute ... das ist der Wahnsinn. Wir werden morgen den ganzen Tag mit Vater verbringen." und strahlte ihre Mitschüler an.

Stille. Es war mit einem mal so still im Raum, dass einem der Regen wie Krach vorkam. Marius hat bis heute nicht verstanden was Vater für die Eldar war. Er war immer der Meinung, dass er so etwas wie ein Schutzpatron war, ein moralischer Kompass vielleicht, aber das war eher nur eine Vermutung. Wahrscheinlich war er für die Eldar viel mehr als das.

Die erste, die sich wieder fing war Lys "Und weiter? Was machen wir mit ihm? Gibt er Unterricht? Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehn."

Alle Augen waren auf Tessa gerichtet, welche nur noch breiter grinste. "Er gibt uns unsere Einführung in Psionic."

Obwohl es allen die Sprache verschlagen hatte, so hatte Marius doch keinen Schimmer wovon Tessa redete. Psionic? Klingt irgendwie wie Biotic und von Biotic wusste er nicht nur weil er damals MassEffect gespielt hatte, sondern auch durch ihren Geschichtsunterricht.

Während die anderen miteinander wild diskutierten grübelte Marius nach. Er wusste, dass er den Begriff schon mal gehört hatte. Nur wo wusste er nicht mehr, oder wann. Als Finna und Marius diesen Nachmittag auf dem Heimweg waren wurde er jeh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Warum hast du nach den Häusern gefragt?" fragte ihn plötzlich Finna.

"Weil ich keine Ahnung von ihnen habe?" was auch absolut der Wahrheit entsprach, doch etwas hielt er zurück.

"Ach komm schon Marius, ich kenne dich mittlerweile, da steckt doch mehr dahinter. Du hättest im Netz nachschauen können. Da stehen bessere und verständlichere Erklärungen. Und wieso hast du nach Vaters Haus gefragt?" der Blondschopf schaute ihn ernst an.

"Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, du erinnerst dich?". Finna betrachtete den Jungen noch eine Weile.

"Natürlich erinnere ich mich. Du erzählst mir aber nicht alles." warf sie ihm vor. Erwischt. Marius brachte nur noch ein schiefes Lächeln zustande. Er fand es beinahe unheimlich wie gut Finna in ihm lesen konnte.

"Ich erzähl es dir irgendwann mal." sagte er und tätschelte ihren Kopf, was Finna absolut nicht leiden konnten.

"Oh, Puh!", woraufhin sie davon stolzierte. Puh?

Der Unterricht bei Vater am nächstens Tag war gelinde gesagt verwirrend. Marius verstand von dem wovon Vater sprach vielleicht mal 10%. Und seinen Klassenkameraden schien es nicht anderes zu gehen. Alle außer Kal und Finna hatten Probleme den teils wissenschaftlichen, teils gefühlsbedingten Ausführungen im Bezug zur Psionic zu folgen.

Was Marius jedoch verstand war, dass der Einsatz der Psionic mehr auf Gefühl und Willen beruhte als auf Logik und, dass sie ihr rudimentäres Training erst mit 1000 Jahren beginnen würden. Soweit es Marius verstanden hatte besaß die Psionic in ihrer Form eine Ähnlichkeit mit der Biotic.

Der Hauptunterschied war jedoch, dass man in der Psionic kein Implantat brauchte und auch nicht Element Zero. Psionische Fähigkeiten beruhten auf Energie, die der Nutzer selbst erzeugte, ähnlich der Körperkraft und Ausdauer. Ein Nachteil war somit, dass man sich durch Training immer wieder in Form bringen musste um einen Level zu halten.

Der Vorteil war aber, dass man viel mehr damit machen konnte als mit der Biotic. Die Grenzen bestanden zum einen in der Energie des Nutzers und zum anderen in seiner Phantasie der Anwendungsmöglichkeiten, die wiederrum von den physikalischen Gesetzen eingeschränkt werden. Als Vater dann über moralische Grenzen der Nutzung von Psionic anfing döste Marius komplett weg. Leider wurde später unsanft aus seinem schlummer gerissen.

"Mhmm?" war das einzige was er zustande brachte, während er sich die Rippen rieb und Lys einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

"Vater will dich sprechen." sagte diese vergnügt und deutete auf die Tür wo er stand. Marius, dem die Blicke seiner Mitschüler nur allzu bewusst waren, ging zu Vater hinüber und folgte diesem aus dem Raum.

"Dieser Raum ist perfekt." Meinte der ältere Mann und ging in einen der leer stehenden Klassenräume. Marius blickte misstrauisch zu dem Mann auf.

"Ich will dir jetzt keine Lektion erteilen, keine Sorge. Im Gegenteil, ich bin eher überrascht, dass nicht mehr von euch ein Nickerchen gemacht haben. Aber lassen wir das gut sein. Die anderen dürften jetzt auch von einem Lehrer abgeholt worden sein."

Ein verwirrtes "Hä?" war alles was Vater als Antwort bekam. Dieser lachte jedoch nur.

"Tja. Heute ist nämlich Prüfungstag. Und ich bin dein Prüfer." Dem rothaarigen Jungen viel die Kinnlade herunter. Wurde schon erwähnt, dass er Prüfungen hasste? Vater ließ sich in seiner guten Laune jedoch nicht beirren.

"Na na na. Das wird schon ... Also, fangen wir an?" Und das taten sie auch. Sie brauchten bis spät in den Abend hinein, aber zu Marius großer Erleichterung bestand er alles. Manches mit Auszeichnung und manches nur unter Hängen und Würgen..

Als sie endlich fertig waren schaute Vater nur kurz aus dem Fenster und seufzte "Mhmm, schon so spät. Sei's drum. Da du bestanden hast darf ich dir dein Omnitool überreichen. Oder besser gesagt den Chip. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du eine ungefähre Ahnung hast wozu man es nutzen kann. Du wirst aber trotzdem überrascht sein was man damit noch alles anfangen kann. Um es nutzen zu können legst du einfach den Chip auf dein Handgelenk der nichtführenden Hand. Alles geht dann von selbst."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er Marius seinen Chip, der die Größe eines Kronkorkens hatte. Marius noch etwas unsicher legte diesen dann auf das Handgelenk und wartete. Erst passierte nichts, doch dann zu seinem Erstaunen schien der Chip zu schmelzen und floss in seine Haut was ein unangenehmes Kribbeln auslöste. Kurz darauf sah alles wie vorher aus.

"Um das Omnitool zu starten musst du einfach nur daran denken. Und danach ... probier's einfach aus. Ach und ... ich habe dir darauf ein kleines Geschenk hinterlassen. Ich glaube du wirst es mögen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand der Mann. Nein er verließ nicht den Raum im normalen Sinne, er verschwand von einem auf den anderen Augenblick im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ... cool, dachte sich Marius nur.

Der Rotschopf spielte noch eine kurze Weile mit dem Omnitool um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen bis er aber das dringende Bedürfnis nach seinem Bett bekam. Als er den Raum verließ stellte er überrascht fest, dass Lys und Finna Seite an Seite neben der Tür saßen und dösten. Sie hatten wohl auf ein gewartet, was ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln weckte er beide und sie machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Auf halben weg schien Lys es trotz ihrer Müdigkeit nicht mehr aushalten zu können und bombardierte Marius mit Fragen über seine Prüfung. Aus der Art der Frage konnte Marius schließen, dass sich wohl fast alle aus seiner Klasse Sorgen gemacht haben ob er bestehen würde und natürlich war jeder neugierig warum er ausgerechnet von Vater geprüft wurde. Nachdem er alle ihre Fragen beantwortet hatte schon sie erst mal zufrieden zu sein.

"Hast du auch dein Omnitool bekommen?" fragte Finna nachdem Lys fertig war und zeigte ihres. Auch Lys aktivierte ihres und Marius stellte fest, dass beide vom Design her das gleiche, aber ein anderes als er hatten.

"Ja, das ist meins." sagte er und aktivierte seins.

Lys war verwirrt "Warum ist deins anders?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", bekam sie als ehrliche Antwort und machten sie sich weiter auf den Heimweg.

Später stellte Marius fest, dass sein Omnitool all die schönen annehmlichkeiten besaß, die er schon aus den MassEffect spielen kannte. Der Kodex, welcher hier wesentlich komplexer und umfangreicher war, sollte nur eine von vielen Fähigkeiten sein. Obendrein befand sich nicht nur eine K.I. auf seinem Omnitool, er gab ihr den Namen Paladin, sondern auch mehrere Millionen Pebibyte an Speicherplatz.

In diesem wahnsinnig großem Speicher befand sich zu seinem Vergnügen nicht nur alle Folgen von Two And A Half Men, welche zu seiner Zeit schon veröffentlich waren, obendrein schien er auch das komplette damalige Wissen der Menschen in digitalisiert Form zu beinhalten. Wenigstens hatte er damit nicht nur seine Lieblingsmusik wieder sondern auch Bauanleitungen und Blaupausen um sich eine vernünftige Gitarre bauen zu können, der Wahnsinn.

Mit einem Ohrstöpsel im Ohr seiner Lieblingsmusik lauschend machte er sich ans Werk, oder besser gesagt an die Formulierung eines Plans. Was wusste er über die Reaper? Varianten? Stärken? Schwächen? Was wusste er über die Ereignisse im MassEffect-Universum? Lustiger weise befand sich zwar keins der ME-Spiele, Comics oder Bücher auf seinem Omnitool, jedoch das geballte wissen des MassEffect-Wiki.

Kombiniert mit dem Wissen der Eldar über die Anfänge der Reaper, ihre Technologie und vieles mehr hatte er einen riesen Haufen an Informationen zur Verfügung. Die Kunst war es jetzt nur noch nicht den Überblick zu verlieren und dieses Wissen sinnvoll und effizient zu nutzen. Marius war sich aber auch bewusst, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit in diesem Universum zukünftige Ereignisse wohl auf die eine oder andere Art ändern würden.

Außerdem stand nirgendswo fest, dass sich alles wie im Spiel ereignen würde und selbst dort gab es je nach Spielweise verschiedene Variationen der Ereignisse. Diese würden sich wohl durch seine Anwesenheit noch vervielfältigen. Nichts desto trotz war dies jedenfalls mal ein Anfang, der erste Schritt eines Plans, der ihm seit seiner Ankunft hier im Hinterkopf herum spukte.

* * *

Info: Für die Leute, die es nicht wissen. 1 Pebibyte(PiB) sind 2^50 Byte was ungefähr 1,126 Petabyte entspricht.

Info2: Für die Leute, die den Proteinresequenzer nicht kennen. Das ist eine Erfindung aus Star Trek, aus Enterprise wenn ich mich nicht irre, und ist eine der vielen Vorstufen zum Replicator. Ja, die Eldar haben diese Technologie. Aber nicht täuschen lassen, auch die kann nicht alles.

Also ... MassEffect ist immernoch eine Weile entfernt. Für die Leute, die es bis hierher durchgehalten haben, repsekt. Ihr seid gerne angehalten mir ein Review zu hinterlassen :D

Happy Coding


	5. Der erste Schritt

**********Überarbeitet: 23/02/2013**

* * *

**Der erste Schritt**

**ca. 43.900 .**

"Ok das reicht für heute." Marius lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und fühlte sich zerstört. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal solche Schmerzen von ein bisschen Training hatte. Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Psionic zu trainieren so schmerzhaft werden konnte. Ihm brannten nicht nur die Muskeln von der ganzen Bewegung sondern auch seine Haut, welche sich anfühlte als hätte man sie mit Säure bepinselt.

Vater war ein Sadist. Zu mindestens was sein Training anging. Die letzten 10 Stunden hatte Vater Marius über eine 10 km lange Hindernisbahn gejagt und immer wieder mit Energieblitzen beschossen, wenn er zu langsam wurde. Zu seinem Glück waren diese Blitze nicht stark genug um ihn zu Töten, zu seinem Pech waren sie immer noch stark genug ihm einen Schock durch den Körper zu jagen, der ordentlich weh tat.

Dass Marius seine eigene psionische Energie nutzen sollte um sich zum Einen zu schützen und zum Anderen die Hindernisse zu bewältigen machte das Ganze auch nicht besser. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach Bioticer sein. Die hatten es wesentlich einfacher.

"Das reicht jetzt an Pause. Machen wir noch unsere Streck und Entspannungsübungen, dann kannst du heim." sagte Vater und half dem geschundenen Rotschopf auf die Beine.

Marius stöhnte und ächzte unter den Bewegungsabläufen. Eigentlich hätten Ferien sein sollen. Und eigentlich hätte er sich heute mit seinen Freunden amüsieren wollen. Es half alles nichts. Vater ließ keine Ausrede, keinen Einwand und kein Argument gelten, welches er vorbrachte.

"Nur weil mir dieses Missgeschick passiert ist muss ich hier durch die Hölle gehen." beschwerte er sich was ihm einen skeptischen Blick von Vater einbrachte.

"Missgeschick? Du hast eine Wand eures Übungsraums atomisiert." sagte Vater ohne jegliche Anstrengung und einer Spur Belustigung in der Stimme. Er schien diese Übungen nicht schwerer wie Atmen zu finden. Marius, der jetzt in der 11 Klassenstufe war musste bei der Erinnerung an dieses Missgeschick schief grinsen. Es war damals zu Anfang der 3 Klassenstufe, als sie das erste Mal eine praktische Psionicstunde hatten...

**Rückblick**

"So. Ihr wisst alle wie ihr psionische Energie frei lassen könnt." sagte Tox, ihr Klassenlehrer und lies eine Welle von blauen Blitzen über seinen Körper gleiten.

Unter seinen strengen Augen tat es jeder in Marius Klasse ihm nach und man sah ein Spektakel aus grünen, goldenen, gelben, blauen, lilanen und in Marius Fall roten Blitzen über die Körper der einzelnen Schüler gleiten.

Als jeder fertig war fing Tox wieder an zu sprechen "Gut. Jedoch muss euch bewusst sein, dass diese Form der Freisetzung verschwenderisch ist, weil ihr sie unkontrolliert frei lasst, und recht gefährlich obendrein. Solltet ihr nämlich zu viel Psi freisetzen, dann könnte euer Psi auf ein anderes Objekt in eurer unmittelbaren Umgebung überspringen und im Falle eines anderen Lebewesens, dieses schwer verletzen, wenn nicht gar töten."

"Aber warum üben wir denn das freisetzen?" fragte Tessa ein wenig verunsichert.

"Ihr sollt ein Gefühl für euer Psi entwickeln und das geht am einfachsten so. Aber keine Panik, Kinder können nicht genügend Psi entwickeln um andere beim Freisetzen zu schaden." Marius hatte da so seine Zweifel.

"Aber egal. Wie ihr seht befinden sich dort an der Wand 5 Dummys. 4 Leute teilen sich einen und stellen sich hintereinander in 10 Meter Entfernung vor diese Dummys." Während sie sich in die Gruppen aufteilten bemerkte Marius, dass Lys schon nicht mehr an sich halten konnte und wie ein Wasserfall redete.

"Das wird so toll. Was wir wohl machen sollen? Ich habe mich schon die ganze Woche auf diese Stunde gefreut.".

"Lys?"

"Ja?" antwortete sie, als sie von Tox unterbrochen wurde "Halt die Klappe".

Das Mädchen wurde ob dieser Ermahnung puterrot und alle fingen an zu lachen. "Ok, die ersten 5 einen Schritt vortreten." woraufhin Lys, Finna, Kal, Tessa, und Sas vortraten.

"Was ihr jetzt macht ist folgendes. Ihr streckt eure rechte oder linke Hand aus mit der Handfläche Richtung eures Dummys. Ihr konzentriert euch und euer Psi auf eure Handfläche und, wenn ihr es nicht mehr halten könnt lasst einfach los." Unter diesen Anweisungen fingen die Schüler an zu handeln.

Bei allen konnte man sehen wie die farbigen Blitze sich um ihre ausgestreckten Arme schlängelten und in ihrer Handfläche sammelten. Bei Finna und Kal wanderte die Energie ab Schulter los und bei Tessa und Sas ab dem Ellenbogen. Nur bei Lys bildeten sich die Blitze erst ab dem Handgelenk.

"Mhmm ... Serafina und Kal machen das recht hervorragend. Tessa und Sas sind auch gut. Lys? Du musst dich mehr konzentrieren, sonst wird das nichts." Während Tox das sagte und bei Lys sich nun auch Energie ab der Mitte des Unterarms bewegte schossen Kal und Finna jeweils einen Energieball auf ihren Dummy ab.

Kals Ball ließ den Dummy in Flammen aufgehen, was ein lautes OH der übrigen erzeugte. Tox nickte ihm anerkennend zu. Finna zollte er ebenfalls Anerkennung, denn diese hatte ihren Dummy in eine Eisschichte eingepackt.

"So, hier könnt ihr sehen wie euer Psi funktioniert. Euer Psi ist direkt mit euerer Vorstellungskraft verknüpft. Kal auf der einen Seite wollte seinen Dummy zerstören und hat ihn somit in Brand gesteckt. Finna jedoch wollte ihren nur ausschalten und fror ihn ein." Tessa überzog ihren Dummy mit einem Blitzgewitter und Sas ließ seinen in kleinen Explosionen kurz verschwinden.

Lys feuert eine kleine grüne Kugel ab, welche zum Erstaunen von Tox und ihren Schulkameraden, die die Größe erst belächelt hatten, den Dummy glatt durchschlug und nur von der Wand hinter dem Dummy gestoppt wurde.

"So, die nächsten 5" sprach Tox während die Dummys ausgetauscht wurden.

"Zeig mir ob du es besser kannst Marius" meinte Kal mit einem grinsen.

Marius lächelte nur schief. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung was er machen sollte, oder wie. Während er die Hand ausstreckte versuchte er sich er sich zu konzentrieren, wurde aber von den Ahs und Ohs abgelenkt. Es passierte nichts. Er war zwar in der Lage sein Psi anzuzapfen, dieses jedoch verstreute sich sofort wieder, wenn er es in seiner Hand sammeln wollte.

Als alle nur noch auf ihn warteten trat Tox hinter ihn und fing beruhigend auf ihn einzureden. Marius verlor langsam die Geduld. Für andere wären Tox Worte wohl hilfreich gewesen, aber sein dauerndes "Du schaffst das. Konzentrier dich." ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Er wollte eigentlich nur, dass Tox endlich die Klappe hielt.

Also versuchte er es auf eine andere Weise. Er schloss die Augen und blendete alles aus. Die Anspannung die ihn nun überfiel kannte er nur zu gut. Es war die Gleiche, welche er immer vorm ersten Schlag oder vor der ersten Bewegung gegenüber einem Gegner beim Kampfsport hatte. Der nächste Schritt bestand darin diese Spannung auf seine ausgestreckte Handfläche zu konzentrieren und ließ nach einem Augenblick einfach los.

Als Marius mit dem Loslassen deines Psi die Augen öffnete war das Ergebnis gelinde gesagt beeindruckend. Für einen Moment waren die Dummys und die Wand dahinter rot, bis diese dann im nächsten Moment unter lautem Krachen verschwanden. Was Marius nicht mitbekam sahen aber alle anderen, vor allem Kal, der ihn interessiert beobachtet hatte.

"Woah Woah Woah. Ist das sein ernst?" sagte dieser aufgeregt, als er sah woher Marius sein Psi in die Handfläche zog.

Es war nicht wie bei ihm und Finna, die es geschafft hatten ab der Schulter ihr Psi zu sammeln. Marius zog es aus seinem ganzen Körper. Die Blitze fingen an den Füßen, den Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand und sogar seinen Haaren an und wanderten unter leisem Knistern über seinen Körper zu seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Doch im Gegensatz zu allen anderen bildete dort sich nicht ein Energieball, bei Marius fing ganz einfach die Handinnenfläche an zu glühen.

Tox, der mittlerweile aufgehört hatte zu reden, betrachtete mit sichtlichem Erstaunen wie Marius Hand immer mehr rot glühte und plötzlich ein Energiestrahl aus dieser hervorbrach. Marius Psi durchschlug nicht nur seinen Dummy, sondern pulverisierte diesen geradezu.

Als sein Psi dann in die Wand einschlug verlor es seine Form und sprengte die Wand in einem Durchmesser von 15 Metern nach außen weg. Marius war verwirrt und mehr als peinlich berührt als er zu verstehen versuchte warum er plötzlich den Raumhafen sehen konnte.

"Ups, war ich das etwa?" war alles was er hervorbrachte als er verstand was passiert war.

Kurz darauf brach er erschöpft zusammen. Die erstaunten und entsetzen Blicke seiner Mitschüler wechselten immer wieder zwischen ihm und dem Loch hin und her.

**Rückblick - Ende**

"So, das sollte reichen" sagte Vater und beide hörten mit ihren Bewegungsübungen auf. Marius ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken.

"Was hast du eigentlich für die Zukunft geplant?" fragte der ältere Mann neugierig, als dieser sich neben den Jungen setzte und ihm etwas zu essen reichte.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich denke ich werde, dank meines Wissens, ein paar Dinge in Bewegung setzen. Eventuell wäre es eine gute Idee die Völker mit besserer Technik auszustatten." meinte Marius nachdenklich und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Ist das wirklich eine so gute Idee? Bedenke, du weißt von Dingen, die auf jeden Fall passieren werden und von anderen, die in mehreren Variationen passieren können." gab Vater zu bedenken "Außerdem, freizügig mit Technologie umzugehen kann mehr Schaden als Nutzen verursachen. Denke nur an Cerberus. Was würdest du denn zum Beispiel mit den Geth anfangen? Würdest du dort etwas ändern wollen?"

"Mhmm. Ich würde zu verhindern versuchen, dass die Quarianer einen Krieg mit ihnen beginnen." antwortete der Junge.

"Was wiederrum dazu führt, dass die Quarianer ihre Botschaft auf der Citadel behalten werden. Was wiederrum dazu führt, dass Legion und Tali, so wie du sie kennst, niemals existieren werden." gab Vater als Antwort.

"Ok ... das würde also so nicht funktionieren. Wie wäre es dann, wenn ich zum Beispiel die Asari technologisch unterstütze, ihren Fortschritt beschleunige?" frage Marius.

"Dann hättest du eine Spezies, welch eine Bedrohung für die anderen darstellt. Das Gleichgewicht zwischen Menschen, Asari, Turianer und andere, militärisch, politisch und gesellschaftlich, würde vollkommen aus dem Ruder geraten und dadurch jetzt noch unvorhersehbare Probleme verursachen. Warum willst du eigentlich deine Vorteile aufgeben?" führte der ältere Mann aus und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Trinkflasche.

"Vorteile ... mhmm, was sind denn genau meine Vorteile? ... Ok. Halten wir fest. ... oder ... nein ... Wird denn alles so passieren wie ich es kenne?" fragte Marius Vater.

"Ja und nein. Hör zu. Ich nehme mal an du kennst den Schmetterlingseffekt, beziehungsweise die Chaostheorie? " Marius nickte wage mit dem Kopf.

"Gut. Stell dir vor du hast in Brasilien einen Schmetterling. Dieser Schmetterling schlägt am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit seine Flügel. Dieser Flügelschlag wiederum bringt Luft in Bewegung. Diese Luft bewegt oder verschiebt unglücklich andere Luft. Am Ende dieser Strecke von Ereignissen hast du dann einen ausgewachsenen Sturm in der Mitte von Europa. Soll heißen. Wir befinden uns in einem dynamischen System. Das gilt vor allem im Weltraum."

"Dinge die du tust haben Auswirkungen auf Ereignisse, die noch geschehen werden und können diese unglücklich beeinflussen. Der Ausgang eines Krieges zum Beispiel kann durch eine Gravitationsverschiebung am anderen Ende der Galaxie beeinflusst werden. Verstehst du?" fragte Vater den etwas verwirrt dreinschauenden Jungen.

"Ok ... das würde aber bedeuten, dass ich nicht direkt eingreifen kann um Dinge, was immer das auch sein mag, in Bewegung zu setzen." erwiderte Marius.

"Sollte man meinen, aber dem ist nicht so. Es kommt darauf an wann du etwas veränderst und wie stark der Effekt dieser Veränderung auf kommende Ereignisse ist."

"Das Bedeutet also, dass ich nicht nur vorsichtig sein muss mit dem was ich verändere sondern auch mit den Nachwirkungen der Veränderung selber?" Vater nickte.

"Was weiß ich noch ... mhmm ... Ich habe Informationen über Personen, die irgendwo, irgendwie, irgendwas tun werden was wichtig ist." Vater nickte nochmal.

"Ach das ist doch scheiße. Wenn ich nach der Dynamik nach gehe, dann kann ich mich doch nicht wirklich vorbereiten ... " Vater schüttelte den Kopf.

Marius Gedanken rasten "Ok, ich kann doch etwas tun. Soweit ich es verstehe, je näher ein Ereignis rückt desto schwerer ist es in eine andere Bahn zu lenken." Vater nickte wieder.

"Das würde bedeuten, wenn ich Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreife, dann kann ich im Umfeld operieren ohne das Ereignis zu gefährden. Moment ... das würde auch nicht immer gehen. Es ist ein dynamisches System. Quasi wie eine Welle ... " Vater lächelte schief.

"Das bedeutet, dass ich eine Gegenwelle auslösen könnte um vorherige Aktionen zu revidieren." Vater grinste nun.

"Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich wüsste nicht mal wo ich da anfangen soll. Das Ganze ist wie eine verdammte mathematische Gleichung, der ich ständig Variablen hinzufüge ohne das Ergebnis merklich zu ändern ..." Marius betrachtete Vater eine Weile.

"Du hattest damals gesagt, dass du schon erreicht hast was du wolltest als du mich hierher geholt hast. Wenn ich davon ausgehe, dann kannst du gewisse Ereignisse eventuell voraussehen, in gewisser Weise jedenfalls." Vater grinste immer noch und nickte.

"Das würde aber auch bedeuten, dass du andere Dinge beeinflussen kannst damit etwas zu geschehen hat oder geschieht. Was den Umkehrschluss zulässt, dass du so auch Dinge verhindern kannst." Vater grinste so breit wie es nur ging und applaudierte.

"Das ist korrekt. Du musst aber verstehen, dass dadurch dir Begrenzungen auferlegt werden." sagte der ältere Mann.

"Die wären?" hakte Marius direkt nach.

"Keine Sonne oder Planet sprengen und ähnliches."

"..."

Vater grinste nur.

"Das ist ein Scherz. Außerdem, warum sollte ich das tun." Marius wusste nicht so recht was er mit dieser Aussage anfangen sollte.

"Nein das ist kein Scherz und warum du das tun solltest kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber du musst verstehen, dass ich deine Bewegungen im Raum ausgleichen kann. Ich kann auch ausgleichen wenn du irgendwo Rohstoffe auf einem Asteroiden förderst. Eine fehlende Sonne kann ich nicht ausgleichen. Aber kommen wir zu etwas anderem zurück. Nur weil du weißt, dass etwas passiert, auch wenn dir dessen Ergebnis nicht gefällt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du eingreifen und es ändern solltest. Klar?" erklärte Vater vollkommen ernst.

"Also wäre so gesehen der Moment wo ich direkt eingreifen soll erst dann, wenn alles schon vorbei ist?" wo wäre denn dann der Sinn seines hir seins?

"Nein. Aber du solltest so spät wie möglich in Einzelschicksale eingreifen, drumherum kannst du viel früher Dinge vorbereiten. Was würdest du denn machen, wenn zum Beispiel eine eigentlich gut gemeinte Tat die Existenz von Sheppard oder Liara verhindert? Es gibt Personen, die müssen zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt an einem bestimmten Ort sein damit etwas Wichtiges passiert. Wie viele auf dem Weg dorthin ihr Leben lassen ist, so leid es mir tut, irrelevant." Marius seufzte.

"Ich bin sicher dir fällt was ein. Ah, außerdem" sagte Vater und tippte etwas in sein Omnitool "ich habe dir eben eine Liste mit Vorschlägen geschickt. Sowas wie, dass du erst eigene Schiffe durch das Tornetzwerk schicken solltest, wenn der Krieg ausgebrochen ist. Was ich aber nun mit 'eigenen Schiffe' meine musst du noch herausfinden. Außerdem beinhalten die Vorschläge Aktionen, die du am besten unterlässt, jedenfalls für einen begrenzten Zeitraum."

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Vater. Marius drehte sich der Kopf. Ihm taten immer noch der Körper weh und nun auch der Kopf. "Toll ... hilft alles nichts, ich geh heim." und damit machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

**Der nächste Tag**

"Morgen" begrüßte ihn eine viel zu gut gelaunte Finna, als er seine Zimmertür öffnete.

Marius blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, oder versuchte es jedenfalls "Götter ... Wie lang habe ich geschlafen?"

"Ungefähr 18 Stunden. Wie war es denn?" fragte Finna neugierig während sich Marius auf einen Stuhl in der Küche fallen ließ.

"Schmerzhaft. Vater hat mich über die Hindernisbahn gejagt als ob davon mein Leben abhängen würde." antwortete Marius und fing an zu frühstücken.

"Und?" hakte das blonde Mädchen nach und erntete nur einen fragenden Blick. "Wie ist es so Privatstunden bei Vater zu haben? Die anderen sind ziemlich neugierig und ein bisschen neidisch."

"Ich würde gerne tauschen. Er hat mich mit blitzen beschossen." erwiderte Marius trocken. "Ah, wir hatten auch eine kurz Lehrstunde über Philosophie. Da fällt mir ein. Paladin, hast du die Berechnungen fertig?" Marius Omnitool leuchtete kurz auf und man hörte eine synthetische Stimme.

"Ja" antwortete die K.I. Marius nickte zufrieden.

"Ein Projekt?" fragte Finna als sie das Geschirr wegräumte.

"So in der Art." antwortete Marius mit einem leichten Grinsen.

"Sag, hast du Lust heute mit in die Stadt zu kommen. Tessa, Lys und Kal kommen auch." fragte Finna und wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab.

"Nah, heut mal nicht. Ich habe noch etwas vor." und mit diesen Worten machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Finna schaute ihm nur stirnrunzelnd hinterher, zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern und machte sich dann auf den Weg sich mit ihren Freunden zu treffen.

"Ok Paladin, zeig es mir." Die Nordwand seines Zimmers wurde mit einem Mal ein riesiger Bildschirm und zeigte die Milchstraße in einer Draufsicht. Die Massenrelays wurden durch kleine blaue Punkte gekennzeichnet und die Citadel als großer doppelt umrandeter blauer Punkt. Es gab noch mehrere farbiger Markierungen, welche alle Systeme darstellten in denen sich bis zum Ende des jetzigen Reaperzyklus die Heimatsysteme der raumfahrende Zivilisationen befinden würden.

Sogar Nazara, die Collectorbasis und mehrere zerstörte oder inaktive Reaper, wie der Leviathan auf Dis und der zerstörte Reaper im Orbit um Mnemosyne wurden angezeigt. Eine Legende am linken Bildrand sagte ihm genau was hinter jedem der Punkte und Markierungen steckte. Auch Javiks Stasiskapsel befand sich darauf und alle noch vorhandenen Sender der Protheaner.

"Paladin, zeig mir die erste Stufe aus Vaters Anweisungen." als nächstes leuchtete ein kleiner Bereich auf der linken Seite der Terminussysteme rot auf mit einer Liste an Anweisungen am rechten Rand des Bildes.

"Diese 76 Sonnensysteme sind die einzigen, die die nächsten 15.000 frei zugänglich sind. Sofern wir keine Sterne oder Planeten sprengen können wir dort uns frei bewegen." gab die KI als Antwort.

Die nächste Stunde fand ein regelrechtes Frage-Antwort-Spielchen statt. Es ging um Rohstoffe, bewohnbare Planeten, Sonnenspezifikationen und anderes. Was Marius auffiel war, dass sich in keinem der Systeme ein Massenrelay befand und das nächste immer einen Mindestabstand von knapp 40 Lichtjahren hatte.

"Was wäre das geeignetste System für eine Basis. Sie muss sich nicht nur selbst sondern auch eine Werft versorgen können." fragte Marius.

"Dies wäre Teltan mit der Gartenwelt Teltan 3." antwortete die K.I. und markierte ein System knapp oberhalb der Attica-Traverse befand.

"Ok ... Speichere alles was wir besprochen haben unter zukünftige Projekte ab." damit beendete Marius das Programm und machte sich auf dem Weg um mit Vater weiter sein Psi zu trainieren.

Es war irgendwie ungerecht. Alle anderen waren erst bei Übungen wo sie ihr Psi nur außerhalb ihres Körpers nutzen und manipulieren mussten. Innerhalb des Körpers jedoch, was er unter Vaters Anleitung üben musste, war zum Einen viel schwerer und zum Anderen sehr schmerzhaft, wenn man es nicht schaffte die Energiemengen genau zu dosieren. Das konnte heute noch heiter werden.

Als dann auch dieser Tag vorüber war und Marius wieder zerstört am Boden lag stellte er eine Frage, welche ihm schon seit ihrem letzten Gespräch durch den Kopf ging. "Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich mir für meine Vorhaben Helfer rekrutiere? Würde das nicht alles wesentlich einfacher machen?"

Vater runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete interessiert eine mathematische Berechnung an einer der Wände. "Es kommt darauf an. Wenn man die falschen Personen in die eigenen Pläne einbindet hindert das nur. Außerdem musst du bedenken, dass du alleine unbemerkter agieren kannst."

"Alleine werden mir mit Sicherheit Fehler unterlaufen und mit anderen würde ich wohl nicht nur schneller mein Ziel erreichen, sondern bekäme noch andere Ansätze wie ich etwas angehen kann. Zu mindestens theoretisch." entgegnete Marius und setzte sich auf.

"An wen hattest du gedacht?" fragte Vater neugierig.

"Finna, sie versteht Dinge wo ich nur an der Oberfläche kratze. Lys auch, denn sie ist besser in der Planung von etwas als ich und Kal wäre auch eine logische Wahl." kam Marius Antwort ohne zu zögern.

"Mhmm ... nein ... die Zeit ist dafür noch nicht reif. Du wirst wissen wann, aber jetzt noch nicht. Und wohl auch nicht in den nächsten 25000 Jahren ... denke ich." Damit drehte sich der Mann um und ging. Marius blieb alleine mit seinen Gedanken zurück. "Nuja, auf geht's" und Marius ging heim. Die nächsten Jahre ging er daran, neben der Schule und anderer Aktivitäten, Pläne zu konstruieren für eine kleine Basis, von der er, wenn er soweit war, loslegen kann.

**ca. 43.500 v. Chr.**

Es war vorbei. Seit einem Jahr war es vorbei. 1500 Jahre Schule haben endlich ein Ende. In dieser Zeit hatte Marius nicht nur unglaubliches gesehen oder getan, man denke nur mal an seine Psionicstunden, er hatte auch unglaubliches gelernt. Mathematik, Physik, Biologie, Chemie, Astronomie, Medizin, Wirtschaft, Quantenphysik, Biochemie, Robotertechnik, Nanotechnologie und vieles mehr hatte er in den letzten 1500 Jahren lernen müssen.

Von den vielen Privatstunden mit Vater ganz zu schweigen. Er hatte in speziellen Bereichen ein Wissen angehäuft, welches selbst die Protheaner und alle die vor ihnen kamen, die Schöpfer der Reaper und die Reaper selber ausgenommen, nur angekratzt hatten. Und das war nur der Teil, den die Eldar als Grundwissen deklarierten.

Dies wurde nicht nur durch die enorme Lebenserwartung möglich, sondern auch durch ihr präzises Gedächtnis. Mit 2000 Jahren war er jetzt auch endlich volljährig und konnte sich an die Verwirklichung der ersten Pläne machen, die er die letzten 400 Jahre geschmiedet hatte. Viele der früheren Konzepte hatten sich als fehlerhaft oder unnötig erwiesen, wodurch er vieles neu gestalten musste.

Doch nun konnte er Anfangen die erste Phase seiner Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Ein Schiff hatte er auch schon mit welchem er durch das All düsen konnte. Jetzt musste er nur ein paar Dinge regeln und dann konnte er loslegen.

Es war ein regnerischer Tag als Finna, Kal, Lys Tessa und Marius bei sich daheim waren und ein paar altmodische Brettspiele spielten. Das ganze ähnelte ein bisschen Risiko, nur dass sie auf einer Sternenkarte Figuren bewegten, das Brett selber interaktiv war und neben dem militärischen Teil auch Wirtschaft und Politik simuliert wurde.

Recht einfach, wenn man es mal verstanden hatte. Finna und Kal waren wie immer die besten und lieferten sich einen hitzigen Stellungskrieg um ein halbes Dutzend strategischer Punkte an ihrer Grenze. Die anderen drei begnügten sich mit ihrer kleinen Ecke auf der Karte und kurbelten vornehmlich ihre Wirtschaft an, wenn sie nicht gerade Anschläge und dergleichen auf ihre Wiedersacher ausübten.

"Sag mal Marius, hast du eigentlich vor einem Haus beizutreten? Alle von uns haben schon eine oder mehrere Einladungen in ein Haus bekommen. Nur du hast noch keine bekommen." fragte Finna ganz beiläufig, obwohl sie die Antwort schon lange wusste.

Wie sie gedacht hatte waren nun alle Blicke auf Marius gerichtet und sie konnte schnell ungestört ein paar Züge machen.

"Oh ... ich habe schon eine Einladung bekommen." antwortete Marius lakonische und überlegte wie er wohl seine Systeme stärken konnte.

Kal, der immer schon einen kleinen Konkurrenzkampf mit Marius geführt hatte, war nun ganz Ohr. Er war zwar in fast allen Sachen erfolgreicher und im Allgemeinen klüger als Marius, doch pflegte er diese Rivalität um sich selber anzuspornen und aus anderen Gründen.

"Und?" fragte er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Auch Tessa und Lys hatten ihr Spiel eingestellt und schauten abwartend zu Marius.

"Och ... nichts Besonderes. Ich durfte Vaters Haus, dem Haus der Ewigkeit, beitreten." hörten sie, während er in Ruhe ein paar Rohstoffe verschob.

"Du machst Witze." kam es von Lys und Tessa wie aus einem Mund.

Kal verschluckte sich an seinem Wasser und grinste Marius unter starkem husten breit an. Diese Gelegenheit ließ sich Finna nicht nehmen und zog mehrere Figuren um zwei der Punkte auf dem Spielfeld endgültig zu besetzen "Ha!".

Kal gönnte dem Feld nur einen Blick und zog seinerseits seine Figuren was wieder zu einem Patt führte.

"Ah ... verdammt." beklagte sich Finna.

"Und das heißt für dich?" fragte Kal nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.

"Ich werde das System verlassen und ein paar Dinge erledigen" antwortete Marius vage.

"Willst du uns nicht sagen was für Dinge?" kam es von Lys und sie und Tessa warfen Finna einen fragenden Blick zu. Diese zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ich würde gerne, ehrlich, aber ich darf euch noch nicht einbinden. Da fällt mir ein, wenn ich mal eure Hilfe bräuchte, würdet ihr... ?" fragte Marius zögernd.

Kal sprach das aus was alle dachten. "Du brauchst nur zu fragen und wir helfen dir. Sofern es uns möglich ist." alle nickten.

* * *

**Vorbereitungen werden mal ... vorbereitet ... egal. hf und R&R plz.**

**Happy coding**


	6. Schritt für Schritt

**Viel spaß mit dem neuen Teil. Hoffe es hat soweit gefallen.**

**Schritt für Schritt**

**ca. 43.000 v. Chr.**

Seit mehr oder weniger 500 Jahren war Marius jetzt ununterbrochen im Teltansystem und arbeitete an seinen Plänen. Das Schiff, welches er damals von Vater zu Verfügung gestellt bekam war zwar praktisch gewesen, doch für sein Vorhaben zu klein und zu beschränkt. Jedoch war es als Minen und Konstruktionsschiff genau richtig geeignet um ein paar Fundamente zu legen. Während er im Inneren in einem der Konstruktionsräume saß machte sich Paladin daran die benötigten Rohstoffe für die ersten Produktionseinrichtungen zu fördern. Die ersten Zweihundert Jahre wurden im Orbit um Teltan 2, die Gartenwelt dieses Systems, mehrere Produktionsstationen hochgezogen und dann, wenn sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hatten, wieder abgerissen um wieder verwertet zu werden. Das Ergebnis ließ sich durchaus sehen. Am Ende dieser Konstruktionsphase, welche hiermit noch nicht abgeschlossen war, umkreisten auf der sonnenzugeweiten Seite von Teltan 2 zwei große Stationen mit jeweils einem Stamm von 5km Höhe und 1km Durchmesser an deren Enden zwei Untertassen von 10km Durchmesser und 3 km Höhe. Die Untertassen wurden nicht wie flache Scheiben konstruiert, sondern wölbte sich mit der dem Stamm abgeneigten Seite in den Raum. An der jeweiligen flachen Unterseite waren Andockpunkte angebracht um die Container der Rohstoffschürfer zu lehren, während sich an den Seiten an der jeweiligen 12, 3, 6 und 9 Uhr Positionen große Tore befanden um Schiffe auch ins Innere zu lassen. Der Zweck der Stationen war einfach. Sie sollten im ersten Schritt angelieferte Rohstoffe verarbeiten und veredeln sowie verschiedene Metalle und synthetische Stoffe für Produktionszwecke herstellen. Auch wenn in beiden Stationen noch genug Platz war um mehrere hunderttausend Bewohner Platz zu bieten waren beide leer, das soll nicht heißen, dass das so bleiben würde. Marius hatte eingeplant, dass die Stationen irgendwann mit insgesamt 0,8 Millionen Personen bevölkert werden können. Eine automatische Produktion ist zwar in vielen Fällen anderen Formen überlegen, es gab jedoch immer noch Dinge, die man einem Computer oder einer VI nicht beibringen konnte. Außerdem hatten diese auch ihre Grenzen. Personal würde die Produktion und anderes noch wesentlich effizienter machen. Jedenfalls würde es die Dauer des Vorgangs erheblich verkürzen. Die einzige Person, die sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hier befand war Marius und der verbrachte seine Zeit meistens an Bord seines Schiffes. Die nächste Phase in der Konstruktion bestand darin beide Raumstationen miteinander zu verbinden. Über Jahre hinweg entstand erst ein feines Geflecht von Leitungen und Titanträgern, welches dann durch Röhren und Module ersetzt wurde. Am Ende hatten die Stationen zwischen den Untertassen einen Abstand von 2km und der Raum zwischen den großen Verbindungskörpern der Untertassen wurde mit werftähnlichen Anlagen für Raumschiffe gefüllt. Somit wurden aus dem Ganzen ein riesiger Komplex in dem aus Rohstoffen Raumschiffe und anderes gebaut wurde. Marius betrachtete die Fertigstellung seines ersten Schiffes von einem Observationsraum und war recht stolz auf sich. Die Ikarus bestand aus 3 Modulen. Das Hauptmodul mit für Marius wichtigen Räumen und Einrichtungen wie Brücke, Konstruktionsraum, Waffenraum und anderem war wieder als Untertasse mit einem Durchmesser von 500 Metern gehalten und einer Höhe in der Mitte von 150 Metern und am Rand von 80 Metern. An das hintere Ende wurde die Maschinensektion samt Generatoren angebracht und machten mit einer Breite von 500 Metern und einer Länge von 300 Metern ca. 1/5 der Gesamtlänge aus. Die Energie wurde durch zwei Subraumreaktoren erzeugt, welche auf Eldartechnologie basierten, an die jeweils ein Masseneffektgenerator angeschlossen wurde. Diese Masseneffektgeneratoren waren zwar kleiner wie die Reapermasseneffektgeneratoren, aber doppelt so leistungsfähig und waren obendrein dazu in der Lage die Ikarus ohne die Massenrealys effektiv durch den Raum zu bewegen. Das vordere Modul war besaß eine Länge von ca. 700 Metern sowie breite von 450 Meter und ging wie das hinterste Modul nahtlos in die Untertasse über. Hier befanden sich hauptsächlich Frachträume, Hangars und Produktionseinrichtungen. Im Verhältnis zu einem Eldarschiff war die Ikarus ziemlich primitiv, jedoch bestand Vater darauf, dass Marius sich seine eigenen Hilfsmittel erschaffte. Waffen besaß das Schiff zwar auch, jedoch waren die Geschütztürme derzeit im Rumpf eingelassen, konnten jedoch wenn nötig innerhalb von Sekunden ausgefahren werden. Man muss ja nicht gleich jedem zeigen wie scharf die Zähne sind.

"Paladin, sobald die Ikarus fertig ist kopierst du alles an Daten in ihre Speicher und löscht die der Station von die an Bord von Vaters Schiff." "Verstanden. Sir Serafine möchte mit ihnen sprechen." Marius seufzte nur und drückt eine Knopf an seinem Omnitool. Kurz darauf wünschte er sich es nicht getan zu haben, als Finnas liebliche Stimme ertönte. "DU ARSCH! Ich versuche die seit 5 Jahren zu erreichen und du meldest dich nicht. HALLO, was soll das? Du kannst doch unmöglich so lange am Stück beschäftigt gewesen sein." ugh, er wusste doch, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. "Finna, es tut mir leid. Ich hatte es einfach vergessen." während sie sich unterhielten, was darauf hinauslief, dass Marius sich die Hälfte der Zeit für seine Unzulänglichkeiten entschuldigte, machte er sich auf den Weg zur Ikarus. "Weißt du was Finna. Ich habe eines meiner Projekte gerade abgeschlossen, wie wäre es, wenn ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause mache und ich zeig es dir?". Zu seinem Glück ließ sie sich damit besänftigen unter der Bedingung, dass er nicht den ganzen Monat brauchen würde. Als er den Anruf mit einem leichten Seufzer beendet hatte betrat er die Ikarus und stellte fest, dass das Innere noch nicht ganz fertig war. Es war zum verzweifeln. "Paladin, warum ist hier alles so leer?" Marius war etwas verwirrt. "Die einzigen Räume, die komplett sind, sind der Maschinenraum, die Brücke, das astrometrische Labor, ihr Zimmer, der Konstruktions und Planungsraum sowie der Trainigsraum für ihre Psionicübungen." "Und der Rest? Hangar? Messe? Quartiere?" "Als ich sie das letzte Mal darauf ansprach auch diese Bereiche fertig zu stellen sagten sie Sir, ich zitiere:"Nerv mich nicht mehr mit solchen Belanglosigkeiten"" ... stille ... Marius stand etwas belämmert da. "Ok ... gut, mein Fehler. Mea Culpa. So ... nun ... ah. Bring das Schiff aus dem Dock und setze die Station in Stand-by-Modus. Wollen wir doch mal sehen was der Antrieb so kann. Und erstell mir bitte eine Liste was alles noch gemacht werden muss." "Verstanden Sir. Starte Triebwerke und Navigation.".

BUMM. Eine mächtige Erschütterung ließ das Schiff erbeben und haute Marius von den Füßen. "Paladin was war das?" "Ein Masseneffektgenerator ist offline. Eine Spannungsspitze ließ die Kühlleitungen platzen und die Kühlflüssigkeit wurde den heißen Antriebsaggregaten ausgesetzt. Das daraus resultierende Wärmeungleichgewicht ließ Teile des Antriebaggregats explodieren. Schadenskontrolle aktiviert. Empfehlung. Mit dem letzten verbleibenden MEG nach Yldera fliegen. Dauer: 3 Tage." Marius fluchte. Irgendwo hatte er einen Fehler in seiner Planung, wiedermal. "Man, ich brauche echt Hilfe. Also gut, Paladin, bring uns nach Yldera. Und versuche den zweiten MEG wieder online zu kriegen."

"Ah, hier hast du dein Problem, oder besser gesagt das Problem für deinen Unfall. Ein Problem ist, dass die Antriebe viel zu groß und viel zu leistungsfähig für dieses Schiff sind. Das führt uns zum nächsten Punkt. Deine Generatoren. Zwar können diese genügend Energie liefern, doch diese wird nicht effektiv genug verteilt. Das Energieverteilungsgitter ist nicht leistungsfähig genug, oder aber einfach zu dünn angesetzt. Was zu eben jener Spannungsspitze führte. Man, wer hat sich dieses krude System ausgedacht?" Marius mochte es gar nicht, dass Kal sein Schiff, welches er vom Zeichenbrett bis zum Stapellauf entwickelt hatte, so in den Dreck zog. Aber was will man machen, er brauchte ja Hilfe. "Also, kannst du mir helfen?" "Ach, das ist kein Problem. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern. Ich werde wohl nicht umhin kommen alles was mit Energieleitungen, Generatoren und Antrieben zutun hat zu entfernen, neu zu planen und zu installieren. Das dürfte aber wirklich eine Weile dauern. Ganz unter uns, Stationen kannst du bauen, die Pläne von der Werft über Teltan 2 sind super, Respekt, aber von Schiffen hast du nicht den leisesten Schimmer. Von ihrer Planung meine ich." Warum musste er seine Freund auch einweihen. Kaum hatte er Finna, Kal, Kals Freundin Nel, Sas, Tessa und Lys an Bord gelassen hatten sie ihn in eine Ecke gestellt und sich ans Werk gemacht. Seine Proteste wurde einfach übergangen. Er hatte doch nur gefragt ob sie ihm helfen könnten sein Schiff zu optimieren. Das Ergebnis dieser Frage war, dass sie ihm verboten hatten sich einzumischen. Ihm. Auf seinem eigenen Schiff. "Sir, Lysanne möchte sie im Konstruktions und Planungsraum sehen." nah, dann sollte er sie wohl nicht warten lassen. Zu Marius Überraschung war nicht nur Lys dort, auch Finna anwesend. Wollte sie nicht in den vorderen Teil? Während Finna sich mit dem holographischen Planungsinterface auseinandersetzte war Lys mit den Maschinen der Konstruktionsvorrichtungen beschäftigt. Zu seinem Entsetzen musste Marius feststellen, dass sie dabei viel zu weit ging. Sie hatte sämtliche im Boden, der Decke und den Wänden untergebrachten Teile ausgebaut um an die entsprechenden Bauteile und Vorrichtungen zu gelangen. "Ah, da bist du ja." "Lys, muss das sein? Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um das alles so hinzukriegen wie es jetzt ist." "Oh" war alles was sie dazu sagte und schenkte ihm nur ein Schulterzucken. Götter. "Na, wie auch immer. Du wolltest was von mir?" "Jup, Finna und ich haben uns gefragt ob du einen Grund hast das alles auf einem so niedrigen technologischen Stand zu bauen. Da steckt selbst in meiner Küche mehr Fortschritt als in deinem ganzen Schiff." "Ja und nein. Für dieses Schiff besteht eigentlich kein Grund es zutun, jedoch hatte ich vor irgendwann mal die Ikarus als Blaupause für andere Schiffe zu verwenden und die sollten dann technologisch gesehen auf Höhe der Protheaner sein."Vaters Vorgabe und dass er das auch tat um später zu verhindern, dass evtl. die Menschen, Asari, Turian und so weiter erfahren wie weit fortschrittlich er war, waren zwei weitere Gründe. Lys schaute ihn nur zweifelnd an während Finna ihn kurz musterte und zu sprechen anfing "Wie wäre es so, Lys und ich machen das mit deinen Spezifikationen und laden dann noch einen Bauplan in die Datenbank?" Marius nickte nur. Ihm gefiel es gar nicht worauf das alles hinauslief. "Außerdem, wieso ist mehr wie die Hälfte in diesem Schiff unfertig? Ich hab zwar die Pläne gesehen, jedoch warum hast du sie noch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt?". Darauf wusste er nun wirklich keine Antwort. Lys, mit Schalk in den Augen, konnte sich nur grade so ein Lachen verkneifen und widmete sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe. "Was wir jetzt tun ist folgendes. Erstens: Lys macht das alles hier fertig und ich helfe ihr dabei. Nach deinen Plänen kannst du dann hier alles von der Größe von Handfeuerwaffen bis zu schweren Raumanzügen konstruieren. Danach, gehen wir die Planung für die restlichen Bereiche hier durch. Wenn das fertig ist werden wir uns erst um das Untertassenmodul, dann um das Antriebsmodul und zu guter Letzt um das TKV-Modul kümmern(Transport-Konstruktion-Verarbeitung). Du wirst während der ganzen Zeit uns nicht in die Quere kommen, außer wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Götter, ich verstehe nicht wieso du nicht schon bei der Planung um Hilfe gefragt hast." Damit wand sie sich ab und machte sich an einem der Konstruktionsarme zu schaffen. Marius war baff und sprachlos. Lys ergriff diese Gelegenheit um Marius herzlichst in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. "Keine Sorge, sie ist nur sauer, dass du dich so lange nicht gemeldet und sie vorher nicht um Hilfe gebeten hast". Damit gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und widmete sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe. Marius verstand nun noch weniger. Frauen ...

Die nächsten zwei Jahre erinnerten Marius unweigerlich an seine Schulzeit. Er wurde nicht nur von Person zu Person wie ein Schüler rumgereicht, sondern musste auch Hausaufgaben im Sinne von Erläuterungen was er sich unter seinen Plänen vorgestellt hatte ableisten. Er war jedoch glücklich, dass er solche Freunde hatte. Seine Freunde ließen es sich aber auch nicht nehmen nicht nur das Innere zu überarbeiten, sondern auch das Äußere. Am Ende war alles was gleich geblieben war die Ausmaße und Form des Schiffes. Diese 5 Jahre seines Lebens würde er noch lange mit einem Schmunzeln im Gedächtnis behalten. Natürlich ließ es Vater sich nicht nehmen Marius regelmäßig zu ihm zu zitieren und ihm Unterricht in anderen Dingen zu geben. Während dieser Zeit bemerkte Marius, dass er das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, dass der Krieg gegen die Reaper ganz anders als im Spiel sein würde. Auch wenn es nur eine Ahnung war, so wusste er doch, dass die Reaper am Ende dieses Zyklus viel gefährlicher und anpassungsfähiger sein würden waren als im vorherigen. Wie sich das nun Ausdrücken würde war eine Frage, die er leider noch nicht beantworten konnte. Als er seine Gedanken eines Abends Vater erzählte war dieser leicht überrascht. Er ließ Marius jede Einzelheit erzählen und Analysieren um dann selber kurz in Schweigen zu verfallen. "Mhmm ... das ist durchaus sehr interessant. Von jetzt an solltest du ein bisschen mehr auf deine innere Stimme hören." war alles was Marius zu hören bekam bevor er gehen musste.

Fertig. Endlich war die Ikarus komplett. Und dabei hatte er nur 10 Jahre seiner Zeit opfern und die Hilfe seiner Freunde ertragen müssen. Als Marius die komplette Ikarus besichtigte musste er anerkennen, dass sie wohl wussten was sie taten. Alles hatte seine Ordnung und war effizient eingeteilt. Kal, der die Vorgabe der Technologiebeschränkung als Herausforderung sah hatte die Antriebseinheit und Energiegeneratoren vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt. Aus den anfänglichen 2 MEG wurden 6 kleine, welche in Paaren regelmäßig über die Länge des Schiffes verteilt waren und ein großer, der die Hauptantriebsleistung stellte. Er beseitigte ebenso den alten Ionenantrieb und ersetzte ihn durch eine einen kleineren und leistungsfähigeren, welcher durch zwei Kaltfusionsgeneratoren angetrieben wurde. Da dieser antrieb jedoch nur dazu gedacht war einzuspringen wenn der HauptMEG ausfiel wurden die äußeren Antriebsdüsen unter Verkleidungen versteckt. Und solange auch nur einer der 6 MEG noch aktiv war konnte das Schiff ein Massenrelay verwenden. Das ironische an der Sache war, dass Kal so nicht nur die Technologievorgabe einhielt, sondern auch ein System gebaut hatte, welches effektiver war als jedes bisher dagewesene, die Antriebe der Reaper und Eldar ausgenommen. Nes hatte während der Renovier-Phase die Aufgabe der Energieleitungen übernommen und ebenfalls etwas erstaunliches geleistet. Um sicher zu gehen hatte sie jede Leitung, ob Nebenleitung oder Hauptleitung in mindestens fünffacher Ausführung gelegt. Ein Energiesystem mit 4 Sicherungen. Praktisch. Der Rest, Wohnbereiche, Konstruktion, Rohstoffverarbeitung, Planung, Navigation, Waffen, Schilde (kinetisch, thermisch und strahlungsschützende), Waffen, Panzerung und so weiter waren allesamt erstaunlich. Marius musste sich eingestehen, dass er wie Kind mit Bauklötzen bei der Planung dieses Schiffes war im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden. Nuja, man kann nicht alles haben. Kurzum, die Ikarus war fertig. Als er das Schiff wieder nach Teltan 2 brachte musste er bei einer Entdeckung in seiner Datenbanker lachen. Paladin hatte ihn auf eine Datei von Lys und Finna hingewiesen, welche sich im Speicher für Blaupausen befand. In dieser Datei gab es nicht nur die Blaupausen für die Ikarus sondern auch für ein paar mehr Schiffe, 14 in der Anzahl. Von kleinen Shuttles über Korvetten bis hin zu großen Kriegsschiffen, welche alle im Baustil der Ikarus gehalten waren und alle die Technologiebegrenzung erfüllten. Da hatte wohl jemand entweder tierischen Spaß gehabt oder sehr viel Langeweile. Eine Randnotiz ließ ihn schmunzeln. Er möge sich doch bitte öfter melden.

_**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**_

_Der alte Mann betrachtete zufrieden wie seine Spielzüge langsam aufgingen und den ersten Grundstein legten. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass sich diesmal alles lösen wird. Schlie__ß__lich hatte er nicht umsonst die letzten Spiele Vorbereitungen für dieses Spiel getroffen._

_Dimosia saß auf ihrem Stuhl und betrachtete den alten kritisch. Auch sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass sie dieses Spiel gewinnen würde. Auch sie hatte nämliche im letzten und vorlet__z__ten Spiel ein paar Vorbereitungen getroffen. Sie war ja nicht doof. Die Frage, welche sie sich aber stellte war, ob ihre Vorbereitungen denen des alten Mannes ebenbürtig waren. Sie mus__s__te sich eingestehen, dass der alte Mann ein hervorragender Taktiker war. Und sie kam nicht umhin wiedermal seine Trümpfe mit einem Blick zu mustern. "Vielleicht sollte ich die Erei__g__nisse doch etwas beschleunigen." murmelten sie nahm eine ihrer Karten und eine Figur und ging um den Tisch herum zum alten Mann._

_Athame war noch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt in ihrem kleinen Gebiet die Dinge ins Rollen zu bringen, als dass sie auf anderes hätte achten können. Sie war jedoch neugierig und z__u__gleich etwas nervös was wohl die Karte des alten Mannes neben den ihren zu bedeuten hatte. Zu schade, dass sie nicht mal spicken konnte._

_"Oh, was möchtest du denn hier meine gute?" fragte der alte Mann Dimosia, als diese sich neben ihn stellte. Sie grinste ihn nur an. "Ich möchte das Ganze etwas in die Gänge bringen" antwortete sie und legte ihre Karte verdeckt an den Spielfeldrand des Alten und stellte ihre Figur darauf. "Ich bin gespannt wie du dich da wieder herauswinden willst." lachte sie scha__l__lend und ging an ihren Platz zurück._

_Der alte schaute nur kurz auf die Karte und die Figur und dann wieder auf seine Figuren und Karten. Kurz darauf erschien über dem Tisch ein Hologramm und der Tischcomputer begann eine Reihe von Rechnungen durchzugehen wobei er die Figuren und Karten des alten Mannes mit der Figur und Karte von Dimosia verglich. Als der Computer das Ergebnis anzeigte bli__n__zelte er nur. Er blinzelte nochmal und Dimosia brach in schallendes Gelächter aus "Ich habe die alter Mann. Ich habe dich." frohlockte sie. Selbst Athame schaute auf und betrachtete b__e__stürzt das Hologramm "Bei der Göttin!"._

_Der alte Mann lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete die Dinge, welche vor se__i__nen Augen geschahen. Er schmunzelte jedoch. Noch war nicht alles verloren, denn er konnte immer noch eine Chance sehen. "Dimosia, du hast soeben einen Fehler begangen, der dich das Spiel kosten kann." sagte er. Dimosia jedoch war in solcher Schadenfreude, dass sie se__i__nen Worten keine Beachtung schenkte. Hätte sie es getan, dann wäre ihr der feine Fehler in diesem Spielzug mit Sicherheit aufgefallen._

**ca. 42.000 v. Chr.**

Die letzten Tausend Jahren hatte Marius mit vornehmlich 3 Dingen verbracht. Erstens: Er sich sämtliche Unterhaltungsfilme der Eldar angeschaut, welche nur irgendwie das Thema Fantasy hatten. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte er festgestellt, dass die Filme nicht mal so unähnlich denen von der Erde waren. Zu seinem größten Bedauern hatte er es jedoch nicht geschafft alle zu sehen. Um nicht vollkommen zu verblöden hatte er sich die Vorgabe gesetzt nicht mehr als einen Film pro Tag zu sehen, schließlich hatte er noch andere Dinge vor. Bei einer Datenbank, die eine Filmgeschichte von gut 3 Milliarden Jahren umfasste, würde er jedoch wesentlich länger brauchen. Würde es bei einem Film pro Tag bleiben, dann hatte er immer noch genug Filmmaterial für die nächsten paar millionen Jahre. Und dann hatte er noch die anderen Genres vor sich. Zweitens: Um nicht wieder auf Finnas schlechte Seite zu gelangen und um ein paar Kontakte zu knüpfen pendelte er einmal im alle 4 Monate für 6 Tage nach Yldera. So lernte er nicht nur viele unbekannte Eldar kennen, sondern wurde auch regelmäßig von Lys und Finna in Beschlag genommen. Details sparen wir uns. Drittens: Er wollte unbedingt ein Projekt schaffen, und zwar alleine. Marius hätte zwar Kal oder Tessa um Unterstützung beten können, doch der Ehrgeiz hatte ihn gepackt und er wollte es unbedingt alleine schaffen. Seine Idee war folgende. Er wusste ungefähr mit was im nächsten Krieg schlachten geführt werden. Bei Raumschlachten konnte er nicht viel hinzufügen oder ändern ohne eine von Vaters und seinen Grundregeln zu brechen. Also hatte er sich überlegt wie er wohl den Kampf am Boden, welcher zu Gunsten der Reaper verlaufen würde, zu Gunsten der Menschen, Asari, Turianer und anderen wenden könnte. Da sich fast die komplette Kriegsführung in den Weltraum verlegen würden, werden die biologischen Völker in einem Bodenkrieg den Reapern unterlegen. Marius musste also eine Armee ausheben, heimlich still und leise, diese mit den richtigen Mitteln bewaffnen und dann im richtigen Moment gegen die Reaper stellen.

Der Moment war hier mit das Entscheidende und auch die Vorbereitung dazu. Sollte nämlich irgendwer von diesen Vorbereitungen Wind bekommen, dann würde er sich in eine ungünstige Position bewegen und die Völker von der wichtigen Bedrohung nur ablenken. Die Lösung hierfür kam ihm, als er ein Sci-Fi Buch von der Erde las, welches ihm Paladin ausgedruckt und gebunden hatte. Replikatortechnik macht es möglich. Das Buch hieß Wahnsinn und Methode und spielte in einer Welt, wo die Menschen Krieg mit großen Maschinen führten. Mit Kampfrobotern, Mechs. Marius wusste, dass Cerberus irgendwann einen Atlasmech bauen würde. Also dürfte es funktionieren. Er konnte sogar die theoretischen Konstruktionszeichnungen verwenden, die alle in seiner Datenbank vorhanden waren. Vaters Geschenk sei Dank. Hier entstand leider das erste Konstruktionsproblem. Eine Energiequelle hatte er und er war in der Lage synthetische Muskeln zu fertigen. Doch Muskeln zu kreieren, die bis zu Hundert und mehr Tonnen bewegen konnten und anderes war so eine Sache. Marius hatte sich früh entschieden, dass er wenn möglich versuchen wollte die Namensgebung wie in der Romanvorlage zu belassen. Also war es auch nur logisch, dass er mit dem ersten Mech überhaupt anfing. Die ersten Prototypen des UrbanMech waren eine Katastrophe. Marius hatte entweder Probleme eine Skelett zu schaffen, was leicht genug war, oder aber synthetische Muskeln, welches dieses Skelett in Bewegung brachten. Meistens waren entweder das Skelett zu schwer und die Muskeln zu schwach, oder das Skelett war aus zu leichten Materialien gebildet und brach unter dem eigenen Gewicht und dem der Muskeln zusammen. Zweimal verabschiedete sich soger der Kaltfusionsreaktor, mit dazugehöriger Explosion und hinterließ jeweils ein Hübsches Loch in Boden und Decke. Das ganze ähnelte einem Simplen Trial&Error-System um überhaupt die richtige Metalllegierung und Zusammensetzung der synthetischen Muskeln zu finden. Und dabei waren noch nicht mal Panzerung und Waffen im Spiel. Ein anderes, später vielleicht wichtiges Problem war, dass der Einsatz solcher Maschinen die Kriegsführung der Völker radikal verändern könnte, wenn sie sahen wozu die Mechs in der Lage waren oder eben sein werden. Sofern Marius sein Anfangsproblem gelöst bekam. Diese recht spannende Zeit wurde aber schlagartig unterbrochen, als Marius bei einem seiner Besuche seiner Adoptiveltern mitten im Raum zusammenbrach. "Irgendwie habe ich zur Zeit nur Pech" war alles was er noch dachte bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde. Die beiden in Panik geratenen Freunde, Lys und Finna, bekam er nicht mal mehr mit.

**Leutz, Reviews sind gerne gesehen. Wo mache ich was schlecht, was kann ich verbessern usw usf**

**Happy Coding**

**Edit: Auch nach dem 4. mal korrektur Lesen fallen mir Fehler oder Unstimmigkeiten auf ...**


	7. Planänderung

**Planänderung**

_**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**_

_Dimosia war noch immer amüsiert über ihren Triumph und ließ die anderen beiden vorerst allein am Spieltisch sitzen. Athame schaute ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher und widmete sich wieder ihren Karten und Figuren. Sie musste noch Vorbereitungen für eine Spielkarte treffen, welche sie aus dem vorherigen Spiel übernommen hatte._

_Der alte Mann, auch wenn er sich vorhin zuversichtlich gab, beobachte mit stillem Bedauern wie sich mehrere Karten und Figuren auf seinem Teil des Spielfeldes langsam auflösten. Im Kopf ging er jede Kombinationsmöglichkeit seiner Karten auf der Hand mit den Karten auf dem Spielfeld durch um zu schauen ob er nicht noch hätte eingreifen können._

_Zu seinem Pech entdeckte er keine Möglichkeit das was passierte in irgendeiner Form zu ve__r__hindern. Zu seinem Glück fand er auch nichts was dieses Desaster hätte verhindern können. Eine Vorbereitung von mehreren Spielrunden wurde mit nur einem Spielzug zunichte gemacht. Hätte er eine Möglichkeit gehabt dieses Unglück zu verhindern, dann würde es nur noch mehr an ihm nagen._

_Was er jedoch tun konnte war etwas anderes in die Wege zu leiten. Es sah nämlich trotz Dimosias Schadenfreude nicht danach aus als würde er alle Karten und Figuren verlieren._

_Bald würden auch die nächsten beiden Spieler zu ihnen stoßen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden._

**ca. 41.950 v. Chr.**

Vater stand nahe am Fenster in seinem Raum und beobachte den Planeten, der sich langsam um seine eigene Achse drehte. Marius Zusammenbruch war eine von zwei Möglichkeiten gewesen, die hätte passieren können, die andere wäre ein noch unangenehmeres Ereignis gewesen. Was Vater jedoch Sorgen machte war, dass beide Möglichkeiten sich bis zum Schluss die Waage gehalten hatten. Er hatte das bisher nur einmal erlebt und das war mehr als 3 Milliarden Jahre her gewesen. Er seufzte und rieb sich das Kinn. Er wusste zwar was danach noch kommen würde, doch hatte er angenommen noch mehr Zeit zu haben. Zu mindestens würde in nächster Zukunft nichts Schlimmes passieren. Jedenfalls für die nächsten 10.000 Jahre.

**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**

Ok, das fand Marius jetzt etwas witzlos. Erst klappte er einfach so zusammen und jetzt, nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war, sah er nicht mal die Hand vor Augen. Er hatte keinen Schimmer wo er war, geschweige denn wie er hier raus kam. Wo auch immer dieses Hier sein möge. "Hallo?", keine Antwort. Sogar sein Omnitool wollte nicht anspringen. Der erste Gedanke war ob eventuell die Batterien leer waren bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass das Ding keine Batterien hatte. Großartig. Bei dem Versuch den Raum zu verlassen, er nahm jedenfalls an, dass er in einem Raum, tastete er sich ziemlich unbeholfen an Stühlen, Wänden, und Betten entlang. Die Situation in der er sich befand war schon so seltsam genug, dass er noch nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendete wie er hierhergekommen war. Geschweige denn daran, dass seine Erinnerungen von seinem kleinen Blackout im Haus direkt zu Stehend in diesem Raum wechselten. Als Marius einen Moment inne hielt um nachzudenken ließ er ausversehen etwas psionische Energie frei, welche in Form von kleinen roten Blitzen über seinen Körper sprang. Diese kleinen Entladungen zeigten ihm jedenfalls so viel von seiner näheren Umgebung, dass er den Tisch bemerkten, an welchem er sich beim nächsten Schritt unweigerlich das Knie gestoßen hätte. Dadurch kam ihm eine Idee, wenn auch eine recht dämliche. Er konzentrierte sich einen Moment und sammelte in seiner rechten Handfläche genug psionische Energie, dass diese anfing rot zu leuchten. Nur nicht loslassen, sonst gibt's das nächste Loch in der Wand, dachte er bei sich. Den Raum, in nun rötlichem Licht getaucht, betrachtete er etwas genauer. Nichts außergewöhnliches, wenn man mal von der Tür mit Türknauf absah. Wann hatte er das letztemal einen Türknauf gesehen?

Er dachte sich nichts dabei, streckte die Hand aus, drehte den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür. Für einen Moment kam so helles Licht in den Raum, dass er geblendet wurde und sich die Hände vor die Augen hielt. Dabei ging ihm auch die Konzentration flöten, wodurch sich die Energie in seiner Hand verflüchtigte. Als er wieder was sehen konnte stand Marius zwischen Gebäudetrümmern. "Ok, jetzt wird's echt komisch." sprach er und schaute sich um. Die Tür war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Es war generell weit und breit nichts zu sehen was ansatzweise wie eine Tür geschweige denn wie etwas intaktes aussah. Ein dröhnen und ein rauschen ließ ihn aufschrecken und er sah wie etwas großes keine 300 Meter von ihm entfernt landete. Dieses Ding war ein waschechter Reaper. Zwar nur einer von den kleinen Zerstörern, aber immerhin. Dieses Monster, welches blanken Terror auszuströmen schien jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper. Jetzt wo der Reaper gelandet war wurde Marius sich auch der Geräusche in seiner Umgebung bewusst. Ab und zu hörte er ein Dröhnen und das typische Geräusch der Reaperstrahlengeschütze. Dazwischen mischten sich aber auch schreie und das Röhren von schweren Waffen sowie das Stakkato artige knallen von kleinkalibrigen Waffen.

Er konnte das Ganze nicht einordnen. Was machte er hier? Doch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken dazu fassen konnte machte er sich quasi wie von selber auf den Weg über einen der großen Schutthaufen in Richtung des gelandeten Reapers. Als er den Gipfel des Schutthaufens erklommen hatte und sah was sich dort unten abspielte bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals. "Um Gottes willen." stöhnte er und sah mit Entsetzen wie eine Gruppe von bewaffneter Personen sich verbissen gegen Husks oder dergleichen verteidigten. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er Menschen und ein paar wenige Asari, welche wie verrückt auf die anrückenden Reaperhorden schossen. Das Haus, aus dessen Fenstern und Türen sie schossen hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Die Front war übersät mit Einschusslöchern und im ersten Stock fehlte die Wand an der rechten Ecke. Dort hatten die Verteidiger ein schwere stationäres Geschütz aufgestellt und feuerten was die Kanone hergab. Unbemerkt hatte sich Marius an den Kamm des Schutthaufens gelegt und beobachtete mit Grauen wie eine kleine Gruppe von Überlebenden um eine Häuserecke auf der anderen Seite dieses kleinen Platzen bogen und so schnell wie es die Füße hergaben auf das Haus zuhielten. Marius konnte auf dem Kamm die Panikschreie der Menschen und Asari dort unten hören. Was ihm jedoch einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte war, dass sich unter dieser Gruppe auch Kinder befanden in dessen Augen er die Todesangst sehen konnte, aus 100 Meter Entfernung. Als der Reaper seine Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe zu wand dachte Marius mit Wut im Körper nur "So nicht mein Freund" und sammelte sein Psi in beiden Händen und das so schnell wie möglich und so viel wie möglich. Die Blitze krochen nicht mehr nur vereinzelt über seinen Körper sondern flossen so schnell über ihn, als wäre er in ihnen gebadet. Mit etwas Mühe richtete er seine Handflächen auf den Reaper, der soeben die Panzerung vor dem Auge wegklappte und ließ mit einem "Das wagst du nicht"-Gedanken das Psi los. Der rote Strahl, genährt aus der Energie in beiden Handflächen , war stärker als alles was er bisher zustande gebracht hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass der Reaper das Zeitliche segnen würde. Über die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen, schließlich war er bis eben unbemerkt geblieben, macht er sich keine Gedanken. Zu seinem blanken Entsetzen jedoch ging die Energie einfach durch den Reaper durch. Selbst zwei Psiprojektile, die er hastig auf zwei Banshees abgefeuert hatte gingen durch diese hindurch, als wären sie nicht da. Die Projektile wirbelten beim Aufschlag auf den Boden nicht einmal Staub auf. Er konnte nichts tun. Er stand hier, nur wenige Meter von diesem Gemetzel entfernt und konnte nichts tun. Mit eigenen Augen das Ansehen zu müssen und nichts tun zu können ließ ihn die Tränen das Gesicht runter laufen. Es war frustrierend. Als dann der Reaper seine Hauptwaffe auflud war es zu viel für ihn.

"Nein, stopp. Stopp!" Marius rannte los. Er konnte verstehen, wenn in einem Krieg Soldaten starben, aber Kinder? Das war zu viel für ihn. Auf dem Weg den Kamm hinab geriet er ins Stolpern und der Länge nach im Schutt. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete ließen ihn Entsetzenschreie aufschrecken. Auf Knien richtete er seinen Kopf und Oberkörper wieder auf nur um hilflos mit anzusehen wie der Reaper seine Waffe abfeuerte. Das ganze kam ihm wie Zeitlupe vor als der Strahl in das hintere Ende der Gruppe einschlug und sich langsam durch selbige nach vorne fraß. Was hier jetzt seinen Blick einfing und bis zum Ende nicht mehr losließ war ein kleines Asarimädchen ziemlich am Anfang der Gruppe. Durch die panischen Rufe oder die Schmerzensschreie aufgeschreckt blieb es einfach stehen und schaute mit vor Todesangst gezeichnetem Gesicht erst ans Ende zu dem Reaperstrahl und dann zu Marius. Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Es drehte ihm die Seele als er diesen dunkelblauen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte. Diesem Blick eines Mädchens was eigentlich noch sein ganzes Leben vor sich hatte. "Bitte nicht. AUFHÖREN!" Marius gequälte Schreie blieben ungehört. Er konnte auch nichts tun als der Strahl sie erreichte, durch sie hindurch fuhr und einfach verdampfte. Das schlimmste für ihn war am Ende der Gesichtsausdruck. Ein Gesichtsausdruck, welcher in Millisekunden ihm zeigte was sie alles gewesen war, was sie ist und was hätte sie sein können. Er würde dieses Mädchen niemals vergessen. Mit dem ersterben des Strahls brach eine unnatürliche Stille auf dem Platz ein. "Nein, nein, nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein nein.". Marius war jeder Vernunft als er die verkohlten Körper auf dem Weg liegen sah, für alles andere war er nicht aufnahmefähig. "Gott, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Das kann doch unmöglich real sein." und er schlug die Hände vor die Augen, als würde es ihm helfen das Gesehene vergessen zu können. Als er die Hände von den Augen nahm und hoffte etwas anderes sehen zu können wurde er sich wieder schmerzlich der dort liegenden Körper bewusst. Konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und ihm liefen hemmungslos die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er versuchte aufzustehen nur um so schnell wie möglich hier weg zu kommen. Nach seinem dritten Versuch schaffte er es endlich und dreht sich von dem Anblick weg nur um ein völlig anderes Bild sehen zu müssen.

Er sah einen Soldaten, blutbeschmiert und mit leerem ausdrucklosen Blick an einer Wand sitzen. Einem Blick, der deutlich machte, dass er schon zu viel gesehen hatte. Klick. Ein altes Ehepaar hatte sich in einem Zimmer in einer Ecke zusammengekauert als drei Husks durch die Tür brachen und sich auf sie stürzten. Klick. Ein junger Arzthelfer weinte bittere Tränen während er den aufgereihten Menschen, Asari, Turianern, Salerianern und anderen das letztemal den Puls fühlte und sie zudeckte. Klick. _"Mami?"_ sagte ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht 8 Jahre alt, immer wieder und rüttelte die Schulter ihrer toten Mutter. Klick. Zu den Bildern gesellten sich nun auch Stimmen, Zornige, ängstliche, verzweifelte und andere. _"Nein, nein, nein. Er ist nicht tot. Er kann nicht tot sein." _Marius sah wie Ärzte einen blutüberströmten Patienten auf eine Liege pressten um ihm das Bein amputieren zu können und dieser sich jämmerlich schreiend dagegen zu wehren versuchte. Klick. _"Sie kommen. BITTE, BITTE HELFT UNS!..." _Eine Mutter wiegte mit tränen überzogenem Gesicht den Körper ihres toten Sohnes. Klick. _"Lauft so schnell ihr nur könnt. Ich werde versuchen sie zu ..." _Immer mehr Bilder und Geräusche strömten auf ihn ein und er sackte auf die Knie. "Stopp, bitte aufhören!" er sah, Väter, Mütter, Freunde, Kameraden, Kinder "STOPP, AUFHÖREN! DAS MUSS AUFHÖREN". Es machte Marius langsam wahnsinnig und griff instinktiv nach seinem Psi. Er sammelte immer mehr und mehr. Nicht wie sonst in einer Handfläche sondern in seinem ganzen Körper. Der sich aufbauende Druck in seinem Körper bildete einen extremen Kontrast zu dem Wahnsinn, der auf ihn einströmte. Er warf sich hin und her bis er hart auf den Boden landete und er keuchend sich aufzurichten versuchte.

"Woah! Was zur Hölle!". Es musste aufhören. Das Chaos in Marius Kopf musste sich beruhigen. "Marius? Hey, komm runter. Kein Grund zum Glühwürmchen zu werden." "Er kann dich nicht hören Lys." Er musste den Wahnsinn vergessen. Und wie auf Kommando trat an Stelle des Wahnsinns unbändige Wut als er an den Reaper dachte. Regelrechter Hass brodelte in ihm als er nach mehr und mehr Psi griff und in sich speicherte. "Hey Marius, ich bins Kal. Erkennst du mich? Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen." WAMM. Irgendwas hatte Marius an der Schulter berührt und er hatte sein Psi auf diesen Punkt konzentriert. Nein, oh nein, dachte er, sie werden mich nicht kriegen. Ich werde sie alle vorher zu Asche verbrennen. "KAL! KAL! SAG WAS. BITTE WACH AUF!" "Das ist nicht gut, das ist gar nicht gut." "Vater sollte bald hier sein." "Er sollte sich beeilen. Oh oh ...". Marius hatte sein Ziel gefunden. Er konnte sie zwar nicht richtig sehen, aber er konnte sie flüstern hören. Mit einem irren grinsen auf den Lippen stand er auf und richtete langsam seine Hände in die Richtung des Flüstern. Dort wo er den Reaper vermutete. "Hey, hey, hey. Er wird doch nicht." "Kal. Du musst schnell aufwachen. Bitte wach auf!" "MARIUS HÖR AUF!" Er musste noch breiter grinsen als er das Dröhnen des Reapers hörte. Gleich bist du nur noch Asche. "MARIUS STOPP!" "MARIUS HÖR AUF. BITTE HÖR AUF UND WACH ENDLICH AUF!"

Blinzel. Marius blinzelte nochmal um klar sehen zu können. Mit noch benommenem Verstand registrierte er folgende Dinge im Raum. Kal lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden während seine Freundin Nel verzweifelt versuchte in zu wecken. Lys stand mit ausgestreckten Armen und leichten Verbrennungen an selbigen neben Kal und hatte vor ihnen eine Psionicbarriere errichtet an der sich Marius Psi gelegentlich entluden. Finna saß erschöpft hinter Lys an der Wand und rieb sich mehrere Blessuren während sie ihn aus angstgeweiteten Augen ansah. Der Raum an sich sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Zwei Betten waren total zerlegt und das Dritte zeigte Brandspuren. Unter schrecken bemerkte Marius nun auch seine ausgestreckten Arme und die Psienergie, welche sich in ihm gesammelt hatte. Was ihn daran aber entsetzte war, dass er die Arme auf seine Freunde gerichtet hatte und riss diese unter lautem Fluchen hoch in Richtung der Decke. Keine Sekunde zu spät. Was daraus brach war gelinde gesagt bar jeder Vernunft. Die Komplette Decke sowie die zwei Stockwerke über ihnen verschwanden einfach in dem roten Licht. Es war so als ob sie nie dagewesen wären. Stille. "Wird aber auch Zeit, ich habe mir ein bisschen Sorgen gemacht." ächzte Kal und richtete sich langsam mit Hilfe von Nel auf. Lys sackte einfach nur an Ort und Stelle zusammen. Marius betrachtete seine Freunde, die nichtmehr vorhandene Decke und seine Hände und ließ sich dann vollkommen erschöpft auf den Boden sinken. Er war nicht mal mehr in der Lage auch nur einen Finger zu heben. Und zu allem Übel erschien ihm wieder das Gesicht des Asarimädhcnes vor Augen.

**Zwei Tage später**

Marius saß in seinem Bett und schaute sehnsüchtig durch ein Fenster nach draußen. Er war es leid den Kranken zu spielen. Die einzige Abwechslung, welche er bisher hatte, war ein Besuch Vaters, der sich mit ihm um die Geschehnisse unterhielt. Er schien ganz besonders an seinem Traum, oder was immer das auch gewesen interessiert zu sein und ließ Marius ihm jede Einzelheit jedes Gefühl beschreiben. Das ging ungefähr 4 Stunden bis Vater zufrieden war. Auf die Frage warum das alles passierte bekam er die folgende Antwort.

"Mhmm ... warum. Gute Frage. Die Antwort darauf ist etwas komplexer als sie zu scheinen mag. Aber lass mich versuchen es zu erklären. Was du gesehen hast war weniger ein Traum als eine Vision, eine Vorahnung. Es ist schon lange her, dass es Eldar gab, welche für solche Vorahnungen empfänglich waren. Um es einfach auszudrücken stell dir folgendes vor. Das Universum, die Sterne und Planeten, selbst jeder Organismus, ob künstlich oder natürlich hat seit Entstehung eine bestimmte Anzahl von Möglichkeiten wie es sich entwickeln kann. Im Laufe eines Lebens entstehen immer wieder neue solche Möglichkeiten durch unsere Entscheidungen die wir treffen und es verschwinden solche Möglichkeiten durch diese Entscheidungen. Die meisten Wesen nennen diese Möglichkeiten Schicksale, weil sie in der Regel das Lebensende der Person zeigen. Doch Schicksal ist ein zu eng gefasster Begriff, Möglichkeiten ist besser. Was du nun gesehen hast waren Möglichkeiten von Einzelschicksalen verschiedener Personen." "Es ist quasi wie in die Zukunft sehen?" "Nein nicht ganz. Man kann nicht wirklich in die Zukunft sehen, denn die Zukunft ändert sich jedes Mal durch unsere Entscheidungen und andere Faktoren. Was du aber sehen kannst sind die wahrscheinlichsten Möglichkeiten der Zukunft. Und je näher die Zukunft rückt, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass genau das eintritt was du gesehen hast. Was mich nur wundert ist, dass du anscheinend diese Fähigkeit hast." "Was meinst du damit?" "Nun, die letzten Eldar, welche diese hatten waren alle aus der ersten Generation. Meiner Generation. Und in der ganzen Milchstraße gibt es nur einen Eldar der ersten Generation. Nämlich mich. Aber ich glaube, dass ich auch das erklären kann. Es hat was mit deinem Körper und deinem Geist zutun. Folgendes. Wie du weißt können Eldar sich erst mit 30.000 Jahren fortpflanzen, oder um genau zu sein, beide Partner müssen mindestens 30.000 Jahre alt sein um ein Kind zeugen zu können. Bei uns ist die Fortpflanzung ein zweistufen Prozess. Der körperliche Teil, geht genauso wie bei den Menschen, wie du mittlerweile selbst erfahren hast." Hier wurde Marius nun leicht rot im Gesicht. Vater fuhr jedoch unbeeindruckt fort. "Dazu kommt aber dann noch das verschmelzen des Bewusstseins mit dem Partner, ähnlich wie bei den Asari. Das besondere hier ist nun, für ein Kind ist der körperliche Teil unabdingbar, anders geht es nicht. Die Bewusstseinsverschmelzung jedoch ist mehr wie ein Zusatz. Nicht nötig, aber auch nicht schädlich. Kinder die mit beiden Stufen gezeugt wurden haben die Möglichkeit mehr als nur normale Eldar zu werden. Ein alter begriff für solche Kinder ist HighEldar. Meistens drückt sich das durch höhere Intelligenz wie bei Kal oder stärkeres Psi wie bei dir aus. Worauf ich aber hinaus will ist folgendes. Dein Geist ist ursprünglich der eines Menschen, auch wenn du jetzt mehr ein Eldar als ein Mensch bist. Durch diesen Unterschied scheinst du jedoch in der Lage zu sein Fähigkeiten anzuzapfen, die eigentlich noch ruhen." "Heißt das, dass ich fortan immer solche Alpträume haben werde und ein eine Gefahr für alle um mich herum werden kann?" "Nein. Nicht zwangsläufig. Das erste Mal diese Fähigkeit zu erleben war schon immer sehr extrem. Ich für meinen Teil hatte damals nicht nur ein Loch in eine Decke gesprengt, sonder gleich das ganze Haus pulverisiert. Es kommt auch darauf an was man sieht. Bei manchen ist nichts dergleichen passiert, sie haben zum Beispiel gesehen wie sie ihr erstes Kind oder dergleichen bekamen. Doch deine Fähigkeit ist im Moment nicht sehr weit entwickelt und du dürftest nur einmal alle 5 Jahre etwas sehen. Plus Minus. Das heißt für dich, dass du wieder Unterricht bei mir nimmst. Ich werde dir beibringen wie du es steuern und lenken kannst. Das wird auch bitter nötig sein." "Ok ..." Unterricht, Marius war nicht sehr begeistert. Vor allem weil Vaters Unterricht dazu neigten extrem zu werden. "Moment. Das heißt doch auch, dass du sowas kannst?" "Korrekt. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich es steuern und wenn nötig ignorieren. Außerdem ist meine Fähigkeit so fein und Entwickelt, dass ich allein durch meinen Willen etwas sehen kann und auch wie es soweit kam und wie es sich weiter entwickelt." "Darum also kannst du mir sagen wo ich sein darf und wo nicht." "Stimmt. Ich lasse dich jetzt mal wieder alleine. Ich habe dank dir noch eine Menge an Arbeit vor mir." Und damit verließ er den Raum. Marius ließ sich stöhnend in die Kissen fallen. "Götter. Kann nicht einmal etwas einfach sein?".

Was Vater ihm nicht erzählte war, dass eigentlich nur Eldar der ersten Generation dazu in der Lage sein sollten. Für normale Eldar hätte es noch ein paar Millionen Jahre dauern sollen bis diese wieder zu sowas in der Lage sein würden. Nun, dann musste auch er seine Pläne dementsprechend anpassen. Er würde aus Marius schon noch einen guten Ersatz für sich machen.

**ca. 41.000 v. Chr.**

"Ah .. ich kann nicht mehr." Marius lag wieder einmal am Boden und rieb sich den Schädel. Zu lernen diese Vorhersagefähigkeit zu kontrollieren war schwerer als angenommen. Vater ließ ihn als Vorbereitung jedes Mal so viel Psi wie nur möglich in seinem Körper sammeln bis er vor Erschöpfung kaum stehen konnte. Und nachdem er sich an einem speziellen Dummy, der nicht gleich kaputt ging entladen hatte griff Vater in Marius Geist und zeigte ihm Möglichkeiten der Zukunft, die er versuchte zu ignorieren. Am Ende jeder Stunde war sein ganzer Körper wund und er geistig völlig erschöpft. Zwar hatte er noch immer nicht den dreh raus zu kontrollieren was er sah, jedoch hatte er einen Weg gefunden, dass ihn das was er sah nicht in den Wahnsinn trieb. Der Trick bestand darin einen Teil seines Bewusstseins schlafen zu schicken. So wurde er wenigstens nicht emotional fertig gemacht. Nichts desto trotz war das was er sah teilweise richtig heftig. Zu allem Übel wurde er auch noch dazu empfänglich den Gefühle der Personen die er sah zu spüren. Wenn er zwei Kinder beim Spielen sah, dann war das kein Problem. Sah er jedoch Flüchtlinge eines Krieges war das schon grenzwertig. Zu seinem Glück hörte Vater immer vorher auf, bevor seine Gefühle mit ihm durchgingen. Irgendwie hatte Marius das Gefühl, dass er die nächsten paar Tausend Jahre noch üben würde es zu kontrollieren. Es war ja nicht so als ob er was besseres zu tun hätte.

**Hey. Der erste Reaper war da. Auch wenn es nur kurz war. Read&Reviews ist gern g****e****sehen :-P, sofern jemand das hier ließt ^^**

**Happy Coding**


	8. Zwischen den Sternen

**Zwischen den Sternen**

_**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**_

_Der alte Mann saß an seinem Platz und grübelte. Der Tischcomputer war lange mit seinen Berechnungen fertig und nun auch mit der Umsetzung. Alles was übrig geblieben ist, sind eine Figur und 8 Karten. 6 Figuren und 20 Karten sind dem Spielzug Dimosias zum Opfer gefallen._

_"Was soll ich bloß tun?", er reib sich die Schläfen. Mittlerweile war auch der Turianer Prime eingetroffen und unterhielt sich entspannt mit Athame und Dimosia._

_"Dann bleibt mir wohl keine andere Wahl" sagte der alte Mann, nahm seine letzte Spielfigur vom Feld sowie die Karten und setzte einen Stuhl entfernt neben Athame. Dort legte er vol__l__kommen unbeachtet von den anderen sein Besitz auf ein neues Spielfeld ab und betrachtete es kritisch._

_Wenig später, als er auch alle Karte seiner Hand verlegt hatte war er zufrieden. "Jetzt möchte ich sehen was du daraus machst." murmelte er und setzte seine Figur auf ein Planetensymbol._

**ca. 30.000 v. Chr.**

Er hatte es gelöst. Und in aller Bescheidenheit musste Marius zugeben, dass es ihm gut gelungen war. Die letzten Jahre und mehr hatte Marius seine Pläne vervollständigt und verfeinert. Sie sahen nicht nur vor wie er auf welche Möglichkeit in Shepards kommendem Leben reagieren wird, sondern auch was er sonst drum herum bewegen wollte. Dank Vaters Aufzeichnungen, oder besser gesagt Hinweisen auf bestimmte Ereignisse, hatte er auch ein wichtiges Problem lösen können. Personalstärke. Marius hatte am Anfang seiner Planbildung angenommen, dass er eventuell Eldar oder auch Menschen und Asari nutzen konnte. Bei genauerer Betrachten würde sich das als Fehler erweisen. Er musste hinter den Kulissen agieren um auch nur die kleinste Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Veränderung der Ereignisse ausschließen zu können. Würden die Eldar somit zu früh in der galaktischen Gemeinschaft bekannt werden, dann würde es die Reaper dazu verleiten Dinge zu tun auf die Marius wohl nicht vorbereitet gewesen sein würde. Außerdem würde es einen schönen Aufschrei durch die Gemeinschaft jagen, wenn eine Spezies auftauchen würde, die auf den ersten Blick den Menschen zum verwechseln ähnlich sähe. Diese Vorstellung würde er sich doch lieber für nach dem Krieg aufsparen. Sofern er das erleben würde. Die Ironie an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass er sich ein Vorbild an Cerberus und anderen Schattenorganisationen genommen hatte. Um eine möglichst genaue Kontrolle über den Informationsfluss zu haben wäre eine Organisation wie Cerberus perfekt. Auch wenn er mit ihren Zielen niemals einverstanden wäre, so konnte er aber von ihrer Geheimhaltungspolitik lernen. Nur dass Marius weitaus mehr Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung standen. TIM wäre sicherlich neidisch.

Sein Mechproblem war nach gut 100 Jahren an versuchen und Experimenten gelöst worden und nun standen im Hangar der Ikarus die 510 Prototypen und warteten auf weitere Versuche und Testreihen. Was die Namensgebung angeht war Marius etwas faul, er begnügte sich mit den Namen nach dessen Vorbild die einzelnen Mechs gefertigt waren. Was Marius jedoch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt hatte waren die Waffensysteme. Die Gausskanonen, ob klein und leicht für kleine Mechs oder riesig und schwer für die Raumschiffe, waren neben den Raketenwerfern noch leicht zu bauen. Schwierig wurde es dann jedoch bei den Laserwaffen und Autokanonen. Das Problem mit den Lasern war, dass Marius sie vom Reißbrett an entwickeln musste. Die Eldar nutzen keine Laser in ihren Waffensystemen und alle anderen Völker, die jemals in dieser Galaxie gelebt haben nutzten Waffen, die auf Massebeschleunigung basierten, wie zum Beispiel die Gausswaffen. Und dank Ezero mussten sie es auch nicht. Einen Laser zu erzeugen war relativ einfach, diesen jedoch so kontrolliert zu erzeugen, dass er sich im Kampf nutzen ließe war dann schon wieder eine ganz andere Sache. Nach vielen Fehlversuchen und Katastrophen hatte er es jedoch geschafft verschieden große Versionen der Laserkanone zu fertigen. Die Autokanone stellte nun ein anderes Problem. Sein Problem war eine genügend große Munitionskapazität in den Mechs zu schaffen ohne diese klobiger zu machen. Hier jedoch fand er eine bemerkenswert einfache Lösung. Er setzte einfach andere Treibmittel in die Patronen ein, wodurch das Projektil länger als die eigentliche Hülse wurde. Zu guter Letzt gab es noch die Partikel-Projektor-Kanone, welche er jedoch dank Vorlage einfach an seine Bedürfnisse anpassen konnte.

Ein großes Rätsel bildete sich jedoch, als er Stück für Stück Bauteile und anderes so anpasste, dass man alles auch unter seiner Technologiebegrenzung fertigen konnte. Er grübelte mehrere Jahre darüber bis er schließlich aufgab und sich eingestehen musste, dass er Hilfe brauchen würde. Seine Hilfe, oder besser gesagt seine Hilfen kamen dann auch ohne lange zu Zögern. Es war fast wie ein Klassentreffen. Kal, Finna und Lys zeigten sich dann auch sehr beeindruckt von seinen Mechs und hatten außer Designvorschlägen nichts daran auszusetzen. Wo sie ihm dann wieder die Ohren lang zogen war bei der Bewaffnung und seinen stümperhaften Versuchen das alles mit nicht so technisch fortschrittlichen Mitteln und Materialien zu fertigen. Also parkte Marius die Ikarus im hohen Orbit um Yldera, gab seinen Freunden seine groben Vorstellungen und ließ sie ungestört ans Werk gehen. Eines Abends beim Essen am großen Gemeinschaftstisch nutze Nel, Kals Freundin, die Gelegenheit um eine Bitte zu äußern. Die Bitte beziehungsweise der Vorschlag bestand darin, dass Marius ihnen allen doch mal in natura die Raumstation um Teltan 2 zeigen könnte. Zuerst irritiert durch die Frage an sich, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet und nur Kal kannte Einzelheiten über diese Station, irritierte ihn noch mehr die glänzenden Augenpaare, welche alle auf ihn gerichtet waren.

"Woher wisst ihr davon?". Betretendes Schweigen. Schließlich meldete sich Kal mit Schalk in den Augen zu Wort "Ich habe es ihnen während den Arbeiten erzählt.". Götter. Konnte sein Freund seinen Rededrang nicht einmal unter Kontrolle halten. "Nuja, ich würde gerne, aber ..." Marius schaute sich hilflos um. "Aber?" hakte Lys nach. "Ich kennt doch Vaters Edikt. Eldar sollen das System nicht verlassen." "Oh, das ist kein Problem. Da du das System verlassen darfst dachte ich es würde schon gehen. Außerdem sagte mir Vater, dass er dieses Edikt bald auflösen würde." erzählte ihm Finna mit gewinnendem Lächeln. Es gab zwar keinen wirklichen Grund es ihnen nicht zu zeigen, doch Marius wollte auch ein paar Geheimnisse haben. Außerdem würden sie ihn nur wegen seinem Nichtkönnen aufziehen. Nach dem Abwegen von mehreren Möglichkeiten gab er schließlich nach. "Paladin, bring uns nach Teltan 2." "Verstanden Sir." lautete die Antwort und die Triebwerke und Generatoren sprangen nach all den Jahren wieder an.

Teltan 2. eine Gartenwelt wie sie im Buche steht. Fast jedenfalls. Mit einer doppelt so großen Oberfläche wie die Erde war der Planet nicht nur wesentlich größer, sonder hatte auch eine etwas höhere Anziehungskraft. Die Anziehungskraft betrug zwar nur 2G, jedoch machte sich dies in der Vegetation bemerkbar. Große Tiere waren eine Seltenheit und Pflanzen, wie zum Beispiel Bäume, waren um vieles massiver als auf der Erde. Das war sowieso eines der Dinge, die ihn am Universum faszinierten. Bestimmte Pflanzenarten, wie Bäume, gab es auf jeder Gartenwelt. Wenn auch in verschiedenen Farben, Formen und Größen. Mit einem 50 zu 50 hatte der Planet ein eher ungewöhnliches Landmasse zu Wasser Verhältnis. So gut wie alle Gartenwelten tendierten eher für mehr Wasser oder Land egal ob jetzt eine Eiszeit oder nicht herrschte. Über Teltan 2 kreiste der Grund des Besuchs. Die Raumstation, welche viele Funktionen miteinander vereinte, glitzerte in der Sonne und machte den Eindruck eines schlafenden Riesen. Seine Freunde zeigten sich jedenfalls beeindruckt. Nach dem ersten Rundgang durch die Einrichtung war es Lys, die ihn als Erste etwas fragte, wenn auch ein bisschen verwirrt. "Marius? Wie kommt es, dass du das hier alles fehlerfrei planen und bauen konntest, aber bei anderen Dingen in ähnlicher Weise so schlecht bist?" Marius zuckte darauf nur mit den Schultern. In ihrer Zeit auf der Raumstation machte Marius eine ungewöhnliche Entdeckung bei sei Freunden. Sie schienen aus irgendeinem Grund immer in seiner Nähe zu sein. Marius konnte sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Dieses Verhalten war, wenn er an früher zurück dachte, absolut untypisch. Vor allem Lys hatte die Angewohnheit sich ab und zu von der Gruppe zu trennen um alleine herum zu stromern. Innerhalb von 2 Wochen hatte sie sich aber nicht einmal von der Gruppe getrennt. Was ihm auch noch auffiel war, dass sie immer etwas nervös wurden, wenn sie alleine oder zu zweit etwas tun oder sich etwas anschauen wollten. Die Antwort für dieses untypische Verhalten bekam er beim gemeinsamen Essen. "Jap, du hast richtig beobachtet. Und um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben uns gefragt wie du es aushältst hier draußen alleine zu sein." "Wie meinst du das?" Nel schaute ihn verwirrt an woraufhin Finna für sie einsprang. "Es hat etwas mit dem Gemeinschaftsbewusstsein von uns Eldar zutun und mit Vaters Anwesenheit. Für uns ist Vater mehr als nur eine Führungsperson. Er ist unser moralischer und gesellschaftlicher Kompass. Er war immer für uns da und er ist der Grund warum die Eldar so lange in Frieden gelebt haben. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Wenn wir von ihm und von den anderen Eldar getrennt sind, dann ist das so als ob etwas fehlen würde. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an. Und doch ist er noch so viel mehr." "Und warum seid ihr dann in meiner Gegenwart so wie daheim?". Da schaltete sich Kal in das Gespräch ein "Ich habe nur eine Vermutung, aber du scheinst die gleiche Sicherheit für uns auszustrahlen wie Vater. Nur müssen wir uns erst etwas daran gewöhnen."

**Vaters Raum**

"Hermit, wie laufen die Vorbereitungen?" fragte Vater die KI als er die Sonne von Yldera betrachtete. "Die Arche wurde überholt, gewartet und ausgerüstet. Außerdem wurden ihre Datenbanken mit allen aktuellen Erkenntnissen sowie die Stasekammern in den Frachträumen mit allem nötigen landwirtschaftlichem Materialien gefüllt um einen Gartenwelt zu kolonisieren." "Wie viele haben sich für den morgigen Tag angemeldet?" "Es haben sich mehr als 90% der Bevölkerung im Alter von unter 10.000 Jahren für den morgigen Aktionstag auf der Arche angemeldet.". Somit war das riesige Raumschiff mit 60% an Passagieren ausgelastet. Das macht 60 Millionen Eldar, von insgesamt 8,3 Milliarden. Wissen, kulturelle Leistungen und andere Dinge, welche ein Volk ausmachten wurde in aller Stille an Bord der Arche gebracht. Nur Vater und die Führer der Häuser wussten davon. "Wurde der Kommandoraum nach meinen Anweisungen modifiziert?" "Positiv." "Und deine Bluebox?" "Diese befindet sich mittlerweile an Bord der Arche und wurde erfolgreich in dessen Systeme integriert.". Vater seufzte. Er konnte es sehen, ganz deutlich. Das Ende der Eldar wie sie waren. Er hätte es wohl abwenden können, doch der Preis wäre zu hoch gewesen. Er versuchte wenigstens so viele wie möglich zu retten. "Wenn ich eine Frage stellen dürfte?" "Frag Hermit." "Warum retten sie sich nicht selber?". Die Frage hatte er sich öfter gestellt als ihm lieb war, aber er kam immer zum gleichen Ergebnis. "Weil ich nicht vor meiner Verantwortung wegrennen werde." "Glauben sie, dass er es schaffen wird?" "Das kann nur die Zukunft zeigen." damit drehte sich Vater um und verließ den Raum. Es war an der Zeit mal wieder einen Park zu besuchen.

**Einen Tag Später an Bord der Arche**

Fast jeder der Eldar, der unter 10.000 Jahre alt war, war an Bord der Arche. Die Arche war ein Schiff, welches von der Größe her seines Gleichen suchte und als Kolonie und Generationenschiff konzipiert war es 120 Kilometer lang, 40 Kilometer breit und 20 Kilometer hoch. Über die komplette obere Rumpfseite waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Kuppeln angebracht, welche in ihrem Innern auf der obersten Ebene des Schiffes Kleinstädte beherbergten. In diesen Kuppeln sorgten Holographiprojektionen und andere Vorrichtungen für ein simuliertes Klima samt Himmel, Wolken, Sonne und Sterne. Die jeweiligen Wetterkontrollen konnten sogar für Regen und andere Wetterverhältnisse sorgen, waren jedoch im Standartfall auf ein mildes Klima programmiert. Hier waren die Schüler, Studenten und Kinder untergebracht, welche auf Anraten der Hausführer und von Vater erleben sollten wie ihre Vorfahren mit Hilfe dieses Schiffes in die Milchstraße kamen.

**Teltansystem; im hohen Orbit um Teltan 2, Ikarus**

Noch ein paar Feinheiten am Kampfanzug und Marius konnte ins Bett. Alle anderen waren schon vor Stunden schlafen gegangen, nur er war noch beschäftigt. "Nun, das sollte reichen." auch wenn er noch lange nicht fertig war. Vom Design basierte die Rüstung auf der Infernorüstung mit ein paar kleinen Zusätzen. und Änderungen. Die komplette Panzerung wurde durch fortschrittlichere Materialien ersetzt wodurch der komplette Anzug schmaler war und enger am Körper saß. Hierdurch wurde Marius im Nahkampf nicht eingeschränkt und konnte sich frei bewegen. Der Helm wurde auch schmaler und das Frontvisier durch eine von außen undurchsichtigen synthetischen Verbundstoff ersetzt. Auf der Innenseite wurde dank modernster Sensoren und Kameras ein HUD erzeugt, welches ihm die Umgebung darstellte. Eine Spielerei, die sich Marius erlaubte war ähnliche Antriebsdüsen in die Rüstung einzubauen wie bei den Phantoms. Und dank besserer Technik sollte er damit auch fliegen können. Für heute allerdings war es genug und Marius haute sich ebenfalls aufs Ohr.

Marius befand sich an einem heißen Sommertag auf Yldera und schlenderte durch einen Park. Er trug Sandalen, eine kurze rote Hose sowie ein kurzärmliges rotes Hemd. Sein Ziel war eine Parkbank. Dort angekommen setzte er sich hin und döste in der Sonne. Man kann ja auch mal sich etwas Entspannung gönnen. Irgendwie war er auch nicht überrascht, als sich Vater in seiner weißen Robe neben ihn setzte. "Marius." "Vater." war erst mal alles was sie sagten während sie den Himmel betrachteten. "Sag, was soll ich eigentlich hier?" fragte schließlich Marius und schaute den alten Mann an. "Oh, du hast also bemerkt, dass das nur ein Traum ist?" erwiderte dieser lächelnd. "Wie hätte ich es nicht bemerken können. Du hast mir schließlich beigebracht auf sowas zu achten, vergessen?" "Erinnerst du dich noch an unser erstes, besser gesagt zweites Gespräch?" "Halbwegs, ich war damals etwas neben der Spur" antwortete Marius trocken. " "Dann lass mich deinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. Als ich dich hierher gebracht hatte sagte ich dir, dass ich einen Grund dazu hatte. Auch wenn ich damals sagte, dass du einfach zum richtigen Zeitpunkt am richtigen Ort warst, so war das nur teilweise richtig. Die Person für meine Zwecke musstest du sein." "Das habe ich mittlerweile auch verstanden. Ich verstehe nur nicht das Warum." "Es hat was mit Entwicklung und Evolution zutun. Die Eldar stecken in einer kulturellen und evolutionären Sackgasse. Dadurch, dass wir unseren Blick mehr auf die Vergangenheit legen und nicht auf die Zukunft, haben wir uns in eine Sackgasse manövriert. Und Spezies, die irgendwo auf dem Prozess ihrer Entwicklung stecken bleiben gehen unter." "Ok, das verstehe ich. Nur, worauf willst du hinaus?" "Früher oder später wären die Eldar als Ganzes ausgestorben. Der Grund hierfür ist teilweise mein Verschulden. Ich habe jedoch einen Weg gefunden diesem Schicksal ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Du musst wissen, ich kann mich nicht mehr wirklich ändern. Und da sich die Eldar mich als Vorbild betrachten werden sie zwangsweise mein Schicksal teilen." "Moment. Verstehe ich das richtig. Du stirbst?".

Der Klos im Hals, welcher sich bei Marius bildete hätte er nicht erwartet. Für ihn war der alte Mann sowas wie ein Onkel gewesen, ein weiser Ratgeber, dass ihn diese Erkenntnis so er störte war unerwartet. "Ja und nein. Ich liege nicht im Sterben und auch nicht die Eldar, aber diesem Tot, der unausweichlich ist, wird nachgeholfen. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft noch mehr Zeit zu haben, aber sei es drum." Vater blickte noch einmal zur Sonne auf, dessen Licht irgendwie dunkler wurde und wandte sich nun vollkommen an Marius. "Hör mir jetzt genau zu. Ich habe alle Informationen, welche du noch brauchen kannst an Hermit gegeben. Er wurde mittlerweile in die Systeme der Arche integriert. An Bord dieses Schiffes befinden sich alle Eldar, die noch in der Lage sind sich zu ändern, sich weiter zu entwickeln. Wenn du aufwachst, dann sollte Paladin die Koordinaten des Schiffes empfangen haben." es wurde wie bei einer Sonnenfinsternis immer dunkler und dunkler bis plötzlich alles wieder heller wurde und der Stern selber größer noch dazu. "Der Grund, mein Grund, warum du hier bist ist, dass du die Eldar als Spezies bewahrst. Deine Freunde werden dir helfen können, aber nur wenn du auch die Verantwortung übernimmst." "Bitte was? Ich soll deine Rolle übernehmen oder wie?" "Am Anfang, ja. Du wirst aber genügend Wege finden dieses System zu ändern, sofern du es wünschst. Versprich mir, dass du dafür sorgst, dass mein Volk, dein Volk, nicht stirbt." "Moment, Moment, das alles geht mir zu schnell. Was soll das?" "Versprich es mir Marius!". Ach verdammt. Marius Gedanken rasten als er erst Vaters ernstes Gesicht betrachtete, nochmal zum immer größer werdenden Stern hinauf blickte und dann wieder dem alten Mann in die Augen schaute. "Ja gut, ich verspreche es. Und wenn ich die komplette Kultur umkrempeln muss." "Das ist gut.". Als letztes Bild sah er wie Vater lächelte, ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. "Leb wohl und pass auf dich auf, Marius." hörte er Vater noch flüstern bevor Yldera von der Supernova erfasst und in Stücke gerissen wurde. Marius wachte keuchend und schweißgebadet auf. Er stolperte aus dem Bett und sackte im Gang vor seinem Zimmer auf die Knie. Es traf ihn wie ein Hammer. Er würde nie mehr seine Zieheltern sehen. Keine lustigen Parkbesuche mehr mit Lys und Finna. Vaters Lehrstunden und seine ruhige und weise Stimme würde er auch nie mehr erleben. Mit Tränen in den Augen viel ihm eine Andeutung Vaters wieder ein, welcher er vorher keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Es wurde nachgeholfen. Nur, von wem? Wie auf Kommando erschien auf der Wand links neben ihm ein Bild eines Schiffes, welches ein Objekt auf den Stern von Yldera abschoss. Dieser Schiffstyp sagte ihm zwar nichts, aber die Konstruktionsmerkmale waren eindeutig. Reaper. Marius blinzelte sich die Tränen aus den Augen schrie alle seine Gefühle hinaus. Er musste sich Luft verschaffen um klar denken zu können. Natürlich wurde der Lärm den er machte von den anderen gehört. Sie kamen alle nach und nach aus ihren jeweiligen Zimmer um zu sehen wer denn hier so einen Krach machte. Zu mindestens der Anblick von Finna und Lys in ihren Nachthemden ließ sein Herz einen Moment höher schlagen. Doch bevor er sich zu etwas hinreißen lassen konnte kam ihm wieder das Bild des Reapers in den Sinn. "Marius? Warum machst du so einen Krach? Und warum kniest du am Boden." fragte ihn Finna und kniete sich neben ihn um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Die anderen schauten ihn etwas verwirrt an. Marius schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er sie wieder öffnete aufstand und Finna auf die Beine geholfen hatte stand sein Entschluss fest. "Paladin, wurden dir alle Daten was passiert ist geschickt?" "Positiv." "Ok, ich möchte, dass ihr mir zu hört und dann genau das tut was ich sage. Geht in eure Zimmer, macht euch fertig, zieht euch an und packt eure Sachen. Dafür sollten eineinhalb Stunden reichen. Danach werdet ihr euch alle an Bord von Vaters Schiff begeben, welches noch an der Station angedockt ist und auch auf dem Weg zur Arche machen. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird euch der Bordcomputer etwas mitteilen, was ihr dann auch allen an Bord der Arche erzählt. Kal, Finna, Lys? Wartet noch einen Moment." und damit machten sich die anderen auf den Weg ihre Sache zu packen. Die Drei schauten Marius gespannt an. "Paladin, hast du eine Aufnahme von dem was passiert ist?" "Ja." "Spiel sie bitte ab." Marius schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand, während seine Freund entsetzt das Video der Zerstörung von Yldera betrachteten. Kals Gesicht war nur eine Steinmaske, Finna wurde bleich wie der Schnee und Lys brach heftig zitternd in Tränen aus. Kal war es, der das Schweigen brach. "Wo ist Vater?" obwohl Marius diese Frage erwartet hatte so überraschte ihn doch, dass sie so früh kam. Sollte man bei so einem Ereignis nicht zuerst nach den eigenen Eltern oder so fragen? Marius schaute Kal ernst ins Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Götter ..." entfuhr es ihm, während Finna sich hinsetzen musste weil ihre Beine sie nicht mehr tragen konnten. "Wie ist das Möglich? Er war immer da. Er war die Konstante in unserem Leben. Das darf nicht sein.". Lys war schon bar jeder Vernunft und fing an wie verrückt vor und zurück zu wippen "Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein ... das kann nicht sein ... nein, nein, nein." Sie war vollkommen hysterisch. Marius musste etwas tun bevor das noch alles außer Kontrolle geriet. Er machte einen Schritt auf Lys zu, Half ihr auf die Beine, schaute ihr kurz abschätzend in die Augen und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Es half Lys wieder in die Realität zu kommen und die anderen beiden schauten ihn erschrocken an. Er hatte keine Zeit dafür. "Lys hör mir zu. Es ist ok zu weinen, aber steiger dich nicht dort hinein. Du hast noch dein Leben und du hast deine Freund. Also reiß dich zusammen.". Sie schaute ihn nur aus großen nass glänzenden Augen an und nickte stumm. "Kal?" "Ist ok ... ich habe mich unter Kontrolle, halbwegs." er stieß ein freudloses Lachen aus. "Finna?" "Hier ... aber ... bitte sag mir, dass das nicht real ist." mit einem Hoffnungsglimmer in den Augen schaute sie zu ihm auf. Er schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. "Kal, du hast erwähnt, dass ich die selbe ruhige oder was auch immer Ausstrahlung habe wie Vater. Was glaubst du, wie würdest du reagieren, oder wie hättest du reagier, wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre?". Kal schaute ihn an, überlegte kurz und schauderte. "Ich kann nur vermuten, aber ... es hätte mich verrückt gemacht." "Und jetzt überleg was passieren würde, wenn all die Leute in der Arche davon erführen." "Oh mein Gott ..." stöhnte Finna, welche die selben Schlüsse wie Marius zog und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Marius schaute seine Freunde mit einem ernsten Blick an, welchen seine Freunde bei ihm bisher noch nie gesehen hatten.

"Wir tun folgendes. Ihr werdet mit allen dafür sorgen, dass die anderen später bei klarem Verstand bleiben, verstanden? Wenn ihr bei der Arche eintrefft möchte ich folgendes wissen. Welche Häuser sind dort vertreten und wie viele Mitglieder haben sie. ich möchte wissen welche Aufgaben oder Berufungen die Leute ausgesucht haben. Gibt es welche, die mit Kindern arbeiten? Die Lehrer sind? Ich will eine komplette Inventur des Schiffes ..." und so ging es eine halbe Stunde weiter. Marius überhäufte die Drei mit aufgaben, vornehmlich zu dem Zweck ihre Köpfe beschäftigt zu halten. Die drei durchschauten natürlich sofort was er beabsichtigte und gaben noch selber Vorschläge hinzu. Es war mehr als nur Beschäftigungstherapie. Sie sollten auch nach alles und jedem Ausschau was ihnen half einen Planeten zu kolonisieren. Sie konnten es jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie ab und zu von Hilflosigkeit und Traurigkeit überrannt wurden. "Ok, alles klar soweit?". Alle nickten und nur Lys, der wieder die Tränen in den Augen standen fragte etwas. "Wohin wirst du gehen? Du wirst uns doch nicht alleine lassen?". Marius konnte die selbe Besorgnis in den Augen der anderen Beiden lesen. Er hatte diese Frage von ihr erwartet und legte ihr seine Hand auf den Kopf und grinste sie an. "Ich? Ich werde jemanden besuchen und ihm Manieren beibringen." sagte er und dachte an den Reaper. Oh nein mein Freund. Dich werde ich nicht lebend davon kommen lassen. "Aber keine Sorge, ich werde später zu euch stoßen. Ich habe schließlich noch einen ganzen Haufen an Arbeit von Vater."

**Jetzt kommt mal wieder etwas Stimmung in die Bude. Was für ein Reaper mag das wohl sein? R&R plz :D**

**Happy Coding**


	9. Reaper

**So, Hier mal ein bisschen Reaperaktion und anderer Stuff. Wir kommen Shepard i****m****mer näher und näher. Ich habe mal beschlossen die Geschichte etwas abzukürzen.**

**Reaper**

_**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**_

_Der alte Mann betrachtete die Anzeigen über dem Tisch aufs neue und gestattete sich ein L__ä__cheln während Dimosia nur ungläubig drein schaute. An das Endergebnis der Berechnung von vorher hatte der Tischcomputer einen Zusatz errechnet und führte diesen nun aus. Das Ergebnis war, dass Dimosias Karte und Figur sich ebenfalls auflösten._

_"Interessant, höchst interessant." sagte der alte Mann und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück._

**ca. 30.000 v. Chr. System NC-5598, Ikarus**

"Feindliches Schiff geortet. Koordinaten zum Abfangen berechnet. Kurs gesetzt. Weitere Befehle?" hörte Marius von Paladin, als er sich auf der Brücke in den Stuhl setzte und sämtliche holographischen Konsolen öffnete. Antrieb - Check. Waffen - Check. Schilde: thermisch - Check, kinetisch - Check, Strahlung - Check. Panzerung - Check. Lebenserhaltung - Check. Generatoren - Check. Energienetz - Check. Alles Wichtige im grünen Bereich. Die anderen Systeme konnte er noch auf dem Weg überprüfen und eventuell Einstellungen verändern. "Paladin, Waffensystem und Schilde aktivieren, Hangar versiegeln und Ladung sichern. Sobald wir so nah sind, dass der Reaper uns bemerkt aktivierst du den Störsender. Das dürfte ihn davon abhalten Hilfe zu rufen oder andere auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. Bring uns aus dem Dock und los.". "Verstanden" und es ging ein Rumpeln durch das Schiff als sich die Andockklammern lösten und es sich in Bewegung setzte. Ein kurzes Schimmer, welches der Länge nach über den Rumpf glitt war alles was auf die Schilde hinwies und über den Rumpf verteilt klappten Teile der Panzerung auf um den Geschützen Platz zu machen, die unter den Platten verborgen waren und nun ausgefahren wurden. Vier große Türme im Viereck angeordnet mit jeweils zwei Doppelläufen, die oberen größeren Läufe waren die Gausskanonen während die unteren die Partikelprojektorkanonen waren, erschienen auf der Ober und Unterseite im vorderen Drittel des Schiffs. Die gleichen Türme, diesmal nur zwei an der Zahl, erschienen nochmal auf der Ober und Unterseite im hinter Drittel über und unter dem Maschinendeck. Mehrere kleine Geschütze mit nur einem oder zwei Rohren zeigten sich an den Seiten und über den Rumpf verteilt. Es erschienen ebenfalls ein Geschützturm auf Ober und Unterseite mitten auf der Untertasse. Obwohl diese Türme nur einen Geschützlauf hatten, so waren sie doch das stärkste was die Ikarus besaß.

Nachdem die Ikarus das Dock verlassen und sich ausgerichtet hatte ging ein leichtes Zittern durch das Schiff und beschleunigte auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit. "Sir, ich muss darauf hinweisen, dass die Kampfkraft der Ikarus nur bei 60% ihrer Möglichkeit liegt. Da ich fast jeden einzelnen Schritt und jede Berechnung machen muss schränkt das meine Kapazitäten sehr stark ein." Marius schnaubte darauf nur. Kurz darauf viel die Ikarus aus der ÜLG und Paladin aktivierte den Störsender. "Wo sind wir?" "Sir, wir sind 4 AE von einem Klasse 3 Pulsar entfernt. Der Reaper befindet sich aktuell 0,5 AE neben diesem und sollte in einer Stunde und zehn Minuten unseren Weg kreuzen." "Hat er uns schon entdeckt?" "Unwahrscheinlich. Die Strahlung und das Gravitationsfeld des Pulsars dürften seine Sensoren zu stark beeinflussen." "Zeig mir nochmal das Bild der Überwachungsdrohne." und auf dem Hauptschirm erschien das Abbild dessen was ihr Ziel war. Dieser Reaper jedoch passte so gar nicht ins Bild. Soll heißen, er war von der Konstruktion her anders. Er viel größer als die Zerstörer oder gar Dreadnoughts der Reaper. Wie jeder Reaper besaß dieser eine wage Ähnlichkeit mit einem Tintenfisch war jedoch in Merkmalen anderes als die anderen. Zum einen besaß der Reaper keine fünf sondern sechs Arme, welche am Kopf, drei zu jeder Seite und diese hintereinander eine Art V bildeten. Der große Rumpf und hintere Teil sah aus wie platt gedrückt, denn er war wesentlich breiter, besaß einen etwas kleineren Durchmesser als die Dreadnoughts und wölbte sich dem Ende entgegen nach vorne. Rein von den Maßen her war das Ding vier Kilometer lang und an der dicksten Stelle einen Kilometer breit. Was Marius immer noch irritierte war, dass er zum ersten Mal ein Reaperschiff dieser Bauart sah. Er kannte die kleinen Okuli, die Truppentransporter, die Zerstörer und die Dreadnoughts, doch dieses Ding? All die Zyklen, welche die Eldar aufgezeichnet hatten zeigten nirgends ein Schiff diesen Typs. Es gab höchstens Variationen der einzelnen Schiffklassen, wie Harbinger eine Variation der Dreadnoughts war. "Paladin, wie würdest du dieses Schiff klassifizieren?" "Den Maßen und den Energiewerten nach würde ich es als Basisschiff klassifizieren." ok, das kann also noch heiter werden. Die Frage, welche er sich nun stellte war wo sich die Reaper im späteren Krieg noch anders als erwartet verhalten werden. Werden dann später mehr als nur Banshees, Bruts, Marauders, Husks, Ravagers und Cannibals auftauchen? Nun, für solcherlei Gedanken hatte er später auch noch Zeit. "Warnung, der Reaper hat uns und das Störsignal entdeckt und nimmt nun direkten Kurs auf uns. Er wird in 2 Minuten in Waffenreichweite sein." ok, dann werden wir mal sehen was das Ding so kann. Marius setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl und schaltete alle Waffen online.

"Der Reaper startet eine Reihe von Okuli." hörte Marius Paladin mitteilen und er selber löste als Antwort zwei der 6 vorderen Torpedorohre aus. Während der Reaper alle Arme so abspreizte als würde er sich gleich auf seine Beute stürzen löste sich eine nicht gerade kleine Anzahl von roten Punkten von diesen und steuerte auf die Ikarus zu. Bei dieser schossen zwei hell blau leuchtende Projektile aus dem vorderen Rumpf und nahmen sofort Kurs auf den Reaper, Als die Okuli und die Torpedos auf einer Höhe waren detonierten letztere in zwei grellen Lichtblitzten. "Torpedos sind detoniert und haben rund 90% der Okuli vernichtet, der Rest hat sich aufgelockert um nicht mehr auf einen Schlag vernichtet werden zu können.". Sehr schön. So eine Materie-Antimaterie-Explosion ist doch recht hilfreich. Nur schade, dass die Torpedos gegen dieses große Ding wohl nichts ausrichten werden. "Paladin bereite ein Ausweichmanöver vor, welches uns nach Möglichkeit hinter dieses Ding bringt." "Verstanden.". Die letzten Okuli waren nun in Waffenreichweite und überschütteten die Ikarus mit roten Lichtblitzen. Die GUARDIAN Türme antworteten mit einer Reihe von blauen Lichtimpulsen und schossen die Okuli innerhalb von Sekunden in Stücke. Nun war auch der Reaper in Reichweite und feuerte seine typischen roten Strahlen ab. Die ersten drei gingen nur knapp daneben als die Ikarus sich durch den Raum schraubte, die nächsten zwei schlugen dann jedoch auf der Unterseite der Ikarus ein und wanderten fast die ganze Rumpflänge entlang. Der sechste Strahl verfehlte ebenfalls nur knapp sein Ziel. Zwar hielten die Schilde dem Beschuss stand, sie konnten aber nicht verhindern, dass sich zwei hübsche Brandnarben über den Rumpf zogen. Die Antwort der unteren vier schweren Geschütztürme, die nun dem Reaper zugewand waren, folgte prompt. Die Schiffsgausskanonen(SGK) feuerten einzeln ihre tödliche Ladung ab worauf die schweren Partikelprojektorkanonen (sPPK) folgten. Die Gaussprojektile schlugen meistens ohne jegliche Wirkung in die Reaperschilde ein und nur zwei durchschlugen sie und sprengten, durch die Schilde einen Großteil ihrer kinetischen Energie beraubt, ein paar Panzerungsplatten vom Rumpf. Die PPKs hatten auch nicht mehr Glück. Die Energieentladungenen fraßen beim Aufschlag die Schilde des Reapers zwar regelrecht weg konnten der Panzerung aber ebenso wenig anhaben. Der erste Schlagabtausch war wohl ein Unentschieden. "Ach verdammt. Paladin gib mir eine Analyse." während er das sagte schaltete er auch die Zielerfassung der GUARDIAN Türme auf den Reaper auf sowie der restlichen Geschützbatterien. Die schweren Laserkanonen(sLK) auf der Ober und Unterseite der Untertassen waren nun auch endlich aufgeladen und fassten ihr Ziel auf. "Die Gaussgeschütze verlieren wegen der Reaperschilde zuviel Durchschlagkraft um effektiv zu sein. Die PPKs auf der anderen Seite scheinen nützlich gegen eben jene Schilde zu sein. Meine EMpfehlung: Schilde mit Hilfe der PPks schwächen um die Gausskanonen optimal einsetzen zu können". Die Ikarus, aus der nun ein wahres Gewitter an blauen Lichtblitzen ausbrach und auf den Reaper einregnetet befand sich nun wieder in der waagerechten, nur dummer Weise genau Unterhalb des Reapers. Das dargebotene Ziel lies dieser nicht entgehen und feuerte alle sechs Strahlenkanon senkrecht auf das Schiff unter sich ab. Die ersten beiden schlugen genau auf der Untertasse rechts und links neben der sLK ein und hinterließen wegen der Schilde nur zwei große Brandflecken. Die nächsten beiden roten Strahlen hatten es auf das das Maschinendeck abgesehen und fraßen sich langsam durch die Schilde bis sie direkten Kontakt mit der Rumpfpanzerung hatten und diese wegschmolzen wie Butter. Bevor sei jedoch in das Innere eindringen konnten erstarben sie. Schlimmer sah es da allerdings im vorderen Bereich aus. Die ohnehin schon geschwächten Schilde hielten nicht lange stand und die Panzerung war dann auch kein sehr großes Hindernis mehr. Die beiden Reaperstrahlen zerschmolzen zwei der 4 schweren Türme zu Klump, fraßen sich durch die Panzerung ins Innere, durchschlugen sämtliche Decks sowie den Hangar und kamen auf der anderen Seite des Schiffes wieder hinaus. Die Erschütterung fegte Marius fast vom Stuhl. "Warnung, Hüllenbruch entdeckt." meldete Paladin lakonisch worauf Marius ihn mit "ERZÄHL MIR ETWAS WAS ICH NOCH NICHT WEIß!" anschrie. Die Ikarus tauchte nun unter dem Reaper weg um möglichst viel Distanz zwischen sich und dieses Ding zu bringen und gab aus den hinteren Türmen noch mehrere Salven ab, die jedoch nur minimalen Rumpfschaden verursachten. Der Reaper flog eine weite Linkskurve um sich wieder frontal auf das beschädigte Schiff zu stürzen, welches diesem nun die rechte Flanke bot.

"Nah, da haben wir doch unsere Möglichkeit" bemerkte Marius während er sich wieder vernünftig in den Stuhl setzte. Ein paar Schaltflächenbetätigungen später brach aus der Ikarus ein wahrer Sturm hervor. Als erstes schlugen die Energiesalven der PPKs in den Reaper ein, fraßen die restlichen Schilde weg und schmolzen stellenweise die Panzerung zu Schlacke. Dicht darauf folgten die Projektile der SGK, welche große Teile des Reapers bei Einschlag einfach absprengten, wie zum Beispiel zwei der 6 Arme. Es gelangten sogar zwei der Projektile ins Innere und detonierten dort, konnten aber keinen kritischen Schaden verursachen. Das Highlight waren jedoch die grünen Lichtstrahlen aus den sLKs. Beide schlugen mittig in den Reaper ein, durchschlugen diesen und wanderten nach oben respektive nach unten. Als sie erstarben war das große Schiff in der Mitte sauber durchgeschnitten und in zwei Hälften geteilt. Der Reaper glitt noch einen Moment durch den Raum, wurde dann aber durch eine gewaltige Explosion in Stücke gerissen. Die Explosionswelle beschädigte selbst die Ikarus, welche mehrere Hundert Kilometer entfernt im Raum stand. Marius, der nun wieder auf dem Boden lag rappelte sich mühsam auf.

"Schadensbericht." murmelte er erschöpft und machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, nur um sicher zu sein. Auf dem Weg dorthin gab ihm Paladin eine umfassende Liste aller beschädigten System und die Dauer der möglichen Reparatur. Die gute Nachricht war, dass sie wohl trotz der Schäden zur Arche fliegen konnte, die schlechte Nachricht war, dass die Ikarus fast schrottreif geschossen wurde. Auf die Frage was wohl mit den Reapertrümmern passieren wird bekam er jedoch noch eine erfreuliche Antwort. "Die Trümmer befinden sich alle in der Anziehung des Pulsars und werden innerhalb der nächsten vier tausend Jahre in seinem Inneren verglühen. Was ich noch mitteilen möchte ist, dass es mir gelang während dieser Auseinandersetzung das Reaperindoktrinierungssignal zu entschlüsseln. Eventuell kann Miss Serafine etwas damit anfangen."

**Irgendwo im leeren Raum zwischen den Sonnensystemen, Arche**

Obwohl das ganze Abenteuer mit dem Reaper nicht mal einen Tag gedauert hatte, so fühlte sich Marius jedoch gerädert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Zu seinem Glück hatte die Ikarus es noch gerade bis zur Arche geschafft bevor ihr ÜLG-Antrieb durch die Beschädigungen komplett den Geist aufgegeben hatte und so befand sie sich in den Armen mehrerer Halteklammern unterhalb der Arche. Aus einer Eingebung heraus nahm Marius seine Gitarrentasche aus seinem Quartier und betrat das große Schiff. Das erste was Marius an Bord der Arche auffiel war die gedrückte, niedergeschlagene und depressive Stimmung. Kal hatte ihn bei seiner Ankunft zwar erklärt, dass sie nur einigen wenigen die komplette Geschichte der Vernichtung von Yldera erzählt haben, jedoch hatte er den Verdacht, dass auch die anderen irgendwie davon erfahren hatten. Dieser wurde bestätigt, als er zwei Mädchen, vielleicht 800 Jahre alt, heftig darüber diskutieren hörte bis beide wohk wieder in Tränen ausbrachen. Auch hier bemerkte er wieder wie sehr die Eldar an Vater hingen. Er hörte beim vorbeigehen zwar immer noch genügend, die sich ihren Schmerz wegen dem Verlust ihrer Eltern und oder Geschwister Luft machten. Es gab jedoch immer noch mehr die absolut fassungslos über Vaters dahinscheiden waren. Kal bestätigte ihm, dass sich die meisten erst der Trauer über ihre verlorenen Angehörigen ergaben, doch bald, wenn die Gedanken auf die Nichtanwesenheit von Vater drifteten in eine Art Depression verfielen. So als wäre ihr Grund oder ihre Stütze im Leben genommen worden. Das war nicht gut. Ab und an sah er einen seiner Freunde, die versuchten auf die anderen einzureden, doch ihm immer hilflose Blicke zuwarfen. Je mehr sie versuchten die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass alles irgendwie gut werden würde, desto mehr schien ihnen selbst der Glaube daran zu fehlen.

"Gibt es sonst noch irgendetwas besonderes?" fragte Marius besorgt seinen Freund. "Ja. Seltsamerweise scheint der Kontrollraum der Arche versiegelt zu sein. Und solange wir nicht dort hinein können bleibt die Arche wo sie ist." "Götter, als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten. Wir machen folgendes. Ich gehe zu diesem Raum und versuche ob ich vielleicht hinein gelange. Du gehst los und holst mir die anderen." und so trennten sich Beide. Marius auf dem Weg zum Kontrollraum und Kal, der nach und nach die anderen Aufsammelte.

Wie Marius richtig vermutete hatte wollte die KI des Schiffes nur in seiner Anwesenheit die Tür öffnen und tat es dann auch prompt als er höflich darum bat. Der Kontrollraum versetzte Marius eine leichten Stich, denn er sah Vaters Raum verdammt ähnlich. Seltsamerweise befand sich jedoch ein Sitzkissen in der Mitte des Raumes. Marius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, setzte sich auf das Sitzkissen und legte sich die Gitarre über die Beine. "Hermit, gehe ich richtig davon aus, dass dir Vater etwas für mich hinterlassen hat?" "Dies ist korrekt." "Und um was handelt es sich?" "Um Empfehlungen und Warnungen.". Also nichts, was ihm wohl jetzt helfen würde. Was soll ich tun? Aus einem inneren Bedürfnis heraus nahm er seine Gitarre und spielte ein paar Akkorde bevor er sich für ein Stück entschied.

"Summer has come and passed; The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass; seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again; falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again; becoming who we are

as my memory rests; but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed; the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again; like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again; falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again; becoming who we are

as my memory rests; but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed; The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass; twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends"

Marius war so ins Spielen vertieft gewesen, dass er die anderen nicht herein kommen gehört hatte. Zu mindestens ließ ihn das Spielen entspannen und er konnte beim Singen ruhig nachdenken. Als er endete und sich seinen Freunden zu wandte sah er, dass dem ein oder anderen die Tränen in den Augen standen. Er hatte sich entschieden was er zu tun gedachte. "Hermit, übergibst du mir die volle Kontrolle über die Arche?" "Positiv, Vater hatte es so verfügt." diese Aussage brachte ihm den ein oder anderen erstaunten Blick ein. "Ok, zeig mir bitte die Sternenkarte." und plötzlich saß er in einem Hologramm der Milchstraße. Marius stand auf und begab sich an den linken Rand der Karte um diese zu betrachten. Er schaute sie sich einen Moment lang an und deutet auf einen Teil, der später etwas oberhalb des Asariraums und in der Atticatraverse liegen würde. Seinem Wissen nach würde die Völker später in dieser Gegen nur drei Massenrelays aktivieren. "Zeig mir ob es hier irgendwo eine Gartenwelt ähnlich von Yldera gibt." "Es gibt nach diesen Spezifikationen insgesamt vier." und Hermit markierte ihm die Systeme. Eines nahe des Asariraums, zwei nahe der Terminussysteme und eines mittig in der Traverse. Marius entschied sich für das Mittige und wies Hermit an die Arche dorthin zu bringen. Zur Sicherheit schaute er nochmal auf seine Liste der Systeme, welche er gefahrlos nutzen konnte und verglich diese mit der Liste der Systeme, die er jetzt schon betreten durfte. Zu seiner Freude befand sich das System und die drei anderen in beiden Listen. Das ausgewählte System besaß die Bezeichnung Pantix, welche aus einem der früheren Zyklen stammte. Nun wandte er sich auch direkt an seine Freunde. "Bevor wir irgendetwas tun möchte ich erst mal eine Frage beantwortet haben, die ihr euch selber stellt. Will jemand das ganze selber in die Hand nehmen?" zu seinem Pech, oder auch Glück schüttelten alle nur den Kopf. "Na schön. Der Plan sieht so aus. Wir bringen die Arche ins Pantixsystem und werden die dortige Gartenwelt besiedeln. Finna, habt ihr mir die Liste der Leute zusammengestellt?" "Ja, mit etwas Hilfe von Hermit." antwortete sie und schickte ihm eine Datei auf sein Omnitool. "Ich muss mit den obersten Vertretern der Häuser auf diesem Schiff reden. Das sind ungefähr 2.000 Eldar." "Ich kümmer mich darum" antwortete Kal. "Für was brauchst du sie?" fragte ihn jedoch Tessa. "Ich werde unser Sozialsystem komplett umkrempeln. Die Häuser wie sie früher waren hatten früher ihre Richtigkeit, jedoch sind die Meisten jetzt vollkommen nutzlos. Mein Plan ist es alles in insgesamt 9 Häuser zusammen zu fassen. Jedes Haus besitzt dann einen vorgegebenen Handlungs und Verantwortungsbereich." "Klingt logisch." meinte Nel. Als Marius fertig war gab er seinen Freunden noch ein paar Anweisungen und diese verließen den Raum. Was Marius nicht wusste war, dass Hermit alles ab dem Gitarrenspielen für alle Eldar übertragen hatte. Dies hatte somit die Folge, dass seit diesem Punkt eine eher gespannte Stimmung auf dem Schiff herrschte.

Kal war fleißig gewesen und hatte innerhalb von 2 Stunden alle Eldar aufgetrieben, welche eine hohe Position innerhalb ihres Hauses bekleidet hatten. Es waren jedoch ein paar mehr als nur 2.000. Marius war schon etwas überwältigt, als er den größten Plenarsaal des Schiffes betrat und dieser rappel voll war. Alle 7.000 Plätze waren belegt. Auch hier ließ es sich Hermit nicht nehmen alles für die anderen Eldar zu übertragen. Zu mindestens fragte er vorher. Marius versuchte das ganze so simpel wie möglich zu halten und begann damit zu erklären was überhaupt passiert war und warum. Hierzu zeigte er nicht nur das Überwachungsvideo der Zerstörung von Yldera, was ein Stöhnen und aufschreien durch die Eldar jagte, sondern auch das Video des Reapers, der die Sonne zum Explodieren gebracht hatte. Hier war die Reaktion dann eher Wut und Entsetzen. Genauso wie er vorher es seinen Freunden erklärt hatte, so erklärte er auch den Anwesenden was er zutun gedachte. Er wurde nur einmal unterbrochen. "Warum sollten wir auf dich Hören? Ich kenn dich nicht und nach allem was passiert ist ..." der Rest ging in einem aufgeregten Gemurmel unter. Marius wartete etwas bis das Murmel wieder erstarb.

"Warum du oder der Rest auf mich hören sollst? Diese Frage kannst nur du dir beantworten. Ich gebe dir aber eine Antwort. Erstens, ich bin das einzige lebende Mitglied von Vaters Haus," allein dieser Punkt brachte ihm die komplette Aufmerksamkeit aller ein. "Zweitens, ich habe Vater versprochen, sollte so etwas geschehen, dass ich dafür sorge trage, dass die Eldar nicht untergehen. Drittens, ich verlange nicht dass ihr auf mich hört, solltet ihr es aber tun, dann tut ihr was ich euch rate. Viertens, willst du gerne die ganze Verantwortung übernehmen?". Marius wusste zwar die Antwort darauf, jedoch hoffte er, dass er sich irrte. Seine Frage brachte dem Unterbrecher jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit des kompletten Saals. Nach einer Weile gab er sich mit "Schon gut. Meine Nerven sind etwas überspannt" geschlagen. "Gibt es denn jemanden, der gerne die Aufgabe übernehmen will?" keine Antwort. Marius seufzte und fuhr fort. Zu seiner Überraschung erhielt er für seinen Vorschlag die Häuser zu reformieren nur zustimmendes Genicke. Als er fertig war konnte Marius eine deutliche Veränderung in den Anderen feststellen. Wo vorher nur Unsicherheit und Niedergeschlagenheit herrschte war nun Entschlossenheit und der Wille sich zu beweisen. Die nächsten Jahre waren der Wahnsinn und hätte Marius nicht seine Freund und die Unterstützung der anderen Eldar gehabt so hätte er wohl aus Frust alles hingeworfen. Sie bildeten neue Häuser und entwarfen ein System welches klare Richtlinien für den Aufstieg innerhalb dieser Häuser enthielt. Das neuste Haus, welches auch kein Vorbild der ehemaligen hatte war das Haus des Schutzes, welches den militärischen Arm der Eldar darstellte. Es war auch das Haus, welches am skeptischsten betrachtet wurde, denn die Eldar besaßen kein Militär und hatten es nie besessen, sie waren in der Regel Pazifisten. Die Vorbehalte wurden dann jedoch schnell zerstreut, wenn die Reaper ins Gespräch kamen. Eine weitere Neuerung war das politische System. Die Politik sollte von den Meistern der bisher insgesamt 9 Häuser gemacht werden. Sofern die Eldar irgendwann sich dafür entscheiden würden mit anderen Spezies zu interagieren.

Es war ein langer beschwerlicher Weg eine neue Heimat aufzubauen. Es galt ja nicht nur ein paar Häuser in die Landschaft zu setzen und damit war alles erledigt. Komplette Städte mussten geplant und mit allem gefüllt werden was man so brauchte. Von öffentlichen Einrichtungen über Wohnhäuser bis zu industriellen Anlagen. Landwirtschaft und Infrastruktur wurden ebenso gebraucht wie Rohstoffförderung und Energieerzeugung. Doch sie hatten Zeit und die ließen sie sich nicht nehmen. Es dauerte ganze 5.000 Jahre bis auch nur die erste Stadt komplett mit allem fertig war. Und 9 weitere sollten folgen. Über die Oberfläche von Edra, dem 4 Planten im Pantixsystem, wurden als im Anfangsstadium 10 Städte verteilt. 9 dieser Städte standen unter direkter Kontrolle der 9 Häuser und repräsentierten diese. Die zehnte Stadt, ihre Hauptstadt Tys, wurde als politisches und kulturelles Zentrum geplant und gebaut. Generell war der Baustil der gleiche wie auf Yldera, nur dass es in Tys 9 massive und riesige Gebäude gab, die als Zentrum für jedes Haus errichtet wurden. Acht dieser Monumentalbauten standen in einem Kreis mit dem neunten Bauwerk als Mittelpunkt. Dadurch, dass Tys als Hauptstadt geplant war, gab es hier eine Vielzahl an Parkanlagen, Musen, Erholungseinrichtungen und andere öffentliche Gebäude. Die Eldar hatten eben ein anderes Verständnis für ihre Hauptstadt. Eine Hauptstadt sollte in ihren Augen den Stolz, die Leistung, das Wissen und das Können eines Volkes darstellen. Der ganze Bauprozess, von der Planung, die langsame Umsiedlung von der Arche auf den Planeten und die letztendliche Fertigstellung dauerte insgesamt etwas mehr als 29.000 Jahre. Wie in einem Bedürfnis wie vorher eine große Familie zu schaffen zu stieg auch die Bevölkerungszahl stark an. Wo es am Anfang der Umsiedlung nur ca. 60 Millionen Eldar waren so sind es nach 29.000 Jahren schon etwas über 115 Millionen, Tendenz steigend. Eine der schmeichelhafteren Entwicklungen war, dass man Marius anfing als Vater zu bezeichnen. Für ihn war es eher etwas peinlich, doch die Eldar schienen so etwas zu brauchen. Über die Jahrtausende hinweg fing Marius auch an sich die aufkeimenden Zivilisationen der Asari, Turianer, Salerianer und anderer genauer anzuschauen. Die Asari waren wie erwartet die ersten, die ihr Sonnensystem verließen und die Weiten des Alls erkundeten. Er stand gerade in seinem Planungsraum an Bord der Ikarus als Paladin sich meldete. "Sir, ich sollte sie daran erinnern wenn sich ein Ereignis zuträgt.". Ereignis. Marius war mit Paladin darin übereingekommen, dass alle Empfehlungen und eigene Berechnungen von zukünftigen Möglichkeiten als Ereignis zu bezeichnen. Worauf Paladin hier anspielte war eine Vorhersage von Vater, die den Absturz eines Asarikolonieschiffes beschrieb. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches. Was dieses Schiff jedoch besonders machte war, dass die Asari ohne Hoffnung auf Rettung auf einem Planeten landeten, der nicht in der Lage war sie zu ernähren. "Paladin, bring uns dorthin." "Verstanden Sir.".

**Und die Asari werden vorgestellt. Zu mindestens im nächsten Kapitel. 8 Kapitel und noch kein review. Ließt das überhaupt jemand? ;(**

**Happy Coding**

**Btw: Das Musikstück ist natürlich When September ends von Green Day. Ich besitze keine Rechte daran.**


	10. Asari: Teil 1

**Asari: Teil 1**

**ca. 520 v. Chr. auf einer unbekannten Gartenwelt**

Die Ikarus lag ruhig und ungesehen im Raum über einer Gartenwelt. Marius hatte zugesehen als ein Asarikolonieschiff durch eine Fehlfunktion in ihrem Sprungantrieb in dieses System eindrang und dann auf der Planetenoberfläche notlandete. Außerhalb aller bekannten Handels und Flugrouten und viele Lichtjahre vom nächsten Massenrelay entfernt waren die Asari, welche den Absturz überlebt hatten, auf sich allein gestellt. Das große Problem, welches sie hatten war, dass sie zwar auf einer Gartenwelt gelandet, dessen Flora und Fauna jedoch dextroproteinbasierend war. Kurz gesagt, sie konnten nichts von dieser Welt essen ohne sich selbst zu vergiften. Zu allem Unglück war durch den Wiedereintritt genau der Frachtraum beschädigt und zerstört worden, der Saatgut und anderes Material enthielt um eventuell eine Landwirtschaft zu starten, die die Asari hätte am Leben erhalten können. So mussten die Überlebenden mit den Notrationen des Schiffes vorlieb nehmen. Die Notrationen würden ihnen jedoch bald ausgehen und dann würde jede Asari verhungern. Trotz all der Technologie, die man hat war und ist das Weltall ein gefährlicher Ort. Marius stand an einem Aussichtsfenster und überlegte wie er nun genau vorgehen sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht mit der Ikarus in die Atmosphäre eindringen und genau oberhalb der Absturzstelle das Schiff enttarnen. "Also, was gedenkst du zutun?", fragte ihn eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Marius schaute nur kurz zu seinem Freund zurück und betrachtete dann wieder den Planeten. "Da sie erst jetzt gelandet sind werden sie wohl noch nicht bemerkt haben, dass diese Welt sie nicht ernähren kann." "Also?" "Wir warten, eventuell arbeite ich etwas an dem Anzug weiter. Sag mal Kal, warum bist du eigentlich mitgekommen? Hast du nicht selber genügend zutun?". Sein Freund schaute ihn nur belustigt an. "Hey, als Oberhaupt eines Hauses kann ich mir meine Zeit einteilen wie ich will. Außerdem brauche ich eine Pause und ich dachte mir, dass ich dich mal begleiten sollte.", sagte sein Freund und stellte sich neben ihn. Marius musste anerkennen, dass er es weit gebracht hatte. Jedenfalls für jemanden, der am Anfang kein Interassen an der Führung von Leuten gezeigt hatte. Wie das Schicksal aber gerne so spielte wurde er dann das Oberhaupt des Hauses des Schutzes, dem militärischen Arm der Eldar. Zwar bekam jeder Eldar eine grundlegende militärische Ausbildung, die rund 500 Jahre dauerte, doch nur eine Handvoll, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern, traten diesem Haus dann Vollendens bei. Mit nur knapp 1,5 Millionen Mitgliedern war es das zweit kleinste Haus. Nur Marius Haus war noch kleiner.

"Ich hatte eher angenommen, dass du dich um deine Kindern kümmern würdest, oder einen Urlaub mit einer oder allen dreien deiner Frauen unternehmen tust.". Der Neuanfang, wie die Zerstörung von Yldera und die Umsiedlung der überlebenden Eldar allgemein genannt wurde, hatte sich etwas seltsam auf diese gewirkt. Wo vorher ein eins zu vier Verhältnis von Männern und Frauen war, so gab es jetzt ein eins zu sechs Verhältnis. Man nahm allgemein an, dass das eine Art biologische Reaktion auf das Schwinden der Population war. Was Marius jedoch am meisten Überraschte bei dieser Veränderung war, dass die Paarbindung eher gestärkt hatte. Er hatte angenommen, dass die Eldar was diesen Bereich ihres Lebens betraf eher offener wurden, es war eher das Gegenteil der Fall. Nun, so konnte man sich irren. Kal lächelte etwas säuerlich auf die Frage seines Freundes. "Sie haben mich rausgeschmissen.", das brachte ihm einen verblüfften Blick von Marius ein und dieser fing an zu lachen. Kal fand das nicht so lustig. "Bevor wir uns falsch verstehen. Sie haben mich rausgeschmissen in dem Sinne, dass sie mal einen Urlaub nur unter sich, also die Frauen und die Kindern, machen wollten. Apropro Kinder. Sag Marius, wann entschließt du dich mal damit anzufangen?", Marius warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Hey, ich bin erst knapp 47. Außerdem, mit wem denn mein Guter?" "Du weißt ganz genau mit wem. Lys und Finna haben über die Jahre jedes Angebot und dergleichen abgelehnt, weil sie nur auf dich warten. Außerdem soweit ich mich erinnere haben sie schon in der Schule ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Und was das Alter betrifft, andere in deinem Altern haben schon Enkel.". Marius seufzte und ging hinüber zu seiner Werkbank, wo sämtliche Teile des roten Kampfanzugs lagen. Während er sich den Anzug anlegte unterhielt er sich mit seinem Freund. "Weißt du, selbst mir ist das aufgefallen. Die Sache ist nur die, dass ich mich lieber erst mal auf das hier konzentrieren und abschließen will und erst dann über das starten einer Familie nachdenken möchte. Außerdem dürften es Kinder von mir nicht sehr leicht haben.", er dachte an die Tatsache, dass die Eldar ihn als Leitfigur betrachteten und dementsprechend ähnliches von seinen Kindern erwarten würden. Ob sie wollen oder nicht. "Vater, auf der letzten Ratssitzung haben wir ausgiebig über dieses Thema diskutiert und halten es für vernachlässigbar. Wir haben alle gesehen was es dir abverlangt hat seit nun mehr 30.000 Jahren im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen und solch eine Verantwortung zu tragen. Die anderen und ich sind aber der Meinung, dass etwas Familienleben auch gut für deine Nerven sind.". Als Kal Marius offiziellen Titel oder auch Bezeichnung genannt hatte war er sofort aufmerksam geworden. Es sah Kal nicht ähnlich das zutun, außer er sprach ein Thema an, welches ihm am Herzen lag. Marius war schon etwas gerührt. "Ok, ok. Ich geb auf. Das nächstemal will ich aber bei solchen Sitzungen dabei sein. Wo kommen wir denn hin.", Kal betrachtete seinen Freund nur belustigt. Als Marius fertig war sich den Anzug anzulegen betätigte er nur sein Omnitool und der Helm mit seinem von außen undurchsichtig Visier klappte sich um seinen Kopf und versiegelte alles hermetisch.

Die nächsten zwei Tage war Marius mit seinem Anzug beschäftigt. Er testete das Ding auf Herz und Nieren und war erst nach einiger Zeit mit den Einstellungen zufrieden. Fast die ganze Zeit war Kal im selben Raum und gab Verbesserungsvorschläge zum Besten, welche sie nach und nach durchgingen und teilweise wieder verwarfen. Andere setzten sie in die Tat um. Marius fand es angenehm sich so zwanglos mit seinem Freund zu unterhalten. Am Anfang des dritten Tages beschlossen sie, dass es vorerst reichen würde. Kleinigkeiten konnten sie später noch ausbessern.

Beide Männer machten sich auf den Weg zu einem der kleineren Nebenhangars an Bord der Ikarus. "Paladin, überprüfe den Anzug und alle Systeme." "Verstanden Sir." und sämtliche Vorrichtungen vom Kopf aus abwärts klappten kurz auf und versiegelten sich wieder während beide sich ihren Weg durch das Schiff suchten. Selbst die antriebsdüsen in den Waden und den Schuhsolen zündeten für einen Moment um zu überprüfen ob auch hier alles in Ordnung war. Worauf Marius besonders stolz war waren die Repulsoren in den Handflächen. Sie dienten mit Hilfe von Energieausstößen nicht nur als Stabilisatoren beim Fliegen, sondern konnten auch Marius Psi wie eine Linse fokussieren. Auf dem Weg trafen die beiden den oder die ein oder anderen Eldar, welche ihnen respektvoll Platz machten. Dies war eines der Dinge, die sich geändert hatten. Marius war nichtmehr allein an Bord der Ikarus. Es war vornehmlich Kals und Tessas Einsatz zu verdanken, dass auch dieses Schiff eine Crew besaß.

Eigentlich war Marius von dieser Idee nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, doch gab er sich nach gut 200 Jahren Diskussion über das Thema geschlagen. Wenn es sie glücklich macht. "Sag, bist du eigentlich schon mit den Schiffen fertig?" "Fast, wir mussten ein halbes Dutzend Mal von vorn anfangen weil etwas hinten und vorne nicht passte. Aber ich habe genügend Leute dran, die dafür sorgen, dass sie bald in Produktion gehen. Dann ist mein Haus nicht nur auf der Planetenoberfläche aktiv. Die Reaper werden eine schöne Überraschung erleben.", antwortete Kal und meinte damit, dass sie erst in ein paar Jahren rein militärisch genutzte Schiffe haben würden.

Sie waren in Hangar angekommen. "Ok, welches Shuttle willst du nehmen?", fragte Kal und schaute sich um. Marius jedoch interessierte sich nicht für die Shuttles, sondern ging direkt zu den Hangartoren. "Sag mir bitte, dass das ein Witz sein soll.", sagte Kal entsetzt als ihm dämmerte was Marius vorhat. Dieser war voller Vorfreude und rief ihm ein "Nein. Ich will noch ein paar Dinge an diesen Anzug testen" zu bevor er die Hand nach der Torkontrolle ausstreckte und diese sich öffneten. "Götter, du bist nichts weiter als ein Kind.", stöhnte Kal und machte sich auf den Rückweg auf die Brücke. Marius kribbelte der ganze Körper vor Aufregung. Er betrachtete einen Moment das Kraftfeld, welches die Atmosphäre drinnen und das Vakuum draußen hielten und sprang Richtung Planet hindurch. "Sir, darf ich sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ein Atmosphärensprung aus dieser Höhe sie töten kann?" "Ich habs verstanden, aber sein unbesorgt, das wird schon.", lachte er die KI an. Es war der absolute Wahnsinn. Auch wenn er mit mehrfacher Schallgeschwindigkeit durch die Atmosphäre rauschte so tauchte er nicht als Feuerball in diese hinab. Dazu war er immer noch etwas zu langsam. Ungefähr in drei Kilometern Höhe sprang der kleine MEG in seiner Rückenpanzerung sowie die Antriebsdüsen in den Beinen an, welche ihn noch schneller dem Boden entgegen brachte. Fast schon zu spät entschied Marius sich die Beine dem Boden zuzuwenden um zu landen. Mit viel zu schneller Geschwindigkeit rauschte er durch die Baumkronen und schlug auf dem Boden auf. Etwas durchgeschüttelt, er schaffte es immerhin halbwegs würdevoll zu landen, richtete er sich auf und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er eigentlich etwas zu weich gelandet war.

Saja fand das alles wahnsinnig aufregend. Erst der Start des Schiffes von Thessia, dann der wohl nicht wirklich geplante Sprung und schließlich die etwas holprige Landung auf diesem Planeten. Obwohl Matriarchin Lysanthus eine Durchsage durch das Schiff gegeben hatte, dass alle an Bord bleiben sollten so war es Saja trotzdem gelungen sich von den Jägerinnen und anderen Erwachsenen davon zu schleichen. Saja war schon immer abenteuerlustig gewesen und fand selbst die Tatsache, dass ihr Schiff ungefähr ein Drittel des Rumpfs in den Strand gegraben hatte unheimlich spannend. Sie musste aber höllisch aufpassen nicht erwischt zu werden, als sie über den Strand zum Wald schlich. Würden die Jägerinnen sie finden, dann würde es mächtigen Ärger von ihrer Mutter geben. Ihre Abenteuerlust brachte sie nur leider wie so oft in ungeahnte Schwierigkeiten. Das erste Problem war, dass sie sich in diesem Wald heillos verlaufen hatte und sich im Gebüsch mehrere blutende Schnittwunden zuzog. Das nächste viel gefährlichere Problem war, dass sie beim Versuch den Wald wieder zu verlassen einen großen seltsamen Tier begegnete, welches viel zu scharfe und viel zu viele Zähne besaß und sie nicht sehr freundlich taxierte. Saja lief schreiend davon, dicht gefolgt von diesem Monster.

Matriarchin Lysanthus hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sie waren auf dem Weg von Thessia aus gewesen eine neue Welt zu kolonisieren, doch durch einen Fehler in ihrem Sprungantrieb vom Kursabgekommen und auf diesem unbekannten Planeten gelandet. Zu allem Überfluss hatte eine ihrer Biologen vor mehreren Stunden mitgeteilt, dass sie weder Pflanzen noch Tiere von dieser Welt verzehren konnten ohne sich zu vergiften. Sollte keine Hilfe kommen, so würden ihre Vorräte innerhalb der nächsten 2 Monate aufgebraucht sein und alle 1576 Asari würden verhungern. Sie rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn. Es klingelte an der Tür. "Herein.", herein trat eine ihrer Jägerinnen mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Verzeiht die Störung Matriarchin, aber wir haben ein Problem.", noch eins? "Was gibt es Mila?" "Die Tochter einer unseren Kolonisten fand es sei eine kluge Idee das Schiff zu verlassen und sich die Umwelt anzusehen.", Lysanthus fluchte. "Schick sofort vier Teams los, die den kleinen Ausreißer suchen sollen. Sie haben drei Stunden Zeit." "Verstanden.", und mit einer leichten Verbeugung verschwand die Jägerin wieder. "Auch das noch", murmelte Lysanthus und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.

Saja war mittlerweile vollkommen erschöpft zwischen zwei großen Felsen in die Enge getrieben worden und weinte fürchterlich. Sie betrachtete mit Angst wie das Raubtier sie noch einmal eingehen musterte und sich langsam auf sie zu bewegte. Saja schloss die Augen und schrie so laut um Hilfe wie sie nur konnte bis sie durch ein Rauschen und ein betäubendes Krachen unterbrochen wurde. Das Wesen, welches in den Nacken der Kreatur eingeschlagen ist, war groß. Etwas größer als die Jägerinnen und in eine Art roten Panzer gehüllt. Der Kopf hatte keine Sehschlitze oder dergleichen sondern nur eine ebenmäßige Fläche dort, wo sonst wohl ein Gesicht sein müsste. Von der Körperform her konnte sie erkennen, dass das keine Asari war. Saja betrachtete des Wesen ängstlich und erstarrte, als es seinen Kopf ihr zuwandte.

Das hätte besser laufen können, dachte sich Marius und richtete sich auf. Eine kurze Betrachtung dessen wo, oder besser gesagt worauf er gelandet war sagte ihm, dass er eines der lokalen Raubtiere als Landekissen zweckendfremdet hatte. Jetzt viel ihm auch das kleine Asarimädchen auf, welches ihn ängstlich anschaute und zwischen zwei Felsen kauerte. Marius betrachtete stumm das Mädchen trat an es heran und scannte es mit seinem Omnitool. Dadurch, dass die kleine Asari nicht weiter weg kriechen konnte fing sie an zu weinen und schaute aus Angst erfüllten Augen zu ihm auf. "Sir, ich registriere mehrere Stoffe in der Blutbahn der Asari, welche eine Blutvergiftung und anderes auslösen werden. Ohne Behandlung wird sie innerhalb von 3 Tagen sterben." meldete sich Paladin nach seiner Diagnose der Schnittwunden. Marius runzelte die Stirn und nahm eine MediGelampulle aus einer Beintasche. Die eine Hälfte des MediGels verstrich er über die größeren Schnittwunden, während er kurz entschlossen den Rest in ihre Blutbahn injizierte mit einem kleinen Extra, welches sie schlafen schicken würde. Die Kleine realisierte viel zu spät was vor sich ging und war im Handumdrehen eingeschlafen. "Mhmm, was mache ich nun?", grübelte Marius und hob die Kleine auf. Kurz darauf machte er sich auf den Weg zum Asarischiff.

"Ich glaube ich habe etwas gehört.", vermeldete eine der Jägerinnen unter Milas Kommando. Ihr Team war das erste, welches sich auf die Suche nach der kleinen Ausreißerin machen sollte und war keine 10 Meter vom Waldrand entfernt. "Bei der Göttin, was ist das?", rief eine andere Jägerin als ein großes humanoides Wesen mit der kleinen entlaufenden Asari in den Armen durch die Büsche trat.

Kaum hatte Marius den Strand gefunden und war aus dem Wald getreten wurden schon eine Reihe von Gewehrläufen und Pistolen auf ihn gerichtet. Die ein oder andere Asari seines Empfangskomitees fing an ihre biotischen Kräfte zu sammeln was sich als blaues Flimmern am Körper zeigte. Marius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging auf die nächste Asari zu und hielt ihr das Mädchen hin.

Es kam nun Bewegung in die Jägerinnen, als sie ausschwärmten und das unbekannte rote Wesen umschwärmten. "Keiner schießt ohne meinen Befehl", brüllte Mila und war ganz verdutzt als das Wesen auf eine ihrer Jägerinnen zu hielt und ihr das Kind zu reichen versuchte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis den Jägerinnen dämmerte, dass Saja verletzt war und dieses Alien sie wohl verarztet hatte. Mila hatte noch nie eine Rüstung wie diese gesehen, geschweige denn in dieser Farbe. Mila fasste einen Entschluss und brachte das unbekannte und noch immer stumme Wesen an Bord des Schiffes, aber nicht ohne vorher Bescheid zu geben. Zu mindestens schien dieses Etwas sie verstehen zu können. Auf dem ganzen Weg zum Konferenzraum, der am nächsten zur Außenluke lag gingen sie an Asarikommandos vorbei, welche das Alien aufmerksam und angespannt beobachten. Das Alien selber schien sich nicht daran zu stören.

Marius fand das belustigend wie die Asari mit ihm umsprangen. Aber er musste ihnen zugestehen, dass sie ihn mit einem gewissen Respekt behandelten. Und sei es auch nur aus Neugierde. Schließlich hatte keine von ihnen bisher ein Alien gesehen. Paladin wies ihn auch darauf hin, dass die Asari, welche den Weg vorgab extra einen Umweg ging, damit sie durch einen Körperscanner gehen konnten. Zu dumm nur, dass der Anzug die Scannerstrahlen so abweisen würde, als wäre er aus massivem Endostahl.

Matriarchin Lysanthus stand in einem Nebenzimmer des Konferenzraumes und betrachtete das Alien auf einem Monitor. Sie war ratlos. Zum einen zeigten die Bilder der Körperscanner nichts als eine massive Figur. Würden die anderen Jägerinnen, welche ebenfalls durch den Scanner gingen, nicht detailliert angezeigt werden, so würde Lysanthus glauben, dass der Scanner defekt sei. Was sie auch verwirrte war, dass laut einer Ärztin die Wunden auf Sajas Haut anfingen sich zu schließen und dass sich in immer geringer werdender Anzahl Mikroben und Bakterien, welche hätten Saja umbringen können, in ihrem Blut befanden. Das schien alles mit einem merkwürdigen Stoff zu tun zu haben, welcher sich ebenfalls auf Sajas Haut und in ihrem Blut befand. Die Ärztin war über diesen Stoff so aus dem Häuschen, dass sie Saja am liebsten das komplette Blut abgepumpt hätte. Jedenfalls schien das Alien ihnen nicht feindlich gesinnt zu sein.

Marius wartete einen Moment und als niemand ihn besuchen wollte wies er Paladin an sich in den Bordcomputer zu hacken. Er brauchte Informationen und fragen konnte er ja gerade keinen. Er war gerade dabei mit Paladin eine Partie Schach zu spielen, als endlich die Tür aufging und eine Asari herein trat. Marius nickte ihr höflich zu, was diese mit einem fragenden Blick erwiderte. "Nach den Berichten meiner Jägerinnen bin ich da richtig in der Annahme, dass ... du mich verstehen kannst?, Marius nickte. Lysanthus setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich einem Alien gegenüber stehe also entschuldige die Frage, aber was bist du?", Marius hätte auf diese Frage am liebsten laut los gelacht. Es war einfach zu komisch. Dies war außerdem eine der wenigen Fragen, welche er jetzt noch nicht erwartet hätte. Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Lysanthus fand dieses Wesen recht seltsam. Sie wusste, dass es sie verstehen konnte. Was immer auch es war. Die Frage war jetzt nur, was war es und warum redete es nicht mit ihr. Eventuell konnte es nicht mit ihr reden, oder durfte nicht. Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten auf die Antwort, es war zu seltsam. Da das Wesen die Frage anscheinend nicht beantworten wollte versuchte sie es mit einer anderen. "Kannst du mit mir reden?", ein einfaches "Ja." war die Antwort. Auch wenn die Stimme entweder synthetisiert war oder durch einen elektronischen Verzerrer gejagt wurde, so konnte sie wenigstens feststellen, dass es sich um eine kräftige Stimme handelte.

Marius trieb so eben eine von Paladins Türmen in die Enge als er von einer weiteren Frage unterbrochen wurde. "Was willst du?". Ah, endlich eine interessante Frage. Er überlegte kurz und beschloss weiterhin kurze Antworten zu geben. "Ich? Eigentlich nicht viel. Ich biete ihnen nur an ihr kleines Problem zu lösen", Lysanthus schaute ihn verständnislos an. "Wir wissen beide, dass sie alle früher oder später auf diesem Planeten sterben werden. Ich kann ihnen daraus helfen.".

* * *

**Da hätten wir die ersten Asari. Ich habe zwar ein paar Ideen, jedoch zur Zeit etwas probleme diese zu formulieren. Teil 2 könnte demnach noch etwas auf sich warten la****s****sen.**

**Happy Coding**


	11. Asari: Teil 2

**Das hat nun doch mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Nach 6mal umschreiben belasse ich es mal bei dieser Version. HF.  
**

* * *

**Asari: Teil 2**

**ca. 520 v. Chr. auf einer unbekannten Gartenwelt**

Matriarchin Lysathus stutzte. "Was meinen sie damit, dass wir hier alle früher oder später sterben werden?", sie selber wusste zwar die Antwort darauf, doch wie kam es, dass dieses Wesen davon wusste? "Es ist ganz einfach. Ihre Spezies ist levo-protein-basierned. Die Flora und Fauna auf dieser Welt jedoch ist dextro-protein-basiernd. Das heißt, dass alles was sie auf diesem Planeten als essbar ansehen sie wohl mindestens vergiften würde. Desweiteren sind sie so weit von ihrem eigentlichen Kurs abgekommen, dass ihr Notrufsignal wohl nie von einem anderen Asarischiff empfangen werden würde. Von der Tatsache mal abgesehen, dass sie wohl ein Jahr bis zum nächsten Massenrelay brauchen würden. Reparatur ihres Schiffes und Aktivierung des Massenrelays beachten wir mal nicht.". Die Matriarchin schaute Marius verblüfft an. Sie wusste zwar, dass sie nichts auf diesem Planeten verzehren konnten, aber nicht wieso. Die anderen Punkte waren ihr auch nur zur Hälfte klar gewesen. "Und was würden sie davon haben uns zu helfen?", fragen konnte ja durchaus nicht schaden. "Sie würden für mich arbeiten. Ich würde ihrem Leben einen Sinn, ein Ziel geben auf das sie sich mehrere tausend Jahre vorbereiten würden." "Das würde demnach bedeuten, dass wir nie wieder Thessia oder andere meines Volkes sehen würden." "Nicht unbedingt. Thessia würde von ihnen wohl keiner mehr lebend wieder sehen. Ihre Ur-Urgroßenkel hätten aber auf jeden Fall die Möglichkeit dazu. Was die anderen Asari angeht bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie bald andere ihres Volkes wiedersehen werden.", Lysanthus schaute Marius verwirrt an. "Aber, ... wozu?", Marius überlegte einen Moment und entschied sich dann für die einfachere Methode. "Es ist schwer in Worte zu fassen, ich würde es ihnen gerne zeigen.", sagte er ging um den Tisch herum und streckte seine Hand aus. "Darf ich?", Lysanthus wusste nicht so recht was er vorhatte, doch entschloss sich dafür ihm erst mal zu vertrauen und nickte. Marius half der Matriarchin auf die Beine und legte seine Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand auf bestimmte Punkte in ihrem Gesicht. Was darauf folgte verwunderte und erschreckte die Matriarchin zu tiefst als ihre Augen schwarz wurden.

**2186 n. Chr. Thessia, Außenbezirk nahe einer ihrer Großstädte**

Lysanthus war irritiert. Vorhin stand sie noch an Bord des Kolonieschiffs und nun befand sie sich auf einem Planeten, welcher sie sehr stark an Thessia erinnerte. Doch das konnte nicht der Fall sein. Als sie Thessia verlassen hatte war der Planet eine blühende Welt, wie wunderschönen Groß und Kleinstädten sowie einer faszinierenden Flora und Fauna. Diese Welt jedoch war ein einziger Trümmerhaufen. Die Großstadt, welche wohl nur wenige Kilometer entfernt war hatte alle Wolkenkratzer bis auf einen eingebüßt. Der Himmel war von schwarzen Wolken bedeckt und in der Ferne konnte sie Schreie und Geschützfeuer hören. "Bei der Göttin, das kann doch nicht wahr sein.", seufzte die Matriarchin und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Erst viel ihr auf, dass ihr "Gast" ebenfalls hier war und immer noch in seinen roten Panzer gehüllt war. Was am verstörtesten war, war ein Raumschiff, welches aus dem Himmel kam, einen roten Strahl auf den letzten Wolkenkratzer abfeuerte und mit seinen 5 Beinen in seinen Trümmern landete. "Was ist das?", Lysanthus schauderte. Marius hatte sich ebenfalls einen Moment Zeit genommen diese Möglichkeit der Ereignisse zu betrachten. Es lief ihm kalt den Rücken runter. "Was sie hier sehen ist das Ende aller Zivilisationen. Oder in diesem Fall, das Ende der Asari.", Lysanthus schaute ihn verwirrt an. "Ich verstehe nicht .." "Sie wollen wissen was die Existenz der Protheaner beendet hatte? Das dort", und er zeigte auf den Reaper. "Die gleiche Katastrophe, welche die Protheaner und unzählige andere Zivilisationen vor ihnen vernichtet hat wird versuche auch die Asari zu vernichten. Und nichts wird sie aufhalten können.", damit löste er die Gedankenverbindung mit der Matriarchin und beide standen wieder im Besprechungsraum.

Lysanthus setzte sich sprachlos hin und Marius setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber. "In ungefähr 2700 Jahren wird ein Krieg ausbrechen, welcher alle bis dahin bekannten Zivilisationen auslöschen wird. Ich habe vor etwas dagegen zu tun, damit das nicht passiert. Damit die Völker eine Chance auf das Überleben haben. Ich alleine werde jedoch nicht viel ausrichten können. Darum brauche ich Personen, die mir bei meinen Plänen helfen. Sie wollten wissen warum ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Da haben sie die Antwort. Wie lautet nun ihre?". Die Matriarchin schaute ihn noch einen Moment verständnislos an bis sich ihr Blick wieder klärte. "Bevor ich irgendetwas entscheide. Was sind sie?", das hätte nun Marius nicht erwartet und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er hatte ihr das Ende ihrer Spezies gezeigt und sie interessierte was er war? Zu köstlich. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich wieder zu beruhigen und gluckste immer noch als er ihr antwortete. "Meine Spezies nennt sich Eldar. Aber das ist alles was sie derzeit wissen müssen. Viel wichtiger ist jetzt, was sie nun vorhaben.", Matriarchin Lysanthus erbat sich 2 Tage Bedenkzeit und Marius wurde unter den wachsamen Augen von mehreren Jägerinnen nach draußen begleitet. Oben angekommen wartete am Strand schon eines der Shuttles der Ikarus, welches Marius auch direkt abhob und ihn an Bord des Schiffes brachte.

Marius saß gerade an den Steuerkontrollen eines MarauderMK2 Mechs und ging ein paar Einstellungen der Servomotoren sowie der künstlichen Myomermuskeln durch während er diesen durch eine Teststrecke an Bord der Ikarus jagte. "Und, wie läufts denn so?", hörte Marius Kal über die Kopfhörer in seinem Neuorhelm. "Dieser Mech steuert sich wie ein besoffener Wahl.", antwortete dieser und brachte den Mech aus der Teststrecke heraus und in den großen Aufzug, der ihn in den Hanger bringen sollte. Dorthin wo nach 509 weitere solcher Babies standen, von 20 Tonnen an Gewicht bis 135 Tonnen. "Das war aber eigentlich nicht meine Frage. Ich wollte eher wissen was du mit den Asari machen willst, oder ob sie überhaupt dein Angebot annehmen wollen." "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das Angebot annehmen werden. Und wenn sie es annehmen, dann werde ich deine Hilfe brauchen." "Ach ..." "Ok, eher die Hilfe deiner Leute. Kannst du mir ein Team an Technikern zusammenstellen? Außerdem sollen die Bordärzte sich bereit machen 1576 Asari einen Gesundheitscheck zu verpassen. Und alle an Bord sind angewiesen ihre jeweiligen Kampfanzüge anzulegen.", mit diesen Worten brachte Marius den MarauderMK2 aus dem Aufzug und steuerte ihn in Richtung der Parklücke an der Wand, welche ein riesiges Transportgestell war. Zwei Techniker in blauen Overalls wartete schon auf ihn.

Matriarchin Lysanthus war eben aus einer Besprechung mit ihren Technikern und ein paar Biologen gekommen. Diese hatten ihr bestätigt was der Eldar ihr schon erzählt hatte. Sie konnten hier nicht weg und würden sehr wahrscheinlich innerhalb der nächsten 6 Monate verhungern. Einer ihrer Navigationsoffiziere hatte zwar dank der Sternenbilder ermitteln können wo sie ungefähr waren, doch das half auch nichts. Zwar befanden sie sich auf einem Planeten im Raum ihrer Spezies, doch war dieser soweit von allen Massenrelays entfernt, dass sie wohl keine Hoffnung auf Rettung hatten. Ihr anfänglicher Verdacht, dass der Eldar eventuell etwas mit ihrem Absturz zu tun gehabt hatte zerstreute sich ebenso als eine weitere Technikerin ihr erklärte, dass der Fehlsprung durch Materialermüdung an ihrem Sprungantrieb ausgelöst worden war. Kurzum, Lysanthus hatte heute einen sehr schlechten Tag. Und in einer Stunde würde sie sich mit allen ihren Abteilungsleitern treffen um ihre Möglichkeiten durchzugehen und ihnen das Angebot dieses Eldarwesens zu unterbreiten.

"... So meine Herren, das waren alle Informationen, die ich über das Asarischiff habe. Noch Fragen?". Marius schaute in dem kleinen Seminarraum jeden der 20 Techniker der Reihe nach und jeder schüttelte den Kopf. "Exarch Kal wird ihnen noch Daten zwecks ihrer Aufgaben zukommen lassen. Das wäre alles.", und unter moderatem Gemurmel verließen die Techniker den Raum. "Wie laufen deine Vorbereitungen?", fragte Marius seinen Freund, der eben durch die Tür trat. "Es könnte besser sein. Ich habe meine Leute angewiesen sich lieber etwas mehr Zeit zu lassen. Nicht dass wegen einer falschen Berechnung uns die Schiffe unterm Hintern auseinanderbrechen.", Kal zuckte nur die Schultern. "Wann gehst du wieder runter?" "Morgen Mittag. Dann sind nämlich auch die zwei Tage Bedenkzeit vorbei." "Nimmst du diesmal wenigstens ein Shuttle? Oder willst du wieder durch die Atmosphäre tauchen", aus Kals Tonlage konnte Marius gut schließen was er von seinem kleinen Stunt hielt. Nämlich nichts. "Keine Panik, ich nehme diesmal ein Shuttle. Ich will unsere Gäste ja nicht erschrecken." "Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.".

Bisher war alles recht vorhersagbar gewesen. Von Matriarchin Lysanthus Abteilungsleitern war nur Mila dagegen gewesen sich in die Hände eines Unbekannten zu geben. Sie als Leitende Asari für die Sicherheit hatte explizit auf die Gefahren hingewiesen, die sich daraus ergeben könnte. Die anderen Abteilungsleiter waren entweder neugierig darauf mit Aliens zu arbeiten und sei es nur um eine neue Kultur kennen zu lernen, oder waren der Meinung, dass man hinterher die Vereinbarung nochmal neu verhandeln könnte. Diese Hoffnung wurde aber durch die Matriarchin zunichte gemacht, als sie erklärte, dass sie alle nie mehr eine Asariwelt besuchen werden können. Wie Marius vermutet hatte konnte sich die Matriarchin durchaus vorstellen worauf er hinaus wollte mit seinen Bedingungen. Im Endeffekt stimmten alle darin überein, dass das Angebot anzunehmen sinnvoller war als hier zu verhungern. "Ich bin aber immer noch der Meinung dass das ein Fehler ist.", kommentierte Mila, als sie den Raum verließ.

"Ok, ich mache mich nun auf den Weg nach unten. Ich melde mich später wieder zwecks weiterer Anweisung.", informierte Marius Kal, als er in das Shuttle stieg. Dieser stieß nur einen Seufzer aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Brücke. Dort angekommen wartete schon der Navigationsoffizier mit Neuigkeiten. "Exarch, Vaters Shuttle ist so eben in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eingedrungen" "Mhmm, ok. Geben sie eine schiffsweite Anweisung durch, dass jeder seinen Kampfanzug anlegen soll.".

"Habe ich das richtig verstanden. Sie retten unser Leben und im Gegenzug helfen wir ihnen bei ihren Vorbereitungen für diesen Krieg?", Matriarchin Lysanthus stand neben Marius am Strand und betrachteten ihn, während er aufs Meer hinaus schaute. "Ja, das ist korrekt." "Und das betrifft auch unsere Kinder und deren Kinder?" "Ja." "Und wenn der Krieg einmal geführt worden ist?" "Dann können sie tun und lassen was sie wollen. Matriarchin, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Sie sind keine Sklaven oder dergleichen. Ich werde sie auch keine Arbeiten tun lassen, welche unter ihrer Würde ist. Was ich aber machen werde ist jeden einzelnen ausbilden und ihnen die weiteren Möglichkeiten vorgeben, aus denen sie wählen können.". "Ich verstehe. Wir nehmen ihr Angebot an." "Das Freut mich.", Marius vollführte eine leichte Verbeugung in Richtung der Matriarchin, bevor er sich seinem Onmitool zuwendete. Diesmal konnte die Matriarchin auch hören was er sagte, was er vorher immer unterdrücken ließ, wenn er nicht direkt mit ihr sprach. "Kal, bring die Ikarus runter und gib dem Technikteam Bescheid." "Verstanden.". "So Matriarchin Lysanthus, eines vorne weg. Ich habe hier das Sagen und sonst niemand. Sie werden tun was ich ihnen sage, natürlich im Rahmen der eben erwähnten Bedingungen. Alles klar?" "Wie sie wünschen. Doch vorher, wie heißen sie?" "Ich? Mein Name ist Marius. Und unter meinem Volk führe ich den Titel Vater.", Lysanthus schaute ihn fragend an. "Das müssen sie nicht verstehen, jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen wurde die komplette Besatzung des Asarischiffes auf die Ikarus umquartiert und dort medizinisch untersucht. Wie Marius sich dachte fingen hier schon die ein oder anderen Asari mit den Leuten seiner Besatzung an über ihre Aufgabengebiete zu Fachsimpeln. Seien es die Biologen und Ärzte der Asari mit seinem medizinischen Personal. Sei es Mila und ein paar ihrer Jägerinnen mit den Sicherheitsoffizieren der Ikarus oder eben die Techniker, welche begleitet von ihren Asarikollegen deren Kolonieschiff begutachteten. In dieser Zeit ging Marius mit Kal, Lysanthus und drei ihrer Wirtschaftsexperten die Pläne für die Zukunft durch. Sie suchten sich nicht nur einen Planeten auf dem sie eine Asarikolonie gründen konnten, sondern entwickelten auch Pläne für die weitere Zukunft.

"Eine Kolonie dürfte hier gut passen.", erklärte Kal und deutete auf der Galaxiekarte auf ein Sternensystem, welches gute 10.000 Lichtjahre von Thessia und 3.500 Lichtjahre von Casperus, der neuen Heimatwelt der Eldar im Pantixsystem, entfernt war. Natürlich lag diese Welt dann mitten in der Atticatraverse, aber das kümmerte keinen. Schließlich war auch diese Welt weit genug von allen Massenrelays entfernt, dass eine zufällige Entdeckung durch andere ausgeschlossen war. Was sie hier aber vor allem planten war wie sie später durch eigene Scheinfirmen und dergleichen Material, Personal und die richtigen Gebiete akquirieren konnten. Sie arbeiteten Pläne aus wie sie verschiedene Firmen hochziehen und später in die Hauptorganisation integrieren konnten.

Im großen Haupthangar war Jägerin Mila derzeit voll aus dem Häuschen. Auch wenn sie bisher ihr Misstrauen noch nicht komplett überwunden hatte, so kam sie nicht umhin das Kriegsmaterial, welches hier in ihren Alkoven befestigt war, zu bewundern. Im Augenblick wurde sie von einem von Marius Piloten auf einen Raven Scoutmech eingewiesen. Mila hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass man militärische Operationen und Kriegsführung im allgemeinen auf solch ein Niveau heben konnte.

"Also, wir haben die Bereiche Medizin, industrielle Produktion, Forschung und Entwicklung, Rohstoffgewinnung, Sicherheit, Informationsgewinnung und Schiffsbau abgedeckt.", las eine von Lysanthus Analytikerinnen von ihrem Datapad vor. Und so ging es den Rest des Tages weiter. Aufgabenbereiche erstellen, Personal planen und so weiter und so fort.

**ca. 500 v. Chr., Ikarus, hoher Orbit um Mizar**

Mizar. Die neue Heimat der von Marius geretteten Asari. Über die letzten 20 Jahre hatte Marius die Gelegenheit zwei weitere Asarikolonieschiffe samt Besatzung zu retten, so dass die Einwohnerzahl des Planeten nun bei rund Fünftausend lag. Das System, in dem sich Mizar befand, war dank insgesamt drei Gasriesen, fünf weiteren Planeten und einem riesigen Asteroidenfeld so reich an Rohstoffe, dass sich hier der Bau von Schiffswerften und Mechfabriken besonders lohnte.

Marius stand an seinem Aussichtsfenster und betrachtete die Konstruktion der riesigen Werft. Die Pläne einer frei schwebenden Werft wurden schon im Anfangsstadium zu Gunsten eines Habitat und Kontruktionsringes um den zweiten Mond von Mizar verworfen. So konnte Marius das erste Drittel, welches schon fertig war, bewundern.

KLONK. Das Auftreffen von Marius Kampfstab auf Kals Kurzschwerter jagte einen metallischen knall durch den Übungsraum. Beide waren nun seit knapp zwei Stunden damit beschäftigt eine Lücke in der Deckung des anderen zu suchen. Nur war es leider so, dass sobald der einen einen Vorteil wähnte, der andere ihm durch ein Manöver wieder zunichtemachte. Auch der Einsatz von Psi gestaltete sich schwierig, denn wenn einer genügend gesammelt hatte, so hatte der andere es ebenfalls und konnte den Angriff ausgleichen. Es endete mit einem Unentschieden. "Sag mal, seid ihr endlich fertig mit den Schiffen?", fragte Marius, als er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. "Jap, vorgestern fertig geworden. Jedenfalls sind die Baupläne fertig geworden. Ich kann die die Modelle gerne Zeigen.", so verließen beide den Trainigsraum und machten sich auf den Weg. "Was machst du eigentlich zur Zeit? Die letzten 20 Jahre war die Ikarus im Orbit um Mizar oder Casperus. Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich so lange hier zu verweilen." "Ich studiere die genetische Evolution der Asari, Turianer, Menschen, Salerianer, Kroganer und anderer. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass in ungefähr 2600 Jahren, die ein oder andere Spezies einen evolutionären Sprung machen wird." "Und wohin werden sie sich entwickeln? Und wer vor allem." "Als erstes wären wohl die Salerianer dran. Deren Lebenserwartung dürfte sich bis zu 60% erhöhen. Auch die Menschen würden einen Sprung machen und ihr biotischen Potenzial noch weiter erhöhen." "Moment. Die Menschen haben doch noch keine Bioticer." "Stimmt, aber da sie wie die anderen bald Masseneffekttechnologie nutzen werden wird sich das auf ihre Entwicklung auswirken. Und das nicht zu knapp.", kaum hatte Marius fertig geredet so betraten Beide den Planungsraum der Ikarus. Dort demonstrierte Kal ihm die holographischen Modelle der Schiffe. "Kommt es nur mir so vor oder sehen die Schiffe aus wie Vögel?". Die Konstrukteure hatten sich tatsächlich an Vögeln orientiert. Alles ab einer Größe von Dreadnoughts hatte eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Raubvogel mit leicht angelegten Flügeln. Alles unterhalb dieser Größe ähnelte mehr einem Raubvogel mit nach vorne und leicht nach unten gespreizten Flügeln. Allen gemein war die dunkelgrüne Lackierung und den schwarzen Linien, welche ein interessantes Muster bildeten. Als Marius sich die technischen Daten etwas genauer ansah pfiff er durch die Zähne. "Beeindruckend. Die Schiffe haben teilweise um einiges mehr Feuerkraft als diese Reaperbasisschiffe.", bemerkte Marius. "Das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Das Hauptproblem, welches wir hatten bestand darin, dass uns die Hitzeentwicklung immer einen Strich durch die Konstruktionen getrieben haben. Deshalb sind diese "Flügel" auch nicht nur Zierde. Sie dienen dazu die Hitzemengen durch die Waffensysteme und andere abzuleiten und abzustrahlen.", Marius war beeindruckt.

**_? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?._**

_Sie waren fast vollzählig. Neben dem alten Mann, Dimosia, Athame und Prime waren noch die Spieler Ish, ein Salarianer, Vela, eine Drell, der Volus Bordan, Barak, ein Baterianer s__o__wie 4 weitere, die ein beliebiges Aussehen gewählt haben, hinzu gekommen._

_Schon am ersten Tag war zu sehen, dass wohl keiner mit Barak auskam. Er war der erste g__e__wesen, der mehrere Spielzüge gegen die anderen Führte, wodurch besonders Athame ihn nicht leiden konnte._

_Prime war am Anfang mit viel zu vielen internen Spielzügen beschäftigt und Vela trieb ihr Startgebiet in den Ruin. Zu ihrem Glück konnte sie sich mit einem der anderen Spieler einigen bei ihm einen Neuanfang zu starten._

_Jedoch waren Athame und Ish die ersten, die mit anderen anfingen zu interagieren. Mit Ske__p__sis in den Augen beobachtete der alte Mann, wie Dimosia ein paar ihrer Figuren genau in den Teil der großen Karte setzte, wo Athame, Prime und Ish ihre Figuren hinzogen._

**ca. 200 v. Chr. Ikarus, irgendwo in der Traverse**

Marius kam gerade von einer Besprechung mit einer Gruppe von Analytikern bestehend aus Asari und Eldar. In den letzten Jahren ist es ihnen gelungen mit Hilfe von kleinen Schritten eigene Firmen auf den Asarikolonien zu gründen. Den ursprünglichen Plan, dass die geretteten Asari nicht mehr in der Lage sein werden mit anderen, nicht eingeweihten ihrer Spezies hatte er nach viel Überlegen und noch mehr Diskussionen wieder verworfen. Die damalige Matriarchin Lysanthus hatte die feste Meinung vertreten, dass sie so mehr Personal akquirieren konnten und ihnen so mehr Zeit sich auf Ungelegenes einzustellen. Eine durch ihn durchgeführte Analyse der Möglichkeiten und möglichen Auswirkungen auf kommende Ereignisse brachte ihn zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht schaden würde. Sofern er sich noch für einige Zeit von der Citadel, von Thessia und anderen Orten fern halten würde. Jede der Firmenabteilungen wurde von einer Matriarchin geleitet, welches durch die Obrigkeitshörigkeit der Asari erlaubte, wenn nötig, mehr Personal zu rekrutieren. Durch die Verbindung der Asari auf Mizar mit ein paar handverlesenen Eldar war es ihnen möglich nicht nur technologisch weiter zu sein, sondern auch ihre Unternehmungen vor allzu neugierigen Augen zu verbergen. Man hatte sich edoch bei der Gründung der einzelnen Firmen darauf beschränkt nur Medizintechnologie und andere ziviele Techniken zu vertreiben und zu erforschen. Hier war es wesentlich einfacher, dass sich das Personal der Firmen unbemerkt in den Kolonien bewegen konnte. Marius hatte auch früh beschlossen das Personal, welches sich in Schlüsselpositionen befand, sowie alle die von Mizar stammten darin gehend einzuweihen um was es eigentlich ging. Das sorgte für das nötige Maß an Verschwiegenheit.

"Vater?", Marius war gerade dabei zu seinem Quartier zu gehen, als er von hinten angesprochen wurde. Ein ziemlich junger Eldar, vielleicht etwas über 2500 Jahre alt, in Begleitung einer Asari hatte ihn angesprochen. "Till, was kann ich für dich tun?", auch wenn Marius den Namen des Eldar kannte, so war es doch nicht genug ihm seine Nervosität zu nehmen. "Ich wurde von Sila", dabei deutete er auf seine Begleiterin "gefragt warum wir immer unsere Anzüge tragen. Ich wusste keine adäquate Antwort". Marius kannte auch bereits Sila. Sie war die Asari gewesen, der er damals im Wald einer unbekannten Gartenwelt das Leben gerettet hatte. "Wir tragen alle weiterhin unsere Anzüge in der Gegenwart von anderen Spezies, weil ich es so bestimmt habe. Und diese Bestimmung wird auch in einiger Zeit nicht aufgehoben.", der Grund für Marius Bestimmung war noch um einiges Komplizierter, doch er hatte im Moment keine Lust sie einem jungen Eldar, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war, zu erklären. "Und Sila. Hast du nicht eigentlich ein paar Aufgaben zu erledigen?", aus ihren Gedanken gerissen eilte sie leicht fluchend davon. "Gab es noch etwas?" "Ähm ... ja. Könnten sie sich das bitte ansehen?". Till war einer von Marius Kommunikationsoffizieren und reichte ihm die Analyse eines Kommsignals. "Wir haben durch Zufall dieses Signal aufgefangen und konnten uns darauf aber kein Reim bilden. Es passt zu keiner raumfahrenden Spezies in diesem Bereich", dafür konnte Marius es nur um so besser zuordnen. Reaper.

* * *

**Leute. Da gibt es Unterhalb dieses Textes einen Button mit "Review this Story". Wäre schön, wenn der ein oder andere Mal seine Meinung zu dem ganzen hier teilen würde. Verbesserungsvorschläge, Anmerkungen und dergleichen sind gerne gesehen.**

**Happy Coding  
**


	12. Ein Reaper, die Rachni und der Rest

**Ein Reaper, die Rachni und der Rest des Universums**

**1 n. Chr.**

Marius drehte sich der Kopf. In den letzten zweihundert Jahren ist mehr los gewesen als in manch Jahrtausend vorher. Nicht nur hat sich unter der Leitung der Asari und Salerianer der Citadelrat gebildet, sondern es wurde Kontakt mit vielen weiteren Spezies geschlossen. So tummelten sich auf der Bühne der interstellaren Politik jetzt nicht nur die Asari und Salerianer, sondern auch die Volus, Elcor, Baterianer, Quarianer und Hanar. Die Baterianer waren ein Volk, welches Marius mit besonderem Misstrauen beobachtete. Er konnte es einfach nicht über das Herz bringen ein System zu akzeptieren, welches den Sklavenhandel legalisiert. Zwar hatten alle anderen Völker unter der Leitung des Citadelrats Gesetze gegen den Sklavenhandel, dies hielt die Baterianer jedoch nicht davon ab verirrte Schiffe zu überfallen, zu plündern und deren Besatzung als Sklaven zu nehmen. Dies war einer der wenigen Gründe warum Marius es manchmal verfluchte schon wissen zu besitzen, welches sich aber erst in mehreren Jahren, eher Jahrtausenden und Jahrhunderte, ereignen würde. Hätte er nicht gewusst, dass die Baterianer irgendwann auf die ihre eigene brutale Weise Dinge in Bewegung setzten würden, dann hätte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken deren Welten zurück in die Steinzeit gebombt. Oder einfach die herrschende politische Führung eliminiert. Aber nein, er musste sich gedulden.

Mit Besorgnis betrachtete er auch die Vereinigungskriege der Turianer, welche nur dadurch entstanden sind, dass sich ihre Kolonien nicht gegenseitig über den Weg trauten. Er hatte es noch nie verstanden wieso man aus Misstrauen heraus einen Krieg anzetteln würde. Deshalb war er auch mehr als erleichtert, als die turianische Hirachie endlich einschritt und dem Treiben einen Riegel vorschob. Ein gewisser Grad an Dummheit und Beschränktheit schien demnach nicht nur den Menschen eigen zu sein, wie er immer dachte. Eine der erfreulicheren Entwicklungen war der Erfolg von Telon Industries. TI war eines von Marius Unternehmen, welches ganz still und leise Informationen, Einfluss und Geld sammelte. Über dreihundert Jahre lang hat sich Talon als Medizinkonzern nach oben gearbeitet und besaß bis auf Thessia auf jeder Asariwelt einen Gebäudekomplex, der nicht nur Büroräume, sondern auch Forschungsanlagen sowie Behandlungsräume enthielt. Durch etwas Unterstützung von Finnas Haus der Engel wurde TI schnell zu der besten Firma in Sachen Medizin und Gesundheit außerhalb von Thessia. Das für Besucher beruhigend wirkende und angenehme war, dass jeder Gebäudekomplex ein und dieselbe Bauform besaß. Auf einer Grundfläche von einem Quadratkilometer befand sich nicht nur das jeweilige Hauptverwaltungsgebäude, welches einem Zylinder gleich fünfzehn Stockwerke hoch und einen Durchmesser von fünfhundert Meter hatte, sondern es waren mit Verbindungen zu diesem mehrere Flachbauwerke mi drei bis fünf Stockwerken rings um selbiges errichtet. Die einzigen freien Flächen lagen direkt am Hinter und Vorderausgang des Hauptgebäudes und maßen hundert Meter Länge sowie zweihundert Meter Breite.

Die große Grundfläche sowie eine etwas exponierte Lage, jedes der Komplexe lag bis zu zwanzig Kilometer außerhalb der Kolonien, und die etwas seltsame Bauweise hatte einen besonderen Grund. Jeder Firmensitz besaß eine Grundfläche von symmetrischen neun Quadratkilometern wo sich auf dem mittleren Quadrat der Gebäudekomplex befand. Dadurch war gewährleistet, dass sich dorthin nur Personen begaben, die dort arbeiteten oder eine Behandlung suchten und dass sich nicht zufällig irgendwer auf das Gelände verirrte. Denn dieser Gebäudekomplex war in allen Fällen nur Dekoration um den eigentlichen Zweck der Anlage zu verbergen. Dank Eldartechnologie begannen mit dem offiziellen Ende der Bauarbeiten die Arbeiten an der Anlage unterhalb des Hauptgebäudes. Man trieb einen ein Kilometer langen Schacht in die Erde in den man Später eben jenes Hauptgebäude versenken konnte, jedoch nur die fünfzehn Stockwerke, sodass das Dach des Hauptgebäudes sich nahtlos in den Boden fügte. Der Rest wurde mit Stockwerken ausgekleidet, man ließ jedoch einen Schacht von guten hundert Metern Durchmesser frei zwecks Lüftung und schöner Aussicht. Von diesem Schacht aus wurden wie in einer Wabe Notunterkünfte und anderes in den Boden getrieben. So gab es nicht nur Lagerräume, sondern auch Produktionseinrichtungen, Schulungszentren und sogar künstlich beleuchtete Agrarflächen. Unterhalb der beiden Freiflächen am Hauptgebäude befanden sich zwei riesige Lastenaufzüge, die Personal und Material durch die Anlage schafften. Zwar befanden sich diese Aufzüge auch in den offiziellen Bauplänen, jedoch wussten nur eingeweihte, dass sie einen Kilometer in die Tiefe reichten. So wurden nicht nur genug Räume und Wohnungen geschaffen um eine Kleinstadt von knapp hunderttausend Personen hier unterzubringen sondern um diese auch zu versorgen. Computerberechnungen ergaben sogar, dass man hier wohl die zehn bis zwanzigfache Menge an Lebewesen unterbringen und versorgen konnte. Genügend Vorräte vorausgesetzt. Die Asari und Eldaringeneure waren mehr als zufrieden mit sich selber. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen wusste wo der eigentlich Zweck in diesem Mammutprojekt steckte und warum man es in aller Heimlichkeit bauen musste.

So war jedenfalls die geplante Grundform der Komplexe und um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben klappt etwas bei Bauprojekten selten so wie es ursprünglich geplant war. Auf Asteria zum Beispiel sind die Konstrukteure nicht nur auf eine Wasserader gestoßen, welche dann auch prompt den Kanalschacht flutete. Zu allem Übel war dieses Wasser leicht Schwefelsäurehaltig und verdammt heiß wodurch sich mehrere Arbeiter Verbrennungen und Verätzungen zuzogen. Auf Lusia verursachte die etwas zu ungenaue Sprengung einer Granitschicht den Einsturz mehrerer Tunnel und begrub ein gutes Dutzend der Arbeiter. Und auf Hyetiana geriet das ganze Projekt in Gefahr als schon bei der anfänglichen Konstruktion des Hauptgebäudes Teile des selben im Boden versanken, weil die Erde unterhalb des Bauplatzes weicher war als angenommen. Nein, es lief nicht alles nach Plan. Man fand sich am Ende jedoch damit ab und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen.

Eines der Erlebnisse der eher schlimmeren Art war, als Marius einem Reapersignal auf die Spur kommen wollte. Er wusste, dass es irgendwas mit den Rachni zutun hatte und ließ die Ikarus im Schleichfahrtmodus in deren Heimatsystem fliegen, kurz bevor diese einen Kontakt mit anderen Spezies hatten. Der ganze Trip nahm jedoch ein abruptes Ende. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Reaper schon dort waren und irgendwie die Rachniköniginnen in den Wahnsinn trieben. Unglücklicherweise waren für dieses seltsame Reapersignal auch irgendwie die Eldar empfänglich. Zwar handelte es sich nicht um ein Indoktrinierungssignal, doch es reichte aus um jeden Eldar an Bord der Ikarus von den Füßen zu fegen. Was mit einem Klingeln in den Ohren begann gipfelte in einem Kratzen und Kreischen, welchem man sich nicht entziehen konnte, da es sich nicht per Schallwellen übertrug. Nur das beherzte Eingreifen einer der wenigen Asari, welche sich an Bord befanden, ließ die Ikarus wenden und sich schleunigst, ohne Verdacht zu erregen, aus dem Staub machen. Nach diesem Erlebnis musste die komplette Eldarbesatzung mehrere Wochen das Bett hüten um sich wieder zu erholen. Ein paar Jahre nach diesem Zwischenfall stieß eine Expeditionsflotte der Citadel auf die Rachni, welche umgehend diese angriff. So starteten die Rachnikriege und sie würden noch die nächsten Jahrzehnte weiter gehen. Eine spätere Analyse dieses Reapersignals ergab, dass es sich auf den selben Frequenzen wie das Singen der Rachni bewegte. Es befand sich jedoch außerhalb deren harmonischen Bandbreiten wodurch die die Reaper nicht nur indirekter weise beeinflussen konnten, sonder diese auch so aggressiv machen, dass sie schier wahnsinnig wurden. Warum die Eldar dafür empfänglich waren war am Anfang noch ein Rätsel, denn die Asaribesatzung hatte damit kein Problem. Später kam man darauf, dass die eigenen Psifähigkeiten für diese Signale wie Klangkörper fungierten, wodurch dann auch der jeweilige Eldar beeinflusst wurde. Nach mehreren Experimenten und Analysen kam eine Gruppe von Eldarwissentschaftlern darauf die Kampfanzüge im Inneren mit einer speziellen Membran zu verkleiden. Diese würde, sofern unter Strom gesetzt, in der Lage sein diese Signale einfach zu reflektieren. Auf der anderen Seite würde sie es einem Eldar auch verhindern sein Psi zu nutzen. Sollte er es dennoch tun, dann würde er sich wohl selber in seinem eigenen Anzug grillen.

Während die Rachnikriege in der Galaxie herrschten und die Salerianer damit begannen die Kroganer als Fußsoldaten zu rekrutieren nutzte Marius die Gelegenheit mal daheim vorbei zu schauen.

**ca. 100 n. Chr., Casperus, Marius Zuhause**

"Ja ich komm doch schon. Was ist denn?", Marius stolperte mitten in der Nacht von seinem Schlafzimmer zur Haustür und war mehr als nur genervt. Auf dem Weg rutschte er sogar auf der Treppe aus und brach sich fast den Hals, was seine Laune nicht unbedingt anhob. Er hatte sich eigentlich darauf gefreut, dass er die nächsten Tage nur faulenzen konnten, denn nichts bedarf im Moment seine Aufmerksamkeit. Daher war er mehr als ungehalten darüber, dass irgendwer nachts um zwei bei ihm an der Tür sturm klingelte. Mit einem genervten "Licht." ging die Beleuchtung im Flur an und er öffnete die Tür. Als er die Tür kaum offen hatte flog diese auch schon auf und etwas grünhaariges sprang ihm so schnell um den Hals, dass es ihn glatt umhaute. Zu mindestens sorgte der nicht gerade sanfte Aufschlag auf den Boden dafür, dass er nun komplett wach war. Jetzt konnte er auch die Person identifizieren, welche ihm seinen Schlaf nicht gönnen wollte.

"Lys, was willst du hier?", fragte er mit genervten Tonfall. Diese ließ sich davon jedoch nicht stören und grinste ihn frech an. "Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit früher fertig geworden und dachte mir, dass ich dich mal besuchen komme.", was für eine Logik. "Dir ist schon bewusst, dass wir zwei Uhr morgens haben?", irgendwie zweifelte er manchmal an der geistigen Stabilität seiner Freunde. Sie warf ihm jedoch nur einen Schmollmund zu. Oh man, oder eher oh Frau. Marius überdachte seine Möglichkeiten kam aber zu dem Schluss, dass er so oder so verlieren würde. "Ok schön, du kannst bleiben. Darf ich jetzt bitte wieder ins Bett?", Lys jedoch beachtete ihn nicht und während sie immer noch auf ihm saß schaute sie sich gedankenverloren um. "Nein, du darfst jetzt nicht ins Bett. Wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen und deine volle Aufmerksamkeit gehört für die nächste Zeit mir allein." "Ok, ok, ich habs verstanden. Was willst du denn mach... WOHA! Hör auf dein Oberteil auszuziehen!", Herr im Himmel. Lys warf ihm jedoch nur einen überlegenen Blick und ein süffisantes Grinsen zu. "Du mein Lieber wirst keine Zeit haben zu schlafen", und damit beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn innig.

Als Marius wieder aufwachte befand er sich in seinem Bett und irgendwie hatte er keinen Schimmer wie er hier wieder gelandet war. Jedenfalls zu Anfang nicht. Als er einen Blick nach links warf sah er nur eine Lys, die seelig ruhig schlief und dabei so selbstzufrieden grinste wie eine Katze, die eben den Sahnetopf ausgeleckt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer viel ihm spontan eine Szene aus einer alten Fernsehserie ein, welche ihm ein Grinsen auf die Lippen trieb. Dort ging es darum, dass die Exfreundin eines Kerls ihren ganzen Frust in einer heißen Nacht an ihm ausließ. Am nächsten Tag beschuldigte er sie mit den Worten:"Du hast mich benutzt!". Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit der Situation war nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Kurz darauf befand er sich in der Küche und machte etwas zu essen als sich von hinten zwei Arme mit grünen Linien um seine Taille schlangen. "Guten Morgen Madam", erwiderte worauf die Person hinter ihm sich nur noch fester an ihn drückte. Beide wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Es ist offen!", rief er von der Küche aus und wies Paladin an die Tür zu öffnen. Lys hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit ihrem Essen an den Tisch gesetzt. Wer hier nun die Küche betrat war niemand geringeres als Finna, die beim Anblick der unschuldig drein schauend Lys kurz mit ihren goldenen Augen die Situation scannte und Marius einen deutlichen Blick zu warf. Weibliche Intuition war schon etwas erschreckendes dachte er. Kurz darauf brach zwischen Lys und Finna eine Diskussion aus, welche immer mehr in die Richtung eines Geplänkels driftete bis sich beide lachend umarmten. Marius hatte keinen Schimmer was da eben passierte. Er hatte nur so viel mitbekommen, dass es um ihn ging, mehr auch nicht.

Etwas später unterhielten sie sich über den eigentlichen Grund von Finnas hier sein. "Ich habe endlich die Analyse des Reaperindoktrinierungssignals abgeschlossen.", allein damit hatte sie Marius ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. "Und?" "Auf uns Eldar scheint es eine andere Wirkung zu haben als auf alle anderen Spezies. Der Grund dafür liegt wohl in unserer Fähigkeit Psi zu nutzen.". Lys warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu "Also sind wir dagegen immun?". Finna schüttelte nur den Kopf "Nein sind wir nicht. Also nicht wirklich. Ein Eldar kann nicht indoktriniert werden mit dieser Methode. Das Psi in unseren Körper verzerrt das Signal so sehr, dass es dadurch seine eigentliche Wirkung einbüßt.", hier fragte nun Marius nach "Wo ist denn dann der Haken?". Finna trank einen schlug und atmete durch bevor sie antwortete "Der Haken liegt wiederrum am Signal und zwar an dem verzerrten. Wenn ein Eldar lange genug diesem ausgesetzt wird treibt es ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn.", Marius schluckte. Dies waren nicht die Nachrichten, die er sich erhofft hatte. "Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit etwas dagegen zu tun?" "Doch die gibt es. Die Membran, welche dieses andere Reapersignal reflektiert würde auch das Indoktrinierungssignal, oder besser gesagt dessen Verzerrung reflektieren oder absorbieren, so dass es keine Gefahr darstellt. Eine meiner Wissenschaftlerinnen ist der Meinung, dass sie mit den geeigneten Mitteln die schon angerichteten Schäden beheben kann. Seien es die Schäden durch das verzerrte oder normale Indoktrinierungssignal. Bei einem Eldar ist das relativ einfach. Er wird einfach mit einer Reihe von Tönen beschallt, die einen gegenteiligen Effekt haben. Bei einem Mitglied der anderen Spezies geht das jedoch nur, wenn sie einen bestimmten Punkt der Indoktrinierung nicht überschritten haben." "Und dieser Punkt wäre?" "Das wissen wir nicht. Er ist personenabhängig. Bei einer Person mit sehr starker Willenskraft können wir theoretisch die komplette Indoktrinierung rückgängig machen, bei anderen ist es schon zu spät, wenn sie nur anfangen ein Summen zu hören. Das ganze bedarf aber noch weitere Analysen, Untersuchungen und auch Tests.", und mit den Worten lehnte sie sich in dem Sofa zurück und döste eine Runde.

**ca. 300 n. Chr., Mizar, Mechübungsgelände**

Marius saß neben Kal auf einer Bank und beobachteten wie eine Lanze von vier leichten Mechs sich durch einen Hindernisparcour bewegte. Auch wenn dies nur acht Meter hohe Maschinen waren, so war es doch beeindruckend wie ihre Piloten sie durch den Parcour jagten und im Vorbeiflug mit ihren leichten Waffen die Ziele eliminierten. "Also, wie soll die Aufteilung aussehen?", sie waren mitten in der Planung zur Bestückung der Firmensitze mit einer adäquaten Anzahl an Battlemechs, als sie eine Pause machten um der jetzigen Gruppe beim Üben zu zusehen. "Ich würde sagen, dass wir jedem Firmensitz ein verstärktes Regiment zuweisen. Das wären jeweils 180 Mechs, plus Wartungscrew, plus Verwaltungsstab, plus Infanteriekommandos, ... das macht ...", Kal tippte ein paar Zahlen in sein Datapad "rund eintausendfünfhundert Mann.". Marius überlegte kurz "Und bei allein 11 schon existierenden Firmenstützpunkten in den Asarikolonien und drei geplanten auf Illium sowie sechs geplanten auf Thessia sind das rund dreißigtausend Mann an Personal allein für den militärischen Zweig.". Eine ganze Menge, wenn man mal so darüber nach dachte. Auch Kal musste etwas die Stirn runzeln. Die dritte im Bunde bei dieser eher inoffiziellen Besprechung war eine der Ausbilderinnen für die Mechs. Als hätte sie Kals fragenden Blick gespürt senkte sie kurz das Fernglas und antwortete, "Derzeit sind es gerade mal acht Regimenter.". Und mit diesen Worten widmete sie sich wieder der Beobachten, diesmal einer gemischten Lanze von zwei leichten und zwei mittelschweren Mechs. Kal spielte gedankenverloren an einem Armband, welches er von seiner jüngsten Tochter geschenkt bekommen hatte, herum und dachte laut nach. "Wenn wir das Personal mit dem für die Firmensitze zusammenlegen, dann könnten wir ungefähr fünfhundert Mann pro Firmensitz einsparen." "Das wären dann nur noch zwanzigtausend. Und der Rest?" "Das dürfte das geringere Problem sein. Vergiss nicht, dass alleine auf Mizar bereits mehr als hunderttausend Asari leben und die Bevölkerungszahl wird mit Sicherheit in den nächsten tausendfünfhundert Jahren die halbe Millionmarke knacken. Außerdem besteht doch heute schon die Mehrzahl der Angestellten von Talon Industries, Deviance Industries, StarCorp Foundation und den anderen Firmen aus Personal, welches keinen Schimmer hat für wen sie eigentlich arbeiten. Es weiß nur die Führung und Personal in den wichtigen Positionen bescheid. Und die jeweiligen Matriarchinnen sorgen dafür, dass es auch so bleibt.".

Marius schaute seinen Freund etwas skeptisch an. "Und was war das mit dem Vorfall letzten Jahres? Wo ein etwas zu unternehmenslustiger Salerianer rein zufällig in einen eigentlich abgesicherten Bereich gelangen konnte? Und dieser zufällig zur STG gehörte?", Kal schaute etwas betreten drein. Er war derjenige gewesen, welcher die Sicherheitssystem für die Schiffe, Computer und Standorte entworfen hatte. Er hatte zwar angenommen, dass die getroffenen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ausreichen würden, doch er wurde durch einen übereifrigen Salerianer eines besseren belehrt. Es kam nur heraus, weil die Bindungspartnerin eine Asari war, welche von Mizar stammte und demnach zu Marius eingeweihtem Personal gehörte. "Hey, wir hatten Glück im Unglück. Das gab mir jedenfalls die Chance etwas an der Sicherheit zu feilen.", Marius sah seinen Freund belustigt an. Er konnte es an dessen Körpersprache sehen, dass es ihn wurmte von so einem Jungspunt ausgetrickst worden zu sein. Deshalb ließ Marius auch die Tatsache unerwähnt, dass er selber die Asari auf den Salerianer angesetzt hatte. Der Salerianer hatte nämlich den Fehler gemacht anzunehmen, dass seine Partnerin nichts davon wusste und ließ versehentlich ein paar Andeutungen über Anlagen fallen, die eigentlich nicht in den offiziellen Bauplänen standen. Das Schöne an den Firmenstrukturen war ja, dass jede Firma von einer Reihe von Matriarchinnen geleitet wurde. Und da jüngere Asari dazu tendierten sich nach ihrer jeweiligen Matriarchin zu orientieren konnte diese von seinen Absichten eher überzeugt werden. Quasi eine Win-Win-Situation. Denn jedes Mal, wenn eine Asari zufällig über Unstimmigkeiten stolperte, ging sie erst zu ihrer Matriarchin und diese konnte Probleme direkt im Keim ersticken. Sei es durch Relativierung des Problems, oder Einweihung in den Zweck und anschließende Rekrutierung. Die Salerianen, diese notorischen Geheimniskrämer, Spione und Manipulatoren schafften sie irgendwie im Zaum zu halten. Auch die Turianer würden später, dank ihres Ehrenkodex wenig Grund zur Sorge bieten. Die Menschen würden Marius jedoch noch einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Vor allem wenn er nur an deren kommenden Geheimdiensten und Cerberus denken musste konnte er ein stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Das würde ein verflucht großer Haufen an Arbeit werden. Aber im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen.

"Sag mal Kal, sind die Frachtcontainer schon fertig?", Marius und Kal waren darin überein gekommen, dass die Schiffe der Scheinfirmen, welche alle von der Konstruktion her auf der Ikarus und anderen von Kal, Finna und Lys entwickelten Plänen basierten, die Fracht in Speziellen Container transportieren würden. Jeder Frachtcontainer hatte die Standartmaße von zwanzig Meter Höhe, zehn Meter Breite und zehn Meter Tiefe und waren aus solidem Endostahl und konnten ohne spezielles Werkzeug nicht geöffnet werden. Durch diese eher einfache Konstruktion ergaben sich mehrere Vorteile. Einer der wesentlichen Punkte war, dass die Frachtschiffe, die alle so groß wie die Ikarus waren, in ihren Frachträumen mehrere Hundert dieser Behälter transportieren konnte. Ein weiterer Wichtige Punkt war, dass in diese Container nicht nur normales Frachtgut sondern auch jeder mögliche Mech hinein passte. Vom kleinen zwanzig Tonnen schweren Thorn bis zum großen hundertfünfundreißig Tonnen schweren Tripod Ares. Auch wenn letzterer komplett in seine Einzelteile zerlegt werden musste. Damit würden man keinen Verdacht schöpfen, denn diese Container würden auch dazu verwendet Material an andere zu liefern. Sie würden demnach so etwas alltägliches werden, dass man sich über deren Inhalt keine besonderen Gedanken machen würden. So hofften Marius jedenfalls. Kal grinste ihn nur an "Alles schon erledigt und am Laufen. Talon verwendet die um große Mengen an Medikamenten und Laborgerät zu verschiffen, StarCorp für geförderte Erze und Bohrausrüstung und Deviance für Schiffsbauteile. Wenn ich mich nicht irre hatte sogar eine der Firmen, welche schwere Waffen für die Asariflotte baute, ihr Interesse an den Container bekundet. Wie jedoch die Verhandlungen darüber laufen weiß ich nicht.".

Marius betrachtete einen Weile das künstliche Stadtgebiet neben dem Parcour bevor er sich wieder an Kal wandte. "Sag mal, wie wäre es mit einer Runde?", und deutete dabei erst auf die Mechhangars zu ihrer Linken und dann auf das Stadtgebiet. Kal war erst etwas verwirrt bis er begriff was Marius von ihm wollte. "Hast du deine letzte Niederlage immer noch nicht überwunden?", fragte er ihn und gab damit sein Einverständnis bekannt.

Endlich mal etwas Vergnügen dachte sich Marius, als er seinen hundert Tonnen schweren Annhilator durch die Häuserschluchten steuerte. Sein Mech war eine starke Variation der urspünglichen Version und war mit zwei ER-PPKs, zwei Gausskanonen sowie vier AC5 im Torsor bewaffnet. Kal steuerte einen hundert Tonnen schweren BehemothMK2, bewaffnet mit vier ER-Large-Lasern, einem Railgun Gaussgeschütz, eine Adaption der Schwiffsgausswaffen und einer Ultra-AC20 unterhalb seines Cockpits. Beide jagten sich die nächste Stunde durch die Häuserschluchten immer darauf bedacht dem anderen auszuweichen und ein seinen Rücken zu kommen. Bei ihren gelegentlichen Kontakten tauschten sie heftige Schusswechsel aus immer darum versucht dem anderen einen Arm oder ein Bein kaputt zu schießen um seine Kapazitäten zu verringern. Bei einer Gelegenheit schaffte es Marius sogar Kal in einer ungünstigen Situation zu stellen. Dessen BehemothMK2 war ihm nicht ganz zugedreht, als sein Annhilator gerade um eine Häuserecke bog. Marius legte sofort seine Waffen auf den BehemothMK2 auf und feuerte alles in einem Alphaschlag ab.

Die PPKs peitschten ihren blauen künstlichen Blitze dem feindlichen Mech um den rechten Oberschenkel und verwandelten die Panzerung in Schlacke. Auch wenn sie es schafften den Endostahlknochen und die Myomerfasern frei zu legen so waren sie nicht in der Lage irgendwelche wichtigen Bereiche zu beschädigen. Die Gaussprojektile schlugen dem BehemothMK2 in die rechte Hüfte sowie den rechten Arm ein und zerfetzten dort nur Teile der Panzerung. Die vier AC5 spukten unter lauten Donner ihre Projektilsalven aus, welche Teile des rechten Arms und der Schulter bearbeiteten, jedoch ohne schwere Schäden zu verursachen. Kal ließ als Antwort erst seine Ultra-AC2ß sprechen und verpasste der rechten Torsorhälfte ein paar schöne Pockennarben. Ein ER-Large-Laser Paar verfehlte den Annhilator knapp an der rechten Schulter, was Marius dazu verleitete einen Schritt nach links zu tun. Er wollte sich jedoch prompt wieder nach rechts drehen, als das zweite ER-Large-Laser Paar Tonnenweise die Panzerung von seinem linken Bein schmolz. Viel zu spät merkte Marius, dass die erste Salve der Laser, welche danebenging, mehr als Absicht gewesen war. Der kurze Moment des stockens reichte Kal völlig seine Railgun Gausskanone auszurichten. In einem eher verzweifelten Manöver versuchte Marius den Annhilator nach rechts zu werfen doch Kal feuerte das massige Geschütz ab. Das große Projektil durschlug Marius Mech einfach auf Höhe der linken Hüfthälfte und riss dadurch das linke Bein komplett hat. Die Wucht des Einschlags ließ den großen Mech fast einmal auf einem Bein um die eigene Achse drehen, bevor er rückwärts in ein Gebäude krachte. Das abgeschossene Bein machte sich währenddessen selbstständig und zerstörte einen kleinen Kiosk am Straßenrand. Marius fluchte, als er versuchte seinen Mech irgendwie aufzurichten. "Ich glaub es steht zwei zu null für mich.", hörte Marius Kals selbstzufriedene Stimme in seinem Neurohelm. Irgendwie war heute nicht sein Tag.

* * *

**Dieser Teil ging wirklich schneller als der letzte :D. Im nächsten Teil werd ich mal einen genaueren Blick auf die Baterianer werfen. Review wird gern gesehen!**

**Happy Coding  
**

**ps.: Für Leute, die sich wundern. Die Mechbezeichnung bleibt bei ihren englischen Namen. Genauso wie die Waffenbezeichnung. Und apropro Waffen. Generell sind Schiffswaffen größere und mächtigere Exemplare ihrer Mechversionen. Also eine ER-PPK von einen Mech hat weniger Wums als die PPK der Schiffe. :-P  
**


	13. Zukunft

**So liebe Freunde. Auch das wäre geschafft. Lasst uns einen Blick in die Zukunft wagen!  
**

* * *

**Zukunft**

**_? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?._**

_Sie waren endlich vollständig. Auch der letzte Spielteilnehmer, eine Menschenfreu mit dem Namen Eva, hatte sich vor wenigen Stunden an den Tisch gesetzt und fleißigst damit begonnen ihre Karten und Figuren zu setzen._

_Der alte Mann betrachtete gedankenverloren seine Mitspieler._

_Fast alle waren schon damit beschäftigt Karten und Figuren in die Gebiete der anderen zu schieben. Was den alten Mann allerdings beunruhigte war die Anzahl der Figuren, die Dimosia auf das Feld setzte._

_Den Regeln nach durfte man nur solche Figuren wieder setzen, die schon einmal auf dem Spielfeld waren. Und ein Großteil dieser Figuren sah frappierend der ähnlich, welche sein Startgebiet zerstört hatte._

_Eva schien das Ganze nicht zu stören. Sie setzte munter ihre Figuren und Karten, sodass der alte Mann den Eindruck bekam, dass sie mehr als eine Partei spielen würde._

_Was selbstverständlich nicht der Fall war._

_Er selber nahm eine seiner wenigen Figuren auf und setzte sie auf einen anderen Teil der Karte und lächelte zufrieden._

_Der Baterianer allerdings war alles andere als begeistert. Nicht nur wegen seinem Zug, sondern auch wegen der neuen Mitspielerin._

_Das dürfte noch interessant werden, denn die Anzahl der besonderen Figuren erhöhte sich ständig auf dem Spielfeld._

**ca. 1000 n. Chr., Casperus, Zentralturm in Tys, Versammlungsraum**

Alle Exarchen, bis auf Kal, saßen bequem in ihren Sesseln und betrachteten das Hologramm in der Mitte des Raumes. Kal selber stand daneben und ging die einzelnen Besonderheiten in der Darstellung eines eigentlich riesigen Schiffes und erklärte Ausstattung sowie Zweck des Schiffes an sich und der einzelnen Bauteile. Kal war die letzten drei Stunden damit beschäftigt auf Nachfrage von drei Exarchen die nun fertig gestellten Schiffe anhand ihrer Hologramme zu erläutern.

Marius hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mehr mit seinem Omnitool beschäftigt und ging mehrere Berichte und anderes Durch. Er konnte nicht sagen wie ihn solche Besprechungen langweilten, jedoch hatte er das letzte Mal Kal versprochen, dass er sich nicht bei jeder Gelegenheit drücken würde. Nun, was solls. Auch diese Konferenz würde noch ein Ende finden. Als Kal auf die Waffensystem zu sprechen kam ging Marius gerade die Punkte in seinem Leben durch, welche sich in letzter Zeit sehr geändert. Nicht nur, dass er nicht mehr alleine wohnte, es hatten Finna und Lys am selben Tag beschlossen bei ihm einzuziehen.

Wenn das mal ein Zufall gewesen sein soll, dann würde er die Ikarus fressen. Zu seinem ausgesprochenen Missvergnügen haben die beiden sein komplettes Leben umgekrempelt und er wusste nicht mal warum. Er hatte da zwar ein oder zwei Vermutungen doch glaubte er nicht so richtig daran. Kal, der sich seine Probleme anhören durfte, hatte ihm nur ins Gesicht gelacht. Der Rat seines Freundes bestand lediglich darin sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen. Marius würde aber doch gerne wissen was in die Beiden gefahren war.

Auch dieser lange Tag ging endlich vorüber und Marius konnte sich erschöpft in sein Bett fallen lassen. Diesmal jedoch war er klugerweise nicht nach Hause gegangen sondern hat sich in sein Quartier an Bord der Ikarus begeben. Auch er wollte ab und zu mal seine Ruhe haben und seit dem Tag wo Finna und Lys bei ihm eingezogen sind waren diese Tage rar gesät. Kaum hatte er sich in sein Bett fallen lassen war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

**ca. XXXX n. Chr., Normandy SR-2, Frachtraum**

Ok, Marius musste zugeben, dass er in seinem Leben schon seltsame Träume gehabt hatte, dieser jedoch dem Wort seltsam einen neuen Anstrich verpasste. Aus seiner Erinnerung von Früher, wo er noch ein Mensch gewesen und sich manchmal die Zeit mit dem Spiel Mass Effect 2 vertrieben hatte, konnte er den Ort an dem er war genau zuordnen. Es handelte sich schlicht um den Frachtraum der Normandy SR-2. Das Seltsame an diesem Umstand war, dass dieser Frachtraum ungefähr die Länge von zehn Fußballfeldern besaß. So weit so seltsam. Was gab es noch bemerkenswertes? Oh ja. Shepard war auch da und zwar in doppelter Ausführung und in gefühlte tausend verschiedenen Varianten. Das Bild welches sich Marius bot war folgendes. Kurz vor dem Aufzug aus dem Frachtraum saß ein ungefähr einjähriger männlicher Shepard und betrachtete die linke Wand. Genau hinter ihm saß ein einjähriger weiblicher Shepard und betrachtete die rechte Wand.

Das nun noch seltsamere war, dass diese Version von Shepard in dreifacher Ausführung vorhanden war, vom männlichen und vom weiblichen Shepard. Und damit begann die Reihe an sehr vielen Shepards. Die ersten sechs waren ein Jahr alt, dann kamen die nächsten sechs, welche offensichtlich zwei Jahre alt waren und danach die Dreijährigen und so weiter und so fort. Was Marius am Anfang vermutet hatte bewahrheitete sich recht schnell, als er bis zum Ende dieser Schlange sich jede Variation von Shepard, egal ob weiblich oder männlich, angeschaut hatte. So hatte er auch festgestellt, dass seine Schätzung von zehn Fußballfeldern Länge nicht mal falsch war. Wenn jedes Lebensjahr hier vertreten war und in dreifacher Ausführung obendrein, dann würde Shepard in seinem Leben genau 235 Jahre alt werden.

Hier musste Marius dem können von Cerberus Respekt zollen, denn dies würde Shepard wohl nicht ohne deren Implantate erreichen. Marius fand vor allem die Tatsache interessant, dass dort wo Shepards dreißig und einunddreißig Jahre alte Version zu sein hatte nur insgesamt zwölf Betten standen und die Person darauf von einem Laken bedeckt wurde. So war also auch schon dieses Ereignis seiner Zukunft, oder eben ihrer Zukunft fest. Was Marius nicht so ganz zuordnen konnte war warum es in jedem Alter von Shepard drei Versionen gab. Richtig auffällig war es beim zweiunddreißig Jahre alten Shepard. Die mittlere Person hatte im Gesicht noch ein paar leicht glühende Narben und sah relativ normal aus. Der Shepard links von ihm hatte so gut wie keine Narben mehr und sah recht erholt aus. Was hier recht auffällig war, war das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen und dieses glitzern in den Augen. Der rechte Shepard in diesem Trio sah als aus wäre er direkt aus der Hölle gekommen. Jede einzelne Narbe im Gesicht hebte sich durch ein intensives Glühen ab und die Augen schienen nur noch zwei leuchtende rote Punkte zu sein. Unheimlich.

Eine Sache die Marius erst bei genauerer Betrachtung auffiel war, dass der beziehungsweise die rechte und linke Shepard in den Trios weniger stofflich zu sein schienen als der oder die mittlere. Wenn er raten müsste, dann würde Marius glauben, dass sie die moralischen Ausrichtungen noch alle mehr oder weniger die Waage hielten. Genauso ob Shepard nun ein Mann oder eine Frau sein wird. Schade, dass man einem Menschen nicht ansehen konnte ob dieser ein Biotiker war. Jedenfalls hatte keiner dieser Shepards eine Implantatschnittstelle hinter den Ohren. Aber das musste ja nicht unbedingt etwas bedeuten.

Ok, und nun? Marius war der Meinung, dass er alles gesehen hatte und überlegte wie er wohl diesen Traum verlassen konnte. Vielleicht würde ihm der Aufzug weiterhelfen. Marius stieg also in den Aufzug ein und drücke den Knopf für die nächste Etage. Der Aufzug hielt an und die Tür öffnete sich. Zu Marius Verwirrung Sah er nichts als Licht. Es sah vielmehr danach aus als würde er vor einer weißen Wand stehen. Da ein weiterer Knopfdruck auf die Schaltfläche des Aufzugs nicht brachte machte er einfach mal einen Schritt nach vorne und viel gleich vorne über.

Mit einem dumpfen Knall kam er endlich zum stehen, oder besser gesagt zum liegen. Und die Position in der er lag war nicht sehr angenehm. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft eine Wand hinab zu fallen und zwar rückwärts. So war er etwas unglücklich auf dem Rücken gelandet und alles ab seinem Kreuz abwärts streckte sich die Wand hoch. Von seiner eher ungemütlichen Position sah die Umgeben schon recht merkwürdig aus. Alles war weiß und schein aus Blöcken oder eben Wänden zu bestehen. "Das sieht aus als hätte ein Computerprogramm mitten in der Graphikberechnung und Darstellung schlapp gemacht", kaum hatte er das laut ausgesprochen bildeten sich aus den weißen Blöcken andere Formen. Manche wurde dünner, bekamen eine graue Farbe und endeten als Laternenmast, andere wurden zu mehr oder weniger intakten Bänken und wieder anderen wurden zu Soldaten. Moment. Soldaten? Kaum war ihm das aufgefallen bildete sich wie im Zeitraffer die restliche Umgebung und es erschienen noch die ein oder anderen Husks und Marauder.

Als Marius nun auch auffiel, dass er seinen roten Kampfpanzer trug, jetzt mit ein paar Schrammen und dergleichen verziert brach die Hölle um ihn herum los. Fast so als hätte jemand die Play Taste bei einem angehaltenen Film betätigt. "Marius, Achtung!", hörte er noch jemanden schreien bevor über ihm ein Teil der Häuserwand explodierte und ihn unter Trümmern und Schutt begrub. Das große Etwas, welches über ihn hinweg sprang bekam er nicht einmal mit. Die Schreie und das Gewehrfeuer ließen in ihm keinen Zweifel, dass er wohl mitten in einer handfesten Auseinandersetzung von Leuten gelandet ist, die sich irgendwie nicht leiden konnten. Bevor er noch weiter über seine unglückliche Lage nachdenken konnten packte ihn etwas an seinem linken Oberschenkel und zog ihn hoch. Schließlich kam er zum stehen und konnte der Person ins Gesicht sehen, welche ihn netterweise aus dem Schutt gezogen hatte.

"Oh shit!", dachte Marius als die Banshee ihm ins Gesicht schrie und ihren anderen Arm langsam hob um diesen in seine Brust zu rammen. Ohne sein Zutun reagierte Marius und griff hinter Seine Hüfte um die Schrotflinte zu fassen zu kriegen. Kaum hatte er sie in der Hand jagte er den Lauf der Claymor der Banshee in den Rachen und drückte ab. Das Ergebnis war vorhersehbar. Die Banshee mit einem riesen Loch im Hinterkopf segte das Zeitliche und Marius viel wieder mit dem Kopf zu Erst gen Erde. Zu seinem Glück brach er sich beim Aufschlag nicht das Genick, doch zu seinem Pech kullerte er erst mal den kleinen Schutthügel hinab bevor er zum Stehen kam. Als er sich aufgerichtet hatte und versuchte sich zu orientieren hörte er nur ein tiefes Grollen hinter sich. Marius hatte ein mieses Gefühl. Er sah über die Schulter und bemerkte den Brute, der mit seiner riesigen Klaue gerade am ausholen war. "Das wird schmerzhaft.", war alles woran er dachte bevor die Klaue ihn traf und beiseite fegte wie eine Stoffpuppe.

Marius haute es durch ein zerbrochenes Schaufenster und geradewegs in ein Regal hinein. Aber wenigstens war jetzt in guter Gesellschaft. Der Brute war nämlich so freundlich gewesen ihn zu einer Gruppe von Verteidigern zu befördern.. "Hey, aufstehn Soldat. Ich glaube sie haben das Verloren.", mit diesen Worten half ihm Ashley auf die Füße und reichte ihm seine Phaeston. Moment. Ashley? Marius kam gar nicht dazu sich über Ashley zu wundern, denn diese hatte ihn unter einem Aufschrei in Deckung geschuppst und war selber in Deckung gehechtet. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon schlugen an diesem Punkt, wo beide eben noch standen, mehrere Salven von Ravagergeschossen ein. Beide rappelten sich es so gut es ging wieder auf und fingen aus allen Rohren die feindlichen Reapereinheiten zu beschießen an. "Wenn wir hier nicht bald wegkommen dann sehe ich schwarz.", brüllte ihm Ashley über das Gewehrfeuer zu was Marius mit einem "Ach, das wird schon!" erwiederte. Wovon zur Hölle sprachen sie eigentlich? Das ganze hatte sich zu einem kleinen Stellungskrieg entwickelt wobei die Allianzsoldaten und ihre Verbündeten die waren, welche die Stellung hielten und die Reaper die waren, welchen unermüdlich auf sie einstürmten.

"Wenn wir uns nicht langsam beeilen, dann verpassen wir unseren Anschluss zu Hammer.", diesmal war es eine männliche Stimme und Marius brauchte eine Weile um Kaidan als Ursprung zu identifizieren. Ein Blick zu Seite bestätigte, dass es Kaidan war, der dort stand wo eben noch Ashley gestanden hatte. Verwirrend. "Ok, da kommt unsere Ablösung", worauf um eine der Häuserecken ein fünfundfünfzig Tonnen schwerer Privateer Battlemech stapfte und die Reaper innerhalb von Sekunden mit seinen beiden rotierenden Autokanonen und den Lasern zu Kleinholz verarbeitete. "Also schön Gentleman, wir rücken ab.", und damit verschwanden alle Soldaten, angeführt von Kaidan durch einen Nebenausgang, welcher sich als weiße Fläche innerhalb des Türrahmens entpuppte. Marius blinzelte nur etwas benommen und betrachtete den Privateer, wie dieser auf sein nächstes Ziel anlegte. "Marius? Kommst du endlich?", diesmal war es wieder Ashleys Stimme und Marius folgte ihr mit einem Kopfschütteln durch diese weiße Fläche.

Diesmal landete Marius nicht wieder auf dem Boden und diesmal sah auch nicht alles aus wie nicht fertig berechnet. Vielmehr landete er mitten in der Action und lieferte sich einen hitzigen Nahkampf mit einer Phantom. An ihrer Körpersprache konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass diese Phantom nicht mit jemanden gerechnet hatte, der sich mit einem Kampfstab zu verteidigen wusste. Er selber war auch nicht minder überrascht sich in einem Nahkampf mit einer Phantom zu befinden. Aber so war das eben. Er hatte gerade an diesem Schlagabtausch seinen Gefallen gefunden als Liara ihm etwas zu rief. "Marius, hör auf mit ihr zu spielen. Wir haben noch anderes zu tun.", Marius war etwas geknickt. Wie herzlos. "Stimmt, es ist ja nicht als ob wir nichts besseres zu tun hatten als eine Cerberusbasis zu überfallen", hörte Marius die sarkastische Stimme von Garrus, der sich innerhalb von Marius Sichtfeld an einer Rampe um die Ecke lehnte und einem anstürmenden Centurion mit seiner Black Widow ein neues Atemloch verpasste.

Die vierte Person im Bunde trug einen N7Kampfanzug samt Visierplatte am Helm und lehnte sich kurz über ein Computerterminal und gab ein paar Schüsse mit ihrer Carnifex ab. "Hey, stellt euch vor. Gleich können wir auch dieses Artefakt nehmen und endlich hier verschwinden. Ich bin diese Cerberuseinrichtungen sowas von satt.", dies war definitiv ein weiblicher Commander Shepard, jedenfalls war die Stimme weiblich und der Körper auch. "Ok, ist fertig. Garrus, du deckst uns den Rücken. Liara, du hilfst Garrus. Marius, wenn du die Güte hättest dein Spiel mit dieser Phantom zu beenden, dann bildest du mit mir die Vorhut. Ausführung!", Marius seufzte. Nie konnte er seinen Spaß haben. Er drehte etwas sein Handgelenk und gab noch etwas Kraft hinzu wodurch er der Phantom das Schwert aus der Hand schlug und sie ins Stolpern brachte. Etwas Psi in der rechten Hand gesammelt und den Repulsor in seiner rechten Handfläche auf den Kopf der Phantom gerichtet beendete die Sache dann auch wieder recht schnell.

"Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass diese roten Energieblitze richtig unheimlich sind?", war Liaras Kommentar, als sie der nun kopflosen Phantom einen angewiderten Blick zu warf. "Die sind nicht viel anders als wenn bei dir die Biotic aufflammt.", verteidigte sich Marius während er einen Cerberussoldaten mit Kugeln spickte. "Das weiß ich auch. Doch die erinnern mich zu stark an Sovereign. Dem krochen auch ständig rote Blitze über den Rumpf.", meinte sie und fror eine etwas zu übermütige Phantom mit einer Nemesis dazu in einer Staseblase ein. Eine kleine Explosion später waren beide nur noch Geschichte. Marius wusste darauf keine Antwort, doch zum Glück wurde er vom zynischen Turianer gerettet. "Könnt ihr euer Kaffeekränzchen nicht auf Später verschieben? Ich will hier nicht unbedingt länger bleiben und jeden Cerberussoldaten mit Namen kennen lernen.". Shepard warf nur einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter und meinte "Garrus, du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit James.", bevor sie durch eine größere Tür trat, welche ebenso eine weiße Fläche einspannte. Marius folgte eher wiederwillig.

Diesmal wurde er jedoch eines Besseren belehrt. Er landete nämlich nicht wieder mitten im Gefecht. Jedenfalls keinem Gefecht, welches Feuerwaffen oder Kampfstäbe enthielt. Er saß vielmehr in der Messe der Normandy und mühte sich an diesen verflixten japanischen Essstäbchen ab. Kasumi, welche ihm gegenüber saß warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu. "Ach verdammt.", frustriert knallte er seine Schüssel mit Ramen und die Essstäbchen auf den Tisch. "Kann ich Ramen nicht wenigstens mit dem Löffel essen?", Kasumi warf ihm einen Blick zu als ob er ein Sakrileg begangen hätte. "Ramen ... mit dem Löffel essen?". Sie sah aus als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte legte jedoch kurz den Kopf schief, stand auf und verschwand mit eingeschalteter Tarnung. Ihre eigene Schüssel hatte sie selbstverständlich mitgenommen. Marius schaute drein wie ein Fragezeichen. Wie um seine nicht bewusste Frage zu beantworten stürmte eine heftig fluchende Jack, noch heftiger fluchend als sonst, von links vom Aufzug kommend nach rechts in Mirandas Büro.

Er hörte nur noch wie die Tür sich öffnete, Jack ein "Fuck you!" brüllte und die Tür sich wieder schloss. Messseargent Gardner übermittelte derweilen Joker seine Bedenken bezüglich dieser beiden Damen worauf dieser eine Schiffsdurchsage an Shepard tätigte. Diese enthielt etwas von Catfight und Bilder machen, doch Marius hörte nicht weiter hin. Vielmehr versuchte er sich wieder an seinem Ramen. Keine zehn Sekunden später kam ein Commander Shepard, diesmal groß, breitschuldrig und männlich, mit genervten Gesichtsausdruck von der vorderen Geschützbatterie und verschwand ebenfalls in Mirandas Raum. Man hörte nur kurz etwas von "Maniac" und "Cerberuscherleader" und dann war wieder Stille. Die Technikerin Gabrielle Daniels, kurz Gabby, welche ihm schräg gegenüber saß hatte an Hand dieser Aktion einen Gesichtsausdruck, welcher wohl am besten mit "What the fuck?" zu beschreiben wäre.

Marius hatte es doch endlich geschafft mit den Essstäbchen sein Ramen zu verspeisen, bedankte sich bei Gardner und machte sich auf den Weg in sein Bett. Er wunderte sich nicht einmal darüber warum er alles wie automatisiert tat. Jedenfalls hatte er so genug Zeit über die Seltsamkeit in der er sich befand nach zu denken. Als die Tür der Mannschafftsquartiere sich vor ihm öffnete seufzte er kurz und trat durch die weiße Fläche.

Diesmal befand er sich wieder in seinem Kampfanzug und erwehrte sich Gegner, vornehmlich Blue Suns. Doch auch Eclipse sowie Blood Packs waren mehr als reichlich vertreten. Er war gerade mitten in einem Kampf mit zwei Kroganern beschäftigt, als er einen seiner Freunde fluchen hörte. "Verdammt, wenn ich Sidonis in die Finger kriege dann bring ich ihn um!". Der fluchende war Butler und wie Marius ein Mitglied von Garrus Team hier auf Omega. Tatsache war, dass Butler, er und ein weiteres Teammitglied, ein Turianer, dessen Name Marius vergessen hatte, die einzigen waren, die noch lebten. Alle anderen lagen irgendwo tot in diesem Gebäude, welches mittlerweile überrannt war von Söldnern. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass das Sidonis Schuld war?", fragte der Turianer und entledigte sich einer Gruppe von Vorchas. "Ganz einfach. Garrus wollte ihn irgendwo außerhalb treffen. Und kaum dass Garrus weg war, greifen die Söldner an. Das kann unmöglich ein Zufall sein.", Marius hatte sich gerade der beiden Kroganer entledigt und wollte etwas darauf erwidern, kam aber nicht mehr dazu.

Ein kullerndes Geräusch erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er erblickte die nicht gerade kleine Granate vor seinen Füßen. "Granate!", zu brüllen war alles wozu er noch fähig war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er froh gewesen, dass sein Kampfanzug besser ist als alle die es zu kaufen gab. Denn wäre dem nicht so gewesen, dann hätte die Granate ihn wohl in Stücke gerissen oder zu mindestens ihn seine kompletten Gliedmaßen gekostet. Vielmehr zerfetzte sie nur seine Schilde und verkohlte die Farbe auf seinem Anzug. Jedoch hatte sie genügend Sprengkraft ihn quer durch den Raum zu werfen. Zu seinem Pech flog er gradewegs durch das offene Fenster ins Freie und verfehlte mit guten zwei Metern alles woran er sich hätte festhalten könnten. So segelte er von der Explosion teilweise benommen in den Abgrund.

Mit brummenden Kopfschmerzen betrat Marius das Medbay um sich etwas von Dr. Chakwas dagegen zu holen. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug musste er einem schlecht gelaunten Wrex ausweichen, der ihn wohl einfach niedergetrampelt hätte. Er war wohl immer noch sauer, dass Shepard die Kloneinrichtung auf Virmire mit einer Nuklearexplosion dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass sich endlich die Aufzugstür öffnete. Als diese es auch tat staunte Shepard nicht schlecht. Im inneren des Aufzugs befanden sich ein weiblicher Shepard und eine Dr. T'Soni welche in einer innigen Umarmung versuchten zu ergründen wie gut der jeweils andere küssen konnte. Erst durch ein Räuspern von Marius ließen sie voneinander ab und schauten drein wie zwei Schulmädchen, die bei ihrem ersten Kuss erwischt wurden.

Finna würde ihn jetzt einen unsensiblen Rüpel schimpfen, aber bei Gott, der Anblick der beiden war einfach zu herrlich. Da war zu seinem Shepard, welche leicht rot anlief und ihre Fingernägel sehr interessant fand und da war zum anderen Liara, deren Wangen leicht lila wurden und die Augen wie ein treues Hündchen nicht von Shepard lassen konnte. Auf dem Weg nach unten fragte sich Marius was die beiden denn hier eigentlich machten. Beide hatten schließlich ihre eigenen Quartiere wo sie ungestört sein konnten. Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen wurde seine Frage beantworten. Beide waren anscheinend dabei gewesen sich über Fotos zu unterhalten. Liara wollte unbedingt ein Bild von Shepard und wollte dass diese auch ein Bild von ihr hatte. Shepard sah den Grund dafür nicht und argumentierte, dass beide sich doch sowieso jeden Tag sahen. Bei der nächsten Station entschuldigte sich Marius und stieg aus. Für solche Gespräche hatte er nun wirklich nichts übrig, wenn ihn gerade Kopfschmerzen plagten.

Und wieder ein neuer Ort. Diesmal war Marius nicht aufgefallen, dass er beim Verlassen des Aufzugs durch eine weiße Fläche getreten war und befand sich nun in einer recht merkwürdigen Gesellschaft und Umgebung. Was auffiel war, dass sie sich alle in einer Seitengasse auf der Citadel befanden. Was noch auffiel waren die zwei toten Salerianer sowie der tote Turianer am Boden. Die übrigen noch lebenden Anwesenden waren ein Turianer, ein Kroganer, eine Quarianerin, ein männlicher Mensch und er selber. Tali war die erste, welche die Stille nach dem Sturm, beziehungsweise nach dem Schusswechsel, brach. "Und, was wollt nun ihr drei?".

* * *

**Ich muss sagen, dass ich finde, dass mir dieses Kapitel gut gelungen ist :D. Ein Review ist gerne gesehen. Der Button in der Mitte unterhalb von diesem Text :-P. Steht Review drauf.  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	14. Perspektive

**Perspekive**

**ca. 1000 n. Chr., Ikarus, hoher Orbit um Casperus**

"Und was wollt nun ihr drei?", kaum hatte Tali das gesagt wurde alles weiß. "Verdammt ... was zum Henker?", Marius saß mit einem Ruck kerzengrade im Bett und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Ok, jetzt ganz langsam. Er saß in seinem Bett und betrachtete die Wand seines Zimmers. Zur Sicherheit kniff er sich nochmal in die Wange. "Au", er war also wach.

"Götter, was ein Traum", murmelte er und stand auf "Licht.". Auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer ließ er einen BLick zum Fenster schweifen und sah wie die Ballance of Judgement, etwas hochtrabender Name, in seinem Blickfeld lag.

"Sir, sie haben zehn Textnachrichten und zweiundzwanzig verpasste Anrufe.", meldete sich Paladin worauf Marius nur mit den Schultern zuckte. "Was wollen die denn alle von mir und warum sind es so viele Nachrichten?", fragte er als er nach seiner Zahnbürste griff. "Diese Frage kann ich ihnen leider nicht beantworten. Jedoch haben sie ihre Nachrichten das letzte Mal vor zwei Tagen überprüft.

Marius schaute in den Spiegel mit nassem Gesicht und stutzte. Zwei Tage? Er hatte doch erst gestern in seinen Posteingang geschaut. "Paladin, wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" "Ein Tag, achtzehn Stunden, zweiundzwanzig Minuten und sechzehn Sekunden.". Ok, das war ungewöhnlich. Beides war ungewöhnlich. Die lange Zeit, die er geschlafen hatte und der Traum, oder die Träume, die er erlebt hatte.

Er hatte zwar schon einmal einen derartigen Traum gehabt, ihm lief immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken wenn er an die Augen des Asarimädchens dachte, doch dieser war anders gewesen. Er war viel detaillierter und hatte sich selber immer wieder verändert. So als ob sich die Zukunft noch nicht entschieden hatte.

Den letzten Traum dieser Art hatte er mit Vater damals analysiert. Laut ihm war es ein Teil seiner Fähigkeit kommende Ereignisse zu "sehen" oder zu "erahnen". Laut Vater jedoch war es recht selten, wenn sich etwas als Traum darstellte, den man erlebte wie einen Film. Normalerweise sah man nur so etwas, wenn sich diese Fähigkeit im Körper der Person aktiviert, oder wenn es ein besonderes oder wirklich festes Ereignis ist, welches sich nur durch extreme Maßnahmen verhindern ließe.

Ob man es jedoch beeinflussen kann war wieder eine andere Sache. Normalerweise stellte sich die Fähigkeit des "Erahnens" der Zukunft mehr als ein Gefühl dar. Wenn Marius zum Beispiel daran dachte ob in den nächsten Jahren die Reaper die Erde angreifen würden, dann sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass dem nicht so ist. Wenn er daran dachte ob die Menschen vor der Entdeckung des Charon Relays in einen dritten Weltkrieg versinken würden, dann war er eher unschlüssig. Was nichts anderes sagte, dass sich noch nichts entwickelt hatte, was klar dafür oder dagegen sprechen würde.

Kurz, beide Möglichkeiten waren noch offen.

Nur wie passt dieser seltsame Traum dort hinein. Marius zermarterte sich das Gehirn bei dieser Frage und war sich nicht einmal wirklich bewusst, dass er sein Quartier verlassen hatte und auf den Planungsraum der Ikarus zusteuerte. Das mit Shepard war relativ klar. Shepard würde irgendwann geboren werden. Ob jetzt als Junge oder Mädchen hielt sich die Waage.

Auch der Teil mit dem N7-Programm, den Specters und der Verbindung zu Cerberus würde eintreten. Ob er jetzt einen vorbildlichen Charakter, einen dem alle Mittel recht sein werden oder ein Mittelding entwickeln würde war nicht ganz so klar. Dafür hielt er jedenfalls die drei Versionen von Shepard, die er gesehen hatte. Und da alle drei Varianten noch vorhanden waren glaubte Marius, dass sich auch das noch nicht entschieden hatte.

Doch wie waren dann diese Ereignisse zu werten? Er seufzte und stieg in den Aufzug. Eventuell waren es Momente, die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit passieren werden, oder schon feststehen. Das würde auch zum Teil erklären warum er einmal Ashley und kurz darauf Kaidan gesehen hatte. Deren Schicksal war noch unentschlossen.

Und dass Shepard selber einmal weiblich, dann männlich, wieder weiblich und dann wieder männlich war sprach auch dafür, dass sich dieses Ereignis noch nicht fest gelegt hatte. Nur was hatte es mit den Schauplätzen auf sich?

"Götter, ich hasse es, wenn mich etwas nervös macht!", stieß Marius aus und betrat den Planungsraum. Er setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, aktivierte die holographischen Bildschirme und studierte die Informationen. Eventuell kam er durch andere Wege auf die Lösung. Er nahm sich auch Zeit den kleinen Haufen an Nachrichten, welche er empfangen hatte, zu lesen und zu beantworten.

Das Meiste waren irgendwelche Anfragen oder Bestätigungen. Eine war von Kal, der mit ihm etwas klären wollte und die letzten beiden waren von Finna und Lys. Sie teilten ihm großmütig mit, dass sie, weil sie ihn nicht erreichen konnten, gemeinsam die Inneneinrichtung seines Hausen verändert haben. Ihm schwante böses.

Nun, egal. Jetzt wird erst mal gearbeitet und er stürzte sich auf einen ziemlich großen Haufen von Dokumenten, Anweisungen, Verfahren und anderes, was er schon eine ganze Weile aufgeschoben hatte. Zwischendurch studierte er auch das News Network System der Citadel ob sich dort etwas spannenden ereignet hatte. Zu seiner Zufriedenheit jedoch, aber auch etwas zu seinem Bedauern, war alles ruhig.

Doch auch diesen Tag mit einer schier endlosen Listen an Dingen, die seine Aufmerksamkeit brauchten schaffte er irgendwie und so verließ er entspannt und Vergnügt das Schiff um sich mal zu Hause blicken zu lassen. Und zu sehen was die beiden Frauen aus seinem Heim gemacht haben. Er wurden jedenfalls nicht ganz negativ überrascht. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Im unteren Stockwerk hatten sie lediglich die Möbel umgeräumt, und einige komplett ausgewechselt. Dies viel vor allem in der Küche auf "Nach fünftausend Jahren tut eine neue Einrichtung auch etwas Gutes.", begründete Finna. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatten die beiden seinen Musikraum im Keller nicht angerührt, alles andere jedoch wurde, wenn auch nur etwas, von ihnen verändert.

Marius staunte nicht schlecht als er diesen Abend sich in sein Bett legen wollte. Er hatte sich schon leicht gewundert warum die Zimmer der Beiden fast komplett leer waren. Die Antwort lag auf seinem Bett. Oder viel mehr, die Antwort war sein Bett. Sein altes Bett, welches er übrigens selbst geschreinert hatte war nicht mehr da. Viel mehr stand dort ein Monster mit den Maßen von zwei zu drei Metern. Als ihn Finna und Lys, welche in ihren Nachthemden auf dem Bett saßen, schelmische Blicken zu warfen zuckte Marius nur kurz mit den Schultern und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Es hätte ja schlimmer kommen können.

**ca. 1568 n. Chr., Casperus,**

Urlaub. Nach all den Jahren der Vorbereitung und all dem anderen nahm sich Marius endlich mal Urlaub. Es würde auch in den nächsten Jahren nicht viel passieren und das nächste Ereignis in seiner Liste war noch ein paar Jahrzehnte entfernt.

Marius hatte sich die Wochen und Monate vorher exzessiv darauf vorbereitet und alles in die Wege geleitet, so dass er endlich mal ein paar Wochen frei hatte. Es mag komisch klingen, dass jemand, der bisher gemacht hatte was er wollte, nun Urlaub brauchte. Jedoch hatte sich über die Jahre einiges verändert in seinem Leben.

Zum einen, seitdem er ein Hausleitete musste er mehrere Stunden am Tag sich mit politischen oder administrativen Themen herumschlagen. Zum anderen erforderte die Vorbereitung für den späteren Reaperkrieg ein gewisses Maß an Präsenz auf Mizar und Aufmerksamkeit was die Aktionen der Firmen in der galaktischen Gesellschaft anging..

Es verlangte auch einiges an Umdenken und Umstrukturierung der Firmen an sich um die Verbindungen untereinander und vor allem zu ihm zu kaschieren. Dies geschah nicht nur zum Schutz vor Regierungen, die sich einmischen könnten und somit seine Pläne gefährden würden, es geschah auch zum Schutz vor Informationshändeln, wie dem Shadowbroker.

Das Auftauchen des Shadowbroker war eines der wenigen Dinge, welche Marius und andere dazu veranlasste mit Informationen noch vorsichtiger zu verfahren. An Cerberus ein Beispiel nehmend wurden die einzelnen Firmen, die mehr als nur Tarnung waren, zu eigenständigen Abteilungen und nur die Firmenleitung hatte direkten Kontakt zu den anderen.

Da auf der einen Seite dieser Brücke die galaktische Gemeinschaft stand und auf der anderen Seite die Eldar und diejenigen, welche wussten was ihnen alle bevor stand entschloss sich Marius dieser Brücke einen Namen zu geben. Bifrost.

Einer der nächsten Schritte war gewesen sämtliche Informationen aus den Firmenrechner zu tilgen, welche irgendwie das komplexe Geflecht an Verbindungen enttarnt hätte. Der einzige Hinweis dafür waren höchstens noch die Firmenverträge zwischen diesen, was man aber durch Jahre guter Partnerschaft erklären konnte.

Doch wusste Marius, dank seinen eigenen Informationshändeln, dass der Shadowbroker zu mindestens etwas ahnte und ständig versuchte seine Leute in Marius Organisation zu schleusen. Glücklicherweise galng es ihm nicht und würde nach Marius Gefühl auch nie gelingen.

Ein weiterer Erfolg war gewesen, dass sich Talon Industries, mittlerweile einer der größten multikulturellen Konzerne, und der größte multikulturelle medizinische Konzern, auf Thessia, Palaven, Sur'Kesh und allen anderen Kolonien der Turianer und Salerianer mit mindestens einem Firmensitz etablieren konnte. Der Großteil der Angestellten waren Asari und von diesen kamen die meisten von Mizar, wodurch Marius fast überall seine Augen und Ohren hatte.

Zwar kam es immer wieder vor, dass andere Organisationen versuchten Personen in seine Firmen einzuschleusen doch wurde dies meist recht schnell unterbunden. Die für die Sicherheit zuständigen Matriarchinnen wusste alle worum es eigentlich ging und waren von Kal dementsprechend eingewiesen. Sie waren der Grund warum bisher jeder Versuch sich wiederrechtlich Informationen zu beschaffen gescheitert war.

Selbst Specters, die aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sich Talon genauer anschauten sahen nur das was sie sehen sollten. Eine große Milliarden Credits schwere Firma, die sich auf Medizintechnologie spezialisiert hatte.

Nun, da alles wie von selbst lief war Marius der Überzeugung, dass es nicht mal schaden könnte Urlaub zu nehmen. Er entschloss sich drei Monate lang einfach mal daheim die Seele baumeln zu lassen und nur das zu tun worauf er gerade Lust hatte. Seine Freizeitvorbereitung blieben Finna und Lys natürlich nicht verborgen und so kam es, dass ihn beide für den Großteil der Zeit in Beschlag nahmen.

Dahin war sein Urlaub, so glaubte er jedenfalls.

Er hatte er nichts dagegen seine Zeit mit Freunden oder mit den zu verbringen, die er liebte, aber das? Irgendwann wurde es auch ihm zu bunt und so stahl er sich nur mit einem gepackten Rucksack bewaffnet aus dem Haus.

Sein Verschwinden blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt, doch weil Marius nicht zurück blickte sah er nicht wie ihn von seinem Schlafzimmerfenster zwei liebevolle Augenpaare hinterher sahen. Das Sommerwetter war herrlich und so saß er einem der öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel und döste zufrieden in der Sonne.

Über die nächsten paar Tage verschlug es ihn von hierhin nach dorthin und es machte ihm ein besonderes Vergnügen irgendwo in der Öffentlichkeit zu sitzen und den Gesprächen der anderen Eldar zu folgen. Zu seiner Belustigung fand er selber ab und an mal Erwähnung in den Erzählungen der jeweiligen Person. Was sie wohl tun würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er in Hörweite war?

Zwar kannte ihn jeder Eldar durch Erzählungen und dergleichen, jedoch war ihre Gesellschaft so rücksichtsvoll, dass man Personen eher in Ruhe ließ. So gab es nur ein paar wenige Bilder von ihm, die ihn auf irgendwelchen öffentlichen Veranstaltungen zeigten.

Sein Ziel an diesem Morgen war das örtliche Freizeitbad, in welchem er in dieser und nächster Woche als Schwimmaufsicht arbeiten würde. Was man nicht alles tut um unter Leute zu kommen. Hier viel Marius im Trubel der Eldar wieder auf wie extrem die Geschlechterverteilung war. Und generell wie sehr sie sich doch von den Menschen unterschieden. Beim einem Mann-Frau Verhältnis von eins zu fünf war es schon ein recht seltsamer Anblick und er musste sich erst mal daran gewöhnen.

Ihm fiel auch auf, dass er das erste Mal seit knapp siebenundvierzigtausend Jahren eine öffentliche Einrichtung besuchte nur um Spaß zu haben. Während er seiner Arbeit nachging warfen ihm die ein oder anderen weiblichen Badegäste einen Blick zu, der ihm einen schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er fühlte sich mit der Zeit wie ein zur Schau gestelltes Stück Vieh, welches bereit zur Schlachtung war. "Bloß keinen Fehler begehen sonst bin ich geliefert.", murmelte er.

Marius war gerade dabei einer Gruppe Kleinkindern in einem Anfängerbecken das Schwimmen beizubringen als sich eine ihm bekannte Person auf den Beckenrand setzte und ihm zusah. "Ok Kids. Ich möchte dass ich jetzt das versucht, was ich euch eben gezeigt habe", so legten die Gruppe von Kindern unter lautem Getöse und mit Hilfe von Schwimmbrettern los und versuchten sich nur mit den Beinen von der Stelle zu bewegen. Marius behielt die Gruppe weiterhin im Auge als er sich neben Finna auf den Beckenrand setzte.

Finna grinste ihn nur an und beide genossen einfach das Gefühl des Zusammensitzen. Marius hatte gerade die Kinder aus seiner Aufsicht entlassen und wollte Finna fragen was denn los sei. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie ihn nämlich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen. Ein Laut gerufenes "Marius."

stoppte seinen Versuch schon im Ansatz und er drehte sich Suchend nach der Rufquelle um.

Diese entpuppte sich als Lys, welche sich prompt in seine Arme warf. "Du bist echt schwer zu finden.", warf sie ihm vor und rieb ihre Nase an seiner. Als Marius sie jedoch nur fragend ansah stutzte sie kurz, schaute einen Moment zu Finna und seufzte. "Sie hat es dir also nicht gesagt.". Plötzlich klingelten bei Marius sämtliche Alarmglocken. Und eine Vorstellung war schlimmer als die Andere was dieses was sein könnte.

Lys ließ ihm jedoch erst einmal keine Zeit Fragen zu stellen, sondern nahm beide bei der Hand und führte sie zu einer etwas abgelegenen Bank. Dort schaut Marius, der sich hingesetzt hatte, fragen zu Finna auf, die ihn mehr als nervös anschaute. Finna schaute sich kurz um, holte tief lief und schaute Marius nervös und aufmerksam an. "Ich bin schwanger.".

Marius, dem die Gedanken noch von eben durch den Kopf rasten fing ein "Herzlichen Glückwunsch." an und verhaspelte sich im zweiten Wort, als ihm klar wurde was Finna da genau gesagt. hatte. Bei den Göttern. Marius starrte sie an wie belämmert. Bevor er sich komplett fangen konnte gingen ihm mehrere Fragen durch den Kopf "Wie, Wann, Warum, Wer, Wie lange, Woher,.." von denen er zwei sogar laut aussprach.

Lys verdrehte nur die Augen. "Wie? Na auf die natürliche Weise. Oder soll ich es dir anhand von Bienchen und Blümchen erklären? Das wann dürfte der Abend vor deiner Abreise gewesen sein.". Gut, damit hätte er auch das 'Wer ist der Vater' beantwortet bekommen. Denn machen wir uns mal nichts vor, nur Frauen können definitiv sicher sein, dass das Kind von ihnen ist.

Marius wusste jedoch nicht so richtig wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Sollte er sich freuen? Bestimmt, er tat das sogar, in gewisser Weise. Sollte er sich sorgen machen? Das tat er. Mit einem Galaxie weiten Krieg vor der Tür machte er sich mit Sicherheit sorgen. Finna sah ihn immer noch abwartend an. Auch sie schien sich Gedanken gemacht zu haben.

Marius musste aber auch zugeben, dass er die komplette Tragweite der Bedeutung dieser Worte noch immer nicht realisiert hatte. Das würde auch noch ein Weilchen dauern dachte er. Marius stand auf, schaute Finna in diese wunderschönen goldenen Augen und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

Er hörte ihre Frage gerade noch so, als sie sie leise murmelte "Sollen wir es behalten"?. Das war es also. Um eventuell die Frage an sich zu verstehen muss man Begreifen, dass weibliche Eldar, was die Fortpflanzung und Familienbildung angeht, etwas anders sind als andere weibliche Mitglieder einer Spezies. Eine Verhütung gibt es im Sinne der Fortpflanzung nicht.

Durch das hohe Alter hat die Natur es einfach so eingerichtet, dass es eben eine bestimmte Anzahl an Versuchen benötigt um eine Empfängnis zu gewährleisten. Das heißt, wer nur unregelmäßigen sexuellen Kontakt hat wird mit fast hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit kein Kind zeugen. Diesen Punkt hatten sie aber schon lange überschritten und die zusätzliche geistige Verschmelzung während des Sex tat sein übriges.

Durch eben diese Punkte werden bei Eldarfrauen ein paar psychologische und körperliche Prozesse eingeleitet, die es ihnen fast schon unmöglich machen ihr Kind beispielsweise zur Adoption frei zu geben oder gar im Mutterleib abzutreiben. Im schlimmsten Fall könnte es eine Eldar psychisch ruinieren.

Da Finna jedoch wusste, dass Marius eigentlich noch keine Kinder haben wollte und ihn damit auch nicht belasten wollte, war es quasi ein Kampf zwischen dem Verstand und der eigenen Natur. Ihm war das natürlich alles bewusst und so braucht er nicht lange um ihr diese Frage zu beantworten. Er beugte sich kurz runter, sagte "Natürlich behalten wir es!" und küsste Finna.

An ihrer Körperspannung konnte er spüren, dass ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen war. Woraufhin sie sich noch fester an ihn zog. Lys führte derweil ein kleines Freudentänzchen samt Liedtext auf, woraus Marius meinte ein "Ich bin die nächste. Ich bin die nächste." zu hören. Ob das mal gut geht. "Ok. Gehen wir heim.".

Marius hatte jetzt gute achtzehn Monate Zeit sich geistig auf den Familienzuwachs vorzubereiten. Solange würde es nämlich dauern. Zu seiner Erleichterung verlaufen Schwangerschaften etwas anders als die von zum Beispiel Menschen. Die berühmte Morgenübelkeit, Stimmungsschwankungen und Heißhunger auf Dinge, die man unmöglich rechtzeitig besorgen konnte gab es nicht.

Vielmehr teilte sich die Schwangerschaft grob in zwei gleiche Teile ein. Die ersten neun Monate waren durch Hyperaktivität und dem Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe geprägt. Die zweiten neun Monate durch generelle Energielosigkeit und Müdigkeit. Es war nicht verwunderlich, wenn während dieser Zeit eine Eldar zwanzig Stunden am Tag schlafen würde.

Zu Marius Glück passierte während dieser Zeit in der Galaxie nicht sonderlich viel. Die Drell hatten erfolgreich ihren Heimatplaneten an den Rand des biologischen Kollaps geführt und die ersten Collectoren sollten sich in rund dreißig Jahren erst sehen lassen.

So war es dann auch für Finna bald soweit ihrem Kind, das Geschlecht wollten sie noch nicht wissen, das Licht der Welt zu zeigen. Marius war die letzten zwei Wochen so aus dem Häuschen, dass er regelmäßig Kal auf die Nerven ging und der sich genötigt fühlte ihn mit einem Übungsschwert zu drohen damit sich Marius wieder beruhigte. Und als Marius am 27.12.1571 seine Tochter Lucy das erste Mal in den Armen hielt platzte er fast vor Stolz.

Der Hammer der Realität brachte ihn jedoch ganz schnell wieder auf den Boden der Wirklichkeit. Er hatte schließlich nun einen Grund mehr die Reaper zu stoppen. Die nächsten Jahre tat Marius nichts lieber als seiner kleinen Lucy, die übrigens eine goldene Seelenfarbe hatte, beim Wachsen zu zusehen. Doch auch ihn packte eines Abends die Notwendigkeit und erinnerte ihn, dass er noch die ein oder andere Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte.

In den nächsten Jahren pendelte er wie bescheuert durch das Universum. Er verschiffte zu tausenden in den großen Frachtcontainern verpackt Battlemechs zu den verschiedenen Firmensitzen von Talon Industries. Wies neues Personal ein, betätigte sich als Lehrer auf Casperus, als Ausbilder auf Mizar und beobachtete die Ereignisse in der galaktischen Gesellschaft.

So entging ihm nicht der Gethbürgerkrieg, wo er kurz versucht war einzugreifen, er verfolgte wie Samara Justikarin wurde, beobachtete Aria T'Loaks Ankunft auf Omega und vieles mehr. Marius hatte gerade alleine mit seiner Tochter zusammen, Lys und Finna waren ausgeflogen, eine recht schöne Woche verbracht, als Paladin sich bei ihm meldete. "Sir, da gibt es etwas was sie interessieren könnte.". "Paladin, was könnte interessanter sein als mit meiner Tochter Zeit zu verbringen?", fragte er die KI und kitzelte seine Tochter, die in ein glockenhelles Lachen ausbrach.

"Eines der Ereignisse steht bevor.". Marius runzelte die Stirn. In letzter Zeit waren die Ereignisse sowas wie der Gethbürgerkrieg gewesen oder die Explosion einer Sonne gewesen. Einmal sogar nur die Verschiebung im Lichtspektrum eines Pulsars. Also alles von spannend bis langweilig. Also kontaktiere er Finna, lieferte bei ihr deren Tochter ab und machte sich mit der Ikarus auf den Weg.

**ca. 1913 n. Chr., Terminussysteme, nahe dem Omeganebel**

Marius musste schon etwas die Stirn runzeln. Was machte ein batarianisches Schiff so weitab von allen Flugrouten. Hätte Marius nicht gewusst wo er suchen musste, dann hätte er dieses Schiff nicht gefunden. Laut seinen Anzeigen würde das Schiff auch nicht mehr lange hier bleiben. Der manövrier unfähige Pott trieb unaufhaltsam auf ein Asteroidenfeld zu in dem er unweigerlich in Stücke gerissen werden würde.

Nur, wie kam das Ding hier her. Soweit Marius wusste hatten die Batarianer hier draußen keine Kolonien oder dergleichen. Mal von der unabhängigen Asarikolonie auf Esan abgesehen, welche sie erst kürzlich annektiert hatten. Er tippte schnell etwas in seine Konsole und studierte die Anzeige. Ihm wurde schlecht.

"Till, bitte bestätige mir meine Anzeigen.", sagte Marius während er die Arme auf die Beine gestützt und mit den Händen seinen Kopf hielt. "Auf dem batarianischen Schiff befinden sich ... fünfundfünfzig Batarianer und einhundertundsechzehn Asari.", bei letzterem schauten die beiden Asari, die hier Dienst taten auf und drehten sich zu Marius um. "Wie lange noch bis das Schiff in das Asteroidenfeld eindringt?", diesmal antwortete eine der Asari. "Noch sechs Stunden und dreißig Minuten Vater.".

Über die Jahre hinweg hatte es sich auch bei den Asari, die von Mizar stammten, eingebürgert ihn bei seinem formellen Titel zu benennen. "Ok, ich erledige das alleine. Wenn ich etwas brauche lasse ich es euch wissen. Till, bring die Ikarus über diesen Seelenverkäufer und behalte die Tarnsysteme an.", so stand Marius von seinem Stuhl auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

Keine halbe Stunde später glitt er in seinem roten Panzer eingehüllt an der Schiffshülle entlang um einen guten Einstiegspunkt zu finden. Paladin führte ihn mit Hilfe seiner Sensoren zu einem eher unbenutzten Teil des Schiffes und Marius machte sich daran in diesen Seelenverkäufer einzusteigen. Hierzu zog er eine Art Folien aus einer seiner Taschen, umhüllte sich damit und befestigte mit Hilfe von Klebematerial die dünne Membran an der Schiffshülle.

Das ganze sah aus wie ein Sack mit ihm als Inhalt. Nachdem er die Verbindung zur Schiffshülle untersucht hatte drehte Marius eine kleine Gasfalsche auf und füllte das Innere der Membran mit einer Sauerstoffatmosphere. War diese Fertig schnitt er mit einem kleinen Laser ein kreisrundes Loch in die Außenhülle und stieg in das Schiff ein. Als er das Schiff betreten hatte schickte er einen kleinen Stromstoß durch die Membran, sodass diese sich zusammen zog und das Loch wie ein milchiges Fenster versiegelte.

Hätte er vorher gewusst was ihn erwartete, dann hätt er wohl nur eines der Asari oder Eldarkommandos an Bord geschickt, doch dem war leider nicht so. Also schlich Marius durch die Gänge mit einem ziemlich schlechten Gefühl im Bauch. An einer Computerkonsole angekommen stöpselte er gleich Paladin daran und ließ diesen das Computerlogbuch auslesen.

Wie er schon befürchtet hatte wurde hier nochmals bestätigt. Dieser Frachter war nichts anderes als ein batarianischer Sklaventransporter. Der Captain hatte, warum auch immer, über jeden seiner Mannschaft eine Datei erstellt, die jegliche Liebenswürdigkeit protokollierte, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, dass sie nicht zu sanft zu ihren Sklaven waren. Der Ausdruck, dass jeder von ihnen "Blut an den Händen" hatte war glatt untertrieben. Sie hatten es eher Eimerweise am ganzen Körper.

Nun nicht mehr so leise machte er sich auf den Weg an der Hülle entlang Richtung des vorderen Bereichs. keine zehn Meter später stieß er sogar auf ein Zeugnis der Gastfreundschaft der Batarianer. Mitten im Gang lag wie vergessen ein kleines Asarimädchen und regte sich nicht. Der Grund war offensichtlich. Anscheinend hatte ein Batarianer ziemlich stümperhaft versucht dem Kind einen Kontrollchip in das Gehirn zu pflanzen.

Bei dieser Prozedur, wo die Batarianer grundsätzlich keine Schmerzmittel verwendeten muss eine Arterie oder dergleichen verletzt worden sein, wodurch das Mädchen einfach verblutet ist. Den ersten Schrecken herunter geschluckt machte sich ein Gefühl von Kälte in Marius breit. Er konnte eine Menge tolerieren, aber das da? Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass dies auch hätte seine Tochter sein können lief es ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken runter.

Die kleine war vielleicht fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt gewesen. Hatte also noch ihr ganzen Leben vor sich gehabt. Es gab Dinge, die konnte man verzeihen. Gewalt gegen Kinder, egal aus welchen Grund, gehörte nicht dazu. Marius war nun endgültig nicht mehr nach Heimlichkeit zumute und stampfte Richtung Brücke. Der erste Batarianer, welchem Marius über den Weg lief kam aus einem Seitengang und blieb erst mal verdutzt stehen. Marius fackelte nicht lange.

Ein Fausthieb zwischen die vier Augen beraute ihn erst einmal seiner Orientierung. Die Gelegenheit nutzte Marius indem er den Kerls an seinen Klamotten packte, ihn in die gegenüberliegende Luftschleuse warf und zwei Knöpfe an der Konsole drückte. Alles in einer fließenden Bewegung. Bevor der Batarianer wusste wie ihm geschah betrachtete er schon das Schiff von außen.

Die übel zugerichteten und mal schwer und mal leicht verletzten Asari, denen er ab und zu über den Weg lief heizten seinen Zorn nur weiter an. Bevor die Besatzung überhaupt wusste was los war hatte Marius die Hälfte von ihnen konsequent und gründlich beseitigt, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Die Asari, welche noch so bei Bewusstsein waren, dass sie etwas mitbekamen zeigte sich nur wie ein Rachedämon in roten Panzer gekleidet und mit roten Blitzen besprenkelt durch die Batarianer fuhr.

Einer der Offiziere versuchte noch einen halbwegs taktischen Gegenschlag und versuchte sich an Marius von hinten heran zu schleichen. Er unterschätzte jedoch Marius können und dessen Informationen. Kaum trat der Batarianer mit einem Sturmgewehr bewaffnet durch eine eben noch freie Schleuse so konnten seine vier Augen einen Moment noch den Lauf einer Schrotflinte, keine zehn Centimeter vor diesen, bewundern.

Marius zog ohne zu zögern den Abzug und ging einfach weiter. Die ganze Säuberungsaktion dauerte vielleicht dreißig Minuten als Marius auch den letzten Batarianer getötet hatte. Er ließ sich mehr geistig als körperlich erschöpft an einer Wand hinab gleiten und wies Paladin an ein paar Asarikommandos hierher zu schicken.

Keine zwei Stunden später machte sich die Ikarus auf den Weg nach Mizar. Neunundachtzig Asari. Neunundachtzig Asari von eigentlich insgesamt zweihundert konnten sie retten. Von den hundertsechzehn überlebten zwanzig die Bergung den Transfer zur Ikarus nicht. Sieben weitere starben an den Folgen ihrer Verletzungen oder den stümperhaften Gehirnchips. Marius saß in seinem Quartier und starrte die Wand an.

Ja er hatte neunundachtzig Asari vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt, doch dieser Erfolg schmeckte wie Asche oder bittere Galle in seinem Mund. Zum einen wurden ihm nun richtig klar, dass er nicht immer alle retten wird können und zum anderen, dass es nicht die Reaper braucht um Grausamkeit und Zerstörung in diesem Universum zu finden.

Er wollte einfach nur heim.

* * *

**Hab mal etwas mit der Textformatierung experimentiert was einfacher zu lesen ist. Solche kurzen Absätze oder wie vorher die Blockabsätze. Feedback bzw. Review wird gerne gesehen. Also bitte eins schreiben :D**

**Happy Coding  
**


	15. Anfang vom Ende

**Trommelwirbel. Viel spaß!  
**

* * *

**Anfang vom Ende**

**ca. 1950 n. Chr., Casperus**

Marius musste raus. Raus aus seinem Zimmer und einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Die letzten paar Jahre hatte er damit zugebracht über eine unangenehme Erkenntnis zu grübeln. Wenn man in einer Gesellschaft lebt, die Kriminalität und gewalttätige Auseinandersetzungen nicht kennt, dann ist es für einen selber ein richtiger Schock, wenn man Grausamkeit mit den eigenen Augen sieht.

Und dabei ist es vollkommen irrelevant, ob man davon schon gehört hatte. Denn solange man etwas nicht mit den eigenen Augen gesehen hatte bleibt es doch surreal. Egal ob dieses etwas nun gut oder schlecht ist. Wenn dich dann jedoch der Hammer der Realität trifft kann das ein Lebewesen bis zum Kern seiner Ansichten erschüttern.

Marius wusste das zwar alles, es jedoch selber zu erleben war etwas ganz anderes. Auch die wirkliche Erkenntnis, dass nicht alle zu retten waren nagte schon sehr an ihm. Zwar nicht so schlimm wie das andere, aber auch nicht zu knapp. In den letzten Jahren hatte er sich von einem "was wäre, wenn" bis zum anderen "was wäre, wenn" gehangelt und kam einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig.

Früher war bisher alles so gewesen, dass wenn er ein Problem hatte, dass er es nur mit genügend Zeit und Nachdenken lösen konnte. Dieses Problem entzog sich aber jeder vernünftigen Lösung. Und die Lösungen, die er fand, waren mehr als nur extrem und daher nicht akzeptabel. So hatte er nun seit längerer Zeit von sich aus mal das Haus verlassen und joggte durch den Wald. Immer begleitet von einer fröhlich klingenden Lucy, die auf einem Tretroller ihn begleitete.

_**? ?:? ?.?.? ?.?.**_

_Alle waren nun auf ihrem Platz und begangen ihre wichtigen Figuren zu setzen. Es war nicht zu übersehen wie Dimosia ein paar dieser Figuren die ein oder andere Karte aus ihrem Deck unterlegte._

_Mit dieser Taktik war sie vor allem beim Batarianer und dem Turianer erfolgreich._

_Doch mussten die Asari, der weibliche Mensch und andere ebenfalls Figuren opfern, die sie gerade erst gesetzt hatten._

_Auch der alte Mann schob nun fleißig Figuren und Karten auf dem Spieltisch umher._

_Nachdem der Tischcomputer eine Weile gerechnet hatte nahm Dimosia eine Asarifigur, eine Turianerfigur und eine Figur des Batarianers, der so freundlich war einer ihrer Figuren zu aktivieren, in ihren Besitz und schob diese fröhlich auf dem Tisch herum._

**So. 12:45, 17.06.2164, Mindoir**

Marius stand in der Mitte des Dojos und dehnte seine Gelenke. Die letzten Jahre waren in seinen Augen eher ruhig gewesen, auch wenn die Menschen jetzt Teil der großen Gemeinschaft von interstellare reisenden Spezies angehörte und viele kleine Ereignisse stattgefunden hatten. Viele wichtige Persönlichkeiten hatten in den letzten Jahren das Licht der Welt erblickt und Jack Harper hatte die Identität als Illusive Man an der Spitze von Cerberus angenommen.

Es fanden sogar schon die ersten Reibereien zwischen der Allianz und den Batarianern statt, was die Batarianer dazu bewog sich erst beim Citadelrat zu beschweren und als das nichts half sich als Staat vom Citadelraum abzuspalten. Andere wichtige Ereignisse waren, dass zum Beispiel die Blue Suns gegründet worden waren, die Arcturusstation fertigestellt wurde und dass die Batarianer den Leviathan auf Dis entdeckt haben.

Die Menschen hatten es ebenso geschafft ihre ersten biotischen Implantate zu fertigen, welche sich jedoch als fehlerhaft erwiesen. Was Marius sehr faszinierend fand war, dass der Leviathan, welchen die Batarianer entdeckten, niemand anderes als Sovereign oder Nazara war. Kurz nach dessen Entdeckung interessierte sich ebenso ein Specter für dieses Schiff und die Wissentschaftler, welche den Reaper gefunden hatten. Jedoch verschwanden Schiff und Wissenschaftler wenige Zeit später.

Es gab noch viele andere Ereignisse, wie dass das Parlament der Allianz gegründet worden war, doch das meiste Interessante beschränkte sich auf Personen. Die letzten Jahre war Marius mehr mit sich ins Reinen gekommen und war fast wieder ganz der alte. Er hatte sich schon länger unter die Menschen gemischt um sich selber aus nächster Nähe auf dem Laufenden zu halten und um sich zu vergnügen.

Eine für ihn positive Entwicklung war gewesen, dass die Menschen immer mehr und mehr an Daten und Abwicklungsprozessen digitalisiert hatten und es so für Marius ermöglichten recht einfach eine entsprechende Identität zu erschaffen. Wer einen guten Draht zu Computern hat, dem standen viele Türen offen. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Banken zum Beispiel war aus Marius Sicht nur ein Witz und so gehörte Geld nicht zu seinen Problemen. Er musste sich viel mehr zusammenreiße nicht irgendwelchen Schabernak zu treiben.

Aus Neugierde frischte er sogar seine Kampfkunstfähigkeiten wieder auf und machte obendrein mehrere Meisterprüfungen in Karate, Jiu Jitsu und Wing Chun. Sein Aufenthalt nutzte er ebenso um Kontakte für später knüpfen zu können, die er brauchen würde, und um etwas Tourist zu spielen. Und so war Marius nach einiger Zeit auf Mindoir gelandet und hatte dort ein kleines Dojo mehr am Rand der Kolonie eröffnet. Er hatte die letztem paar Stunden damit zugebracht mehrere Karatekatas zu üben, er pflegte mehr den klassischen Trainigsstil, und wurde nun durch ein Klingeln an der Tür beim Dehnen unterbrochen.

Da heute Sonntag war wunderte er sich über den Besuch, denn Sonntags pflegte er keinen Unterricht zu geben. Als er die Tür öffnete standen vor dieser eine junge Frau mit ihren beiden Kindern. Auf den ersten Blick konnte Marius erkennen, dass es sich um zweieiige Zwillinge handeln musste, denn für Geschwister waren sie sich fast schon zu ähnlich, beide waren ungefähr zehn Jahre alt und beide waren von unterschiedlichem Geschlecht.

Der Junge hatte blaue Augen, braune Haare mit Bürstenschnitt und schaute sich gespannt um als ob er sich gleich in ein Abenteuer stürzen könnte. Das Mädchen stand etwas hinter ihrem Bruder, hatte braune schulterlange Haare, grüne Augen und schaute sich nervös um als befürchtete sie genau das was sich ihr Bruder erhoffte. Die junge Mutter, ebenfalls mit braunen schulterlangen Haaren und grünen Augen fragte Marius etwas zögerlich "Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber meine Kinder würden gerne Karate lernen.".

Marius stutzte kurz. Normalerweise kamen die Leute für so etwas zu den normalen Öffnungszeiten, welche draußen an einem Schild angegeben waren. "Gut, dann kommen sie mal herein.", und die drei Besucher betraten das Dojo. Marius stellte sich den dreien erstmal vor und gab ihnen eine Einführung in die Kampfkunst, speziell in Karate. Er erklärte woher diese Kunst kam, wie sie sich entwickelt hatte und welche verschiedenen Stile es gab.

Er erklärte außerdem ausführlich, dass sich jeder in diesem Dojo gewissen Regeln zu unterwerfen hatte, denn im besten Fall konnte man bei unüberlegtem Handeln sich selber verletzen. Im schlimmsten Fall konnte man andere töten. Was sehr amüsant zu beobachten war, dass je mehr Marius erzählte, desto begeisterter wurden die Zwillinge und desto unsicherer wurde die Mutter.

Als sie ihm für ihre Kinder zwei Anmeldeformulare ausgefüllt hatte staunte er bei den Namen nicht schlecht. Die Zwillinge hießen Tobias und Alice Shepard. Das war doch mal interessant. Nach dem administrativen Kram händigte er der Mutter, Hannah Shepard, eine kurze Liste an Dingen aus, die ihre Kids wohl brauchen würden. Neben Trainingsklamotten war auch Verbandsmaterial auf der Liste enthalten. Hinzu wurden noch die Trainingszeiten notiert. Als dann alles erledigt war verabschiedeten sich die drei und gingen.

Marius blieb alleine zurück und dachte über den interessanten Umstand nach, dass es aktuell zwei Shepards gab. "Die Zeit wird es zeigen.", murmelte er und ging duschen.

**DI. 17:25, 19.06.2164**

Marius überprüfte bei jedem einzelnen seiner Trainingsgruppe Haltung, Genauigkeit und Körperspannung als diese dabei waren eine der leichteren Katas zu üben. Eine Bewegung am Rand seines Sichtfelds lenkte ihn jedoch ab. "Felix, übernimm du.", wies er einen seiner erfahrensten Schüler an und ging auf die kleine Gruppe am Eingang zu den Umkleideräumen zu.

Aus welchen Gründen auch immer hatten sich nicht nur die Shepardzwillinge angemeldet, viel mehr kamen am vorherigen Tag eine kleine Gruppe von Kindern mit ihren Eltern um sich ebenfalls anzumelden. Hinterher hatte Marius durch die Gespräche der Kids erfahren, dass sie alle Freunde von Alice und Tobias waren. Ihm sollte es recht sein.

"So Jungs und Mädels. Alle bereit?", fragte er in die Runde von Anfängern und klatschte in die Hände. Ein paar sahen ihn neugierig an, andere schauten gelangweilt in die Gegend und wieder andere waren mit ihren Gesprächen beschäftigt. Um die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe zu erlangen pfiff Marius einmal Laut durch die Zähne. Er hasste es wenn er bei wichtigen Dingen ignoriert wurde.

Felix und seine Gruppe ignorierten es. Sie kannten alle die etwas strengere Seite von Marius. Nachdem nun alle Anfänger ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihm schenkten fing er nochmal von vorne an. "Also, für alle die es bereits vergessen haben. Mein Name ist Marius Flint und ich bin der Meister dieses Dojos. Da ihr anscheinend Karate lernen wollt, dafür habt ihr euch alle angemeldet, solltet ihr euch ein paar Regeln einprägen. Sobald ihr das Dojo betretet gilt eure Aufmerksamkeit Mir oder den Trainingsübungen. Ihr werdet tun was ich oder ein anderer von mir eingesetzter Trainingsleiter euch sagen werden. Das dient nicht nur für Eure Sicherheit, sondern auch für die Sicherheit aller anderen. Sobald ihr umgezogen seid und eure Trainingsklamotten tragt bin ich nicht Marius sondern nur Meister, verstanden?", alle nickten. "Gut. Irgendwelche Fragen?".

"Welchen Rang haben sie Meister?", fragte ihn Alice mit neugieriger Stimme. "Ich trage den neunten Dan, auch Kudan genannt.", antwortete dieser und deutete auf seinen roten Gürtel. Über die Jahre hinweg hatte sich in der Welt des Kampfsport einiges getan. Nicht nur wurde die Grenzen zwischen traditionellem Kampfsport und der Turniervariante, welche durch viele Regeln beschränkt wird, immer deutlicher, es wurden auch klare Richtlinien für die verschiedenen Grade formuliert.

So gab es nun in jeder Kampfsportart einen Katalog von Bedingungen, die jemand beschrieb was er beherrschen musste um die nächste Stufe zu erreichen. Außerdem wurden unteranderem die Anzahl der Grade erhöht, sodass es nun in jedem Bereich in fünfzehn Grade gab. Heutzutage war der höchste getragene Meistergrad der dreizehnte Dan.

Was auch sehr interessant war, dass über die letzten Jahre in vielen Kampfsportarten ein eigener Stil entwickelt wurde, der sich mit dem Einsatz von biotischen Fähigkeiten befasste. Marius fand das so faszinierend, dass er diesen im Karate an den Einsatz seines Psi angepasst hatte. Das Ergebnis war bemerkenswert.

So nahm er dann die Gruppe von Anfängern beiseite und erklärte erst einmal grundlegend was mit Karate und den Katas auf sich hatte. Er erklärte den historischen Hintergrund, die Entwicklung in der Neuzeit sowie die Kataformen und Stile und die schließliche Anwendung unter realen Gegebenheiten. Als er so alles erklärte betrachtete er seine neuen Schüler etwas genauer und war etwas enttäuscht.

Anscheinend war die Hälfte nur hier, weil die andere Hälfte hier war. Demnach hatten nur sechs von sieben ein wirkliches Interesse an Karate. Die anderen waren nur mitgekommen um dazu zu gehören. Schade eigentlich.

Fast schon am Ende der Zeit war Marius endlich fertig mit seinen Ausführungen und kam nur noch dazu eine grundlegende Kata aus dem Shotokan-Stil zu zeigen. Und damit war das Training dann auch für diesen Tag beendet.

Die Zeit, welche er auf Mindoir verbrachte war in Marius Augen einer der interessantesten, die er je hatte. Unter der Woche konnte er vor dem Mittag tun und lassen was er wollte. Jetzt im Sommer nahm er meistens ein gutes Buch mit und setzte sich irgendwo außerhalb der Kolonie auf einen Hügel. Dort las er, studierte die neusten Nachrichten aus dem ANN, CDN oder anderen Informationsnetzwerken oder betrachtete einfach die Konstruktion des Talon Industries Firmenkomplexes. Ab dem Mittag bis zum Abend war er grundsätzlich mit seinen Trainingsstunden beschäftigt, welche ihm einen ungeheuren Spaß machten. Und am Wochenende pendelte er meistens nach Casperus um sich mit seiner Famiele eine schöne Zeit zu vertreiben oder um sich mit Eldarpolitik zu beschäftigen.

Kurz, es war eine recht vergnügliche Zeit.

**Sa. 18:39, 15.08.2167**

Marius wirbelte um die eigene Achse und schlug seinen Kampfstab senkrecht nach unten. Dieser wurde mit einem Krachen von Kals Übungsschwert gestoppt und beiseite gestoßen bevor er seinerseits einen Angriff wagte. Marius drehte daraufhin sein Handgelenk, winkelte seinen Arm etwas an und stoppte Kals Versuch seine linke Flanke anzugreifen mit der anderen Seite seines Stabes.

Obwohl beide fast schon außer Atem waren und ihnen der Schweiß in Störmen am Körper herunter lief tauschten sie weiterhin heftige Schläge und Gegenschläge aus. Beide waren so in ihren Kampf vertieft, dass sie ab einem bestimmten Punkt anfingen Psi in ihre Waffen und durch ihre Körper fließen zu lassen. Kals blau bildete einen starken Kontrast zu Marius rot als ihre Übungswaffen wieder und immer wieder aufeinander trafen und die sich berührenden Funken in kleinen weißen Blitzen gegenseitig auslöschten.

Als Kal Marius durch eine Finte ins Stolpern brachte nutzte dieser die Gelegenheit um etwas Psi in seiner freien Hand zu sammeln und richtete diese auf Marius um ihn mit einer kleinen Schockwelle umzuhauen. Marius, der gerade noch rechtzeitig dieses Manöver bemerkte, drehte sich einmal kurz und haute seinen Stab in Kals ausgestreckte Handfläche. Das Ergebnis war vorhersehbar.

Marius Stock zersplitterte ab der Hälfte einfach. Die Energie von Marius und nun die von Kal war einfach zu viel gewesen, sodass es den Stab fast schon pulverisierte. Durch das Nachgeben beziehungsweise Zersplittern des Stabs jedoch wurde nun mit einem Mal sämtliches Psi in diesem Teil des Szabes frei gesetzt. Diese Energie suchte sich nun ein Ziel und fand dieses in Kals Handfläche. Der Schlag den Kal traf reichte nicht nur aus ihn einfach umzuhauen. Mit Wucht getroffen segelte Kal fünf Meter durch den Raum bis er auf den Übungsmatten schließlich zum Liegen kam.

"YAY, Papa ist der Größte, Papa ist der Größte", kam es fröhlich vom Rand des Trainingsbereich. Marius ließ sich erschöpft auf die Knie sinken und lächelte seine Tochter an, die den ganzen Kampf mit Spannung verfolgt hatte. Kal rappelte sich mühsam auf. "Das war Betrug.", beschwerte er sich, ebenfalls nach Luft ringend. "Sagt derjenige, der damit angefangen hatte.", erwiderte Marius mit einem Grinsen. "Götter bin ich geschafft. Wie lange?" "Moment, was sagt die Uhr? Woah. Etwas über drei Stunden haben wir gebraucht.".

Als Marius sich geduscht hatte war er gerade dabei den Trainingsraum zu ordnen als es an der Tür klingelte. Kal, der mit Lucy Eridani übte, der traditionelle Kampfsport der Eldar, schaute kurz fragend. "Ich gehe schon", meinte Marius und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Er war etwas überrascht Tobias vorzufinden. "Tobias, schönen Abend. Was willst du denn so spät hier?" "Nabend Meister. Kann ich rein kommen?". Marius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und trat zur Seite um ihn herein zu lassen.

Tobias stutzte kurz als er Kal und Lucy, die er nicht kannte, beim Training sah, folgte seinem Meister aber in sein Büro. "So, was kann ich für dich tun junger Mann?", fragte ihn Marius und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl. Auf eine einladende Geste ließ sich Tobias in den Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder. Tobias schaute sich kurz nervös um, holte tief Luft und schaute Marius ernst in die Augen. "Ich würde gerne mit einem Schwert kämpfen können.", sagte dieser.

Marius runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Tobias sich gut mit einem Schwert tun würde. Seine Schwester und er hatten über die Jahre hinweg ein interessantes Potenzial für Kampfsport gezeigt. Beide hatten eine hohe Auffassungsgabe und waren talentiert. "Warum? Ist dir Karate nicht genug?", Marius Neugierde war geweckt worden. Er hatte kein Problem Tobias Kendo oder etwas ähnliches zu lehren, er wollte nur wissen warum.

Was er dann von Tobias hörte war ein interessantes Eingeständnis. "Ich möchte wenn möglich meine Freunde, meine Familie und meine Schwester beschützen können. Und mit einem Schwert meine ich es besser tun zu können." "Warum?", hakte Marius nach. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie verlieren werden, wenn ich sie nicht beschützen kann.", Tobias schaute etwas betreten zu Boden, als würde er sich für seine Gefühle schämen.

Marius wusste, dass der Junge in wenigen Jahren seine Familie verlieren würde, außer er selber würde direkt etwas dagegen tun. Jedoch würde dieses Tun die Entstehung des Specters Shepard verhindern und Marius musste sich dementsprechend aus den zukünftigen Entwicklungen heraushalten. Egal wie sehr er es hasste. Er seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Wenn er es ihm beibringen würde, dann würde Tobias niemals den Eindruck haben, dass er nicht alles versucht hätte.

Es konnte also nicht schaden ihm noch mehr auf den Weg zu geben. "Ok, wir machen es so. Ich selber bin kein großer Schwertkämpfer. Wenn ich eine Waffe nehme, dann den Kampfstab. Mein Freund Kal, der große Kerl im Trainingsraum, ist jedoch ein Meister im Schwertkampf. Wenn er einwilligt, dann setzen wir für dich ein Training an. Ok?", Tobias nickte angespannt. "Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du es zusätzlich zum Karatetraining lernst, verstanden?" "Jap.".

Beide verließen das Büro und suchten Kal auf. Dieser überlegte nicht lange "Ich soll dem Kleinen den Schwertkampf beibringen? Ok, wenn du meinst, dass es ok ist.". Und damit war die Sache erledigt. Sie machten noch zwei zusätzliche Trainingseinheiten in der Woche aus und Tobias ging erleichtert und erfreut nach Hause. "Marius, ich hoffe aber, dass dir bewusst ist, dass ich ihm nicht Kendo oder dergleichen beibringe? Das beherrsche ich nicht. Ich lehre ihn den traditionellen Schwertkampf der Eldar. Er wird diesen aber, dank seiner kurzen Lebenspanne niemals komplett beherrschen können.".

Marius grinste seinen Freund nur an "Das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Es reicht, wenn du ihm das Grundlegendste beibringst.". Kaum hatte er geendet spürte er wie jemand an seiner Hose zog. Marius schaute runter in die ernsten Augen seiner Tochter. Genauso anbetungswürdig wie die ihrer Mutter, dachte Marius kurz. "Papa, du bist im Weg. Onkel Kal und ich sind noch nicht fertig!", Marius ließ die beiden lachend weiter üben.

**Mo. 19:00, 17.08.2167**

"Ok Leute, das wars für heute.", und mit diesen Worten entließ Marius die letzte Übungsgruppe für heute. Während seine Schüler ihre Sachen packten, sich umzogen und nach Hause gingen flitzte Marius durch den Übungsraum und sammelte verschiedenes Material auf. Als er noch den Müll hinaus brachte, die letzten an der Tür verabschiedete drehte er sich und machte sich auf den Weg sich selber zu duschen. Auf halben Weg blieb er jedoch stehen als er bemerkte, dass Alice immer noch hier war.

Diese stand am Eingang zu den Umkleiden und schien auf ihn zu warten. "Was los Alice?", fragte Marius und zählte die Übungsstäbe und Schwerter an der Wand. Diese schaute mit ihren grünen Augen zu ihm auf "Meister, ich würde gerne noch etwas anderes lernen.". Marius stutzte kurz. Erst ihr Bruder und jetzt auch sie? "Und was möchtest du lernen?", fragte er sie und betrachtete sie nun etwas genauer.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mich falsch versteht, ich mag Karate. Doch ich würde gerne etwas ... subtileres, etwas schöneres lernen. Sowas wie tanzen, aber in Verbindung mit Kampfsport". Marius überlegte. Theoretisch war es möglich Karate in einer Realanwendung in sowas zu verwandeln, zu interpretieren. Doch da es nicht dafür gedacht war würde das für sie eher unmöglich sein.

Es gab jedoch andere Kampfkunstarten, welche in Tänzen eingebwoben wurden. Das hatte historische Gründe. Es war vor allem dazu gedacht gewesen die eigene Kampfkunst weiter zu üben obwohl sie eigentlich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, verboten worden war. Solche von der Erde beherrschte er jedoch nicht. Er beherrschte jedoch Eridani.

Eridani war die traditionelle Kampfkunst der Eldar. Woher sie genau stammte ist heute mittlerweile unbekannt, jedoch ist sie eng mit traditionellen Tanzarten verknüpft. Wenn ein Eldar das Tanzen lernt, dann lernt er automatisch Eridani. Und wenn er Eridani lernen will, so lernt er automatisch das Tanzen. Beide Arten sind so miteinander verknüpft, dass sie nur schwer zu trennen sind.

Eridani zeichnete sich vor allem durch gleichmäßige, fließende und sparsame Bewegungen aus. Auch dort gab es jedoch mehrere Stile, die von sparsamen Bewegungen der Arme und Beine bis zu ausladenden Bewegungen des ganzen Körpers reichten. Im Sinne des Tanzens ging es von zurückhaltenden, schüchternen Bewegungen bis hin zu eher verführerischen, lasziven. Sofern man es beherrschte. Zwei Meister des Eridani konnte, je nachdem welchen Stil sie geraden benutzten, bei einem unkundigen Zuschauer den Eindruck erwecken, dass sie gleich übereinander herfallen würden, im sexuellen Sinne, obwohl sie eigentlich darauf aus sind sich gegenseitig zu töten.

Marius war zwar sehr gut im Eridani, war aber kein Meister. Doch er kannte jemanden, der ein Meister war. Er stöhnte jedoch innerlich bei der Vorstellung, dass diese Person für eine Weile hier sein würde. Er würde so seine geliebte Ruhe verlieren. Es half aber nichts. Alice würde es irgendwann mal gebrauchen können. Und sei es für die Unterhaltung anderer.

"Einen Moment.", er entschuldigte sich und ging in sein Büro um einen Anruf zu tätigen. Keine fünf Minuten später verließ er es auch wieder und brachte Alice die schlechten Neuigkeiten, also schlecht für ihn. "Ok. Ich kann da was arrangieren. Jedoch wirst du das zusätzlich lernen, ok?", Alice nickte aufgeregt. Er nannte ihr noch die zusätzlichen Termine und verabschiedete sich nun von einer vergnügten Alice. "Götter, dafür schuldet sie mir was.", murmelte Marius und ging duschen.

**Monate später**

Und so war Marius seiner Freizeit mehr oder weniger beraubt worden. Die Anwesenheit von Kal störte ihn nicht weiter, dieser war nämlich ein eher ruhiger Mitbewohner und ließ sich meistens nur zu seinen Trainingszeiten mit Tobias blicken. Viel Schlimmer war die Person, welche Alice Eridani beibringen sollte, Lys.

Egal wie sehr Marius Lys auch liebte und vergötterte. Sie war eine Person mit der es schwierig war unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Nicht nur stellte sie die erste Woche sein ganzes Haus auf dem Kopf, nein sie ließ es sich auch nicht nehmen ihm kluge Ratschläge im Bezug auf seinen Trainingsplan zu geben. Nerv. Und sonst ließ sie ihm auch nie seine Ruhe. Jedenfalls fast nie.

Wenigstens hatte Marius beide dazu überreden können mit Hilfe von besonderer Schminke die Linien auf ihrer Haut zu überdecken und Kontaktlinsen zu tragen. Die drei bekamen alleine schon wegen ihrer Haarfabre zu viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Eine interessante Veränderung, die Marius bei seinen Schülern vernahm war, dass alle mittlerweile voll in der Pubertät steckten. Jedenfalls die Anfänger, alle anderen waren schon etwas älter. Dies zeigte sich unteranderen daran, dass ein paar der Jungs versuchten die Mädchen zu beeindrucken. Marius musste das eine oder andere Mal eingreifen, damit diese beim Training nicht zu weit gingen.

Viel schlimmer war noch, dass ein paar der Mädchen die Jungs auch noch ermutigten eine Dummheit zu begehen, was ihn fast schon zum Verzweifeln brachte. Die Pubertät tat vieles, aber machte die Personen nicht unbedingt vernünftiger oder segnete sie mit Intelligenz. Das ganze Gipfelte darin, dass sich einer seiner Schüler bei einer eigentlich einfachen Übung den Arm brach woraufhin Marius die Reißleine zog und allen eine Standpauke hielt sich bitte wieder auf das Wesentliche zu besinnen. Er glaubte aber nicht, dass dadurch sich alle wieder beruhigen würden. Zu mindestens würden sie ihren Schabernak auf später oder vorher verschieben.

Viel subtiler gingen da jedoch die Shepardzwillinge vonstatten. Tobias versuchte bei seinen Übungen mit Kal oder in der Gruppe immer genau dann besonders cool und professionell zu wirken, wenn Lys in Sichtweite war. Als Marius Tobias Anbetung, denn nichts anderes stand in dessen Gesicht, für seine Gefährtin sah musste er sich hart zusammenreißen nicht zu lachen.

Viel schlimmer war, dass das Lys ebenso bemerkte und die Anhimmelei sichtlich genoss. Sie tat zwar nichts was ihn noch weiter treiben würde, tat aber auch nichts um es zu unterbinden. Um genau zu sein, sie nutzte es schamlos aus. Immer dann wenn sie etwas brauchte fragte sie Tobias ob er es ihr holen könnte und schenkte ihm dabei immer eines ihrer schönen Lächeln.

Marius brauchte eine Weile bis er begriff welche Person für Alice am faszinierendsten war. Dies wurde besonders deutlich, als dieses eines Abends mit rot gefärbten Haaren beim Training mit Lys auftauchte. Die an Marius unschuldig gestellte Frage "Steht es mir?", ließ in diesem sämtliche Alarmglocken aufheulen. Lys, der das natürlich nicht entgangen war, legte sich nun noch mehr ins Zeug Alice Eridani zu lehren. Sie beließ es dabei natürlich nicht nur bei den einfacheren Formen.

Nein sie zeigte Alice auch die komplexeren, welche als Tanzform einen Mann rasend machen konnte. Sofern die Tänzerin noch den entsprechenden Körper dazu hatte. Lys wusste das aus Erfahrung. Marius ergriff, als er es bemerkte, immer sofort die Flucht, wenn die beiden damit anfingen.

Eines Abend saßen alle drei plus Finna und Lucy, die zu Besuch gekommen waren, im Garten und unterhielten sich. Lucy saß zufrieden im Schoß ihres Vaters und pennte, während die Erwachsenen sich mehr ernsteren Themen zuwandten. "Wer wird es wohl werden?", fragte einmal Marius zu niemanden bestimmten woraufhin ihm die anderen fragende Blicke zuwarfen.

**Fr. 12:37, 20.07.2170**

Shepard rannte an einer Mauer entlang die Straße hinab. Zum Glück war die Schule heute dank der Hitze früher aus gewesen, denn kurz nachdem der kolonieweite Alarm ertönte schlug etwas in das Schulhauptgebäude ein und explodierte. Das Hauptgebäude war danach nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen. Woher es kam wusste Shepard nicht, doch als auf einmal ein Haufen kleiner Schiffe und Shuttles aus dem Himmel kamen und im Koloniezentrum landeten brach die Hölle los.

Von Gewehrfeuer und Schreien begleitet hetzte Shepard weiter die Straße am Rand der Kolonie hinab, auf der Suche nach Hilfe und einem sicheren Ort. In einer fließenden Bewegung wurde das Gartentor überwunden und die Eingangstür des Dojos aufgerissen. Noch einmal über die Schulter blickend betrat Shepard das Dojo "Meister, seid ihr da?" erklang die zögerliche und ängstliche Stimme.

* * *

**So. Diesmal ging es schneller als gedacht. Ich werde mir wohl für den nächsten Teil etwas Zeit nehmen und die Älteren nochmal korrektur lesen. Mir sind ein paar Fehler aufgefallen. Ich bin mir auch noch nicht sicher ob ich nun Fem oder Bro Shep nehmen soll. Vorschläge?**

**Review/Feedback wird gerne gesehen. Ich weiß, dass ein paar Leute die Story lesen. Also los, traut euch :D. Feedback plz!  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	16. Shepard

**Kapitel ist eher kurz und mehr als Einschub gedacht. Have fun with it!  
**

* * *

**Shepard**

"Meister, seid ihr da?", rief Tobias noch ein zweites Mal. Keine Antwort. Nicht dass Marius nicht da wäre, er stand in seinem Anzug getarnt in einer Ecke und beobachtete Tobias. Er durfte sich aber unter keinen Umständen hier einmischen. Egal wie sehr er es auch wollte. Also würde er unbemerkt bleiben und alles beobachten, auch wenn es ihm den Magen umdrehte. Tobias gab sich einen Ruck und marschierte zielgerecht auf die Wand mit den Schwertern und Kampfstäben zu.

Kal hatte ihm die Jahr über einiges im Schwertkampf beigebracht. Nicht nur wie man sich gegen unbewaffnete Gegner erwehrte, sondern auch gegen welche mit Waffen oder auch Schusswaffen. Er hatte ihm auch oft genug eingebläut, dass man erst dann ein Schwert zieht, wenn alle anderen Mittel versagen. Scherzes halber hatte Marius mal gemeint, als er die großen Fortschritte in Tobias Training gesehen hatte, dass er ihm ein eigenes Schwert fertigen würde. Tobias hatte sich darüber gefreut, denn es hieß für ihn, dass er die Anerkennung seines Meister hatte pflichtbewusst mit so etwas umgehen zu können.

"Entschuldigung Meister. Aber mir fällt keine andere Möglichkeit ein.", murmelte Tobias und griff in das Regal neben den Übungsschwertern. Was er dort hervor holte war ein mehr als beeindruckendes Katana. Marius hatte es nach Jahren des Studierens der japanischen Schwertschmiedekunst und seinem Wissen über das Schmieden von Eldarschwertern selbst hergestellt. Die Form des Schwertes war im Stil eines japanischen Katanas gehalten. Die Wellen auf der Klinge waren so viele, dass man unmöglich sie voneinander unterscheiden konnte und die Verzierungen waren alleine schon sehenswert.

Die komplette schwarze Klinge war mit einem silbernen Drachen auf beiden Seiten versehen, der die Klinge entlang zu kriechen schien. Als Tobias die Klinge aus seiner schwarzen Scheide zog schluckte er. Das Katana war mehr als beeindruckend. Er schnallte sich die Scheide auf den Rücken, trat mehrere Schritte in den Raum und begann mit einer Kata um ein Gefühl für das Schwert zu bekommen. Hochkonzentriert schloss er die Augen und ließ in präzisen Bewegungen die Klinge durch den Raum gleiten. Das besondere an dieser Klinge war, dass Marius sie mit bestimmten Materialien so geschmiedet hatte, dass sie sie sein Psi aufnehmen und halten konnte.

Durch die Ähnlichkeit von Psi und Biotic könnte auch ein Biotiker dieses Schwert so verwenden. Er staunte demnach nicht schlecht, als über die Klinge ein leichter blauer Schimmer lief. "Na schau einer an. Das ist doch mal interessant.", dachte sie Marius. Das Schimmern jedoch hörte so schnell auf wie es gekommen war und so bekam Tobias nichts davon mit, als er wieder die Augen öffnete. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, murmelte ein "Entschuldigung Meister, aber ich muss es tun." in Richtung der Waffenwand und machte sich, das Schwert wieder wegsteckend, auf den Weg nach draußen.

Lange bevor er die Tür erreichte wurde diese von außen aufgerissen und Alice stürmte herein. Sie erfasst ziemlich schnell Tobias und bevor er etwas sagen konnte warf sie sich ihm in die Arme. "Götter sei Dank ich habe dich gefunden.", sagte sie immer wieder als ihr die Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Tobias die Schnittwunde auf ihrer Stirn und der generell etwas zerzauste Eindruck seiner Schwester.

"Alice, was machst du hier? Und weißt du was passiert ist?", er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und schaute ihr in die Augen. "Es waren die Batarianer. Sie sind im Koloniezentrum gelandet und haben auf alles geschossen was sich bewegte. Ich hatte mich hinter einer Mülltonne versteckt und hörte die Schreie der Anderen.", Alice brach wieder in Tränen aus. "Oh Gott Tobias, sie haben alle abgeschlachtet als wären es Tiere und die, die nicht starben haben sie etwas in den Kopf gepflanzt und weggeschafft."

Tobias schauderte. "Wie bist du dort weg gekommen?" "Ich bin in dem ganzen Durcheinander durch die Seitengassen geschlichen und wollte nach Hause. Götter, ich hatte solche Angst.". Als Alice wieder in Tränen ausbrach zog Tobias sie in eine Umarmung "Shhhh, alles ist jetzt gut.". "Nein, nichts ist gut. Ich bin nach Hause geeilt, aber die Batarianer waren schon dort. Sie haben die meisten in der Häuserreihe in ihren Wohnungen eingeschlossen und diese dann lachend angezündet. Hörst du Tobias. Sie haben alle beim lebendigen Leibe verbrannt.", die Panik und das Entsetzen in Alice Stimme war unüberhörbar.

Wie schon einmal überlegte Marius ob es nicht besser wäre die ganze Rasse zur Hölle zu jagen. Aber leider hatten diese noch etwas wichtiges zu tun. Als Alice weinend auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen war wechselte Tobias Gesichtsausdruck von blankem Entsetzen bis zu kaltem Hass. Als er seine Fassung wiedergefunden hatte war seine Stimme und generell alles an ihm bar jeder Gefühle. "Wo ist Lucy? Wo sind unsere Freunde?", Alice blickte zu ihm auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wo die anderen sind und ich weiß nicht wo deine Freundin ist. Ich war den ganzen Tag alleine unterwegs".

Tobias kniete sich neben seine Schwester "Schwesterherz, das ist der Plan. Du versteckst dich hier. Ich weiß, dass der Meister in seinem Gartenhaus einen Luftschutzkeller hat. Bleib dort bis alles vorbei ist und Rettung kommt verstanden?" "Und was machst du?". Tobias stand auf und rückte das Schwert auf seinem Rücken gerade. "Ich versuche so vielen wie möglich zu helfen. Das hat uns schließlich Meister Marius beigebracht.", er versuchte so zuversichtlich wie nur möglich seine Schwester anzulächeln. Diese schaute ihn nur Entsetzt an. "Du willst da raus? Spinnst du? Die werden dich umbringen oder schlimmeres tun." "Alles wird gut werden Schwesterherz.". Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Dojo.

"Nein. Bitte geh nicht! Lass mich bitte nicht allein! Ich will dich nicht auch noch Verlieren! Tobias! TOBIAS!", die Rufe und Schreie seiner Schwester stachen ihm im Herz. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Doch er wusste, dass er das Richtige tat. Er drehte sich nur noch einmal um bevor er Richtung Zentrum eilte. "Pass auf dich auf Schwesterherz.", seufzte er und eilte davon. Alice blieb alleine zurück und weinte bitterlich, als sie am Boden lag. "Bitte lass mich nicht alleine", flüsterte sie ein letztes Mal. Marius, der das alles stumm beobachtet hatte war kurz vorm Platzen. Nicht nur aus Frust, sondern auch aus Stolz, Mitleid und einem generellen Bedürfnis jeden Batarianer auf dem Planeten zu erschlagen. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Er durfte sich nicht einmischen. FUCK!

Alice war wieder aufgestanden und lächelte traurig in den Raum. "Meister, wo seid ihr? Helft uns.", murmelte sie und straffte die Schultern. "Tobias, es tut mir leid.", und so verließ auch sie das Dojo. Das war doch etwas unerwartet. Wollen die beiden sich unbedingt töten lassen? Marius würde es normalerweise als jugendlichen Leichtsinn verstehen sich freiwillig in Gefahr zu begeben, aber nicht in solch einer Situation. Aber auch er verließ nun das Dojo, jedoch durch den Hinterausgang. Dort nahm er direkten Kurs auf seinen Geräteschuppen und fand nach kurzen Suchen das was er brauchte. In den Händen hielt er zwei kleine Überwachungsdrohnen, die er aktivierte, mit dem HUD in seinem Helm verband und getarnt auf die Reise schickte. Beide sollten mit Kameras und Mikrophon bewaffnet jeweils einen der Zwillinge beobachten.

So lief Marius nicht Gefahr irgendwie einzugreifen. Er selber begab sich auf den kleinen Hügel außerhalb der Kolonie und blieb dort weiterhin getarnt unter einem Baum sitzen. Von hier konnte er die vergebliche Mühe der Allianzsoldaten beobachten, die kurz außerhalb der Kolonie Position bezogen hatten.

Tobias war am Ziel seiner Reise angekommen und er betrat angespannt mit einer Hand am Schwertgriff das Haus seiner Freundin. Ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ ihn fast seine Unterhose beschmutzen und er eilte zur Wohnzimmertür. Dort angekommen spähte er kurz in den Raum. Er wünschte er hätte es nicht getan als ein Eisschauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Es lagen zwei Personen regungslos im Raum. Die eine war Lucys Mutter, mit einem klaffenden Loch im Hinterkopf. Die andere Person war Lucy selber, nur konnte Tobias nicht zuordnen was passiert war. Er ging fast wie in Trance in den Raum hinein und kniete sich neben seine Freundin. Als er sie auf den Rücken drehte blickten ihm zwei leblose Augen entgegen.

Der Grund dafür war etwas metallisches was Stümperhaft in ihren Kopf gesetzt wurde. Der Anblick und die daraus resultierende Erkenntnis ließ Tobias sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gleiten. Er war schon jenseits aller Tränen als er ein Geräusch hinter sich Hörte. "Na sieh einer an. Noch ein potenzieller Sklave", Tobias konnte die Worte des Batarianers, der seine blutigen Finger an einem Handtuch reinigte nicht verstehen, als dieser sich Locker in den Türbogen lehnte. Der Junge kannte dieses Handtuch. Er hatte es selber gemacht und seiner Freundin geschenkt. Als er den Batarianer nun genauer erfasste und dieser ihm eine Pistole kurz vor sein Gesicht hielt klickte es in Tobias Kopf. Jegliches Gefühl, jede Rationalität war aus seinem Geist gewichen. Er handelte einfach.

Mit der linken Hand stieß er dem überraschten Batarianer die Pistole aus der Hand und bekam dessen Unterarm zu fassend. Er zog ihn an sich heran, drehte sich etwas und rammte ihm den rechten Ellenbogen in die Magengrube. Auch wenn der Batarianer einen Panzer trug, so spürte er mehr als genug den Schlag in seinen Magen, als ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen entwich und er auf den Boden sackte. Marius zögerte nicht einen Moment. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er das Schwert und enthauptete seinen Gegner. Er war jedoch noch lange nicht fertig.

Mit unnatürlicher Ruhe und Entschlossenheit ging er die Treppe hinauf. Ein weiterer Schrei, der ihm vorher ein Schauer durch den Körper gejagt hatte, bekam er zwar mit, reagierte jedoch nicht wirklich darauf. An einer verschlossenen Tür angekommen blieb er kurz stehen und lauschte. In diesem Raum waren mindestens drei Personen. Zwei Batarianer und ein Mensch, wohl Lucys Vater. Durch das höhnische Gelächter der Batarianer konnte er ermitteln, dass einer von ihnen direkt hinter der Tür stand. Dumm. Er setzte das Schwert mittig auf Schulterhöhe an und jagte es durch die Tür.

Ein Röcheln und der überraschte Ausruf des anderen Batarianers war sein Ergebnis. Mit einem Ruck zog er das Schwert wieder aus der Tür und trat zur Seite, abwartend. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn kaum hörte er wie ein Körper zu Boden sackte wurde die Tür von den Projektilen eines Sturmgewehrs durchsiebt. Einen Augenblick später flog die Tür aus ihren Angeln und ein Batarianer durchquerte diese mit der Waffe im Anschlag. Ein Fehler. Bevor der Batarianer ganz durch die trat ließ Tobias das Schwert wie eine Sense sauber von oben nach unten gleiten. Dabei durchtrennte er nicht nur das Sturmgewehr, sondern trennte dem Batarianer den linken Unterarm und die rechte Hand ab. Bevor dieser auch nur schreien konnte hatte Tobias ihm schon die Kehle durchgeschnitten.

Der Anblick in dem Raum war unangenehm. Lucys Vater lag übel zugerichtet mit einer blutenden Kopfwunde, aus der ein Draht hing, auf dem Boden und keuchte. Marius wusste nicht was er machen sollte, seufzte kurz und half dem Mann auf die Füße. Zusammen machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

Alice war ebenfalls Richtung Zentrum geeilt um ihre Freunde zu finden. Unterwegs versuchte sie so gut wie Möglich den Schrecken zu verdrängen und blieb alle paar hundert Meter stehen um einen Weinkrampf zu unterdrücken. Warum war sie nicht dort geblieben? Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr Bruder recht hatte, und dass man versuchen musste ihre Freunde zu retten. Aber sie war nicht so mutig wie er, der sich ohne zu Zögern in jedes Abenteuer stürzte. Das war schon in ihrer frühen Kindheit so gewesen. Es war immer ihr Bruder gewesen, der die mutigsten und dümmsten Dinge getan hatte. Sei es auf einen Ast zu balancieren, der offensichtlich das eigene Gewicht nicht halten konnte, oder dem mürrischen Nachbarshund streiche zu spielen. Also warum war sie hier draußen?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste aber, dass sie etwas tun musste außer sich zu verstecken, sonst würde sie Wahnsinnig werden. Und was würde ihre Meisterin Lys sagen? Diese hatte ihr schließlich beigebracht "Tue etwas mit vollen Einsatz oder lass es bleiben". Als sie so die Straße entlang eilte blieb Alice unmittelbar stehen. Sie hatte in einer der Seitengassen ein Schluchzen gehört und ein dreckiges Lachen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie die Seitengasse entlang und spähte um die Ecke. Dort sah sie einen Batarianer, der auf langsam auf einen kleinen Jungen zu ging. Dieser hatte sie mit panischer Angst in den Augen in einer Ecke zusammengekauerte und weinte hemmungslos. Den Batarianer schien das nur noch mehr zu amüsieren. Als er ein Gerät aus der Tasche zog lief es Alice kalt den Rücken runter. Das war das gleiche, welches schon andere Batarianer den Menschen in den Kopf gerammt hatten.

Und langsam dämmerte ihr aus ihrem Geschichtenwissen wozu es gut war. Das durfte sie nicht zulassen. Alice war jedoch so von Angst gelähmt, dass sie leise schluchzend an der Wand hinunter sackte. Warum war sie nur so ein Feigling? Warum konnte sie nicht so sein wie ihr Bruder? Der wäre an den Batarianer herangetreten und hätte es verhindert. "Ich habe Angst. Bitte, helft mir, irgendwer.", flüsterte sie leise vor sich hin. Mit Tränen verschleiertem Blick konnte sie Meister Marius und Meisterin Lys vor sich sehen, als sie in eine Erinnerung abdriftete.

_"Alice, du musst es wenigstens probieren." "Aber es ist so kompliziert. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll." "Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Komm schon. Ein Schritt vor den nächsten und alles andere ergibt sich von selber."._

_"Meisterin Lys?" "Ja Alice?" "Was soll ich tun, wenn ich nicht mehr kann? Wenn ich aufgegeben habe?" "Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du alles probiert hast, dann akzeptiere es. Wenn dem aber nicht so ist, dann probieren es nochmal. Einfach aufzugeben hilft niemandem und am wenigsten dir selber."._

Alice richtete sich langsam wieder auf und trat um die Ecke. Erst zögerlich, wie einem klebrigen Netz entkommend setzte sie einen Schritt vor den Anderen. Als dann auch ihr Geist entschlossen sich auf ihr Ziel ausgerichtet hatte ging sie ruhig auf den Batarianer zu, der seine Aufmerksamkeit immer noch dem Jungen schenkte. Als der Junge jedoch mit großen Augen Alice ansah stutzte der Batarianer. Ein kurzes "Hey." von Alice ließ ihn herumwirbeln. "Was zum ..", war alles wozu er kam, als er die Person direkt vor sich bemerkte. Alice ließ einen Hagel an Tritten und Schlägen auf ihren Gegner niederhageln, entriss ihm das Sklavenkontrollgerät und rammte es dem Batarianer zu guter Letzt genau zwischen die vier Augen.

Der Kerl zuckte kurz und sackte dann tot zusammen. Der Junge schaute Alice aus großen Augen an, als diese sich zu ihm herunter beugte. "Komm, lass uns hier verschwinden.", sagte sie, nahm ihn bei der Hand und ging.

Die Allianzsoldaten, die außerhalb der Kolonie Position bezogen hatten, verfluchten ihr Schicksal. Jeder Versuch eines Vorstoßes in die Kolonie selber wurde durch die Batarianer sofort unterbunden. Dass de Batarianer eine drei zu eins Übermacht gegenüber den Menschen hatte, tat sein übriges. So konnten die Verteidiger nur tatenlos zusehen wie ein batarianisches Shuttle nach dem nächsten landete und dann wieder startete.

Es war schon Abend geworden und der Storm der Shuttleflüge langsam abgebrochen, als die Soldaten einen weiteren Vorstoß wagten. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung jedoch kamen sie wieder nicht voran. Einige argumentierten, dass die Batarianer so oder so alle töten oder versklaven würden, doch davon wollte der kommandierende Offizier nichts wissen. Er befürchtete, dass bei einer Auseinandersetzung innerhalb der Kolonie Querschläger, die unvermeidlichen waren, auch noch die Kolonisten töten oder verletzten könnten, welche sich irgendwo verstecken konnten. So blieb den Soldaten nichts weiter übrig als zu warten und auf Unterstützung zu hoffen, die irgendwann eintreffen würde.

Ein Offizier jedoch, Leutnant Collins, wollte nicht länger warten und wagte sich mit einer kleinen Truppe an freiwillig in die Kolonie hinein. Collins lachte. Bevor sie ein Kriegsgericht wegen Befehlsverweigerung gezerrt werden könnten müssten sie diesen Stunt erst einmal überleben.

Tobias war erschöpft. Seit mehreren Stunden nun war er durch die Stadt gehechtet und hatte mehrere Batarianer getötet und Zivilisten, darunter auch fünf seiner Freunde, gerettet. Wie viele Batarianer seinem Schwert zum Opfer gefallen war wusste er nicht. Es könnte acht oder mehrere Dutzend gewesen sein. Einmal hatte einer seiner Gegner seine Unerfahrenheit ausgenutzt, ihn an seinen Klamotten gepackt und durch ein Schaufenster geworfen. Die vielen Schnittwunden zeugte immer noch von diesem Erlebnis. Nur mit Glück hatte er das Nachhechten seines Kontrahenten überlebt. Dieser war nämlich auf halben weg ausgerutscht und mit dem Oberkörper voran in die zersplitterten Ränder des Schaufensters gefallen. Unangenehm und ungesund.

Einmal sogar hat es ein Batarianer geschafft Tobias so lange hinzuhalten, dass er seine Waffe auf ihn zu richten und abzudrücken konnte. So saß Tobias nun erschöpft, zerschnitten und angeschossen hinter einem Lagerregal und beobachtete die Eingangstür. Das Schwert lag quer über seinen ausgeschreckten Beinen und er hielt sich die blutende Seite. Glatter Durchschuss, dachte er und verfluchte die Schmerzen und seinen Blutverlust, der ihn müde werden ließ.

Er wurde jedoch aus seiner Erschöpfung gerissen, als die Tür nach innen explodierte. Tobias saß zum Glück nicht in deren Weg, sonst hätte ihn die Tür erschlagen. Er war zu schwach um aufzustehen, schaute durch den nun leeren Türrahmen und sah den grinsenden Batarianer, der sein Gewehr auf ihn anlegte und langsam den Abzug zog. Tobias schloss resignierend die Augen. Es gab schlimmere Wege zu sterben. Immerhin hatte er es geschafft einer großen Gruppe von Menschen das Leben zu retten und ihnen einen Weg raus aus der Kolonie zu zeigen. Er hatte alles getan was er konnte und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass wenigstens seine Schwester am Leben war. Dann ertönte auch schon der Schuss.

Alice rannte nun mit drei kleinen Kindern im Schlepptau durch die Kolonie, immer darauf bedacht ja keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die anderen beiden Kids hatte sie in einem zerstörten Haus aufgelesen, welches ein Batarianer untersuchen wollte. Dieser kam jedoch nicht weit und wurde von der Tür eines mächtigen Wandschranks erschlagen. Oder er erschlug diese Tür. Jedenfalls knallte sein Kopf so heftig gegen diese Tür, dass das massive Holz zersplitterte. Dem Kopf des Batarianers erging es schlechter.

"Ich will nach Hause. Ich will zu meiner Mami.", beschwerte sich eines der Kinde und trottete wie im Schlaf hinter den anderen her. Alice blieb stehen. "Hey, ich verspreche dir, dass wir hier wegkommen werden, aber kannst du etwas tapfer sein?", sie versuchte so freundlich und zuversichtlich wie nur möglich zu klingen. Denn wenn gegenüber sich selber ehrlich war, dann war auch sie kurz vor dem körperlichen und mentalen Zusammenbruch. Und sollte eines der Kinder zusammenbrechen, dann würden dem Blick ihrer Augen nach die anderen beiden fast sofort folgen. "Nein, ich will jetzt nach Hause. Ich will dass es endet. Es soll enden. Ich will zu meiner Mami", Alice seufzte, maß den Jungen mit einem Blick und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Das reichte jedenfalls ihn und die anderen beiden in die Wirklichkeit zu holen.

"Hört mir jetzt genau zu. Wir müssen uns zusammenreißen, sonst werden wir hier nicht raus kommen. Ihr wollt doch hier weg oder?", alle nickte. "Also, weiter gehts.". Fast da, dachte Alice, noch über die Straße und wir sind fast da. Sie waren gerade dabei eines der Nebenstraßen, welche aus der Kolonie hinaus führte, hinunter zu rennen, als Alice Hochgefühl mit einem Mal sich in blankes Entsetzen verwandelte. Eines der batarianischen Shuttles kam oberhalb der nächsten Kreuzung zum stehen und öffnete eine seiner seitlichen Türen. Für Alice passierte alles wie in Zeitlupe. Sie war noch dabei die Straße entlang zu rennen, als in der Shuttletür ein Batarianer erschien, das Energiegeschütz auf sie richtete und abfeuerte. "Hätte ich bloß auf meinen Bruder gehört", dachte sie noch.

Marius seufzte und beendete den Link zu den Überwachungsdrohnen. "Somit hat sich auch das ergeben.", sagte er, streckte sich und ging auf das Shuttle zu, welches auf ihn wartete. Die nächste Zeit würde nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit benötigen. Also, was könnte er denn tun? Irgendwie hatte er dazu Lust etwas neues zu studieren, oder etwas aus einem anderen Blickwinkel. Eventuell sollte er sich einmal mit Matriarchin Elysia unterhalten.

* * *

**Ich weiß immer noch nicht ob ich nun Alice oder Tobias nehmen soll. Für beide fallen mir interessante Storys ein, jedoch beide gemeinsam wäre irgendwie doof. Werde mir nun wirklich mehr Zeit lassen bis zum nächsten Kapitel.**

**Bevor ich es vergesse. Review/Feedback bitte! Einfach auf den blauen Button mit Review klicken und einesverfassen :D. Los, traut euch!  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	17. Omega

**Omega**

**Fr. 19:25, 20.07.2170, Mindoir**

Alice und die drei Kinder hatten Glück im Unglück. Da der Batarianer einfach aus der Bewegung des Geschützes geschossen hatte traf das Energieprojektil niemanden direkt. Es schlug jedoch keinen Meter neben der kleinen Gruppen in ein Skycar ein welches auch prompt explodierte. Die Druckwelle der Explosion schleuderte alle vier Menschen zur Seite gegen eine Mauer an der sie benommen liegen blieben. Zwar hatte Alice sich nicht sonderlich schwer verletzt, bewegen konnte sie sich aber auch nicht.

Mit der Ohnmacht kämpfend sah sie zu wie das Batarianershuttle sich drehte, auf sie zu kam und keine fünf Meter entfernt landete. Schwere Stiefelschritte sagten ihr, dass mindestens drei Batarianer ausgestiegen waren und nun auf sie zu kamen.

"Nah, da haben wir doch einen schönen Fang gemacht", sagte der erste und rieb sich die Hände. Der mittlere der drei, wohl der Anführer, grunzte nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der dritte betrachtete erst die kleinen Kindern und dann Alice und runzelte die Stirn bis ihm wieder etwas einfiel. Er zog seine schwere Pistole, legte diese auf Alice an, welche nur benommen in die Gegend starrte und wollte gerade abdrücken, als der Anführer ihm den Arm hoch riss.

"Was soll das? Tote Ware bringt uns nichts ein." "Der Commander hat eine Beschreibung von ein paar Störenfrieden rausgegeben, die wir nach Möglichkeit sofort eliminieren sollen. Und sie ist einer davon." "Das ist mir egal. Soll der Commander sich um sie kümmern. Er mag die Herausforderung Wildkatzen zu zähmen.", worauf der erste bellend zu lachen anfing.

Er hatte den Schuss gehört und war bereit gewesen. Tobias war bereit gewesen seinen letzten Atem auszuhauchen und seinen letzten Schmerz zu spüren. Doch anstelle davon spürte er immer noch die stechenden Schmerzen der Schusswunde, die vielen Schnitte an seinem Körper und eine Unzahl an anderen Verletzungen, die sein Nervensystem mit Signalen fluteten.

"Hallo? Jemand hier?", dies war definitiv keine batarianische Stimme. Außerdem hatte Tobias die Frage absolut verstanden. Tobias öffnete die Augen und sah einen Soldaten in den Lagerraum spähen. Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hätte sich am liebsten sofort verständlich gemacht brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Stattdessen versuchte er sich irgendwie aufzurichten, doch auch dies gelang ihm nicht. Seine Bemühungen jedoch blieben nicht ungehört und der Soldat ortete ziemlich rasch den Ursprung der Geräusche.

"Was zum?", der Soldat betrat den Raum um die Person, welche er vorhin noch als tot abgetan hatte, genauer zu betrachten. Als er den Lichtschalter des Lagerraums betrat rutschte ihm fast das Herz in die Hose. "Heilige Scheiße.". Der Junge, er mochte vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt sein, war am ganzen Körper mit Blut beschmiert. Die fielen Schnittwunden und die Schusswunde, welche der Soldat nun klar erkannte, ließen keinen Zweifel daran von wem das Blut war. Er kniete sich neben den Jungen, welcher verbissen ein Schwert in der rechten Hand hielt und fühlte ihm den Puks.

Schwach, aber stabil. "Hier ist zwo sieben. Habe einen Überlebenden gefunden. Dieser braucht dringend medizinische Hilfe. Meine Position ist ..."

**Do. 08:31, 02.08.2170, batarianisches Sklavenschiff**

Alice lag mit leeren Augen in der Ecke ihrer Zelle. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren die Hölle gewesen. Die Schmerzen ihres Körpers, die Misshandlungen durch die Batarianer und da waren noch die qualerfüllten Schreie der anderen Menschen gewesen, welche jedoch stetig abgenommen haben. Würde sie es noch können, dann hätte sie sich auch dieses Mal in den Schlaf geweint mit der Stillen Hoffnung, dass der Terror endlich ein Ende hat. Egal welches.

Doch zum Weinen war sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen. Als sie den ersten Tag auf diesem Schiff aufgewacht war, unbemerkt von ihrem Aufseher, hatte sie die Gelegenheit genutzt um in einer Konzentrationsübung, welche ihr Meister Marius beigebracht hatte, Teile ihres Bewusstseins in einer Kiste in ihrem Kopf wegzuschließen. Kaum war sie damit fertig bemerkte sie der Batarianer und die Tore zur Hölle gingen auf.

Alles was ein Mensch an Folter, Qualen und Schmerzen ertragen konnte tat man ihr an und noch mehr. Es dauerte dann auch nicht lange, dass sie komplett innerlich zerbrach und so lag sie nun leer und emotionslos in der Ecke und sehnte sich nach dem erlösenden Tod. Den Batarianern war diese Entwicklung nicht entgangen und hatte sogar kurz darauf aufgehört sie unter Hohn und Spott an die Wand zu ketten. Wozu auch.

Auch diesen Morgen kam der Commander der Batarianer mit einem sadistischen Grinsen in ihre Zelle und spielte dabei mit seinem Lieblingsmesser herum. "Na kleines Mädchen?", sagte er und schaute auf sie herab. Ein weitere Batarianer trat in die Zelle und zog die teilnahmslose Alice auf die Füße. "Du magst gebrochen sein, aber auch diesen Morgen werde ich dich wieder zum Schreien bringen.", sagte der Mann und streichelte dabei schon fast liebevoll ihr zerschundenes Gesicht. "Also, wir werden ...was zum?", der Commander wurde mitten im Satz unterbrochen, als eine Erschütterung durch das Schiff ging.

Während die beiden Männer noch verwirrt waren machte es in Alice Kopf klick und sie reagierte. Die Crew sollte niemals wirklich begreifen können was über sie kam. Nicht, dass sie noch Zeit oder das Leben dazu gehabt hätten.

**Fr. 10:55, 03.08.2170, SSV Orizaba, drei Parsec entfernt von Mindoir**

"Infiltrationsteam, Statusbericht.", Captain Hackett stand vor dem holographisch taktischem Interface des Dreadnoughts und betrachtete die Informationen, die dort einliefen. "Hier Infiltrationsteam Bravo, sind in Position." "Hier Infiltrationsteam Alpha. Haben das Shuttle am Schiff festgemacht, angedockt und schweißen uns gerade durch die Druckschleuse. ETA eine Minute.". Hackett nickte und ließ sich ein Datapad von seinem XO geben. "Was für ein Seelenverkäufer", murmelte dieser, als er zum Fenster hinaus sah und das batarianische Schiff betrachtete. Hackett ignoriert den Kommentar.

"Orizaba, wir sind durch. Bereiten Einstieg vor.", meldete Alpha Leader. Sogar die Brückenbesatzung der Orizaba hielten alle kurz die Luft an, als sie das Zischen einer Druckschleuse durch die Komm hörten.

"Mein Gott, das ist ..." "Ruhe Alpha Drei.".

"Team Alpha, hier Hackett. Was sehen sie?", Hackett war schon seit dem Moment misstrauisch geworden, als die Orizaba den treibenden Frachter auf dem Schirm hatte. Eine Bestätigung von Mindoir erbrachte, dass dieses Schiff bei dem Überfall auf die Kolonie beteiligt gewesen war. Aber warum war es noch immer in der Nähe?

"Bei allem Respekt Sir, es ist schwer zu beschreiben ..."

"Sprechen sie Alpha Leader."

"Es sieht aus, als hätte hier jemand die Tore zur Hölle aufgestoßen, etwas besseres fällt mir nicht ein. Überall ist Blut an den Wänden, der Decke und dem Boden.", Hackett zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Orizaba, hier Team Bravo. Sind auf zwei menschliche Leichen gestoßen. Gehen weiter zur Brücke."

"Infiltrationsteams irgendwelche Spuren der batarianischen Besatzung?"

"Hier Alpha, negativ."

"Hier Bravo, negativ, Bravo drei hat aber eine Vermutung."

"Sprechen sie Bravo drei."

"Sir, ich glaube, dass wir nicht viel mehr als Blutflecken und kleinere Einzelteile der Batarianer finden werden."

"Wie kommen sie darauf Bravo drei?"

"Auf dem Weg ist mir die abgetrennte Hand eines Batarianers sowie Teile einer sehr blutigen Uniform aufgefallen. Etwas hat hier ziemlich stark gewütet.", Hacketts Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. Er brauchte Antworten.

"Hier Bravo Leader. Haben die Brücke erreicht. Haben auf dem Weg nichts weiter als Blut und ein paar menschliche Leichen gefunden. Hacken nun den Hauptcomputer"

"Hier Alpha Leader, haben etwas ... ungewöhnliches gefunden."

"Erklären sie ungewöhnlich."

"Sir, ich habe schon viel gesehen aber das ... In dem Frachtraum, in dem wir sind, liegen überall Einzelteile von Batarianern. Und die sehen nicht wie abgeschnitten aus, mehr wie abgerissen oder dergleichen. Außerdem haben wir ein ziemlich eingedelltes Schott gefunden."

"Verstanden Alpha. Suchen sie weiter."

"Orizaba, hier Bravo Leader. Download abgeschlossen und machen uns nun auf dem Rückweg."

"Man ist das unheimlich." "Ruhe Alpha fünf. Je schneller wir unseren Job machen, desto schneller sind wir runter von diesem Geisterschiff." "Verstanden Alpha Leader."

"Orizaba, hier Bravo. Haben was gehört. Gehen der Sache nach."

"Alpha, hier Hackett. Schließen sie zu Bravo auf und Unterstützen sie sie."

"Verstanden."

"Orizaba, haben eine Überlebende gefunden. Sieht ziemlich übel zugerichtet aus. Ein Ärzteteam soll sich bereit halten wir ... Scheiße, alle Mann in Deckung.", die Besatzung der Orizaba hörte durch die Komm Schüsse.

"Bravo, berichten sie."

"Die Überlebende hat das Feuer auf uns eröffnet. Fuck. Hey, wir wollen ihnen helfen."

"Bravo, nach Möglichkeit sie beruhigen und in einem Stück herüber holen. Ich will nicht noch mehr Tote, verstanden?"

"Sind schon dabei Antario. Hey sie. Stellen sie das Feuer ein. Wir wollen nur helfen.", Heckett verzog das Gesicht, als er etwas durch die Komm kreischen hörte.

"Bravo, hier Alpha. Alpha drei macht einen Betäubungsschuss klar. Versuchen uns in den Rücken zu schleichen."

"Alpha hier Bravo. Wo bleibt ihr?"

"Schon dabei Bravo."

Stille.

"Infiltrationsteams, berichten sie.", Hacketts ruhige Stimme stand im krassen Kontrast zum noch eben hektischen Funkverkehr.

"Hier Bravo. Ziel wurde betäubt. Schaffen sie so schnell es geht rüber zur Orizaba. Schlage vor dem Team von Ärzten noch ein paar gute Psychologen beizufügen. Die Gute muss hier einen Alptraum erlebt haben."

"Verstanden Bravo. Hackett out."

**Mo. 14:55, 10.09.2170, Omega**

Omega. Ein beeindruckendes Dreckslos. Das war wohl die passendste Beschreibung. Eigentlich hatte Marius vorgehabt sich einmal Thessia anzuschauen, doch ein unbestimmtes Gefühl hatte ihn nach Omega getrieben. Irgendwann würde irgendetwas für ihn wichtiges hier passieren, aber was konnte er nicht sagen. Also hatte er seine Sachen gepackt um sich die Raumstation näher anzusehen.

Trotz seines komplett roten Kampfanzugs fiel er nicht sonderlich auf und dafür war er dankbar. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit einem seiner Leute, als er den Salarianer bemerkte, welcher sich soweit es ging bemühte ihm unauffällig zu folgen. Was der Kerl wohl von ihm wollte? Dafür hatte Marius aber keine Zeit und suchte den kürzesten Weg ins Afterlife.

Sam saß schon eine ganze Weile im Afterlife und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit trinken und den Asari beim tanzen zu zusehen. Auch wenn er eigentlich so schnell wie möglich nach Hause wollte, so musste er schon zugeben, dass der Tanzstil der Asari schon etwas hypnotisierendes hatte. Eventuell lag es daran, dass sie nicht zu seiner Spezies gehörten, wie eigentlich alle auf Omega. Doch selbst die menschlichen Frauen konnte ihn nicht so faszinieren wie die Asari.

Nicht dass er mit ihnen etwas anfangen würde, dem war nicht so. Auch wenn die Eldar schon eine ganze Weile mit den Asari interagierten, jedenfalls denen auf Mizar, so hatte es sich noch nicht ergeben, dass ein oder eine Eldar sich mit einer Asari eingelassen hatte. Sam, der ein großes Hobby für Psychologie und Paarbindung hatte vermutete, dass etwas in der Psyche der Eldar verhinderte, dass diese sich mit anderen Spezies einließen. Es könnte aber auch damit zusammenhängen, dass die Eldar die zweihundertfünfzigfache Lebensspanne der Asari und noch mehr der Menschen, Turianer, Salarianer und all den anderen haben.

Alleine dieses Wissen hinderte sie wohl daran sich mit einem Mitglied einer anderen Spezies zu verbinden. Es war einfach so, dass wenn sich ein Eldar mit jemandem verband es bis ans Ende seines Lebens tat. Mal davon abgesehen, dass eine seiner vier Lebensgefährtinnen ihm wohl mehr als nur die Leviten lesen würde.

Jedenfalls hatte Sam genügend Zeit gehabt sich mehr als ordentlich im Afterlife zu orientieren als endlich seine Verabredung durch die Tür kam. Vielleicht konnte er nach seinem Termin dann endlich Heim. Er hatte zwar nichts dagegen in der Galaxis rumzureisen, doch er wollte endlich mal wieder mit seinen Kindern etwas unternehmen. Außerdem vertrat er wie nicht wenige Eldar die Ansicht, dass sie sich nicht in die Belange der jüngeren Spezies einmischen sollten.

Er war aber nicht so dumm wie die etwas Engstirningen, die der Meinung waren die Reaper alleine schlagen zu können, wenn die nächste Ernte begann. Also war er mehr oder weniger gezwungen seinen Job zu tun. Und der bestand zum Glück nur aus Sammeln von Informationen.

Der Mann in rot blieb einen Augenblick im Eingang stehen, lang genug, dass es wenigstens Sam bemerkte und schritt auf diesen zu. Sam kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen warum die anderen Gäste ihm keine Beachtung schenkten. War es seine Art sich zu bewegen? Er selber fand die Gestalt, die zielstrebig auf ihn zu kam, mehr als beeindruckend. Sam schob sich die orangenen Haare aus dem Gesicht und deutete mit einer einladenden Geste auf den Platz gegenüber.

"Sam.", sagte Marius respektvoll und setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber. "Exarch.", erwiderte dieser und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. "Darf ich ihnen etwas zu trinken bestellen?" "Gerne.". Sam hielt daraufhin eine der Bedienungen an, deutete auf sein leeres Glas und dann auf seinen Gast und sich. Die Asaribedienung nickte mit einem Lächeln und verschwand in Richtung der Bar.

"Sag mal Sam. Wie viele unserer Leute hast du hier eingeschleust?", fragte Marius und betrachtete amüsiert den etwas überraschten Gesichtsausdruck seines Untergebenen. Dieser zuckte nur kurz die Schultern "Ich sollte so schnell es ging Informationen sammeln. Derzeit gibt es nur zehn Asari und uns beide hier auf Omega.", woraufhin er Marius Datapad reichte. Marius Studierte es kurz, ließ Paladin den Inhalt in sein Omnitool laden und löschte des Inhalt des Pads.

"Und?" "Im Grunde hat der Shadow Broker die ein oder andere Information erhalten und die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen können.". Marius bedankte sich kurz bei der Asari, nahm das Glas entgegen und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. "Das war zu erwarten. Die Frage nun ist, wie viel weiß er? Und was?" "Was ich bisher herausfinden konnte steht im Detail in der Datei. Jedenfalls weiß er, dass es eine Organisation namens Bifrost gibt. Wegen dem Bezug des Namens zur Erdmythologie nimmt er an, dass es eine Organisation wie Cerberus, oder vermutet es wenigstens. Er konnte bisher drei meiner Leute identifizieren, beziehungsweise Bifrost zuordnen." "Deine Gegenmaßnahmen?" "Ich habe sie zurück nach Mizar geschickt und neue angefordert. Bisher wurden diese nicht entdeckt."

Marius nickte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung Arias Lounge, welche derzeit nicht besetzt war. Wohl die Königin von Omega sich wohl gerade vergnügte? Und mit wem? "Hast du es geschafft jemanden bei Aria einzuschleusen?" "Ähm ... nein. Das war uns nicht möglich. Der Grund ist etwas ... kompliziert." "Kannst du das genauer erklären?" "Aria neigt dazu bei ihren Asariangestellten ein etwas ... genaueres Einstellungsgespräch zu führen.". Marius schaute Sam einen Moment verblüfft an und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus was die Blicke einiger Gäste im Afterlife auf sich zog. Marius war es einerlei.

"Hah ... verstehe ich das richtig. Du hast es nicht geschafft, weil Aria mit ihren Asari schläft?" "Hey, ich kann nichts dafür. Ich kann nur unsere Leute einsetzen, das heißt Asari. Und sobald Aria ihr neues Spielzeug im Bett testet wird sie erfahren, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Diese Verschmelzung macht die Sache zu kompliziert.", Sam sah Marius vorwurfsvoll an. "Tschuldigung, dass ich gelacht habe.", antwortete Marius und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Wer in der heutgen interstellaren Gesellschaft überleben will muss sich klar machen, dass es vier Arten von Währungen gibt. Die erste ist Geld, oder einfach Credits. Credits dienen nicht nur dazu Dinge zu kaufen, sondern gibt auch an wie erfolgreich jemand im Spiel ist. Die zweite sind Informationen. Was Geld alleine nicht schaffen kann bewerkstelligen Informationen, in den richtigen Händen können sie ganze Planeten in den Ruin treiben oder Kriege auslösen. Nicht umsonst ist der Informationshandel so lukrativ und wird durch die dichter werdenden Verbindungen zwischen den Spezies immer wichtiger. Das nächste ist das Ansehn, der Bekanntheitsgrad oder der Ruf einer Person. In einer Welt voller Intrigen, Spionage und Attentate ist es nicht nur wichtig woher man kommt, sondern auch wer man ist und wen man kennt. Die letzte Währung, was primär durch weite Verbreitung der Asari zu verdanken ist, ist Sex. Was man nicht kaufen, durch Informationen erpressen oder sonst wie beschaffen kann bekommt man in der Regel durch sexuelle Gefälligkeiten. Und Aria ist eine Meisterin in diesem Spiel.

"Warum nutzt du keinen von uns?", fragte ihn Marius, nachdem er eine Weile überlegt hatte. "Moment, ich dachte wir sollen nicht?" "Stimmt, aber die Regel bezog sich mehr auf Einzelpersonen. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht schaden kann eines unserer Kommandos hier zu haben." "Hmpf, wie ihr wünscht." "Ok, genug davon. Erzähl mir was macht deine Familie?".

Nach ein paar weiteren Drinks, zum Glück dass bei Eldar Alkohol nicht so funktioniert und wenn dann nur in rauen Mengen, trennten sich Sam und Marius wieder. Der eine wollte ein paar Daten auswerten und der Andere musste einen Einsatz planen und ein paar Anfragen senden. Während Marius unbehelligt durch den Haupteingang schritt machte sich Sam durch den unteren Eingang davon. Er musste zugeben, dass die Asari richtig schöne Körper hatten. Nun was solls. Er rückte seine, dem Aussehen nach, angekratzte Söldnerrüstung gerade und wollte durch eine Tür treten, als ihm der Weg von zwei Menschen versperrt wurde. Hinter ihn traten noch zwei Salarianer.

"Nun, was kann ich für die werten Herren der Eclipse heute tun?", fragte er die Männer in ihren teils gelborangenen Rüstungen. Der Kerl mit den schlechten Zähnen grinste breit. "Du kannst uns ohne Wiederstand zu leisten begleiten." Sam seufzte. Warum kann man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. "Lasst mich raten Mädels, der Shadow Broker würde sich gerne mit mir unterhalten?". "Bingo und jetzt Mund halten und mitkommen. Er bekommt seine Antworten. Ob du lebst oder tot bist ist zweitrangig.", antwortete einer der Salarianer in seinem Rücken und drückte ihm seine Pistole zwischen die Schulterblätter. "Ist das eine Paladin? Nein, eine Carnifex ...", überlegte Sam als die anderen vier Gestalten ihre Waffen locker machten.

"Hey Jungs. Ich habe echt keine Lust auf einen Ausflug. Können wir einfach behaupten wir wären uns nie begegnet?", fragte Sam hoffnungsvoll, doch er wurde durch das Lachen der Söldner enttäuscht. Da war diese Möglichkeit dahin. "Ok Jungs, wie ihr meint. Aber sagt nicht ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.".

Fünf Minuten später schritt Sam fluchend zurück zu seinem Schiff. Heute war ein äußerst beschissener Tag gewesen und nun musste er sich noch darum kümmern vier Leichen verschwinden zu lassen. Amateure. Sie hatten nicht einmal eine zweite Gruppe in der Hinterhand gehabt. Anfänger. Das warf jetzt seine Planung über den Haufen "FUCK!".

Marius war derweilen auf dem Rückweg zur Ikarus gewesen als ihm der Geduldsfaden mit diesem Salarianer riss. Außerdem hatte er den Eindruck, dass es nicht nur dieser war, welcher ihn verfolgte. Er hatte den Plan gehabt seine Verfolge an der Luftschleuse zu seinem Schiff zu stellen als dieser gründlich schief ging. Seine Lieblingswaffe, den Kampfstab, in seiner eingeklappten Version in der Hand trat er rasch durch eine der vielen Schleusen auf dem Weg und hätte beinahe einen Posten der Blue Suns umgerannt.

Was machen die denn hier, schoss Marius durch den Kopf als er sah, dass sich etwas weiter entfernt eine Gruppe der Söldner an dem Schleusenschott zu schaffen machten. Dreist. Ein schneller Schlag gegen die Schläfe schickte den überraschten Söldner in das Reich der Träume. Zur Sicherheit schloss sich sein Helm um den Kopf und versiegelte den Anzug, als sich Marius vorsichtig auf die Söldner zubewegte. Das Öffnen einer Tür hinter ihm und ein lauter Ruf ließ ihn aufschrecken, genauso die Blue Suns.

Es ergab sich so folgendes Bild. Auf der einen Seite eine Gruppe von Blue Suns, die ihn und die anderen überrascht ansahen. Auf der anderen Seite war nun eine Gruppe von Eclipse Söldnern, darunter der bekannte Salarianer, welche ihre Waffen schon gezogen und auf ihn sowie auf Marius gerichtet hatten. Und in der Mitte etwas unwohl fühlend stand Marius. Es dauerte nicht lange bis auch die Blue Suns ihre Waffen zogen und auf ihn sowie die anderen Söldner richteten.

"Hey, das ist unser Schiff.", meinte Marius und deutete auf sich und die Eclipse Leute, was laute Rufe und im Anschlag befindliche Waffen bei den Blue Suns verursachte. Die Söldner von der Eclipse brüllten ebenso etwas herüber wodurch niemand den anderen verstand, weil die Stimmen sich durch den Hall in diesem Gang überlagerten. Auf Marius Lippen bildete sich ein Lächeln. Er drehte sich zu der Eclipse um und rief diesen ebenfalls etwas zu. "Hey, meine Freunde da wollen wissen was ihr hier macht", sagte er und deutete auf die Blue Suns, welche sich nun etwas aufteilten. Nun brach durch die von Marius verursachte Verwirrung ein waren Gewitter los wo beide Seiten von der jeweils anderen verlangte die Waffen zu senken.

Nun ergab sich aber für Marius ein Problem. Er stand genau zwischen zwei nicht sehr kleinen und recht schwer bewaffneten Söldnergruppen und sollten diese anfangen zu schießen, dann hätte er keine Möglichkeit in Deckung zu gehen. Er war gerade dabei zu überlegen wie er aus diesem Dilemma wieder heraus kam als sein Omnitool klingelte. Stille. Marius schaute kurz nach rechts und links, rief ein lautes "Entschuldigung" und ging ran.

Er hätte vielleicht vorher überprüfen sollen ob er das Volume wieder auf normal gestellt hatte, denn plötzliche hörte er die ohrenbetäubende Stimme seiner Tochter. Schlecht für jeden, der keinen Helm auf hatte. "Papa, wenn kommst du heute heim?", verdammt. Marius hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass er heute zu Hause sein wollte. "Später mein Schatz.", sagte er und trennte die Verbindung. Marius betrachtete durch die große Panoramascheibe die Ikarus und ihm kam eine Idee.

Sein Stab schnappte auf und er begann so schnell und so viel Psi wie möglich in dieser kurzen Zeit zu leiten. Das rote Gewitter an Blitzen war ein Augenschmaus. Den noch teils verwirrten Söldnern rief er ein "Sorry Jungs, aber ich habe meiner Tochter versprochen bald daheim zu sein" zu und rammte die Spitze des Stabs in das Fenster. Wie gelähmt und mit Entsetzen in den Augen verfolgten die Söldner wie sich Risse in der Scheibe ausbreiteten. Marius hieb noch einmal mit dem Stab auf die gleiche Stelle und die Scheibe barst.

Zwanzig Minuten später dockte die Ikarus ab und machte sich auf den Weg nach Casperus. "Schade dass die Söldner keine Zeit hatten ihre Anzüge für ein Weltraumspaziergang vorzubereiten", dachte Marius und zog sich etwas bequemeres an.

* * *

**Auch das Kapitel ist fertig. Viel Spaß damit. Review/Feddback bitte. Würde gerne wissen obs euch Lesern bisher gefallen hat.**

**Happy Coding  
**


	18. Normandy

Referenz: Im Laufe des folgenden Kapitels wird eine Vorlesung zu folgendem Werk Erwähnung finden.

_Titel:_

_**Einführung in die sexuelle Physiologie der Asari - Menschenedition**_

_Herausgeber:_

_Mch. Emenne Merens, Doctor of Xenobiology, Doctor of Mathematics  
Professor of Interspecies Relations  
Department of Asaroid Species  
School of Xenobiological Studies  
University of the Purple Sea  
Astra, Thessia_

Quelle: s/8077623/1/Introduction_to_Asari_for_Humans (leider nur auf Englisch)

Author: Awska

Titel: Introduction to Asari for Humans

Eventuell werde ich das noch für weitere Kapitel nutzen. Wir werden sehen. Viel Spaß.

* * *

**Normandy**

**Sa. 22:45, 28.12.2182, Casperus**

Marius, der gerade fertig geworden war seinen Nachwuchs mit Namen Lucy ins Bett zu bringen, saß in seinem Lieblingssessel und studierte ein paar Informationen auf einem Datapad. Cerberus war dabei seine Forschungen an Menschen und Aliens zu intensivieren, dieser dämliche Yahg von einem Shadow Broker versuchte immer noch Leute bei ihm einzuschleusen und Commander Tobias Shepard wurde der Normandy SR-1 als XO zugewiesen.

Aber was war eigentlich die letzten Jahre geschehen? Marius hatte seinen Plan umgesetzt und sich fünf Jahre lang in einer Universität auf Thessia eingeschrieben. Dort hatte er die Fächer Xenobiologie, Xenopsychologie und interstellares Informationswesen studiert um sich etwas zu entspannen. Es war vor allem interessant die anderen Spezies aus der Sicht der Asari zu betrachten.

Doch wie kann man sich das Studium dort vorstellen? Im großen und ganzen hat sich Studieren auf der Erde über die Jahrhunderte nicht sehr verändert. Und einmal auf Thessia angekommen musste Marius erfahren, dass es auch dort ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten gab. So zum Beispiel gab es auch dort Hörsäle und die Studenten sitzen wie in einem Auditorium und lauschen den Worten des Professors oder halt der Professorin.

Mehr aus einer Notwendigkeit heraus musste sich Marius als Mensch dort einschreiben und wurde gleich am ersten Tag darauf hingewiesen, dass es an dieser Universität etwa hunderttausend Studenten und davon nur sechsundfünfzig nicht Asari gab und er wäre der einzige Mensch. Demnach kann man sich vorstellen, dass er sich manchmal wie eine Besonderheit im Schaufensterladen fühlte. Es mangelte ihm jedenfalls nicht an Gesprächspartnern.

Zu seinem Vergnügen traf er auch einige Asari, welche von Mizar stammten und ihn demnach kannten. Eine seiner Professorinnen war sogar von dort. Jedenfalls war in Marius Augen Thessia eine Perle in der Galaxie. Was sofort auffällt ist, dass durch den hohen Eezeroanteil in der Umwelt praktisch jedes Tier und jede Pflanze auf dem Planeten biotische Fähigkeiten besitzen. Wenn zum Beispiel der Wind die Blätter der Pflanzen in Schwingung versetzt erzeugen diese Pflanzen ein leichtes Biotikfeld um sich herum. Was durch ein bläuliches Schimmern deutlich wird.

Es war faszinierend. Womit Marius aber Probleme hatte war sich an das Essen dort zu gewöhnen. Denn wie der Planet und alles auf ihm befindliche war auch das Essen mit kleinen Eezeromengen versetzt. Da er jedoch kein Biotiker war musste er sein Essen extra einfliegen lassen oder in speziellen Geschäften kaufen. Und das war teuer.

Einer seiner interessanteren Tage an der Universität betrifft eine Vorlesung des Fachbereichs Xenobiologie. Marius hatte in der Zeit davor keinen ruhigen Moment gefunden sich mit dem dazugehörigen Sheet zu beschäftigen und war mit einem Block und seinem Stiftmäppchen bewaffnet zur Vorlesung geschlendert. Zwei Tage zuvor war Finna vorbei gekommen und hatte Lucy bei ihm abgeliefert, weil sie selber und Lys die nächsten Wochen mit einem Experiment beschäftigt waren und Lucy nicht alleine daheim lassen wollte. Außerdem wollte sie etwas Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbringen.

Marius sollte es nur recht sein. Es amüsant zu sehen wie die kleine Lucy mit großen Augen die vielen neuen Eindrücke in sich aufnahm. Was nur etwas an Marius Nerven zehrte war, dass Lucy weit mehr auf die Vorlesung gespannt war als er selber. Sie war ja noch schlimmer als Finna und Kal damals in der Schule. Egal.

Was Marius als erstes auffiel war, dass am heutigen Tag mehr Studenten anwesend waren als sonst. Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Ebenfalls waren ihm die amüsierten Blicke der anderen Studenten ein Rätsel. Zu seinem Glück war er viel zu früh eingetroffen und suchte sich mit Lucy einen Platz. Wie er später feststellen sollte war es eine gute Idee gewesen früher zu kommen, denn ungefähr zehn Minuten vor Beginn war der Vorlesungssaal gerammelt voll. Und das bei einem Platz für zweitausend Zuhörer. Was ihn nur etwas verwirrte war, dass auch seine Kommilitonen, welche er von Mizar kannte, ihm belustigte Blicke zuwarfen.

Er kam jedoch nicht wirklich dazu etwas darüber in Erfahrung zu bringen, denn die Asari waren im Nu mit Lucy beschäftigt, welche die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Kurz vor Vorlesungsbeginn erbarmte sich eine der Asari und reichte ihm einen Ausdruck mit der Beschreibung des Themas dieser Vorlesung.

_**Einführ**__**ung in die sexuelle Physiologie der Asari - Menschenedition**_ las er dort. Was zum Henker? Je mehr er las desto größer schienen seine ungläubigen Augen zu werden, was er aus dem Gelächter um sich herum schließen konnte. "Götter, das ist nicht euer Ernst oder?", ein breites Grinsen der Asari um ihn herum war die Antwort. Warum war er heute überhaupt aufgestanden?

Er war gerade dabei zu überlegen ob er nicht sich verkrümeln sollte als die Vorlesung begann. Über die komplette Vorlesung musste sich Lucy die Hand vor den Mund halten, da sie das Thema und die Präsentation mehr als belustigend fand. Im Gegensatz wand sich Marius innerlich. Er war nicht prüde oder dergleichen. Die Art und Weise wie dieses Thema vorgetragen wurde war nur recht seltsam. Die Professorin ließ es jedenfalls nicht aus an den richtigen Stellen Bilder zu zeigen, welche die Physiologie der männlichen oder weiblichen Menschen zeigte. Im Detail.

Bei der Frage "Wie viel Ähnlichkeit hat das zu dir Marius?", von einer seiner Kommilitoninnen hätte er am liebsten in die Tischkante gebissen. Er schlug jedoch nur die Hände vor das Gesicht und seufzte. Lucy amüsierte sich jedenfalls prächtig. Wenigstens eine, die Spaß hatte.

Hinterher musste Marius aber zugeben, dass es die Vorlesung war, welche den größten Unterhaltungswert besaß. Ihm war langweilig. Lucy lag im Bett, Lys pennte auf dem Sofa und er schlug sich mit administrativen Zeug rum. Ob er einfach ins Bett gehen sollte? Er zuckte die Schultern stand auf und ging ins Bett.

**Sa. 20:45, 15.02.2183, Omega**

Marius hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell wieder auf diesem fliegenden Schrotthaufen einer Raumstation landen würde. Um nicht direkt den falschen Leuten aufzufallen hatte er sich dazu entschieden seinen Anzug in einem matt Schwarz zu lackieren. Die rote Farbe würde wohl doch zu viel Aufmerksamkeiten erregen. Nur der Bereich vor seinem Gesicht behielt die goldene Farbe.

So machte er sich auf den Weg zum Afterlife und war mehr als gespannt auf die erste Begegnung.

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya war im Moment eine sehr unglückliche Quarianerin. Vor einem Monat war sie in der Lage gewesen den Datenkern eines Geth zu bergen und vor zwei Tagen, auf dem Weg nach Omega, erst in der Lage gewesen diesen zu entschlüsseln. Die Information auf diesen Datenkern war Goldwert. Sie musste nur noch einen Informationshändler finden, der bereit war dafür zu zahlen. Sie hatte gehört, dass ein Agent des Shadow Broker auf Omega war und hatte diesem Teile der Information gezeigt. Zu ihrem Unglück hatte sich der Turianer als einer von Sarens Agenten herausgestellt. So war Tali die letzten drei Stunden auf der Flucht vor diesem Turianer, der ihr obendrein noch eine Gruppe Söldner auf den Hals gehetzt hatte.

Durch die Schüsse auf sie ermutigt tat Tali einen Schritt, welchen sie wohl nicht getan hätte, wenn sie nicht so unter Druck sein würde. Sie schlug einen Haken und eilte zum Afterlife. Aria würde mit Sicherheit nicht erfreut sein, dass ein Haufen Söldner ihre Bar stürmen würde, jedoch blieb Tali keine Wahl. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Aria sie im Austausch für die Information am Leben ließ war jedenfalls höher als nicht von ihren Häschern getötet zu werden.

Sie rannte am Türsteher vorbei ins Afterlife und versuchte einen Platz zu finden, an dem sie sich für den Moment verstecken konnte, kam aber nicht weit. Sie wollte gerade an der Bar schräggegenüber von Arias Lounge eilen, als sie fest am Arm gepackt und auf einen Barhocker gesetzt wurde. Das alles ging so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal dazu kam zu Schreien geschweige denn sich zu wehren. Ein "Einen Drink für meine quarianische Freundin bitte", gerichtet an den sichtlich irritierten turianischen Barkeeper, lenkte Talis Aufmerksamkeit auf die verantwortliche Person neben sich.

Dort saß ein ungefähr ein Meter neunzig großer Mensch in einem schwarzen Anzug, mit roten Haaren, roten Augen und lächelte sie freundlich an und wies sie mit einer Geste an ruhig zu sein. Tali hatte sogar vor lauter Verblüffung ihre Verfolger vergessen.

Aria T'Loak, Königen von Omega, wenn man es dramatisch mochte, war gelangweilt. Den ganzen Tag war nichts aufregendes passiert und bis zu ihren aufregenden Aktivitäten am Abend würde noch etwas Zeit vergehen. Eine Entwicklung in ihrem Club erregte jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Quarianerin, noch recht jung der Körpersprache entsprechend, kam herein gestürmt und eilte an der Bar vorbei, als einer der dort sitzenden Gäste sie am Arm packte und recht schnelle auf einen Hocker neben sich setzte. Irgendwas an diesem Mann ließ Aria stutzen. Es war weniger sein Aussehen, als die Art wie er sich gab und verhielt.

"Anton, wer ist dieser Kerl dort?", fragte Aria ihren Bodyguard und deutete auf Marius. Anton schaute kurz zu dem Menschen, tippte etwas auf seinem Omnitool ein, las die Information und schaute wieder zu dem Menschen. "Nur irgendein Söldner wahrscheinlich. Wir haben keine Informationen über diesen da.", Anton war nicht sehr von dem Menschen beeindruckt.

Anton du Idiot, dachte Arie. Das war mir Sicherheit nicht irgendein Söldner. Alles an diesem Menschen sagt ihr, dass er viel Ärger bedeuten könnte. Jedenfalls hatte sie nun keine Langeweile mehr und beobachtete mit steigendem Interesse die Entwicklungen.

Als Tali sich wieder gefangen hatte bemerkte sie, dass ihr Verfolge in einem Halbkreis, mit gezogenen Waffen um sie herum standen. Die Musik war aufgrund der Eindringlinge sogar etwas leiser geworden und die Söldner wurden aus vielen Augenpaaren skeptisch gemustert. Der Mensch schien sich jedenfalls nicht an ihnen zu stören und nippte an seinem Drink.

"So kleines Mädchen. Jetzt reicht es mit Weglaufen. Du wirst schön friedlich mit uns kommen und dann werden wir uns irgendwo ungestört unterhalten.", sagte der Turianer und wollte nach dem Arm von Tali greifen. Bevor Tali jedoch etwas sagen konnte und bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte landete der Kopf des Turianers krachend auf der Theke. Der Barkeeper schreckte überrascht zurück.

Der Mensch hatte in einer für Tali ihm nicht zugetrauten Geschwindigkeit den Turianer gepackt und auf der Theke fixiert. Jetzt stand er locker hinter diesem, mit der linken Hand im Genick des Turianers und mit der rechten dessen rechten Arm nach hinten und oben verdrehend. Der Turianer konnte nur vor Schmerzen stöhnen. Den Menschen schien die Angelegenheit ziemlich kalt zu lassen, denn er ignorierte die auf ihn gerichteten Waffen und wandte sich Tali zu.

"Willst du diese Herren begleiten?", Tali schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie wäre es, wenn ich sie dir vom Leib schaffe und wir uns danach unterhalten?", Tali nickte. Dem einen Menschen in der Söldnergruppe wurde es mittlerweile zu bunt. Erst pinnt dieser Kerl ihren Boss auf die Theke, dann ignorierte er ihre gezogenen Waffen und nun führt er solch eine dreiste Konversation. Sein Söldnerstolz war allein schon dadurch angeknackst, dass der Kerl ihre auf ihn gerichteten Waffen einfach ignorierte.

"So Jungs. Wie wäre es ihr lasst die Quarianerin in Ruhe, schließt den Tag ab und könnt lebend aus diesem Club marschieren? Ich gebe euch auch einen aus dafür?", die Söldner blinzelten. Erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, dass der Club komplett still war und alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren. Sie bemerkten auch ein paar von Arias Sicherheitsleuten, welche sich in eine günstige Schussposition gebracht hatten, sollte es zum Ernstfall kommen. Shit.

Der Turianer unter Marius Händen regte sich. "Wir werden nicht ohne die Quarianerin gehen!", grollte er was Tali mit einem "Und ich werde euch sicherlich nicht begleiten du Boshtet!" erwiderte. Marius seufzte. "Nun, wir haben ein Problem. Können wir uns darauf einigen Waffen aus dem Spiel zu lassen?", sagte Marius und blickte vielsagend in Richtung der Sicherheitsleute. Als die Söldner ihre Waffen weggesteckt hatten entspannten auch die Sicherheitsleute deutlich. Die nun fast friedliche Stimmung wurde durch den Turianer unterbrochen.

Aria hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass die Söldner einfach so aufgeben würden wurde jedoch nicht enttäuscht. Der immer noch auf die Theke fixierte Turianer brüllte ein "PACKT SIE!" und die Söldner stürzten sich auf Tali und Marius. Wovon Aria jetzt Zeuge wurde verschaffte ihr eine Gänsehaut der angenehmen Art. Zum Glück hatte sie ihre Leute angewiesen sich wenn möglich daraus zu halten, denn das Schauspiel was sie dort sah war einfach erregend. Der Mensch in dem schwarzen Kampfanzug wirbelte durch die zehn Söldner als gäbe es kein Halten mehr.

Vier wurden mit gezielten Tritten und Schlägen ins Reich der Träume geschickt, zwei lernten das Fliegen hinter die Theke, zwei machten einen Abgang eine Treppe hinunter und die letzten beiden samt dem turianischen Anführer krümmten sich vor Schmerzen am Boden. Der Mensch hatte alleine seine Gegner in einer Zeit niedergemacht, welche für Asaricommandos nur schwer zu toppen wäre Zwar hätte sie erwartet, dass der Mensch seine Gegner tötet, aber so war es ihr auch recht. Viel Feind, viel Ehr. Was sie vorher nur erahnt hatte konnte sie nun deutlich sehen und fühlen. Blanke Macht. Mit einem leichten Lächeln biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, denn sie bezweifelte, dass irgendwer außer ihr in diesem Raum es sehen, geschweige denn fühlen konnte.

Marius taten die Muskeln weh. Das passierte manchmal, wenn er zu schnell sein Psi anzapfte um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Er wandte sich an die Quarianerin, welche nur dagesessen und alles bobachtet hatte. Wohl mit offenen Mund, dachte sich Marius. "Wollen wir gehen?" "Ähm ... oh ... ja, natürlich.". Beide kamen jedoch nicht weit. Aria T'Loak kam mit klatschenden Händen die Treppe hinunter und schritt auf Marius zu. "Beeindruckend, höchst beeindruckend.", sagte sie als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

Der Augenblick wo Aria herunter kam versetzte sich Marius Körper in Alarmbereitschaft. Was wollte sie von ihm. Er blickte jedoch zu den verstreuten Söldnern, zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte sie Gewinn bringend an. "Das? Es tut mir leid, dass unsere Diskussion die Geschäfte hier gestört haben.", erwiderte Marius mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

Aria zog eine Augenbraue hoch und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. So wollte also der Mensch das Spiel spielen. Sie umkreiste ihn langsam, wie der Tiger seine Beute, als sie ihn eingehend musterte. "Ich kann immer ... fähiges Personal gebrauchen.", säuselte sie, was Marius die Nackenhaare aufrichten ließ. Als Marius den hungrigen Blick in Arias Augen bemerkte beschloss er lieber sich zu verkrümeln. Die Frau war gefährlich, auf so viele Ebenen.

"Ich würde ja gerne bleiben und plaudern, aber ich habe einen vollen Terminkalender. Vielleicht ein andermal.". Aria entging der leichte warnende Hinweis nicht und genoss es. Sie genoss, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der es wagte ihr in ihrem Reich zu drohen. Sie gab sich geschlagen, fürs erste. Unter einer großzügigen Kopfbewegung verließen die Zwei das Afterlife.

"Anto, ich will alles wissen was du über diesen Mann in Erfahrung bringen kannst.", wies Aria ihren Bodyguard an als sie sich wieder in ihre Lounge begab. Die Erinnerung an das Spektakel, welches der Mensch veranstaltet hatte und ihr Gespräch jagten ihr einen Schauer der Erregung durch den Körper. Sie machte sich in ihrem Kopf eine Notiz und beschloss heute Abend ein bisschen Spaß mit dem süßen lilanen Knackarsch einer ihrer neueren Tänzerinnen zu haben.

Tali folgte dem großen Menschen und war etwas erstaunt, als sie sich vor der Druckschleuse zu einem Schiff wiederfand. "So, ich glaube hier können wir reden.", sagte Marius und schaute sich um. Sie waren alleine. "Was war das eben?", fragte er die junge Quarianerin und legte seinen Kopf schief. Tali, die beschloss erst einmal soweit es geht bei der Wahrheit, ohne den Datenkern zu erwähnen, schaute sich etwas nervös um. Der Mensch war ihr schon etwas unheimlich.

Sie hatte Geschichten über die Herrscherin von Omega gehört und keiner verlässt einfach so eine ihrer Einladungen und behält sein Leben. "Ich hatte ein Geschäft vor mit dem einen Turianer und er wollte mehr als wir vereinbart hatten.", der Mensch nickte. "Soll heißen, du hattest eine Information für den Shadow Broker und Saren hatte etwas dagegen, oder eben umgekehrt.", Tali zuckte etwas zusammen. Woher wusste er das? Er schien ihre Gedanken zu lesen, denn er antwortete darauf "Ich weiß, dass der Turianer ein Agent für des Shadow Brokers ist und seid neulich für Saren arbeitet.".

Verdammt. Das heißt, dass Saren nun hinter ihr her war und sie unbedingt Schutz bräuchte. Und da sie immer noch die Information hatte wäre der Shadow Broker immer noch die beste Lösung. "Der nächste Agent des Shadow Brokers, der dir helfen kann lebt auf der Citadel. Ich kann dich bis dahin mitnehmen und eventuell noch ein Stück begleiten.", sagte der Mensch und Tali antwortete mit einem "Warum?". "Warum was?" "Warum hilfst du mir?".

Marius dachte nach. Eigentlich hatte er keinen wirklich Grund dazu. Er zuckte die Schultern. "Einfach so vielleicht? Wenn du mich bezahlen willst, dann sagen wir eine Kopie deiner Information, welche für den Shadow Broker bestimmt ist. Wie wäre das?", Tali zuckte wieder etwas zusammen. Woher wusste er das? "Woher..?", Marius unterbrach sie "Werde ich dir später erklären, aber jetzt sollten wir uns verkrümeln.", denn Paladin hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sich eine Gruppe von Söldnern näherte. Bekannte Freunde.

**Mo. 15:00, 17.02.2183, Citadel**

Marius wartete nun seit sechs Stunden vor der C-Sec Kontrolle bis endlich Tali erschien. Diese marschierte wild in ihrer Muttersprache fluchend an ihm vorbei. Eventuell hätte er quarianisch lernen sollen, dachte sich Marius. Und folgte ihr. Nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten hörte Tali endlich auf. Marius war beeindruckt wie lange sie fluchen konnte ohne ein Wort zu wiederholen, dass hatte er jedenfalls bemerkt.

"Wars das nun? Oder willst du in einer anderen Sprache weiter machen?", wenn Blicke töten könnten dachte sich Marius. Er konnte aus Talis Körpersprache deutlich lesen, dass sie hart überlegte ihm nicht eins mit ihrer Shotgun über zuziehen. "Flint?" "Ja?" "Ich hoffe, dass das ironisch gemeint war.". Marius lies das Thema fallen. Hatte gesehen und erlebt wie kompetent sie war in Personen auseinandernehmen, verbal oder nonverbal. Er bevorzugte nicht zu denen zugehören. "Ach komm schon Tali, jetzt sei nicht so frostig.", er konnte es nicht lassen. "Flint, auch wenn du mir das Leben gerettet, mir geholfen hast und wir sowas wie Freunde sind solltest du aufhören, wenn es nötig ist." und damit ging sie davon.

Das Treffen mit Fist war interessant, um es einmal höflich auszudrücken. Marius persönlich Meinung war weniger höflich. Das Treffen war nutzlos, langweilig und Fist war ein Idiot. Er kam nicht umhin sich zu wundern, dass Fist selber nicht merkt wie bescheuert und auffällig seine Idee war sich in einer Nebengasse zu treffen. Und sein kläglicher Versuch Kritik mit "Wenn Leute bei mir ein und aus gehen, die nach dem Shadow Broker gefragt haben." machte auch keinen Sinn, wenn man bedenkt, dass Tali und er schon da waren. "Mir gefällt das nicht.", sagte Tali und Marius konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

Vier Stunden später trafen die beiden auf drei Handlanger Fists und ohne Fist. Marius immer noch komplett in schwarz mit einem Helm auf dem Kopf lehnte sich gemütliche an die Wand. Er musste sagen, der Turianer war echt dreist. Erst hält er Tali hin und dann fängt er an sie abzutasten. Marius fragte sich unwillkürlich ob sie ihm, also den Turianer, mit ihrer Shotgun ein Zäpfchen verpassen wollte. Er bekam jedenfalls den Eindruck.

"Hast du es dabei?", fragte der Turianer und seine salarianischen Freunde umstellten Tali. Subtil sah anders aus. "Wo ist der Shadow Broker, wo ist Fist?", fragte daraufhin Tali, aber sie konnte sich die Antwort schon denken. Etwas lief hier nicht wie geplant. Aber wann lief es denn mal wie geplant, dachte sie. "Der kommt gleich. Also, wo ist die Information?", Tali schlug seine Hand beiseite, welche sich neben ihren Helm legen wollte. "Vergiss es, der Deal ist geplatzt.". Nun passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Im Bruchteil eines Moments hatte Marius seine Carnifex in der Hand und schoss dem Turianer sauber in den Kopf, als dieser nach seiner Waffe griff. Die beiden Salarianer kamen auch nur noch dazu ihre Waffen zu heben und wurden beide von Feuerstößen durchsiebt.

Tali, welche zwischen den drei Handlangern gestanden hatte trat nun aus dem Kreis aus Toten heraus und schaute die Treppe hinauf. Dort standen ein Turianer, ein Kroganer und ein Mensch. "Und was wollt nun ihr drei?", fragte Tali und wog ihre Shotgun in den Händen. "Wir suchen nach Informationen, dass Saren ein Verräter ist.", antwortete der Turianer. "Und wer ist wir?", fragte Marius, als er seine Pistole in Anschlag brachte und auf die Gruppe zielte, woraufhin der Turianer und der Kroganer auf ihn zielten. Der Mensch blieb relativ gelassen.

"Hey, wir wollen euch nichts tun. Wir brauchen aber diese Information um einen Krieg zu verhindern Wir haben euch eben geholfen, also helft ihr jetzt uns. Ok?", Tali sah Marius an und drückte seine Arme herunter und kurz darauf senkten auch die anderen Beiden ihre Waffen. "Schon gut.", sagte Tali zu ihm. Marius war allerdings nicht ganz zufrieden gestellt. "Ich weiß immer noch nicht wer dieses 'wir' ist.", wiederholte er, als er seine Waffe wegsteckte. Marius wusste natürlich wen er vor sich hatte, aber man muss ja nicht gleich alles verraten. Außerdem hatte er noch keine adäquate Lösung für Tobias. Der dürfte Marius nämlich erkennen sobald dieser den Helm entfernte.

"Das wir sind im Moment meine beiden Freund hier Garrus und Wrex,", dabei deutete er erst auf den Turianer und dann auf den Kroganer " meine Wenigkeit Commander Tobias Shepard von der Allianz und dann noch der Citadelrat und einige andere wichtige Personen.". Das Wort wichtig troff geradezu vor Sarkasmus. Tali schaute Marius an und sagte "Vertrau mir. Ich habe eine Idee.". Warum auch nicht, dachte Marius. An den Menschen gewandt sagte Tali "Ich helfe euch dafür, dass ihr mir das Leben gerettet habt, aber wir sollten irgendwo sein wo es sicher ist.". "Dann gehen wir eben zur menschlichen Botschaft. Der Botschafter wollte die Information sowieso sehen", antwortete Garrus.

Unterwegs zur menschlichen Botschaft erfuhr Marius, dass die drei alleine Chora's Den gestürmt und sämtliche Wachen getötet hatten. Recht beeindruckend. Auf die Frage was mit Fist passiert war warf Wrex Shepard nur einen wütenden Blick zu. "Och, der lebt noch. Der Tod wäre für dieses Aas eine zu einfache Lösung.", meinte Shepard vergnügt.

**Citadel, menschliche Botschaft**

"Ihr macht mein Leben nicht gerade einfach Shepard. Feuergefecht in den Wards und ein Angriff auf Chora's Den. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie viel ...", weiter kam Udina nicht als er seine Aufmerksamkeit Marius und Tali zuwandte "Und wer ist das? Ein Söldner und eine Quarianerin? Was habt ihr vor Shepard?". Marius seufzte. Es geschah nun mal nicht oft, dass er jemandem begegnete, den er am liebsten mit einem Fausthieb zum schwiegen gebracht hätte. Was ein Lackaffe.

"Ist er nicht reizend?", fragte Marius den Commander, welcher ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte und an Udina gewandt sagte er "Beachtet mich nicht. Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise.". Und so setzte sich Marius auf einen Stuhl und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück. Udina schaute ihn irritiert an und Anderson musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Ich bin hier um ihnen den Tag zu retten Botschafter", sagte Shepard nun ernst. "Die Quarianerin hat Informationen, die Saren mit den Geth verbinden." "Oh, wirklich? Vielleicht fangen sie von Vorne an Miss?" "Mein Name ist Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya.".

Udina war irgendwie nicht beeindruckt. "Wir sehe nicht viele Quarianer hier auf der Citadel. Warum habt ihr die Flottille verlassen?", Marius rollte die Augen, nicht dass es jemand sehen konnte. Wie hatte es dieser Mann bloß geschafft Botschafter der Menschen zu werden? Dem nächsten Teil der Konversation hörte Marius nur mit einem Ohr zu. Die Pilgerreise, die Verbindung der Quarianer mit den Geth und Talis Bergung eines Datenspeichers aus einem ausgeschalteten Geth. Interessanter wurde es dann, als Tali die Sounddatei abgespielt hatte und das erste Mal der Name Reaper genannt wurde.

Wie zu erwarten war ist Udina nicht unbedingt begeistert "Oh, das wird dem Rat gefallen", sagte er sarkastisch. Nach einer weiteren Diskussionsrunde beschloss man doch wenigstens die Beweise zu nutzen um Saren zu überführen.

"Und was ist mir ihr? Der Quarianerin?", fragte Wrex. Tali war über die Wortwahl nicht sehr erfreut gewesen. "Mein Name ist Tali. Commander, ihr habt in der Gasse gesehen was Flint kann.", sie deutete auf Marius, der Shepard freundlich zuwinkte. "Und ich habe euch gezeigt, was ich technisch so drauf habe. Lasst uns mit euch kommen.", sagte sie worauf Shepard nur blinzelte.

"Was ist mit der Pilgerreise? Und was ist mit euch?", fragte er an Tali und Marius gewandt. Marius winkte ab "Ich hab gerade nichts besseres zu tun. Außerdem hört sich das nach einem Abenteuer ganz nach meinem Geschmack an.". "Die Pilgerreise ist dazu da zu zeigen, dass man bereit ist sich für das größere Wohl zu opfern. Und wie kann man das besser beweisen als einen außer Kontrolle geratenen Specter zu stoppen? Außerdem, was würde es über mich sagen, wenn ich dme einfach den Rücken zu wenden würde.", Shepard überlegte. "Nun ja. Ich nehme jede Hilfe, die ich kriegen kann.", war seine Antwort.

"Ok Shepard. Ich gehe mit Anderson schon einmal vor. Sie können sich sammeln und später nachkommen.", und damit verließt Udina mit Anderson. "Interessanter Kerl.", sagte Marius als er sich erhob und zu den anderen trat. Shepard schaute leicht irritiert, fing sich aber wieder und sagte "Ok, dann gehen auch wir mal. Tali, Ashley? Ihr beide werdet mich zum Rat begleiten. Ihr übrigen wartet erst einmal unten am Eingang zu Turm.", und so machten sich alle auf den Weg. Während sich die Anderen unterhielten setzte sich Marius auf eine Bank, klinkte sich in das Sicherheitssystem von C-Sec ein und beobachtete was in der Kammer das Rats so passierte. Die Ernennung Shepards zum Specter sah auf der Aufzeichnung recht beeindruckend aus, das musste Marius zugeben.

Zwei Stunden später befanden sich alle am Landesteg zur Normandy. Ein beeindruckendes Schiff wie Marius feststellte. "Dann alle Mann an Bord und bereit machen zum Auslaufen", befahl Shepard und alle gingen an Bord. Marius teilte sich mit Garrus und zwei anderen Allianzsoldaten einen Raum und beide Neuankömmlinge waren gerade dabei ihre Sachen zu verstauen, als Shepards Stimme durch die Normandy hallte.

_"__Hier spricht Commander Shepard. Wir haben folgende Befehle. Wir müssen Saren finden bevor er die Röhre findet. Ich will meine Crew nicht anlügen, das wird keine leichte Mission. Schon viel zu lange hat sich unser Volk aus Konfilkten heraus gehalten. Jetzt müssen wir Verantwortung übernehmen und der Galaxie helfen. Jetzt können wir zeigen wozu die Menschen im Stande sind. Unser Feind weiß, dass wir kommen. Wenn wir die Traverse erreichen werden seine Verbündeten schon auf uns warten, aber auch wir werden vorbereitet sein. Die Menschen stehen in der Verantworten und zwar nicht nur für sich selbst, sondern auch für alle Völker des Ratsektors. Saren muss aufgehalten werden und ich verspreche, dass uns das gelingen wird__."_

* * *

**Ja, die Rede ist aus dem Spiel. Generell werde ich versuchen mich bei Unterhaltungen möglichst am Spiel zu orientieren. Sofern sie so dort auch stattgefunden haben. Review/Feedback bitte :-P. Kann man gleich unten verfassen!  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	19. Liara

**Dr. Liara T'Soni**

**Mo. 09:30, 17.02.2183, Normandy, Trainigsraum**

Marius hing gerade an einer Querstange und übte Klimmzüge, als Shepard den Raum betrat. "Yo Commander", grüßte ihn Marius zwischen seinen Wiederholungen. "Flint.", kam Shepards kurze Antwort und er begab sich zu einem der Sandsäcke. Shepard war der erste, der nach mehreren Minuten Training das Schweigen brach. "Wie wäre ein bisschen Sparring?", fragte er Flint. Marius hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden und begab sich mit Shepard in den Ring.

Dieser ging jedoch erst zum Schrank und holte zwei Übungsschwerter heraus wovon er eines Marius zu warf. Dieser fragte sich nur still warum sie mit Nahkampfwaffen übten. Shepard, der die zögernde Haltung seines Gegenüber bemerkte, grinste nur "Solange du noch deinen Kampfanzug trägst bleiben wir doch lieber bei den Schwertern. Warum trägst du ihn eigentlich noch?". Marius verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht auf die Vorderfüße "Ich fühle mich in ihm Wohl. Können wir es dabei belassen?". Die Wahrheit war, dass er keinen Schimmer hatte ob sich Tobias noch an ihn erinnern würde.

Die nächsten Minuten tasteten sich die beiden Kontrahenten vorsichtig aneinander heran. Bisher versuchte nur jede die Bewegungen des anderen zu lesen und so wenige Informationen wie möglich über sich selber preis zu geben. "Ein ziemlich vorsichtiger Kampfstil für den Helden des Skyllian Blitz, Shepard." "Ha, ich habe schon zu viele gute Leute sterben sehen und zu viel erlebt, da kommt es mir nur gerade recht mal ein bisschen Vorsicht walten zu lassen.". Finte, Schlag von oben, Gegenschlag.

"Und mit zu viel erlebt meinst du was?", Shepards Gesicht verdüsterte sich als er sich an unschöne Ereignisse erinnerte. "Die komplette Auslöschung meiner Einheit auf Akuze und der Überfall auf Mindoir, bei dem ich viele Freunde und fast meine ganze Familie verloren haben" "Das tut mir leid. Aber was meinst du mit fast?". Bevor Shepard antwortete tauschten beide heftige Schlagkombinationen aus. Kal wäre stolz auf dich, Shepard, dachte Marius und bewunderte wie Shepard im Schwertkampf gewachsen war.

"Meine Eltern und fast alle meine Freunde starben. Meine Schwester überlebte, wurde aber von den Batarianern bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert. nur mit viel Mühe und Arbeit konnte sie das alles verarbeiten, kämpft aber heute noch mit psychischen Problemen. Das Einzige was sie zusammen hält ist der Dienst beim Militär". Marius wusste das meiste zwar schon, war aber von Shepards Einschätzung im Bezug zu seiner Schwester überrascht. Seinen Informationen nach ging es ihr deutlich besser.

"Können wir?", fragte Shepard, der nun ungeduldig wurde. Immer wenn die Erinnerung an frühere Erlebnisse kamen wurde er fast rasend und musste seine aufgestaute Energie irgendwo ab lassen. Er hatte zwar keinen Hass auf die Batarianer als Ganzes wie seine Schwester, lieben tat er sie aber auch nicht. Und würde noch einer der Piraten von damals leben, Tobias würde ihm persönlich und ohne zu zögern die Kehle durchschneiden. Doch sonst war er zu viel Profi, als dass er seine persönlichen Gefühle seine Mission beeinflussen ließ.

Marius antwortete nicht sondern griff an. Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten war der Raum mit dem Krachen der metallenden Übungsschwerter erfüllt. Marius trieb seinen Kontrahenten immer weiter an jeden Trick, jede Finte und jedes Manöver anzuwenden was er kannte. Shepard auf der anderen Seite tat sein Bestes sich von Marius irgendwie abzusetzen, einen Vorteil zu erlangen, aber der andere Mann war ihm irgendwie immer einen Schritt vor raus. Dann machte Shepard jedoch einen Fehler. Aus einem Instinkt heraus schlug er eine Finte nach Marius rechte Seite und schlug von dort aus mit seiner rechten blau schimmernden Faust nach Marius Magengrube. Jeder der den Eldarschwertkampf nicht kannte wäre darauf reingefallen. Marius kannte ihn aber. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und schlug nach Shepards Kopf. Und traf.

Fünf Minuten später betrat Marius mit einem bewusstlosen Shepard über der Schulter die Krankenstation "Doc?". Doktor Chakwas schaute kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf und stutzte. "Was ist denn nun passiert? Ich hoffe das wird nicht zur Gewohnheit.", sagte sie seufzend und deutete auf eine der Liegen. Marius zuckte mit den Schulter "Mir ist beim Übungsschwertkampf mit dem Commander ein kleines Missgeschick passiert.". Chakwas brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und kicherte immer noch als sie sich Shepard genauer ansah. "Das wird eine schöne Beule und Kopfschmerzen geben. Bisher musste ich nur die Gegner im Schwertkampf mit dem Commander verarzten", sie gluckste immer noch.

Shepard wachte unterdessen mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen auf. "Götter, was war das?", fragte er als er versuchte das Schwindelgefühl abzuschütteln. "Mein Schwert?", antwortete Marius etwas zögerlich was Chakwas erneut in Gelächter versetzte. "Commander, ich finde es ja schön, dass sie jemanden zum Spielen gefunden haben, der ihnen ebenbürtig ist. Aber ich fände es schön, dass das Aufwachen aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in meiner Krankenstation nicht zur Gewohnheit wird.", sie reichte ihm etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Shepard sah derweil etwas beleidigt aus. "Ich lass die Herren mal alleine. Ich möchte etwas essen gehen.", und Chakwas verließ den Raum.

"Was zum Henker. Das war das erste Mal seit, ... seitdem ich anfing den Schwertkampf zu lernen. Und bisher hatte mich nur mein Meister besiegen können. Wo hast du so kämpfen gelernt?", Marius überlegte kurz. "Ich habe eine Weile mit jemandem zusammen gelebt, der den Schwertkampf beherrschte wie kein anderer. Hab ein paar Dinge aufgeschnappt.", Shepard sah ihn ungläubig an. "Wo hast du denn den Schwertkampf gelernt Commander?", fragte nur Marius gespannt. Shepard lächelte, als würde er sich an etwas angenehmes erinnern. "Damals auf Mindoir in einer kleinen Schule für Kampfkunst. Ich kann mich kaum noch daran erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass ich meinen Meister ziemlich cool fand und dass ich in dessen Frau verschossen war. Ein Freund meines Meisters, mit Namen Karl oder so, lehrte mich in zusätzlichen Stunden den Schwertkampf. Meine Schwester nahm zusätzliche Stunden in einer tanzartigen Kampfdisziplin bei der Frau meines Meisters.".

Jetzt kam die entscheidende Frage. Bisher hatten nämlich alle Überlegungen Marius kein klares Ergebnis geliefert. "Wie war dein Meister? Lebt er noch?", Shepard kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und drückte dann ein Kühlpack an die Beule am Kopf. "Ich kann mich kaum erinnern. Hatte ungefähr die gleiche Statur wie ich heute und in seinen grünen Augen stand meistens ein gewisses Funkeln. Ob er noch lebt? Ich weiß es nicht. Er hatte mir eine ganze Menge beigebracht, was mich über die Jahre am Leben hielt. Was ich jedoch gehört hatte war, dass er irgendwo in den Terminussystem verschwunden war. In meinem Quartier habe ich ein Schwert von ihm, welches ich als Andenken aufbewahre. Und manchmal auch nutze. Ich habe damit meinem ersten Menschen das Leben gerettet. Ich habe damit meinem ersten Gegner das Leben genommen", Shepard seufzte. "Aber genug von diesem sentimentalen Zeug. Wir dürften bald das Relay erreichen und dann sind es nur noch ein paar Stunden zum Doktor.".

Marius überlegte kurz. Besser jetzt als nie, dachte er sich und nahm den Helm ab. Shepard sah ihn an und musterte ihn. "Interessant. Du hast ein Gesicht, welches einem irgendwie Vertrauen oder Vertrautheit suggeriert. Es kommt mir sogar bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht so recht woher. Was auch immer. Ich geh duschen. Du wirst mich mit Ashley und Garrus begleiten. Bis dann.", und damit verließ Shepard leicht humpelnd die Krankenstation. Marius hatte im Moment einen Gesichtsausdruck, der wohl mit 'Was zur Hölle' gut zu beschreiben wäre. In welchen Bahnen denkt dieser Mann? Kopf schüttelnd ging auch er duschen.

**18:39, Therum, außerhalb eines Minenschachts**

"Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass das eine ziemlich beschissene Situation ist?", rief Marius über das Gewehrfeuer hinweg und duckte sich hinter einen Felsen, als ein Schuss des Gethkolosses über ihn hinweg rauschte. "Ah, ich weiß nicht. Ist glaube ich nur das fünfte Mal.", kam es von Gerrus, der vergeblich versuchte auf einen der beiden Primes anzulegen. "Ich seid ja schlimmer als eine Kompanie Waschweiber. Tut lieber was gegen die Geth!", kam es von Ashley, welche sich auch kaum aus der Deckung wagen konnte. Shepard selber war jedoch die Ruhe in Person. Ihm schien es, dass er sich nirgendswo besser konzentrieren und ruhig sein konnte als auf dem Schlachtfeld unter Feindbeschuss.

Er verfluchte es jedoch, dass sie den Mako nicht hatten mitbringen können. Nicht nur stellte der Koloss und die Primes eine Bedrohung dar, sondern auch das Dutzend an anderen Gethtruppen. Eine äußerst unangenehme Situation. Marius schaffte es zwar ab und zu kurze Feuerstöße mir seiner Breaker X auf die Geth abzugeben, wurde dann aber ziemlich schnell durch Gegenfeuer in Deckung gezwungen. Zwar hatten sie die besseren Positionen, die Geth aber mehr Personal. Ein fast schon klassisches Patt.

"Flint, Ashley. Ihr beide versucht auf mein Signal das Feuer auf euch zu ziehen. Garrus, du knippst mir erst diese Raketenschützen und dann die normalen Schützen aus. Ich gebe dir Deckung.", während Shepard das über Funk mitteilte versuchte sich ein ganz wagemutiger Geth an seiner Deckung vorbei zu bewegen. Shepard packte ihn kurzerhand an seinem Kopf, schmetterte ihn zu Boden und entlud seine Shotgun in dessen Kopf. "Auf drei ihr beiden. Eins, zwei, DREI!". Ashley und Marius erhoben sich aus ihrer Deckung, gaben mehrere gezielte Feuerstöße ab und verschwanden dann wieder hinter der Deckung. Kaum hatten sie das getan wurden beide von mehreren Salven eingedeckt.

"Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass das eine ziemlich beschissene Situation ist?", brüllte Marius über den Krach hinweg. Ashley ignorierte ihn und Shepard grinste fröhlich. "Drei weniger!", kam es von Garrus und endlich hörte auch der gezielte Krach bei Marius und Ashley auf. "Ok Leute. Das Ganze dann noch einmal!", kam es von Shepard und Marius stöhnte. Wäre er doch heute im Bett geblieben. Dieses Spielchen spielten sie dreimal bis es dann auch den Geth zu viel wurde und diese auf breiter Front vorrückten.

Ein Lift von Shepard auf einen der Primes nahm diesen erst einmal aus dem Spiel und der andere wurde durch konzentriertes Feuer ausgeschaltet. Shepard feuerte noch einen Throw auf den noch schwebenden Prime ab, was diesen in den Laversee fliegen ließ. Blieb nur noch der Koloss. "Alle Mann aufteilen!", brüllte Shepard und nach gut weiteren fünf Minuten war auch der Koloss nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen. "Die wollen den Doktor wirklich in die Finger bekommen.", kommentierte Garrus.

"Heilige scheiße. Wie tief ist das denn?", fragte Ashley, die den Aufzug hinab blickte. "Vielleicht so fünfzig Meter?" "Das war eine rhetorische Garrus." "Und ich gab eine rhetorische Antwort.". Ashley schaute den Turianer an als wäre dieser bescheuert. "Genug geredet, weiter.", unterbrach sie Shepard und stieg in den Aufzug. Marius blieb kurz stehen. "Oh ein blaues Feld.", sagte er in gespielter Überraschung, während die anderen ihn irritiert ansahen. "Was tut es?", fragte Marius in verschwörerischem Ton, was er auch sogleich beantwortet "Es leuchtet blau!". Stille.

"Ihr habt echt keinen Humor.", beschwerte er sich und trat ebenfalls in den Aufzug. Die anderen drei schauten ihn an als ob er wahnsinnig geworden wäre.

"Erst Gethdrohnen und nun ein kaputter Fahrstuhl. Es fehlt noch, dass der Ort über uns einstürzt.", lamentierte Garrus als sie den restlichen Weg herunter kletterten. "Garrus, du solltest vorsichtig sein mit dem was du dir wünschst.", antwortete Marius und schaute sich um. Ein "Äh ... Hallo? Könnte mir vielleicht jemand helfen? Bitte?" erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe. "Eine blaue Asari gefangen in einem blauen Kraftfeld. Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hat?", kommentierte Marius als sie die Asari musterten. "Flint, da du sonst nichts zu tun hast schau dir die Umgebung an. Ashley, du begleitest ihn.", und damit wandte Shepard sich der Asari zu.

"Können sie mich hörn da draußen? Ich sitze ...", hörten Marius und Ashley noch bevor sie sich entfernt hatten. "Und da kommt der strahlende Ritter auf seinem strahlenden Ross um die Jungfrau in Not zu retten", murmelte Ashley. "Wie meinen?" "Nichts Flint. Konzentriere dich auf deine Aufgabe.". "Hey, habt ihr dort unten einen Weg in die Ruine gefunden?" "Nein, aber einen riesigen Bohrlaser.". Marius trat um die Ecke um sich die Kontrollen des Bohrlasers anzusehen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er wusste nicht wer mehr überrascht war, er oder der Geth vor seiner Nase. Der Geth war es jedoch, der sich schneller wieder fing, verdammte Maschine. Ein Knall und ein Loch im Kopf den Geth erledigte die Sache. "Dafür schuldest du mir etwas Flint!", rief Garrus von seiner erhöhten Position.

"Beim nächsten Landgang geb ich dir nen Bier aus!", rief Marius zurück und lunzte um die Ecke. "Och komm schon." beschwerte er sich "Geth! Und zwar eine ganze Menge.", und das nächste Feuergefecht brach los. "Skipper, wir brauchen unbedingt bessere Waffen. Mit diesem Standardmilitärzeug kommen wir nicht weit." "Ich weiß Ash, aber das Zeug ist teuer und im Moment haben wir wirklich andere Sorgen." "Aye, Sir.". Auch dieses Gethproblem löste sich recht schnell, schließlich mussten sie sich diesmal nicht mit einem Prime oder größerem anlegen. "Garrus, komm hier runter!" "Aye Commander.". Marius studierte derweil den Bohrer. "Und nun? Wie kommen wir dort rein?", fragte ihn Shepard und seine Blicke wanderten vom Laser zum Turm und wieder zurück. "So.", und Marius drückte einen Knopf. Der Krach, der darauf folgte war ohrenbetäuben als der Bohrlaser sich schräg durch den Stein und in die Ruine hinein fraß. "Eventuell sollten wir warten bis das alles abgekühlt ist." gab Marius zu bedenken und deutete auf den dampfenden Stein.

Die Zeit des Wartens verbrachten sie damit sich überall umzusehen und das ein oder andere Upgrade aufzulesen. Kurz darauf standen alle auf der Aufzugsplattform und fuhren zum Doktor hoch. Während Shepard die holde Meid in Not aus ihrem Gefängnis befreite schauten sich die anderen um. "Sag mal Ashley, was hältst du eigentlich von unserem unerschrockenen Commander?", die Angesprochene warf Marius einen bösen Blick zu. "Das heißt Gunnery Chief Williams für dich Flint!" "Ach komm schon. Wir kämpfen zusammen, bluten zusammen und ab und zu haben wir auch etwas Spaß zusammen ... äh ... auf dem Schlachtfeld meine ich. Außerdem verlange ich doch auch nicht, dass du mich Mister Flint nennst. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.", sie wandte sich von ihm ab. "Es geht dich nichts an!", Marius warf Garrus einen beleidigten Blick zu. "Was hab ich ihr getan?" "Woher soll ich das wissen? Ihr Menschen seid echt komisch. Außerdem kommt unser furchtloser Anführer und Retter in der Not zurück.".

"Haben sie nen Tipp wie wir hier raus kommen?", fragte Garrus die junge Asari. "Hier. Das sollte ein Aufzug sein. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass das ein Aufzug ist. Er sollte uns hier raus bringen. Lassen sie mich sehn was ich machen kann.", antwortete Liara und schaute sich die Konsole an. "Ich verstehe das alles immer noch nicht. Warum hatten die Geth es auf mich abgesehen. Ob Benezia etwas damit zu tun hatte?", fragte die Asari niemanden bestimmten, als sie sich an der Konsole zu schaffen machten. "Saren ist auf der Suche nach der Röhre. Sie sind hier die Expertin für Protheaner. Er will offensichtlich, dass sie ihm bei ihrer Suche helfen.", die Asari schaute Garrus verdutzt an.

"Die Röhre? Aber ich ...", sie wurde von Gerumpel und dröhnen unterbrochen was in spürbaren Erschütterungen endete. "Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Ashley, die sich wie alle misstrauisch umschaute. "Diese Höhle war niemals wirklich stabil. Ihre ganze Schießerei und Sprengerei hat das Ganze nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Wir haben vielleicht zehn Minuten bis hier alles zusammen bricht. Ich hoffe nur, dass der Druck keine Eruption verursacht.", erklärte die Asari und machte sich hecktisch an der Schaltkonsole zu schaffen. Marius funkelte Garrus finster an "Toll gemacht mein reptilienartiger Freund. Du musstest natürlich den Teufel an die Wand malen.". "Was soll ich sagen? Ich tue was ich kann.", antwortete Garrus, bevor sich Shepard einmischen konnte. "Haltet beide die Klappe! Joker, bringen sie die Normandy in die Luft und peilen sie mein Signal an. Und Beeilung Mister!" "Zu Befehl Commander. Anker gelichtet. Geschätzte Ankunftszeit acht Minuten.".

"Wenn ich hier sterbe, dann bringe ich ihn um.", versprach Ashley und damit bewegte sich der Aufzug nach oben. Und oben wartete natürlich eine Truppe von Geth und ein kroganischer Kriegsmeister. Warum musste alles immer so kompliziert werden dachte Marius sauer. Als dann noch Shepard und der Kroganer sich ein Wortgefecht lieferten, irgendwas über Dankbarkeit, Einsturz, der Doktor und dem Qualvollen Tod in Massen von Lava, riss Marius der Geduldsfaden. In einer Fließenden Bewegung setzte er seine Breaker X an und holzte zwei der zehn Geth einfach um.

Zu mindestens hörten die Beiden endlich auf zu reden. Viel mehr schaute die Asari ihn entsetzt an, Garrus ließ ein belustigtes schnauben hören, Ashley seufzte, der Kroganer und die Geth schauten etwas irritiert und Shepard zuckte nur mit den Schulter "Wieso auch nicht. Wir waren eh längst fertig.". Und schon brach die Hölle los. Die Geth wurde ziemlich schnell von Garrus, Marius und Ashley ausgeschaltet, während sich Shepard, mit Hilfe der Asari, um den Kroganer kümmerten. Als dann auch jeder Gegner gefallen war gaben sie Fersengeld. "Alle man hier raus. Und Flint? Wenn wir das überleben dann habe ich ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen", versprach Shepard und zog die leicht verstörte Asari hinter sich her.

Kaum hatten sie die Ausgrabungsstätte verlassen war schon die Normandy in Sicht und alle atmeten erleichtert durch. Marius schaute noch einmal in den Schacht, nicht dass ein paar Geth sie von hinter überraschen würde. Ihm kam jedoch nur ein ziemlich starker Schwall von heißer Luft entgegen, woraus er schließen konnte, dass die Ruine bereits in Lava versank. Der Stein, welcher mit aus dem Schacht flog sah er allerdings erst als es schon zu spät war. Dieser traf Marius mittig zwischen die Augen und knockte ihn trotz Helm um und aus.

Marius wachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen auf der Krankenstation der Normandy wieder auf und bekam noch Jokers Kommentare mit "War knapp Commander. Noch zehn Sekunden und wir hätten im geschmolzen Schwefel gebadet. Die Normandy ist nicht dazu ausgelegt in explodierenden Vulkanen zu landen. Dabei können unsere Sensoren verglühen und unsere Hülle schmelzen. Nur so zur Info.". Götter, hatte der Kerl nichts bessere zu tun. "Ah, ich sehe mein Patient ist wach.", hörte er Dr. Chakwas viel zu gut gelaunte Stimme. "Doc, wie lange war ich weg?" "Nicht lange. Vielleicht zehn Minuten? Die anderen allerdings sind bereits in einer Besprechung. Wenn du dich ihnen anschließen willst, dann solltest du dich beeilen." "Ah, danke Doc." "Flint?" "Ja?" "Schäl dich lieber vorher aus deinem Anzug.". Marius schaute an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er an ein paar Stellen gut angesengt war.

Fünf Minuten Später betrat er den Besprechungsraum. "Ich habe meine eigene Theorie über das Verschwinden der Protheaner." "Bei allem Respekt Commander, ich habe schon alle Theorien gehört, das Problem ist ...". Marius stöhnte innerlich, als er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, Diskussionen. Es war zwar recht interessant und angenehm Doktor T'Sonis Stimme zu lauschen, aber da er selber die Wahrheit über den Inhalt der Diskussion kannte fand er sie mehr als langweilig. Er musste sich sogar zusammenreißen die Debattierenden zu berichtigen. Also lehnte er sich zurück und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Interessant wurde es allerdings, als die Sprache auf den Sender und Shepards Visionen kam. Der Ausdruck, mit dem Liara den Commander ab hier bedachte, sagte nur ein Wort: Studienobjekt. Irgendwie unheimlich.

Bei Liaras Anmerkung, dass es fast keine funktionierenden Sender mehr gäbe musst sich Marius ein Lachen verkneifen. Er dachte da an den Sender im Athametempel auf Thessia. Er fragte sich jedoch, ob die Asariwissenschaftler, welche die ProtheanerVI im innern des Senders studierten, von den Reapern erfahren hatten. Ihm war es nämlich noch nicht gelungen eigene Leute dorthin zu schmuggeln. So gesehen waren die Asari teilweise mit schuld. Tevos hatte nämlich Verbindungen zu den Wissenschaftlern und trotzdem tat sie die Reaper als ein Hirngespinst ab. Irgendwie sind fast alle Spezies gleich, wenn es um Gefahren geht, welche man nicht einschätzen und wohl auch nicht konventionell besiegen kann. Man steckt den Kopf in den Sand.

"Wahrscheinlich nur mentale Erschöpfung. Und der Schock darüber was mit den Protheanern geschehen ist.", hörte Marius eben Liara sagen um ihr Schwindelgefühl erklären wollte. Manchmal fragte sich Marius ob den Leuten, ob Mensch, Asari, Kroganer, Turianer und all den anderen, wirklich bewusst war was oder wie sie etwas sagen. Vielleicht war es auch einfach Marius Eldargespühr für Formulierungen. Jedenfalls musste er hier bei Liaras Aussage etwas stutzen. Sie wusste doch was mit den Protheanern passiert war. Sie wusste halt nun zusätzlich wer es gemacht hatte.

"Wir sprechen uns wieder, wenn sie bei Doktor Chakwas gewesen waren. Alle anderen wegtreten." "Die Missionsberichte sind fertig Commander, soll ich sie zum Rat durchstellen?" "Stellen sie die ..", die Tür schloss sich und Marius wartete auf Shepard, während alle anderen sich davon machten.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam dieser auch wieder heraus und blickte Marius fragend an. "Wir wollten uns wegen dem was auf dem Planeten passiert ist unterhalten.", erinnerte Marius den Commander. Dieser verdrehte die Augen und rieb sich den Nacken "Flint, ich habe ja kein Problem, wenn Leute unter meinem Kommando Eigeninitiative zeigen. Ich begrüße das wirklich, aber war der Stunt da unten wirklich nötig?" "Commander, bei allem Respekt. Jeder wusste wie das enden würde. Was ich getan habe war die Sache nur schneller auf den Punkt zu bringen und habe uns dabei sogar einen Vorteil verschaffen können. Wir wissen beiden, dass man einem Handlanger Sarens nicht trauen kann und die wollen unseren Tod doch ebenso.". Shepard betrachtete das ernste Gesicht seines Gegenübers "Diesmal hast du richtig gelegen, nur was ist beim nöchsten Mal? Merke dir eines Flint, wenn du noch einmal sowas abziehst, wird es ernsthafte Konsequenzen geben." "Sofern sich ein Kampf hätte vermeiden lassen können." "Sofern, aber auch nur sofern.". Und damit drehte Shepard sich um und ging.

"Hey, wie war die Unterhaltung mit dem Rat? Hat sie Spaß gemacht?", Shepard blieb kurz stehen und warf Marius einen genervten Blick zu. "Flint? Halt die Klappe.", und unter Marius Gelächter machte sich Shepard davon "Ich hasse Politiker.". "Jetzt noch etwas Schönes zu essen und dann ab in die Koje. Ich hoffe Garrus schnarcht nicht", unter leichtem Pfeifen verließ nun auch Marius das Oberdeck.

* * *

**Man wird es bemerkt habe, ich versuche mich an bestimmten Stellen möglichst nahe am Spiel zu halten. Werde aber nicht zurückschrecken etwas zu meinem Vorteil zu verändern. Alice wird noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen, falls das wen interessiert. Oder auch nicht, egal.**

**Review/Feedback bitte, sowas ist immer gut und willkommen :D  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	20. Geschichten, Waffen und ein Bier

**Mea culpa. Oder wie auch nicht. Bin in letzter Zeit etwas im Stress, unteranderem wegen meinen Uniprüfungen. Das nächste Kapitel wird demnach auch etwas länger auf sich warten lassen. sry :(**

* * *

**Geschichten, Waffen und ein Bier**

**Mi. 10:06, 19.02.2183, Normandy, Trainigsraum**

Ausschlafen. Marius konnte sich nicht einmal mehr richtig daran erinnern wie es ist alleine auszuschlafen. Heute jedoch gönnte er sich diesen Luxus aus vollen Zügen. Es wurde jedoch auch ihm etwas zu langweilig im Bett, so dass er praktisch gezwungen war sich zu erheben, duschen und anzuziehen. Eventuell drängte ihn auch nur das unbegründete Verlangen nach dem Trainingsraum aus dem Bett.

Jedenfalls hielt er es dort nicht mehr aus. Auf dem Weg um seinem verspanntem Körper etwas Erholung zu gönnen, griff er sich in der Messe sein Frühstück und machte sich auf. Er hatte noch nicht die Tür erreicht, als diese sich öffnete und eine sichtlich unwohlfühlende Liara aus dem Trainingsraum und an ihm vorbei huschte. "Morgen Doc!", rief er ihr noch irritiert hinterher, doch diese antwortete nicht.

"Morgen Commander.", sagte Marius und betrat den Raum. Dieser saß im Schneidersitz mitten im Raum, mit dem Rücken ihm zu gewandt und seufzte. "Morgen ... Meister.", Marius stutzte nicht einmal. Vielmehr trug er sein Tablett zu Shepard, setzte sich vor diesem auf den Boden und begann gemütlich zu frühstücken.

Shepard hatte eine interessante Tonlage gehabt. Wütend? Fragend? Irritiert? Unsicher? Oder doch eher alles in einem. Es schien Marius jedenfalls so, dass dieser sich noch nicht ganz sicher war. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Als Marius auch das letzte Brötchen verschluckt hatte, putzte er sich Mund und Finger ab und schob das Tablett beiseite. Shepard hatte ihn die ganze Zeit stumm beobachtet.

"Gewusst oder vermutet?", fragte Marius direkt und sah ein leichtes Zucken von Shepards Gesichtsmuskulatur. "Vermutet.", Stille. "Ihr ... du .. ach fuck." "Shepard. Du bist kein Kind mehr. Und ich hatte angenommen, dass du etwas Sicherheit und Selbstvertrauen über die Jahre aufgebaut hattest?", Marius war tatsächlich leicht belustigt. "Entschuldige mal. Wie soll ich denn sonst reagieren? Wie soll ich reagieren, wenn die Person, welche ich wie einen großen Bruder gesehen hatte, wenn die Person, welche mir so viel beigebracht hatte, wenn die Person, welche ich für tot geglaubt hatte wie aus dem Nichts vor mir auftaucht und nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckt?".

Marius war beeindruckt. Tobias Shepard, welchen er als großspuriges Kind kennengelernt hatte, wies ihn recht gekonnt zurecht. Interessant. "Ok, was möchtest du wissen?", Shepard grübelte erst einen Augenblick bevor er fragte.

"Ok, warum sehen sie so anders aus?", Marius lachte. Shepard hatte noch viel zu lernen. "Bevor ich deine Frage beantworte muss ich eine Antwort haben. Woran erinnerst du dich?" "Wie ich schon einmal sagte. Nicht an viel. Primär nur an die gleiche oder ähnliche Größe, die roten Haaren, die grünen Augen und an meine jugendliche Beeindrucktheit, sofern es ein solches Wort gibt." "Also dann, pass auf. So wie du mich jetzt siehst, die rote Iris in den Augen sowie die roten Linien, so sah ich schon immer aus. Damals trug ich halt Kontaktlinsen und tat etwas gegen die Linien. Was sie sind musst du nicht wissen und warum ich das damals tat hat einen einfachen Grund, Aufmerksamkeit.".

Ob ich jetzt schon die wichtige Frage stellen soll, dachte sich Shepard. Er verwarf es erst einmal. "Wo waren sie damals? Während des Angriffs?" "Nicht da. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich anderweitig beschäftigt. Wie hattest du mich erkannt?" "Deine Bewegungen. Du hast mir selber Kampfkunst beigebracht und wir hatten hunderte an Übungskämpfen. Den Stil meiner Gegner vergesse ich nicht". Shepard schwieg kurz und stellte die für ihn wichtige Frage. Er betete, dass er sich irrte. "Meister, wussten sie vom Angriff der Baterianer?". Marius bekam Kopfschmerzen. Das passierte manchmal, wenn er die Möglichkeiten betrachtete und eine so klar und deutlich war, dass sie ihn quasi anschrie. Und die Auswirkungen waren alles andere als schön.

Nun, so sei es dann. "Ja, ich wusste davon.", war seine simple Antwort und schaute Shepard hart ins Gesicht. Tobias Shepard, Kriegsheld von Elysium, war Zeuge als seine komplette Einheit auf Akuze durch einen Thresher Maw vernichtet wurde, fühlte sich so schlecht wie noch nie. Es war eine Mischung von Verrat, Unglauben, Entsetzen und dem Zusammenbruch einer kindlichen Naivität des Glaubens an seinen ehemaligen Meister. Wie konnte er nur? Er hatte gewusst was passieren würde und hatte nichts unternommen. Die Batarianer hatten Hunderte abgeschlachtet und noch mehr verschleppt und versklavt. Hätte er sie gewarnt, dann wären seine Freunde noch am Leben. Seine Eltern hätten noch am Leben sein können. Seine Schwester wäre nicht so ein psychisches Wrack wie sie heute ist. Das kann doch unmöglich war sein.

Wäre Shepard in diesem Moment klar bei Verstand, dann hätte er vielleicht nach dem Grund gefragt. Doch davon war er Meilen weit entfernt.

Shepard war, während ihm gefühlte eine Milliarde Fragen durch den Kopf schossen, aufgestanden und ging hektisch auf und ab. Marius tat es ihm nach, das Aufstehen jedenfalls. Shepard blieb stehen, drehte sich langsam zu Marius um und schaute diesen etwas entrückt an. Hier kommts, dachte Marius.

Shepard war bar jeder Vernunft. Wie konnte er es wagen, dachte er. Wie konnte er es wagen hier zu stehen und ihn so ruhig anzusehen. Irgendwo in einem Hinterkopf merkte eine kleine Stimme an, dass sein Meister eventuell einen wichtigen Grund gehabt haben könnte, doch Shepard brachte sie rasch zum Schweigen.

Für solches kann es keinen vernünftigen Grund geben, es darf es nicht. Immer noch seinem ehemaligen Meister zugewandt sammelte Shepard so viel biotische Energie wie möglich in seiner rechten Faust und schlug zu. Kurz darauf keuchte er selber als habe eine Kompanie Kroganer ihn nieder gerannt.

Marius sah das blaue Flimmern der Hand Shepards und fackelte nicht lange. Alle seine sonstigen geistigen Beschränkungen seines Psi hob er auf und widmete sich Shepard.

Shepard, der eben noch auf Marius einschlagen wollte befand sich nun von selbigem sauber an die Wand gepinnt. Der Schlag, welcher durch seinen Körper ging, reichte aus um ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen und so sah er mit recht hohem Unbehagen den roten Gewittersturm, welcher über Marius kroch. Was ihm jedoch wirklich Angst machte war vielmehr der Blick in Marius Augen. Dort stand die kalte Wut und ein Ausdruck, den er vielleicht als Hilflosigkeit interpretieren würde.

"Glaubst du Tobias ich habe das gerne gemacht? Glaubst du tatsächlich ich habe gerne dabei zugesehen? Wenn es nach mir ginge, dann hätte ich die batarianische Haegemonie in die Steinzeit gebombt. Ich hätte mehr getan als euch Kids beizubringen wie man sich selber verteidigt. Sei es mit oder ohne Waffe. Aber es geht nicht nach mir. Wenn du wüsstest was ich weiß würdest du dich jede Nacht in den Schlaf weinen. Du würdest Alpträume haben, bei denen du vor Angst sterben könntest. Ja ich weiß was passieren wird, wenn Saren die Röhre findet. Ich weiß was passiert, wenn die Reaper zurückkehren. Ich weiß eine ganze Menge und das schlimmste ist, ich kann bei dem wenigsten etwas direktdagegen tun.".

Fuck, er hatte sich verplappert. Aber der ganze Frust, Stress und Druck musste einfach raus und Shepard war die falsche Person, mit der falschen Tat zur falschen Zeit. Nun, so schlimm war es auch nicht, eher schlimmer.

"Sorry Commander ...", hörte Shepard den anderen Mann noch sagen bevor dessen Faust gegen seine Schläfe krachte und ihm das Bewusstsein raubte.

Marius seufzte, hob den Commander hoch und trug ihn in den Trainingsring. Dort abgelegt setzte er seine Fingerspitzen an bestimmten Punkten an Shepards Gesicht an und fing an. Wenn eine Asari eine Verschmelzung einleitet, dann werden ihre Augen schwarz wie die Nacht. Wenn ein Eldar dies tut, dann nehmen die Augen komplett die Seelenfarbe an. In Marius Fall rot.

Ah, da war es. Und nun war es weg, mehr oder weniger.

Shepard kam prustend wieder zu sich, als ihm jemand eine Wasserflasche im Gesicht ausleerte. Er hätte sich eventuell nicht so schnell bewegen sollen. Die Kopfschmerzen waren rasend. Nun erkannte er auch, dass Marius über ihm stand und ihn besorgt musterte. Zu Shepards leichter Verwirrung lag er im Trainingsring und hatte eines der Übungsschwerter in der Hand. Marius hielt seines in der rechten Hand. Er war verwirrt. Was hatten sie hier gemacht?

"Oh, du bist wieder wach. Ich wollte schon nach Doktor Chakwas rufen.", Shepard blickte verständnislos in die besorgten Augen seines Kameraden. "Was machen wir hier? Und warum habe ich ...", Shepard hatte keinen Schimmer warum er hier lag. Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte war, dass Marius mit seinem Frühstückstablet herein gekommen war. Danach nichts mehr. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er den anderen Mann etwas fragen wollte.

"Ok ... anscheinend war der Schlag, wieder einmal, stärker als gedacht. Wir waren dabei zu üben, als ich dich unglücklich am Kopf getroffen habe. Da hat wohl jemand einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten. Ich räume hier auf und du lässt dich von Chakwas durchchecken Commander.", Shepard, dem der Kopf zum klaren denken viel zu weh tat, war froh für diese Einteilung. Er brauchte etwas gegen die Schmerzen.

Als Shepard durch die Tür getreten war und diese sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatte klappte Marius auf der Stelle zusammen. Er fühlte sich gerädert. Erst das viel zu schnelle Einsetzen seines Psis und dann noch das durchforsten von Shepards Gehirn nach allen Informationen über ihn.

Scheiße war das ein stabiler Geist. Was für eine Willenskraft. Was er getan hatte war folgendes. Marius hatte einfach das eben gelaufene Gespräch, alle Handlungen und alle Informationen, welche ihn selber mit Shepards ehemaligen Meister in Verbindung brachten, also sein jetziges Ich mit seinem ehemaligen, aus dessen Gedächtnis gelöscht. Gelöscht ist eigentlich das falsche Wort. Er hatte diese Informationen vielmehr versteckt. Was für den geneigten Betrachter keinen Unterschied machte war für den Geist Shepards von essentieller Bedeutung. Es kam jedoch aufs Gleiche hinaus. Ohne Marius eingreifen würde er sich nie mehr daran erinnern. Shepard würde sich nicht mehr an das Gesicht und andere Informationen im Bezug zu seinem Meister erinnern. Die Haare, die Augen, Größe, Kampfstil, alles weg.

Außerdem hatte Marius sich noch die Vision angesehen, die in Shepards Kopf steckte, nett. Der Grund für diese Maßnahme war ein simple wie auch wichtig. Hätte Marius gelogen oder teilgelogen dann würde dieses Tun sich auf zukünftige Ereignisse sehr negativ auswirken. Hätte er die Information nicht gelöscht, dann hätte Shepard in der direkten Zukunft nicht so gehandelt wie er es hätte tun sollen um Saren zu stoppen. Jedoch würde Marius den Preis für seine Unachtsamkeit zahlen. Welchen Preis genau wussten er aber noch nicht.

Vielleicht sollte er in der nächsten Zeit wieder mit seinem Psi etwas üben. Er war doch schon ein wenig eingerostet.

**Mi. 13:43, 19.02.2183, Normandy, Messe**

Hunger. Marius saß in der Messe und war gerade dabei sich auf seinen Teller mit Nudeln zu stürzen, als sich Tali neben ihn setzte. "Tali", sagte er noch bevor er sich die erste Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund schob. "Flint.", grüßte sie ihn, setzte sich neben ihn und schloss einen seltsamen Strohhalm an etwas an, was dem Aussehen nach eine Trinkflasche sein könnte.

Über die nächsten fünf Minuten setzten sich auch Garrus, Kaidan, Ashley, Shepard und zu Marius größter Überraschung Liara mit an den Tisch. Nur Wrex zog es vor dem Beisammensein fern zu bleiben.

"Sagen sie Dok, wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?", fragte Kaidan die Asari. "Ehre? Ich verstehe nicht ganz." "Er meinte damit warum du hier bist.", klärte Shepard sie auf. "Ähm, nun ja. Tob... Ich meine Shepard, äh, der Commander meinte ich sollte mehr am Leben an Bord teilhaben.".

Tali, Garrus, Kaidan und Ashley schauten erst mit leichter Verwirrung und dann mit zunehmender Belustigung von Shepard zu Liara und wieder zurück. Shepard ließ sich beim Essen nichts anmerken, Liara jedoch wurde leicht lila im Gesicht. Das Asariäquivalent zum Erröten.

"Tob? Würdest du das bitte nochmal wiederholen Liara?", fragte Ashley mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Liara vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und murmelte etwas, was sich stark nach "Bei der Göttin, wie peinlich." anhörte. "Jep Commander. Sie haben sie wirklich vor mir gesehen.", kommentierte Kaidan.

"Ok ok, das reicht.", mischte sich jetzt auch Shepard ein um die Situation irgendwie zu beruhigen. Die Belustigung in den Gesichtern der anderen sprach jedoch eine andere Sprache. Marius war währenddessen mit seinem Essen fertig geworden und hatte derweil sein Zeichenbuch hervor geholt. Er betrachtete kurz die letzten beiden Bilden, sie zeigten einmal sein Heim und Lucys Zimmer und fing selber an zu zeichnen.

Seine Tochter hatte ihn dazu überredet. Jeder hatte zwei Monate Zeit um zwei interessante Bilder zu malen und das Buch wurde dann zum jeweils anderen zurück geschickt. Marius überlegte kurz und fing dann an Tali mit ihrer seltsamen Falsche zu skizzieren. Er achtete dabei nicht viel auf die Gespräche der anderen.

"Marius, was sagst du dazu?", hörte er Kaidans fragende Stimme. Er blickte etwas verwirrt auf. "Zu was?" "Wir waren gerade dabei zu klären woher der Name Normandy kommt.". Marius überlegte kurz, doch Ashley kam ihm zuvor. "Die Normandy ist nach dem Ort einer Schlacht auf der Erde benannt. Generell sind alle unsere Schiffe nach bestimmten Orten oder Persönlichkeiten benannt. Die Dreadnoughts werden nach Bergen, die Fregatten nach Schlachtorten und die Trägerschiffe nach Persönlichkeiten benannt.".

Nun war auch Liara interessiert. Als Archäologin hatte sie ein generelles Interesse an der Vergangenheit und sei es die der Menschen. "Und um welche Schlacht ging es da genau?", fragte sie an Ashley gewandt. Diese schaute die Asari stirnrunzelnd an. "Ich weiß es nicht genau. Lt?" "Keine Ahnung Ash." "Skipper?" "Kann dir nicht helfen. Ich war noch nie gut in Erdgeschichte.". Liara war etwas enttäuscht. "Soll ich eventuell?", fragte nun Marius und Ashley sowie Liara nickten.

"Also. Der Name Normandy bezieht sich auf einen Küstenstreifen der Normandie. Dieser liegt im nördlichen Frankreich und war im zweiten Weltkrieg des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts der mit Abstand am stärksten befestigte Teil einer bewachten mehrere hundert Kilometer langen Küstenlinie. Irgendwann im Jahre 1944 starteten alliierte Streitkräfte eine erfolgreiche Landeoperation mit dem Codewort Overlord genau an diesem Küstenabschnitt. Die Verteidiger wurden geschlagen und die Alliierten konnten so einen Brückenkopf errichten. Der Tag ging als D-Day in die Geschichte ein."

Wie Marius bemerkte war nicht nur Liara daran interessiert sondern alle anderen ebenfalls. "Moment. Wieso sollte man die am schwersten befestigte Stellung angreifen? Das macht keinen Sinn.", wandte Garrus berechtigt ein. Marius zeichnete weiter, als er die Antwort gab "Korrekt, eigentlich wäre das Selbstmord. Nur waren die Stellung damals nicht zu Einhundert Prozent besetzt gewesen. Die Aufklärer der Verteidiger nahmen an, dass der Feind an einem anderen nicht si schwer befestigten Küstenabschnitt landen würde. Viel zu spät merkten sie, dass das eine Täuschen gewesen war. Außerdem, wer kann daran glauben, dass der Gegner freiwillig sich gegen eine Festung wirft, wenn er andere Möglichkeiten hat.".

"Wie sahen die Positionen aus?", fragte Garrus. "Stell dir einen mehrere Kilometer breiten Sandstrand vor, mit einer Länge von bis zu Einhundert Meter, die obendrein noch zu einem Hügelkamm ansteigen. Der Hügelkamm war befestigt mit Bunker, Geschützen und MG-Nestern. Dort saßen die Verteidiger. Die Angreifer hatten die Lufthoheit, hatten die Abwehrstellungen eine Weile von See aus bombardiert und schickten nun Landungsschiffe mit Soldaten, Panzern und anderem Material. Der Strand selber war noch mit Stacheldraht und anderen Maßnahmen gespickt." "Das klingt mehr nach einer Falle und einem Massengrab." "Korrekt. Teilweise passierte es auch, dass ein Landungsschiff anlegte, die Luke aufklappte und die im inneren befindlichen Soldaten von MG-Salven niedergemäht wurden bevor sie überhaupt das Schiff verlassen konnten. Trotzdem schafften sie es irgendwann die Verteidiger zu überrennen.".

"Das muss ein Anblick gewesen sein.", murmelte Ashley ehrfürchtig. Shepard schnaufte nur "Ja, wenn man Tod, Verderben und den Wahnsinn des Krieges steht." unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an Akuze und unterdrückte ein Schauern. An einem Gemetzel ist nichts ist nichts Schönes, dachte er.

"Ey Commander. Wohin fliegen wir eigentlich im Moment?" "Nach Feros, sobald wir neue Vorräte von der Citadel geholt haben. Warum Flint?" "Nur so. Ich erwarte eine Lieferung an Material.".

Während fast alle anderen bereits wieder gegangen waren blieben nur Tali, Marius und Liara zurück. "Flint, was zeichnest du da eigentlich?", fragte Tali und versuchte über den Tisch hinweg einen Blick auf das Bild werfen zu können. "Oh, das. Ich zeichne ein Bild für meine Tochter.", antwortete er und zeigte das Bild von Tali. "Das ist gut, sehr gut sogar.", bemerkte Liara mit Anerkennung. "Oh danke.".

"Und warum tust du das? Und warum zeichnest du mich?", fragte Tali, die erst das Bild skeptisch gemustert hatte. "Es ist eine Art Spiel. Ich zeichne zwei interessante Bilder, etwas was sie noch nicht kennt am besten und schicke es heim. Dann zeichnet sie zwei interessante Bilder und schickt es zu mir.", daraufhin zeigte er die Bilder seiner Tochter. Auf dem Ersten war die Hauptstadt ihrer Heimatwelt und auf dem Zweiten befand sich sein Heim. "Ich erkenne diese Architektur nicht. Hat sie sich das selber ausgedacht?", fragte ihn Liara interessiert. Marius überlegte kurz, er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass das sein aktuelles zu Hause war. "Ja, sie hat sich das selber ausgedacht.".

Bevor die beiden noch eine weitere Frage stellen konnten kam von Shepard eine Durchsage, dass sich Tali und Liara bewaffnet in der Luftschleuse einfinden sollen. Anscheinend kamen sie nicht so schnell zur Citadel. Dieser Auftrag erwies sich jedoch als schneller erledigt als gedacht. Irgendeine Gruppe von Biotikterroristen hatten den CEO eines Unternehmens entführt gehabt und Forderungen gestellt.

Die ganze Angelegenheit verließ unblutiger als gedacht. Zu mindestens erzählte Shepard es so.

**Mo. 06:00, 24.02.2183, Citadel, Normandy, Marius Bett**

"Jetzt wach endlich auf.", hörte Marius eine Stimme bevor er unsanft aus dem Bett flog. Man gönnte ihm wirklich nicht seinen Schönheitsschlaf. "Hä?", war auch wirklich alles was er zustande brachte, als er vom Boden zu Shepard herauf schaute.

Dieser verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust "Mich würde interessieren was du mit den ganzen Kisten willst, die jetzt im Hangar lagern. Wir haben nicht unbedingt viel Platz.". Kisten? Marius dachte nach und brauchte auch nicht lange, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. "Ah, es ist also schon da. Das ist schön. Ich werde dir zeigen was das ist Commander.", und Marius verließ schnell den Raum. Er kam jedoch genauso schnell wieder zurück. "Vielleicht sollte ich mir vorher etwas anziehen.", bemerkte er und schaute an sich herab. Er glaubte nämlich nicht, dass es für ihn positiv wäre nur in einer Unterhose bekleidet durch die Normandy zu stapfen.

"Ok, dann mach aber hin. Ich warte unten.", sagte Shepard und ging davon. Keine Zehn Minuten später war auch Marius angezogen und betrachtete beeindruckt den nicht kleinen Stapel an Kisten. Ashley war auch nicht gerade begeistert. Generell war niemand wirklich begeistert, denn Shepard schien sie alle aus den Betten geholt zu haben.

"Also?", fragte Shepard an Marius gewandt. Dieser hatte sich jedoch schon an eine der Kisten begeben und den Barcode mit seinem Omnitoll gescannt. "Tali hilfst du mir kurz?", fragte er die Quarianerin und zusammen hoben sie die Kiste na und stellten sie etwas abseits ab. Einen Moment später gab diese ein Zischen von sich und der Deckel öffnete sich.

"Was machen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Liara und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, als sie herzhaft gähnte. "Ashley hatte neulich etwas davon gesagt, dass wir bessere Ausrüstung brauchen. Ich habe meine Kontakte etwas spielen lassen und das hier bekommen.", erklärte Marius während Tali den Inhalt der Kiste studierte "Beeindruckend.".

Im inneren befand sich eine Light Colossus Armor X, eine HMWSG X Shotgun sowie eine HMWP X Pistole. "Nicht schlecht", kommentierte auch Shepard, nachdem er sich ebenfalls den Inhalt angesehen hatte. Der Inhalt der anderen Kisten war ähnlich und für jeden, mit Außnahme von Marius selber, gab es eine Kiste.

"Und was ist damit?", fragte Garrus und deutete mit seinem neuen Scharfschützengewehr auf eine kleine etwas abseits stehende Kiste. Marius hätte diese fast vergessen. "Oh, das ist das Wichtigste von allem.", er hob sie an und trug sie zum Tisch. Dort öffnete er sie, griff in das gekühlte Fach, nahm eine Flasche heraus, öffnete sie und trank.

Shepard schaute ihn an wie ein Fragezeichen. Als Marius die Flasche wieder absetzte fühlte er sich wie im siebten Himmel. "Und, was ist das nun?", fragte Shepard. "Gutes Bier natürlich.", antwortete Marius und nahm noch einen Schluck.

"Flint?" "Ja Wrex?". Marius schaute zum Kroganer in seiner schwarz grünen Rüstung hinüber. "Nicht schlecht.", sagte dieser und verstaute sein Zeug in seinem Spind. Marius stutzte kurz. War das ein Kompliment? Von Wrex? Das musste er sich unbedingt rot im Kalender markieren. Marius war jedoch jetzt erst einmal mit einem länglichen Paket beschäftigt. Anscheinend hatte Lys es ihm doch endlich geschickt gehabt.

Im inneren befand sich ein Schwert im Stil eines Katanas. Roter Griff, rote Scheide und rotschwarze Klinge. Genauso wie Shepards Schwert hatte er dieses selber geschmiedet. Er selber bevorzugte zwar einen Kampfstab, dieser war jedoch für bestimmte Orte einfach zu unhandlich.

Feros konnte kommen.

* * *

**My2Cent: Eventuell wird es dem einen oder anderen aufgefallen sein. Durch das Abnehmen von Marius Helm im letzte Kapitel musste ich etwas stark improvisieren. War eigentlich nicht so beabsichtigt. Ich hoffe es macht trotzdem noch Sinn, also die Lösung.**

**Noch etwas in eigener Sache bzw. ein kleiner Gedankengang meiner Person. Jeder der eine Insertstory schreibt, dass man dort einen gewissen Balanceakt vollführen muss. Das trifft vorallem dann zu, wenn die Canonstory mehr oder weniger erhalten bleiben muss/soll und der neue Nebencharakter nicht die ganze Aufmerksamkeit haben soll, außer es ist gewollt. Außerdem muss man darauf achten, vor allem bei Sci-Fi und Fantasy, dass der neue Charakter nicht viel zu stark wird und die Story versauen könnte. Das Problem ist nun, da sich das teilweise anbahnt, wie mand as verhindert oder einschränkt.  
**

**Möglichkeit 1: Gedächtnisverlsut. Klappt in vielen Spielen, aber passt meistens nicht in die Story.  
**

**Möglichkeit 2: Wir lassen den Charakter über die Klinge springen. Macht hier aber auch keinen Sinn.  
**

**Möglichkeit 3: Eine Tragödie. Wäre eine Möglichkeit.  
**

**Möglichkeit 4: Wir verpassen ihm die ein oder andere Einschränkung. Eventuell einen Arm weniger? Damit muss man jedenfalls vorsichtig sein.  
**

**Nuja. Ich denke mal nach.**

**Happy Coding  
**


	21. Abseits des Wegs

**So! Habe es doch geschafft noch ein Chapter zu schreiben. Der Trend des länger dauerns wird sich aber bis Ende nächsten Monats nicht ändern. Sry :(**

* * *

**Abseits des Wegs**

**Di. 15:39, 18.03.2183, Feros, Seitengang in der ersten Brücke**

"Man möge es mir bitte erklären. Eventuell bin ich ja einfach nur dumm, aber ich verstehe nicht warum wir bei jedem Mist anhalten müssen?", beschwerte sich Marius, als die Gruppe dabei war einen Seitengang zu untersuchen. Liara warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Auf jedem beschissenen Planeten, egal wo wir uns befinden, wird jeder Stein umgedreht nur um irgendwelches Zeugs zu bergen, was wir absolut nicht brauchen. Kann mir das jemand mal erklären, bitte?", bevor sich Shepard dem Thema widmen konnte wandte sich Wrex an Marius.

"Flint, wenn du nicht endlich mit dem Gejammer aufhörst, dann stopf ich dir das Maul. Du nervst.", Marius funkelte Wrex böse an. Shepard zuckte nur mit den Schultern "Wir brauchen jeden Credit, wenn wir gegen Saren bestehen wollen.".

Marius blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, nicht dass irgendwer das sehen konnte. Das war so ziemlich die dümmste Erklärung, welche er sich vorstellen konnte. "Na von mir aus. Während ihr Schatzsucher spielt gehe ich zurück zum Mako.", und Marius stapfte davon.

"Liara, schließ dich bitte ihm an und pass auf, dass er nichts dummes tut." "Ist in Ordnung Commander.". Nachdem Liara gegangen war und Wrex zwei Granaten aus einem Haufen von Ersatzteilen gefischt hatte wandte dieser sich an Shepard. "Irgendwie hat er recht, Shepard." "Ich weiß. Jedoch nur so finden wir ein Haufen an interessantem Zeug. Denk nur mal an deine Familienrüstung.", Wrex grunzte nur.

_"Commander, wir haben ein Problem."_, hörte Shepard durch den Funk in seinem Helm und griff sich mit der linken Hand an die Helmseite. _"Was gibts Liara?" "Ein Geth-Prime hat mir den Weg zum Mako versperrt und Marius ist .__.. er ist ... Oh bei der Göttin." "Beruhig dich Liara, sag mir einfach was passiert ist." "Marius ist irgendwie über den Rand der Brücke gefallen."__ "Was heißt irgendwie?" "Ich hörte ihn nur etwas rufen und schon flog er von der Brücke"_.

Wrex, der das Gespräch ebenfalls gehört hatte reagierte noch vor Shepard und rannte so schnell es ging zum Mako zurück. Shepard stand erst einen Moment wie vom Donner gerührt da und bewegte sich dann ebenfalls zurück, als ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter lief. "FUCK!", schrie er kurz, riss sich zusammen und stürmte ebenfalls zurück. Er hasste es Leute zu verlieren. Vor allem solche, an die er sich gerade gewöhnt hatte.

Und hatte Marius nicht einmal erwähnt, dass er eine Tochter hatte? Er hasste es wirklich Leute zu verlieren. _"MARIUS! HÖRST DU MICH?"_, schrie Shepard noch in sein Funkgerät.

**Augenblicke vorher**

Marius konnte es nicht ausstehen Zeit bei etwas so nutzlosem zu verschwenden. Und es war ja nicht so, dass der Mako und demnach sie selber wie auf dem Präsentierteller standen. Mitten auf der Brücke. Ohne nennenswerte Deckung.

"Marius warte.", hört er Liara rufen und blieb hinter dem Mako stehen. Als er sah, dass sie aus dem Durchgang trat drehte er sich wieder um und trat um den Mako, blieb aber jedoch sofort wieder stehen. Was dort vor ihm stand war rot, groß, bewaffnet, mechanisch und holte gerade mit seinem überdimensioniertem Gewehr zum Schlag aus.

Marius konnte Liara noch eine Warnung zurufen bevor der Prime ihn in der Seite erwischte und einfach wie eine Stoffpuppe beiseite fegte. Auf dem Weg über den Brückenrand knallten seine Füße noch zu allem Überfluss gegen eine kleine Erhöhung, sodass er wild trudelnd und um die eigene Achse drehend abwärts segelte.

Als Marius den schnellen Weg gen Erdboden nahm stellte er mit Entsetzen fest, dass der Schlag des Primes eine Störung in seinem kleinen Masseneffektgenerator in der Rückenpanzerung angerichtet hatte und er so seinen Fall nicht stabilisieren konnte.

Er befand sich schon am Anfang der Wolkenschicht, als es ihm endlich gelang halbwegs die Beine in Richtung der Erdoberfläche zu halten und die Antrieben in den Waden zu starten. Innerhalb der Wolken kam er dann auch endlich mit Hilfe der Repulsoren, die in den Handflächen als Stabilisierung beim fliegen dienten, zum stehen.

Doch natürlich war das noch nicht alles. Vielmehr beobachtete Marius wie das HUD in seinem Helm kurz flackerte und dann vollends aus ging. Und mit diesem ging ebenfalls die komplette Elektronik in seinem Anzug aus und das schloss auch die Antriebsdüsen und die Repulsoren mit ein. Unter einem Lauten "SCHEIßE!" viel er wieder abwärts.

Zu seinem Glück, oder auch Pech, nahm der freie Fall nach ungefähr zehn Meter ein abruptes Ende. Er Schlug der Länge nach auf etwas hartem auf. Marius schickte eine kleines Dankgebet gen Himmel. Hätte Kal damals nicht auf gewisse Vorsichtsmaßnahmen bestanden, so hätte er nun mehr als nur simple Schmerzen.

Marius fühlte sich zwar wie angefahren, doch waren alle seine Gliedmaßen noch intakt und er hatte keine Verletzungen. Soweit er das aus dem Stehgreif bestimmen konnte.

Zu seiner weiteren Erleichterung startete sein Anzug sozusagen neu und er konnte auch endlich wieder etwas sehen. Nun stellte er mehrere Dinge fest.

Was auffiel war, dass er sich anscheinend auf einer Brücke befand. Irgendwie hatten die Protheaner einen Fimmel für Brücken auf diesem Planeten. Zu seinem Bedauern meldete ihm Paladin, dass die halbe Elektrik in seinem Anzug irgendwie gegrillt wurde. Seine Vermutung war, dass diese Wolken mehr waren als das. Was genau konnte er jedoch nicht sagen, da auch das HUD und der Anzug an sich nur mit Minimalleistung funktionierten.

Funk, Positionsbestimmung und anderes war nicht verfügbar. Schöne Scheiße. Und da sich die Brücke selber komplett in dieser seltsamen Wolkendecke befand konnte er auch nicht sagen wo der Weg zurück lag. Orientierungspunkte konnte er jedenfalls keine ausmachen.

Noch etwas angeschlagen machte sich Marius also auf den Weg. Da er keinen Schimmer hatte wo er war und wo es eigentlich lang ging folgte er einfach der Brücke in eine der beiden Richtungen. Sein Plan war es, eines der Hochhäuser zu finden, dort sich über die Wolkendecke zu begeben und dann ein Notsignal zu senden.

Kurz bevor Marius sich los machte nahm er sich noch einen Moment um sich selber zu sortieren und etwas genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Seine Pistole, das Sturmgewehr und die Schrotflinte waren bei seinem Freiflug ihm abhanden gekommen. Er besaß nur noch sein Schwert, welches er sich auf seinen Rücken geschnallt hatte.

Der Anzug selber hatte zwar auch schon bessere Tage gesehen, Marius konnte jedoch außer extrem vielen Kratzern und ein paar Beulen nichts ausmachen, was auf eine schwere Beschädigung deuten könnte. Er hatte nämlich immer noch ein mieses Gefühl bezüglich dieser Wolke und wollte ungern diese einatmen.

Der ganze Weg verlief relativ ereignislos, bis auf Funkfetzen, welche sein Funkgerät aufgefangen hatten. Selber senden konnte er leider nicht. Aus diesen Fetzen konnte Marius jedoch schließen, dass Shepard und die anderen immer noch am Leben waren und sich weiter Richtung des Gethposten bewegten.

Nach einer Weile, Marius war fast die ganze Zeit den Weg in zügigem Tempo entlang gejoggt, konnte er die Konturen eines Turms vor sich ausmachen. Er befand sich keine fünfzig Meter mehr entfernt, als er ein lautes Grollen vernahm und etwas anderes, was eine Explosion sein könnte.

Jedenfalls blieb er abrupt stehen und wurde Zeuge wie mehrere Steine auf den Brückenabschnitt zwischen ihm und dem Turm rieselten. Als dann ohne Vorwarnung ein großes metallisches Objekt, eventuell eine Verankerung, vor ihm auf die Brücke krachte machte er vor Schreck einen Satz zurück.

Misstrauisch geworden schaute er den Turm empor und sah wie ein immer größer werdender Schatte sich in der Wolke bildete. Marius drehte sich abrupt um, jagte ordentlich Psi durch seinen Körper und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Und das nicht zu spät.

Paladin zeigte in Marius HUD eine Rückansicht wo dieser, während er so schnell es ging davon rannte, bestaunen konnte wie ein Gethtruppentransporter in die Brücke einschlug, diese durchschlug und den weiteren Fall in Richtung Boden antrat.

Der Aufschlag des Schiffes fegte Marius von den Füßen. Nach mehreren ungalanten Purzelbäumen kam er endlich zum stehen und befand sich zu seinem Glück auf einem noch intakten Abschnitt dieser Brücke. Keine fünf Meter hinter ihm hörte nämlich die Brücke plötzlich einfach auf. Der Aufschlag des Schiffes hatte den Abschnitt ab hier bis zum Turm ebenfalls mit in die Tiefe gerissen.

"Ok, das ist nun echt ein beschissener Tag.", keuchte Marius und streckte erschöpft alle Viere von sich.

Es half alles nichts. Also rappelte er sich wieder auf und begab sich auf den Rückweg. Zu mindestens kannte er für die nächste Zeit den Weg, nicht dass das etwas ändern würde, es gab ja schließlich nur den einen Weg.

Was Marius schon die ganze Zeit über Kopfzerbrechen machte war, dass diese Wolken irgendwie nirgendwo lichter wurden. Es war die ganze Zeit über die selbe graue Suppe und Marius konnte vielleicht etwas bis in zweihundert Meter Entfernung sehen. Hier wehte kein Lüftchen und die Wolken schienen auch nicht aus Wasser zu bestehen.

Ihm war zwar schon vom Orbit aufgefallen, dass die Wolkendecke den ganzen Planeten einschloss, doch hatte er sich bisher nichts dabei gedacht. Jetzt wurde er jedoch langsam nervös.

Die erste Zeit über passierte auf dem seinem Weg nichts. Es gab nur diese Straße und diese ging nur geradeaus. Interessant wurde es erst dann, als am Rand der Straße in die große Begrenzungsmauer eingelassen eine Tür bemerkte. Erst bei näherer Betrachtung stellte Marius fest, dass es sich wohl um einen Aufzug handeln musste.

Da es nach äußerer Betrachtung nach keinen Aufzugsschacht nach oben gab musste dieser Aufzug folglich nach unten gehen. Nun, Marius hatte im Moment nichts besseres zu tun und drückte den Aufzugsknopf. Er hatte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass etwas passieren würde, wurde aber angenehm überrascht, als die Tür sich öffnete. Er stieg ein und fuhr abwärts.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihm verschlossen hörte auch interessanterweise sein HUD auf zu flackern und die restlichen Funktionen seines Anzugs schienen auch wieder zum Leben zu erwachen. Zu seiner Enttäuschung gehörten die Antriebsdüsen leider nicht dazu. Diese waren, warum auch immer, komplett zerschmolzen.

"Können sie mich verstehen Sir?", hörte Marius eine Stimme aus seinem Helm. "Paladin?" "Ja Sir. Ich bin wieder zu einhundert Prozent einsatzfähig.". Marius stutzte kurz. Ihm war bis eben nicht einmal aufgefallen, dass die KI irgendwie verhindert gewesen war.

"Paladin, kannst du mir erklären was passiert ist?" "Ich kann Vermutungen anstellen auf Basis von Wahrscheinlichkeiten und dem was ich aufgezeichnet habe." "Dann tu das bitte.".

Während der Aufzug immer weiter abwärts glitt berichtete Paladin, dass die Atmosphäre des Planeten, oder genauer die Wolkendecke, mit etwas verseucht war, dass seine Funktionen und die des Anzugs überlastet haben.

Seiner Theorie nach konnte das verschiedene Ursachen haben. Magnetische Störungen, elektrische Ladungen, Strahlung oder auch anderes. Sofern man die Quelle identifizieren konnte wäre Paladin in der Lage die Elektronik und anderes im Anzug so einzustellen, dass es keine Störungen mehr gab. Sollten es aber mehrere Gründe haben, dann wäre es fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

"Und was is mit dem Inneren der Gebäude? Wie kann es sein, dass es dort keine Probleme gibt?" "Sämtliche intakten Bauwerke sind durch ihre Konstruktion und Teile der noch vorhandenen Schutzmechnismen geschützt. Dieser Schutz sollte jedoch in den nächsten viertausend Jahren ebenfalls aufhören zu existieren.".

"Sir sie können aber vom Glück reden, dass sie diesen Anzug anhatten." "Wie meinst du das?" "Wäre dem nicht so gewesen und ihr Körper wäre direkt der Atmosphäre ausgesetzt, dann wären sie wohl nicht mehr am Leben. Ihr Nervensystem wäre einfach durchgebrannt.".

Toll. Glück im Unglück war das wohl eher. Als Marius darauf wartet, dass dieser Aufzug endlich sein Ziel erreichte bemerkte er, dass die Tür und die Wände langsam ihre graue Färbung verloren und irgendwie lichter wurde. Bei genauerer Betrachtung viel ihm nun auf, dass es sich in dem Sinne nicht um Wände handelte. Es waren viel mehr Glasscheiben. Oder sowas ähnliches.

Keine zehn Sekunden später brach der Aufzug durch die Wolkendecke und gab den Blick frei auf ein Feld der Zerstörung. Hinter und über ihm konnte Marius sehen, dass der Aufzug erst an einem riesigen Stützpfeiler entlang glitt, welcher nach einiger Zeit in einem Hochhaus endete. Zwar nicht ganz so hoch wie die anderen, aber immerhin mehrere hundert Meter hoch. Vor ihm sah er die graue Wolkendecke, welche wie vermutete den kompletten Himmel bedeckte.

Unter ihm sah er jedoch etwas sehr interessantes. Das riesige Schlachtfeld, denn nichts anderes war es wohl mal gewesen, war überzogen mit einem leichten Nebelfilm, welcher grünlich schimmerte. Und durch diesen Boden, an manchen Stellen durch die Erde brechend sah er eine nicht gerade kleine Anzahl an fleischfarbenden Strängen.

Na wenn das nicht die Auswüchse des Thorian waren. Der Aufzug glitt immer weiter gen Boden und Marius stellte sich darauf ein, dass er nun gleich aussteigen könnte, wurde aber eines besseren belehrte. Kaum hatte seine Kabine den Boden erreichte verschwand diese dann in diesem und Marius fand sich in absoluter Dunkelheit wieder.

Er fragte sich unwillkürlich ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war den Aufzug zu betreten. Als er schon das Licht aus dem Schachteingang nicht mehr erkennen konnte hielt der Aufzug endlich an. "Paladin, wo sind wir?" "Ungefähr einen Kilometer unterhalb der Erdoberfläche.". Na prima.

Er hörte wie die Tür sich öffnete und wartete ein Moment ob sich nicht ein Licht anschalten würde. Doch leider passierte nichts. Also tippte er etwas auf seinem Omnitool herum und die zwei Scheinwerfer in seinem Helm und die vier in seiner Brustpanzerung spendeten klares Licht. Er wünschte er hätte es nicht getan.

Marius befand sich nämlich am Anfang eines langen Gangs, welcher mit Leichen gepflastert war. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte er feststellen, dass diese mumifiziert waren. Sie waren nicht etwa in Bandagen oder dergleichen eingewickelt, vielmehr waren sie komplett ausgetrocknet und noch so gut erhalten, dass er sagen konnte was hier lag. Protheaner. Um genau zu sein zwei verschiedene Gruppen von Protheanern.

Am Anfang des Ganges lag eine ganze Reihe von genetisch veränderten und mit Implantaten aufgerüsteten Protheanern. Husks. In der Mitte lagen normale Protheaner, welche gut an ihren altertümlichen Rüstungen zu erkennen waren. Ganz am Ende lag noch eine Gruppe, welche Marius von seiner Position leider nicht erkennen konnte, denn das Licht reichte nicht bis dorthin.

Marius machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg. Zwar schaute Marius auf seinem Weg auch in die Abzweigungen hinein, er stellte jedoch fest dass diese nach spätestens vier Metern immer blockiert waren. Meistens durch einen Einsturz. Hier wollte jemand nicht mehr erreichbar sein.

"Paladin, hatte Finna dich mit Daten bezüglich der Reapersignale versorgt?" "Positiv." "Empfängst du etwas?" "Ich empfange keine Reapersignale in der Umgebung, jedoch empfange ich Energiewerte jenseits der Tür.".

Marius schauderte. Der ganze Ort fühlte sich an wie ein Grab, welches er nun entweihte. Seis drum. An der Tür angekommen konnte Marius nun auch erkennen was die dritte Gruppe war. Diese bestand ebenfalls aus Protheanern waren aber keine Kämpfer. Vielmehr konnte Marius aus den teilweise noch vorhandenen Kleidungsstücken schließen, dass es sich um Techniker und Wissenschaftler handeln musste.

"Paladin, wie kann es sein, dass die Toten hier noch so gut erhalten waren?", fragte Marius die KI und ließ sein Omnitool über eine der Leichen gleiten. "Die absolut trockene Luft und dessen chemische Zusammensetzung fördern eine Mumifizierung. Nach meinen Daten jedoch waren diese Körper den Großteil der Zeit einem Vakuum ausgesetzt gewesen. Zwar werden sie jetzt nicht unmittelbar zerfallen, sie dürften aber auch nicht ohne Gegenmaßnahmen die nächsten fünfzigtausend Jahre überdauern.".

"Vakuum? Soll das heißen jemand hatte diese hier eingeschlossen und die Luft abgepumpt? Und warum ist jetzt wieder welche hier?" "Durch das Ankommen des Aufzugs und die Öffnung der Tür strömte wieder genügend Luft hier herein. Ob jemand absichtlich die Luft abgepumpt hatte kann ich nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass es sich um einen Schutzmechanismus handelt, der nachdem er keine Lebenzeichen mehr empfangen hatte, angesprungen ist.".

Nett. Diese Protheaner waren schon ein komisches Völkchen. Doch nun zur Tür und diese sah aus wie keine die Marius je gesehen hatte. Den Werkzeugen nach waren die Techniker entweder dabei gewesen diese zu öffnen oder zu versiegeln. Jedenfalls wurde die Gruppe dann genau in diesem Moment von den Reaperhusks überrascht worden. Marius fragte sich nur was so wichtiges hinter dieser Tür lag.

Also beschäftigte er sich ein Weilchen mit der Tür und schaffte es schließlich diese zu öffnen, wenn auch nur per Hand. So betrat er einen etwas größeren Raum, der zweifelsfrei ein wissenschaftliches Labor gewesen war. Sogar das Licht an einem der Terminals blinkte noch. Also dann mal ran ans Werk.

Zu allererst trat er die Hauptkonsole heran. Zu mindestens glaubte er, dass es sich um diese handelte.. Ein paar Knöpfe gedrückt und der Raum war hell erleuchtet. Ebenfalls klinkte sich Paladin in die Konsole ein und wies Marius auf einen Satz interessanter Daten hin.

Dort wurde erwähnte, dass die Führung des Planeten in Mitten der Reaperinvasion ihren besten Technikern, Wissenschaftlern und Soldaten befohlen hatte sich in unterirdische Einrichtung zu begeben. Dort hätten sie alle sich in Stase begeben und so nicht nur die Reinigung des Planeten sondern auch die Invasion überdauert.

Zu ihrem Pech bekamen die Reaper davon Kenntnis und eliminierten jede Gruppe, wie die vor der Tür, welcher sie habhaft werden konnte. Aus Verzweiflung geboren aktivierte der zuständige Offizier obendrein viel zu früh die Startsequenz für die Reinigung. Das Ergebnis war eine Katastrophe.

Laut den Aufzeichnungen gab es überall auf dem Planeten kleine Waffenlagen, die nicht nur Nuklearbomben, chemische Bomben sondern auch Neutronenbomben enthielten.

Alle Bestände wurden zur gleichen Zeit abgefeuert und legten den Rest der Welt in Schutt und Asche. Das Brutale an den Neutronenbomben war, dass diese sich nur für biologisches Material interessierten. Zwar hinterließen auch sie einen kleinen Explosionskrater, die Explosion selber jedoch richtete bei den größten Bomben nur bis zu hundert Meter Entfernung physikalischen Schaden an.

Die Strahlung dieser Bomben desintegrierte aber jegliche biologische Materie mit der sie in Kontakt kam. Und dort wo die Neutronenbomben nicht halfen sorgten die taktischen Nuklearsprengköpfe für den Rest.

Die Reaper selber blieben davon relativ unbeeindruckt, deren Soldaten jedoch nicht. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wurde der Planet von der restlichen Bevölkerung gesäubert und nur die großen Türme und andere Ruinen waren stumme Zeugen dieser Vernichtung.

Auch der Thorian, von dem die Protheaner ebenfalls wussten überlebte, da sein Pflanzenartiges Gebilde zu mehr als neunundneunzig Prozent unter der Erde befand. Und zu damaligen Zeiten gehörte der Nervenknoten ebenfalls dazu.

Die Zündung der chemischen und biologischen Waffen jedoch hatte schlimme Auswirkungen auf den Planet an sich. Das erste was sich bildete war diese Wolkendecke, in welcher Neutronenstrahlung und Radioaktivität bis heute überdauerte. Alles unterhalb dieser Decke war für die restlichen Jahrtausende in einem nuklearen Winter gefangen, der es dem Planeten unmöglich machte sich selber zu reinigen.

Sollte man unterhalb der Wolken wieder siedeln wollen, dann müsste man den kompletten Planeten terraformen und selbst mit der Technologie der Eldar würde das Jahrhunderte dauern. Ein Urlaubsplatz war dies jedenfalls nicht.

Soviel zur Geschichte des Planeten. Zu Marius erstaunen stellte er fest, dass die Konsole mit Sensoren verbunden waren, welche heute noch funktionierten. So konnte er auch feststellen, dass sich Shepard mit seiner Gruppe wieder bei den ExoGeni-Mitarbeitern befand. Nun, von hier konnte er ihm nicht helfen und sich auch nicht melden.

Paladin hatte derweil schon eine der wissenschaftlichen Konsolen gehackt und wies Marius nun auf etwas interessantes oder auch beunruhigendes hin. In einem Bericht, der Datierung nach nur wenige Jahre vor der Reaperinvasion, hatten Arbeiter bei Tunnelarbeiten etwas gefunden was in den Daten nur als Objekt NX1701 bezeichnet wurde.

Kaum hatten Wissenschaftler und Militär in Ansätzen begriffen was dieses Objekt sein könnte wurden alle öffentlichen Unterlagen vernichtet und alles unter oberste Geheimhaltungsstufe gestellt. Da man das Objekt nicht hatte bergen können wurde die Erde um es herum abgetragen und eine riesige Kammer errichtet, welche einem Zylinder gleich eine Höhe von zweihundert Metern und einem Durchmesser von einhundert Metern hatte.

Die Forschung und der Bau dauerte viele Monate an und als man begriff um was es sich handelte wurde einer der Wissenschaftler mit allen Unterlagen zur Citadel geschickt um der Regierung Bericht zu erstatten.

Unglücklicherweise war dies der selbe Tag an dem die Invasion begonnen hatte. Ansonsten befand sich nichts weiter interessantes in den Computern wodurch Marius gezwungen war woanders nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Schlauerweise waren alle Informationen im Bezug auf NX1701 gelöscht worden.

Also entschloss er sich durch eine der zwei Seitentüren, er nahm die rechte, zu treten um dahinter nach weiteren Infos zu suchen. Bevor er jedoch durch die Tür trat blieb er kurz stehen und betrachtete das Schild daneben.

Wenn sein protheanisch korrekt war dann stand dort "_Materialraum: Wer nicht rechnen kann wird neu sortiert._". Die Protheaner hatten offensichtlich Humor gehabt.

Und wir zu erwarten war stand er in einem nicht gerade kleinen Materialraum. Es gab hier jedoch nur Regale, vollgestopft mit Zeug, eine kleine nicht aktive Konsole und mehrere Kisten. Also nicht interessantes.

Also drehte Marius sich um und ging in Richtung der anderen Tür. Auf dem Weg meldete sich Paladin "Sir, nach den Daten aus dem Terminal konnte ich ihren Anzug so einstellen, dass dieser weniger empfindlich in der Atmosphäre reagieren sollte. Außerdem habe ich eine Karte entdeckt, welche uns auf kürzestem Wege zum Turm mit der Normandy führen sollte." "Und der Haken?" "Wir würden direkt beim Thorian heraus kommen.". Nun, damit konnte Marius leben und betrat den nächsten Raum.

Dieser sah wieder wie ein Labor aus, denn hier gab es einen Tisch nach dem anderen auf denen sich Reagenzgläser und anderes Labormaterial befand. Liara würde ausflippen, wenn sie das sehen würde, dachte sich Marius.

Sein Interesse galt jedoch dem Terminal, welches sich vor einem riesigen Fenster befand. Nur dass dieses Fenster von einer Panzerung, die wohl wie ein Rollladen ein und ausgefahren werden konnte, verdeckt wurde. Zu seiner Enttäuschung fand Marius auch hier keine Informationen was NX1701 denn sein sollte.

Auf seiner Suche durch die Einstellungen und Menüs betätigte er eher unabsichtliche einen Schalter und in der Panzerung, genau auf seiner Höhe tat sich wie ein Bullauge ein Loch auf. Vor Schreck drückte er den Schalter ein zweites Mal.

Einmal feste durchgeatmet und sich kurz entspannt betätigte Marius einen anderen Schalter und die Panzerung vor dem Fenster verschwand im Boden.

Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass er sich geirrt hatte, aber dem war leider nicht so. "Paladin?", fragte er nervös die KI und war jeder Zeit bereit das Weite zu suchen.

"Ich empfange keine Signale, Strahlungen oder Energiewerte. Das Objekt allen Anzeichen nach tot.", und Marius atmete erleichtert aus. Er wusste nun was NX1701 war, denn er stand vor einem Fenster und konnte in einen riesigen zylindrischen Raum sehen.

Dort in der Mitte hing an mehreren stabilen Armen befestigt ein Reaperzerstörer. Auch wenn dieser Reaper klein war im Vergleich zu seinen anderen Artgenossen, so war doch gute einhundertachtzig Meter hoch und sah immer noch recht bedrohlich aus.

Marius schluckte schwer. Etwas stimmte hier absolut nicht. Erst dieser riesige Reaper mit den sechs Beinen, welcher Ylderas Sonne vernichtet hatte und dann dieser hier in dieser Einrichtung. Etwas lief hier ganz anders als es eigentlich sollte. Auch wenn dieses Universum auf einem Spiel basierte, oder das Spiel auf diesem Universum, so hatten sich aber jetzt schon Unterschiede ergeben, die hätten nicht sein dürfen.

Er hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl. "Paladin, bist du dir sicher, dass dieses Ding tot ist?" "Positiv, selbst das Indoktrinierungssignal ist nicht vorhanden." "Paladin, wäre es möglich, dass die Protheaner bei der Konstruktion dieser Halle einen Weg gefunden haben sämtliche Signale im Innern zu behalten?" "Unwahrscheinlich, es schließt die Möglichkeit aber nicht aus.". Marius seufzte. Schöne Bescherung.

Was Marius nun ins Auge viel als er sich den Raum genauer ansah war ein Datapad, welches eher unauffällig in einem Regal in der untersten Schublade lag. Zu Marius Enttäuschung war jedoch das Display kaputt.

"Paladin sieh bitte zu was du machen kannst.", wies Marius ihn an und sein Omnitool gegen das Datapad und wartete.

"Greife auf Speicher zu ... laden Daten ... kompiliere und übersetze. Datensätze ausgewertet." "Gib mir bitte eine grobe Zusammenfassung.".

"Es handelt sich Primär um einen Konstruktionsbericht der Anlage sowie ein Untersuchungsbericht des Reapers. Wie sie vermutete haben wurde die Anlage so konzipiert, dass sie jedes Signal schlucken würde. Was als Vorsichtsmaßnahme gedacht war sorgte auch dafür, dass der Reaper komplett von der Umgebung abgeschnitten wurde. Es kommt nichts rein und nichts raus.".

"Die protheanischen Wissenschaftler stellten fest, dass Arbeiter, welche in direkter Nähe des Reapers gearbeitet hatten mit der Zeit Verhaltensauffälligkeiten zeigten. Diese gipfelten darin, dass eine Gruppe von Arbeitern sogar versuchte den Reaper zu reparieren. Die Militärführung der Anlage beschloss daraufhin die Betroffenen zu exekutieren und nur noch vereinzelt Personal in die Kammer zu schicken. Die letzten, die dort drinnen waren, installieren mehrere Diagnosegeräte am Reaper und wurden dann abgezogen. Auch diese wurden aus Sicherheitsgründen exekutiert."

"Auch wenn die Protheaner erst zu Beginn der Invasion auf die Existenz des Indoktrinierungssignales stießen so stellte die Handhabung der Exekution aller Personen, die in Kontakt mit dem Reaper gerieten und die spezielle Konstruktion der Anlage sicher, dass diese nicht kompromittiert wurde. Warum aber das Indoktrinierungssignal nicht durch die Zylinderhülle dringen konnte stellte auch die Protheaner vor ein Rätsel."

"Um jedoch weiter an dem Reaper forschen zu können wurden ferngesteuerte Roboter eingesetzt. Hierdurch lernte man, dass der Reaper vor Millionen von Jahren kampfunfähig geschossen wurde und sich seitdem in einem Krater auf diesem Planeten befand. Durch Erosion verschwand er mit der Zeit völlig unter der Erdoberfläche."

"Analysen des Reapers ergaben folgendes. Sämtliche Waffen waren zerstört und somit war der Reaper wehrlos. Der Antrieb war ebenfalls zerstört und so konnte der Reaper ebenfalls nicht fliehen. Jedoch war der Reaper immer noch aktiv. Er ist somit immer noch am Leben.".

Fuck. Marius, der die ganze Zeit mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gestanden drehte sich ganz langsam um und es jagte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken als er ein schwaches Grollen vernahm. Als er wieder den Reaper betrachten konnte, der immer noch in seinem Gestell hing, schauten ihm nun eine riesige rote und vier weiße Linsen entgegen.

Es ist vollkommen egal ob man weiß, dass dieses Ding einem nicht gefährlich werden konnte. Allein das Aussehen reichte aus Marius kalten Schweiß über den Körper zu jagen und seine Instinkte zu aktivieren. Und diese sagten ihm ganze deutlich, dass er sich ganz schnell aus dem Staub machen und erst wiederkommen sollte, wenn er mindestens ein Kriegsschiff dabei hätte.

Mit einer hastigen Bewegung drückte er den Knopf für das Panzerschott und wollte nur noch weg. "Paladin, zeig mir den Weg zum Thorian.", wenigstens mit diesem Ding konnte er sich anlegen ohne dass er eine Armee im Rücken benötigte.

Zu seinem ausgesprochenen Missvergnügen stand Marius jedoch wieder vor einem langen und sehr dunklen Gang, wenn nicht sogar vor einem stock finsterem. Also wurden seine Lichter wieder eingeschaltet und er machte sich auf den Weg "Paladin, mach mir einen Bericht fertig, den wir dann später, beziehungsweise so schnell es geht, direkt an Kal senden werden. Ich will so schnell wie möglich jemanden hier haben, der sich den Reaper anschaut und diesen dann vernichtet." "Verstanden.".

Auch in diesem Gang lief Marius der ein oder anderen Protheanermumie über den Weg, hielt sich jedoch nicht damit auf diese zu begutachten, er hatte besseres zu tun. Was Marius jedoch verwunderte war, dass es nur eine Richtung gab. Keine Abzweigungen, keine Kreuzungen, nichts. Es ging nur gerade aus. Ob es hier geheime Abzweigungen gab? Das ganze kam ihm jedenfalls wie ein Geheimgang, oder wie ein Fluchttunnel vor.

Was er jedoch nach einer Weile hörte waren Schüsse aus Pistolen, Schrotflinten und Gewehren, die den Gang entlang hallten. Da war wohl jemand schon mit dem Thorian beschäftigt. Am Ende des Ganges stand Marius vor einer recht seltsamen Tür, öffnete diese und trat hindurch.

Auf der anderen Seite viel ihm auf warum er diese Tür als seltsam empfand. Kaum war sie geschlossen hatte er nur eine glatte Wand vor sich. Nicht eine Fuge oder ein Spalt war zu sehen. Marius schaute sich in diesem komplett leeren und dunklen Raum um. Das einzige was es hier gab war ein kreisrundes Gitter in der Wand gegenüber, durch welches leichtes Licht und das Geräusch von Schüssen drang.

Also schaltete er seine Lampen aus und trat das recht verrostete Gitter aus den Angeln. Kaum war dieses aus dem Weg kletterte er durch das nun offene Loch und betrat die Plattform.

"Ha, das ist doch mal ein interessanter Kampf gewesen. Ich bin zwar erst richtig warm geworden aber was solls.", hörte Shepard Wrex sagen und verdrehte die Augen. Liara war die ganze restliche Zeit über recht still gewesen. In ihrem ganzen Leben zuvor hatte sie noch niemanden sterben sehen, wen sie eine längere Zeit gekannt hatte.

Shepard selber hatte auch etwas mit der Tatsache zu kämpfen, dass er schon wieder jemanden unter seinem Kommando verloren hatte. Erst Jenkins und nun Marius. Wrex schien es selber nicht sehr zu kümmern. Shepard war jedoch anders. Seit Akuze fühlte sich jeder Verlust eines Teammitglieds oder Untergebenen an wie eine persönliche Niederlage.

Doch im Moment hatten sie anderes zu tun. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie sich durch einen thorianischen Creeper nach dem nächsten gekämpft und Asariklone im Dutzend getötet. Zwar war es ihnen gelungen sämtliche Bewohner der Kolonie zu retten, der Thorian wollte sich jedoch nicht auf einen Handel einlassen und so mussten sie ihn töten. Schade, dachte sich Shepard. Er war zwar Soldat, jedoch hatte auch er seine Skrupel. Und das letzte oder einzige Wesen einer Art zu töten viel ihm schwer.

Sie hatten gerade eine Asari aus einem der fleischigen Säcke an der Wand befreit als sie hinter sich etwas scheppern hörten. Shepard bekam gerade noch wie ein Gitter, welchem er zuvor keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte in den Abgrund segelte.

Was dann jedoch aus der Öffnung trat ließ nicht nur Shepard einen Moment an seinen Augen zweifeln. "Bei der Göttin.", hörte er Liaras ungläubiges Flüstern und konnte ihr nur aus vollem Herzen zustimmen. Wrex jedoch war mehr als nur amüsiert "Ha, du kommst zu spät Flint. Die hast die ganzen guten Kämpfe verpasst.".

Der Mann in der roten Rüstung streckte sich etwas und murmelte ein noch hörbares "Halt die Klappe Wrex", als er sich streckte. Erst jetzt viel Shepard die ganzen Kratzer und Dellen an seinem Anzug auf. "Aber, ... wie? Wie zur Hölle?".

Ja, dachte sich Marius, wie zur Hölle hatte er das überlebt. Die Asarikommandosoldatin schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, jedoch achtete zur Zeit keiner auf sie. "Ich erkläre das später. Aber eine Frage vorweg. Wer von euch kam auf die klasse Idee mir ein Gethlandungsschiff auf den Kopf zu werfen?".

Shepard blinzelte kurz und Liara sowie Wrex deuteten reflexartig auf ihn. "Petzen.", murmelte er.

* * *

**Falls es jemandem aufgefallen ist. Feros habe ich hier etwas anders in erscheinung treten lassen als es im Codex steht. Hoffe es hat gefallen.**

**Feedback/Review wird gerne gesehen :D  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	22. Noveria

**Moin moin und Hallo. Hatte doch mal etwas Zeit zum Tippen gefunden. Hier mal ein kleines Dankeschöne -dankeschön- an die Reviewschreiber :D.  
**

**Btw. die 1k view Marke ist geknackt, und die 500 visitor marke ebenso. Es gibt ale Leute, die den Schwachsinn hier lesen. Danke auch dafür.  
**

**Falls jemand noch etwas zu sagen hat, wie toll, oder wie scheiße die Geschichte ist, wie gut oder schlecht meine Rechtschreibung und sonst alles was dazu gehört. Nur raus damit. Solange die Reviews nicht in Beleidigungen enden nehm ich sie dankend an, denn nur so kann auch ich mich verbessern.  
**

**Aber viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Teil. Langer Teil ist lang.  
**

* * *

**Noveria**

**Sa. 12:48, 05.04.2183, Normandy SR-1, Hangarraum**

Marius fluchte. Seit mehreren Stunden saß er nun hier, seinen Kampfanzug in alle Teile zerlegt und vor ihm ausgebreitet und versuchte die Schäden zu reparieren. Während er an den Wadendüsen an einem seiner Stiefel herumdokterte betrachtete er abwesend die Anzeigen des Diagnosegerätes.

"Fuck!", rief er aus und warf den Schuh von sich. Die komplette Düse war Schrott . Und wie es nun einmal der Fall war gab es auf diesem antiquierten Kahn keine Ersatzteile hierfür. Er konnte eigentlich nur darauf hoffen, dass Shepard in nächster Zeit einen Stopp bei der Citadel einlegen würde. Dorthin könnte sich einen Container Ersatzteile ordern und hätte dann nicht mehr dieses Problem.

Es waren ja schließlich nicht nur die Düsen Schrott wie er eben festgestellt hatte sondern auch die Repulsoren in den Handinnenflächen und ungefähr die Hälfte der Elektronik in diesem Wunderstück an Technologie.

Wenigstens konnte er die Rüstung ausbeulen und neu bepinseln. Obwohl, die Kratzer machten schon etwas her fand Marius.

"Also?", fragte Marius in den Raum hinein und stöpselte ohne auf zu sehen den Helm an das Diagnosegerät an und machte sich an dessen Elektronik. Shepard fand den Mann manchmal schon etwas unheimlich. Wie hatte dieser ihn bemerkt?

"Also was?", fragte der Offizier und setzte sich Marius gegenüber auf einen der Container. Er sah wie Marius leicht grinste, ihm einen Blick aus funkelnd roten Augen zuwarf und sich wieder seinem Helm widmete. "Also, du und der Doktor. Finden eure langen Gespräche nur statt weil sie so fasziniert an dir als Studienobjekt ist, oder steckt da mehr dahinter?".

Herr im Himmel, dachte sich Shepard. Auf diesem Schiff konnte man wirklich nichts geheim halten. "Liara ist, ... wie soll ich es sagen. So anders. Anders als alle Frauen, die ich je gekannt hatte. Und bei allem Respekt, ich wage mir einzubilden, dass ihre Neugierde über die um ein Studienobjekt hinaus geht.", Shepard fühlte sich ganz wuschig im Kopf. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal Herzklopfen gehabt, wenn er sich mit jemandem unterhalten hat?

"Ah, so funktioniert es also.", rief Marius aus und riss Shepard aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Helm und damit alle elektronischen Anzeigen funktionierten wieder. Auch wenn dies gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass die Hälfte der Anzeigen in seinem HUD aus Fehlermeldungen bestehen würde. Er brauchte wirklich dringend Ersatzteile.

Marius hielt sich jedoch nicht lange auf und griff nun nach den Teilen des Brustpanzers, setzte sie zusammen und stöpselte diesen an sein Diagnosegerät. "Lass mich raten was dich selber an dem Doktor so fasziniert. Ihre exotische Art und das nicht menschliche. Stimmt's?".

Shepard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und dachte kurz nach. "Ja, das dürfte es wohl sein." "Da ich als Außenstehender eigentlich kein Recht habe mich einzumischen möchte ich trotzdem etwas anmerken. Da Liara im eigentlichen Sinne nicht deine Untergebene ist trifft die Regel der Fraternisierung hier nicht zu. Jedoch hast du auch darüber nachgedacht was passiert, wenn du die Beziehung weiter verfolgst?".

Shepard, der nun aufgestanden war und Marius über die Schulter schaute, während dieser fleißig an seiner Ausrüstung arbeitete, warf diesem einen Fragenden Blick zu. "Du weißt doch. Deine Lebensspanne und ihre Lebensspanne.".

Shepard winkte ab. "Ich lass mich überraschen. Wir alle könnten plötzlich bei der nächsten Mission sterben und dann waren die ganzen Gedanken hinfällig. Leben für den Augenblick ist mein Standpunkt.", Marius warf Shepard einen amüsierten Blick zu. Er konnte genau sehen wohin ihn diese Einstellung bringen würde. Mein Guter, dachte sich Marius, du wirst noch überrascht sein wohin das Schicksal dich treiben wird.

"Das war eigentlich nicht der Grund warum ich hier bin. Du wolltest mir noch erklären wie du den Absturz aus einem halben Kilometer überlebt hast.", erklärte Shepard dem anderen und besah sich nun selber seine eigenen Waffen.

Während beide an ihrer jeweiligen Ausrüstung arbeiteten beschrieb Marius Shepard in groben Zügen und in einer sehr abgespeckten Version die Fähigkeiten der Antriebsdüsen und der dazugehörigen Elektronik sowie anderen Vorrichtungen. Auch wenn Shepard den Großteil der Technischen Details nur schwer verstand so war er dennoch beeindruckt.

Den freien Fall abzubremsen oder eben mehrere Dutzend Meter an Höhe zurück legen zu können war etwas was sehr nützlich sein konnte. Zu mindestens hatte es seinem Squadkammeraden das Leben gerettet.

"Wäre es möglich solch einen Anzug auch für andere herstellen zu lassen? Und wo hast du das Ding überhaupt her?", fragte Shepard seinen Gegenüber und wechselte die Upgrades an seinem Sturmgewehr.

Marius schaute kurz verblüfft auf und fing an zu lachen. Diesen Anzug in ein paar Grundzügen zu replizieren war durchaus möglich und Cerberus würde das mit seinen Phantoms in wenigen Jahren auch tun. Aber den Anzug an sich zu duplizieren? Möglich, aber nicht klug.

"Shepard, siehst du dieses Schiff um dich herum?", fragte Marius und tippte mehrere Formeln und Berechnungen in sein Omnitool. Die Hälfte davon war für seinen Anzug die andere Hälfte um etwas zu berechnen. Tobias stutzte einen Moment ob der seltsamen Frage "Natürlich, wie könnte ich nicht?".

"Für deine Information. Ja man könnte diesen Anzug", dabei winkte Marius ihm mit seinem Brustpanzer zu "durchaus replizieren. Für den Preis jedoch könnte man noch eine Fregatte wie die Normandy in Auftrag geben.".

Marius verheimlichte lieber, dass man für solch eine Produktion Technologien benötigte, die noch niemand im bekannten raum besaß. Außer den Eldar und vielleicht den Reapern. Doch weder die einen noch die anderen würden diese Technologie teilen.

"Aha, und woher hast DU dann diesen Anzug?", hakte Shepard nach. "Talon Industries. Ich war eine Weile bei denen der Sicherheitschef. Und da sie mehr als nur Medikamente herstellen kam ich an diesen Prototypen heran.", erklärte Marius. Seine Erklärung ließ Shepard etwas misstrauisch dreinschauen, aber schließlich akzeptierte er sie.

Es blieb ihm ja keine andere Wahl. Und die Erklärung, welche sich Marius eben ausgedacht hatte war jedenfalls nur teilweise gelogen.

"Außerdem ist es nicht so einfach solch eine Rüstung zu konstruieren. Sie wird schließlich komplett auf den Träger eingestellt. Das heißt, dass nur ich diese hier tragen kann.", fügte Marius weiter hinzu und widmete sich wieder der Rüstung.

"Commander. Wir habe in vierzig Minuten Feros erreicht.", hörte Marius Joker über den internen Komm und schaute Shepard fragend an. "Verstanden Joker.", sagte dieser und wandte sich wieder Marius zu. "Wir bringen noch ein paar Vorräte und anderes nach Feros bevor wir weiter machen.", und mit diesen Worten verließ Shepard den Raum.

Marius seufzte kurz, räumte sein Zeug zusammen und sammelte die Teile seines Anzugs wieder ein um diesen zusammen setzen zu können.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Marius wieder komplett eingekleidet im Cockpit und schaute aus dem Fenster um einen Blick auf Feros werfen zu können. Dort sah er auch die sehr bekannte Silhouette eines Raumschiffs, welches langsam in die Atmosphäre des Planeten eindrang.

"Was ist denn das?", fragte Kaidan, der zu ihnen getreten war und ebenfalls das Schiff betrachtete. Joker blickte ebenfalls kurz raus und ließ wieder seine Augen über die Anzeigen gleiten. "Der Signatur nach ist das ein Großraumtransporter von Talon Industries.", sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Was ein Asarikonzern wohl hier draußen will?", fragte nun Tali, die ebenfalls ins Cockpit gekommen war. Als die Normandy an dem eintausendfünfhundert Meter langen Schiff vorbei flog konnten sie auch den Namenszug sehen _Purple Sea_.

Marius fragte sich unwillkürlich ob sie Ersatzteile an Bord des Schiffes hatten. und wandte sich Shepard zu, der ebenfalls zu ihnen stieß. "Ich habe es den anderen gesagt und sage es nun euch. Wir werden die nächsten fünf Stunden die Container ausladen und dann wieder verschwinden. Während dieser Zeit könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt. Joker, kommen wir vor diesem Schiff in Zhu's Hope an oder müssen wir warten?" "Die Kontrolle des Raumhafens der Kolonie sagte, dass dieses Schiff nicht dort anzulegen gedenkt. Wohin die wollen wissen sie aber nicht.".

Anscheinend hat man auf Marius Bericht schneller reagiert als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Er würde wohl mal eine Anfrage an das Schiff senden, man wisse ja nie.

Die Arbeiten im Hangar waren gerade voll im Gange, als sich Shepard zusammen mit Liara und Kaidan auf den Weg in die Kolonie machten. Wie immer blieb Wrex an Bord und auch Ashley legte sich wieder schlafen. Als Soldat konnte man nie wissen wann man dazu die Gelegenheit hatte.

Tali stromerte durch die Kolonie und half den Technikern mit Ratschlägen und tatkräftiger Mitarbeit wo sie nur konnte. Garrus und Marius jedoch hatten sich am Rand der Kolonie auf einen großen Stein gesetzt und betrachteten, wie der Leiter der hiesigen ExoGeni-Niederlassung wild und mehr als wütend auf Shepard einredete und dabei immer wieder auf das große Raumschiff deutete, welches ungefähr zwei Kilometer entfernt knapp über der Wolkendecke stand.

Shepard war vollkommen entnervt. Erst hatte dieser Dämlack die Einwohner von Zhu's Hope gefährdet und nun verlangte er von ihm, dass sich das Schiff von Talon Industries von hier verdrücken solle.

Er ließ dabei immer wieder Sätze fallen die nichts anderes aussagten als "Wir waren zu Erst hier und wir gestatten niemandem eigene Operationen bis wir hier alles geplündert haben was wertvoll erscheinen könnte." Das war zwar nicht seine genauer Wortwahl, aber der Sinn war der Gleiche.

"Mister ..", Shepard hatte den Namen dieses aufgeblasenen Deppen doch tatsächlich vergessen. In diesem Moment bereute er es, dass er diesem Idioten letzten Monat keine Kugel verpasst hatte. "Ethan Joeng.", half Liara freundlicher Weise aus und betrachtete amüsiert den entnervten Shepard.

"Mister Joeng. Mir ist egal was sie davon halten. Nach Citadelgesetzt darf jeder Konzern Bergungsoperationen auf Feros ausführen wie er will. ExoGeni hat hier kein Exklusivrecht und wenn es ihnen nicht passt, dann beschweren sie sich doch besser bei ihren Vorgesetzten.". Der nun zurechtgewiesene Abteilungsleiter stürmte wutentbrannt davon was Garrus zu einem Lachen veranlasste.

"Was die da wohl machen?", fragte Tali, die nun neben dem Steinblock stand auf dem Marius saß und deutete auf das Schiff. Dort konnte Marius gerade noch sehen wie etwas was einem Lift ähnelte aus den Wolken gezogen wurde und im Rumpf des großen Schiffes verschwand.

"Wahrscheinlich untersuchen sie gerade die Atmosphäre innerhalb und unterhalb der Wolken. Schließlich ist es bisher auch ExoGeni nicht gelungen mehr als nur Sonden auf die Oberfläche zu bringen.". Kaum hatte er das gesagt sah Marius die Tore einer der zehn großen Landebuchten für Landungsschiffe aufklappte und ein eiförmiges Landungsschiff auf einer Feuersäule durch die Wolken viel. "Anscheinend haben sie einen Weg gefunden.", meldete sich nun auch Garrus, der die Aktion beobachtet hatte.

Mit einem Ruck ließ Marius sich von seiner Position gleiten und ging langsam zurück in Richtung Normandy. Er war gerade an Shepard vorbei gekommen, der sich zusammen mit Liara mit der Asari Shiala unterhielt, als zwei Kodiaks über die Kolonie rauschten. Das dürfte wohl mein Equipment sein, dachte sich Marius und ging weiter.

"Felix, was soll das?", fragte Marius etwas verwirrt den anderen Eldar und betrachtete den Haufen an Behältern, die in den beiden Kodiaks lagerten. Dieser hatte seinen Vorgesetzten bereits an den Shuttles erwartet, während zwei Asari für etwas Privatsphäre sorgten.

"Ähm, ihr hattet nach Ersatzteilen gefragt und ich wusste nicht so genau was ihr alles noch brauchen würdet, also habe ich alles eingepackt was mit eurem Anzug zusammen hängt.", Marius starrte den anderen Mann aus großen Augen aus an. "Moment, moment. Verstehe ich das richtig, dass du die komplette Wartungseinrichtung verpackt hast?", Marius fand solche Begeisterung für Aufgaben zwar immer sehr begrüßenswert, aber manche mussten natürlich übertreiben.

"Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte nun Felix und war total nervös. Marius rieb sich die Schläfen "Nein Felix. Hast du wenigstens eine Liste was wo verpackt und wie nummeriert ist?" "Aber natürlich.". Felix Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich wieder auf.

Während Marius etwas in Gedanken versunken war ging er die Liste durch und Markierte sich jeden der Behälter, welcher nützliche Teile enthielt.

"Wie sehen eigentlich die Bemühungen aus?", fragte Marius seinen Gegenüber und reichte diesem wieder die Liste. Felix warf einen kurzen Blick auf diese und sortierte nun die fünf markierten Behälter aus.

"Mit den von euch gesendeten Daten und dem Einsatz des Lifts kamen unsere Techniker auf eine Lösung des Problems. Solange niemand auf die Idee kommt einen Bodenkrieg zu starten sollte alles in Ordnung sein. Was die Informationen über den Reaper angeht so werden wir uns in Geduld üben müssen.". Felix hatte die Behälter aus den Shuttles geschafft und suchte nun im Cockpit des einen nach etwas "Na wo ist es denn, ... ah hier.".

Als er wieder raus kam reichte er Marius ein Datapad. "Darauf befinden sich alle unsere Erkenntnisse bezüglich Feros, ein paar Briefe aus der Heimat, mehrere Dutzend Berichte und anderes.", Marius nickte und nahm das Datapad entgegen. Felix schien jedoch noch nicht fertig zu sein und druckste etwas herum als ob er nicht wusste wie er es besagtes ausdrücken sollte.

"Nun raus mit der Sprache Felix. Ich fresse dich nicht gleich auf.", Felix stutzte kurz und lachte dann etwas verhalten. "Ähm, die Sache ist die. Es geht um eure Tochter Vater." "Was ist mit ihr?" "Sie, nun ja. Sie befand sich auf einem kleinen Abenteuer.". Die Ausdrucksweise ließ Marius misstrauisch werden "Jetzt mal raus mit der Sprache.".

Felix atmete noch einmal kräftig durch, streckte und konzentrierte sich, bevor er mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Bericht abgab. "Eure Tochter Lucy hatte sich an Bord eines unserer Schiffe geschlichen, ist nach Mizar gereist und von dort aus zur Citadel. Kurz bevor sie das Schiff verlassen konnte wurde sie von einer der Verantwortlichen gefunden." "Aha, also hatte sie sich einen kleinen Ausflug genehmigt ...", Marius hätte schwören können, dass er das Klingeln hörte als ihm der Groschen viel "BITTE WAS?".

Felix zuckte zusammen. Der junge Eldar fühlte sich ganz und gar unwohl in seiner Haut. Marius beruhigte sich und nagelte seinen Gegenüber aus eiskalten Augen fest "Wie beim Universum konnte das passieren? Und was wollte sie auf der Citadel?.". Felix wäre wirklich nun gerne überall nur nicht hier. Selbst die Asariposten fühlten sich mehr als unwohl, denn sie selber waren von Mizar und kannten Marius wenigstens vom Hörensagen und hatten ebenfalls ähnliche Ansichten ihm gegenüber wie die Eldar.

"Das Wie versuchen wir noch zu klären das Warum ist etwas ... nun ja ..." "Felix, raus mit der Sprache." "Sie hatte bei einer Befragung gesagt, dass sie euch besuchen wollte, denn sie hörte ihr wäret auf der Citadel.". Marius stöhnte und schlug sich die Hand vor sein Gesicht. Er sollte mit dem kleinen Jungspund wohl mal ein wichtiges Gespräch führen.

"Marius?", hörte dieser nun eine bekannte Stimme und drehte sich um. Shepard, der zwischen den beiden Posten stand warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Marius schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. "Commander, kann ich diese fünf Behälter an Bord bringen?" "Kommt darauf an was da drin ist." "Material zum Reparieren meines Anzuges." "Ok, von mir aus. Ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, dass alle bereits wieder an Bord sind und wir auf die Beendigung des Ausladens warten.".

Marius wand sich wieder an Felix "Ok, danke für die Info. Nun kannst du mir mit den Behältern helfen.".

**Mo. 08:09, 16.06.2183, Nor****mandy SR-1, Im Anflug auf Noveria**

"Wrex, Liara, Marius. Ich will euch drei in zehn Minuten angekleidet und bereit in der Schleuse sehen.", hörte Marius als er gerade die Reste seines Frühstücks weggeräumt hatte. Die letzten beiden Monate hatte er die meiste Zeit im Hangar verbracht um seinen Anzug zu reparieren.

Zwar funktionierte alles wieder wie es sollte, einen Atmosphärensprung sollte er aber erst dann wieder machen, wenn der Anzug komplett durchleuchtet worden war. So stand wieder vollkommen in Rot gekleidet, von der goldenen Fläche über seinem Gesicht abgesehen, in der Schleuse der Normandy neben Wrex und Shepard und wartete auf Liara.

Diese stieß dann auch etwas später hinzu und alle warteten darauf, dass Joker das Schiff in den Hangar des Raumhafens steuerte.

"Was willst du eigentlich mit diesem Schwert Marius?", fragte ihn Liara und deutete auf das Schwert, welches sich Marius auf den Rücken geschnallt hatte. "Es ist einfach cool.", erwiderte er und rüchte es etwas gerade. Liara schaute ihn nur verwirrt an während Shepard ein leichtes Zucken seines Mundes nicht verbergen konnte. Wrex enthielt sich wie schon so oft jeglichen Kommentares.

Marius hatte sich einmal vor gut einem Monat mit Wrex unterhalten und wusste, dass dieser nicht richtig wusste was er von ihm halten sollte. Sein Pech und Glück in der Schlacht war eines der Dinge, die es Wrex schwer machten Marius einzuschätzen. Von seinem generellen, manchmal seltsmane Verhalten, wie Wrex es sagte, mal abgesehen.

Nun, Marius war nicht hier um dem Kroganer etwas zu beweisen. Er hatte aber etwas vor, was wohl auch dem Kroganer die Augen öffnen würde. Mal sehen ob das dann auch so klappt wie er sich es gedacht hatte.

Die kommenden Stunden auf Noveria spielte Marius den stummen Beobachter. Die Auseinandersetzung am Eingang, die Unterhaltung mit diesem einen turianischen Abteilungsleiter, die Unterhaltung mit dieser verdeckten Ermittlerin und anderes bekam er meistens nur am Rand mit. Eine Sache die Marius relativ schnell auf Noveria lernte war wie billig das Leben des Personals für die Konzerne doch war.

Sie hatten gerade irgendwelche Beweise aus den Räumen des Turianers geholt, die korrupten Wachleute beseitigt und waren aus dem Aufzug getreten als ihm eine sehr bekannte Person ins Auge viel.

"Darf ich mich mal eben mit jemandem unterhalten während ihr euch um den Garagenpass kümmert?", fragte Marius Shepard, welcher ihn nur kurz fragend anblickte. "Kein Problem. Wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten vor der Garage.", und damit gingen Shepard gefolgt von Liara und Wrex in Richtung des Büros des Administrators.

Auf einen Befehl von Marius hin klappte sein Helm auf und er setzte sich an einen Tisch gegenüber einer jungen Frau. Diese betrachtete ihn amüsiert aus grünen Augen. "Was machst du hier Lys?", fragte Marius seine Gefährtin nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

"Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise. Ich habe mir den Stand der Forschung von zwei unserer Firmen hier angeschaut. Recht beeindruckend. Und du?" "Du hast es uns doch gesehen und sicherlich schon die Gerüchte gehört. Wir wollen zum Labor 15. Irgendwelche Interessanten Ereignisse?".

Lys runzelte kurz ihre Stirn und dachte nach. "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Alles was irgendwie interessant ist kennst du schon. Aber ..." "Mhmm?" "Es ist mehr nur ein Gefühl, aber etwas stimmte nicht mit dieser Gruppe, als diese Matriarchin mit ihr zum Labor ging.". Marius schaute Lys fragend an "Was meinst du damit?". Lys hielt einen Moment kurz inne um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen bevor sich sprach "Marius, Saren wird von Sovereign kontrolliert, das wissen wir. Jedoch wer zieht an Sovereigns Fäden? Ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass irgendwo ein Puppenspieler sitzt, den wir nicht kennen.".

Marius überlegte kurz. Diese Einschätzung würde zu mindestens zu seinem eigenen Gefühl passen, welches er auf Feros hatte. Das Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht so war wie es sein sollte. Aber ohne weitere Informationen wusste er nicht was er tun sollte außer die Augen auf zu halten.

"Nun, danke für die Warnung. Aber mehr als aufpassen was passiert können wir nicht. Wie läuft es denn daheim?". Die nächsten paar Minuten erzählte Lys Marius was alles so daheim passiert und die Folgen von dem Gespräch mit seiner Tochter über ihren eigenmächtigen Ausflug.

Als Marius sich auf den Weg zur Garage machen wollte hielt ihn Lys einen Moment noch auf, bevor auch sie ging. "Du hättest mich einfach nach einem Garagenpass fragen können.", meinte sie und schaute ihn liebevoll an. "Nah, Shepard musste selber noch ein paar Dinge tun. Die Aktion ist in Zeiten wie diesen genauso wichtig wie das Ergebnis. Und ich möchte mich nicht mehr als nötig einmischen.", antwortete er und schob das Schwert in seinem Rücken wieder gerade.

"Wie du meinst.", sagte Lys, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. Marius seufzte kurz und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg. Die Geth in der Garage, der Blizzard, die Geth auf dem Weg zum Labor und das Empfangskomitee in Form eines Primes und Kleinvieh. Alles war so wie es sein sollte. Und alles segnete relativ schnell das Zeitliche.

Als wahrliches Hindernis entpuppten sich dann jedoch die beiden Kroganer, die ebenfalls den Zugang zum Labor bewachten. "Mir müssen sie irgendwie aus der Deckung lenken, sonst werden wir den ganzen Tag brauchen.", sagte Liara und feuerte mehrere Schüsse aus ihrer Pistole ab.

Shepard, der das Problem auch schon erkannt hatte, wollte gerade los stürmen, wurde aber von Marius zurück gehalten. "Darf ich mal versuchen?", fragte Marius worauf Shepard nur nickte und weiter Deckungsfeuer auf die Kroganer gab.

Auch wenn es mehrere Minuten dauerte schaffte Marius es kriechend hinter die Kroganer zu gelangen. Dort angekommen konnte er sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen stand auf, zog sein Schwert und ging langsam auf die beiden Kroganer zu.

Shepard stellte derweil fluchend das Feuer ein um nicht seinen Kameraden anzuschießen und Wrex sowie Liara taten es ihm gleich. Alle drei blickten etwas verwirrt zu Marius, der nun die Kroganer erreicht hatte.

Kaum zwischen den beiden angekommen ließ Marius ein leises "Hey." vernehmen worauf beide in Panik herumwirbelten. Sobald sich beide Gegner Marius zugewandt hatten fing er mit der Arbeit an.

Was Shepard nun sah war mehr als nur beeindruckend. Er sah seinen in rot gekleideten Freund dessen Bewegungen immer schneller wurden bis Shepard diese nicht mehr ausmachen konnte.

Die ganze Aktion hatte vielleicht fünf Sekunden gedauert als Marius plötzlich stoppte, das Schwert elegant in die Scheide gleiten ließ und auf seine Freund zu ging. Die beiden Kroganer, welche aus mehreren Wunden bluteten, diese sich aber dank der Regenerationsfähigkeit ihres Volkes fast schon wieder geschlossen hatten, warfen ihre zerschnittenen Sturmgewehre beiseite und griffen nach ihren Shotguns.

Liara wollte Marius noch einen Warnung zurufen, als die Kroganer auf ihn anlegten. Sie kam jedoch nicht dazu, denn die beiden wurden von jeweils einer Explosion in Stücke gerissen.

"Was zum ...", sagte Shepard, der sich reflexartig, genauso wie Liara, wieder hinter eine Deckung geflüchtet hatte. Marius war derweil an Wrex heran getreten und hatte diesem etwas in die Hand gelegt was ihn dazu brachte schallend loszulachen. "HAHAHA, wenn ich DAS daheim erzähle wird man noch in Jahren Lieder darüber singen.", sprach der Kroganer und haute Marius kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, was diesen leicht stolpern ließ.

"Kann mir bitte jemand erklären was eben passiert ist?", verlangte eine etwas verstörte Liara vom immer noch lachenden Wrex zu wissen. Der Kroganer stampfte auf schweren Füßen zur Asari herüber und legte immer noch leicht glucksend dieser etwas in die Hand. Shepard warf nur einen Blick darauf "Oh.", sagte er.

Liara brauchte einen Moment zu begreifen was sie da in der Hand hatte. Es waren die Splinte zu sechs Granaten. "Wollen wir weiter?", fragte Marius die anderen und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Marius meinte etwas wie "Sowas von bescheuert und lebensmüde." von Liara zu hören was ihm ein Grinsen auf die Lippen trieb.

Eine nicht gerade kleine Wegstrecke, ein Haufen getöteter Geth und Rachni sowie eine reparierte VI später standen alle Mann unverletzt im Zug und fuhren zur Riftstation von Labor15. Dorthin wo sie hofften Benezia zu finden und wo sie eine Menge an Probleme finden werden, wie Marius sich dachte.

In den engen Gängen mit relativ viel Deckung waren die Rachni kein Problem. Marius grauste es nur davor sich mit diesen Wesen auf offenem Gelände anlegen zu müssen.

An der Station angekommen stiegen alle wieder aus und warteten einen Moment. Nichts passierte. Keine Rachni, Geth oder wütende Söldner griffen sie an. Liaras Gesichtsausdruck nach könnte sie solch eine Ablenkung gut gebrauchen, ihr war es jedenfalls absolut zu still.

Der Aufzug zu den Hot-Labs funktionierte nicht also mussten sie notgedrungen weiter zur Riftstation. Dort angekommen trafen sie sogar zu Shepards erstaunen auf ein paar Überlebende. Während sich Marius überlegte wie genau er nun handeln sollte begann Shepard sich mit dem Captain der Sicherheit zu unterhalten. So wollten sich gerade anfangen zu unterhalten, als eine kleine Wellen von Rachni durch die Abflüsse, oder was auch immer das sein mögen, kamen. Ein paar tote Rachni später konnten der Commander und der Captain sich wieder ihrer Gespräch zuwenden.

So ganz zufällig war mit das Erste was der Captain erzählte, ohne direkt danach gefragt worden zu sein, dass sich die Matriarchin noch immer in den Hot-Labs befand. Na wenn das nicht eine Falle ist, dachte sich Marius. Shepard traf eine Entscheidung. "Wir gehen runter in die Hot-Labs.", teilte er ihnen mit und machte sich auf den Weg zum Aufzug.

"Commander, was dagegen wenn ich hier bleibe? Die Situation in den Hot-Labs könnt ihr auch alleine klären.", Shepard schaute Marius aufmerksam an. "Gut, mach aber keine Dummheiten." "Sofern andere nicht anfangen.". So verschwanden die drei im Aufzug.

Marius wandte sich an den Captain, der irgendwie etwas unglücklich aussah. Marius konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, denn er hatte ihm gerade seinen schönen Plan versaut. "Ich werde dort hinten dann mal warten.", sagte Marius und deutete vage auf den kleinen Wartebereich den Gang entlang. Der Captain nickte nur kurz.

Da Marius ja nicht dumm war hatte er unbemerkt während des Kampfes eine kleine Vorrichtung fallen lassen, die es ihm erlaubte die Funkfrequenzen der Sicherheitsleute zu stören oder abzuhören. Kaum war er außer Sicht wurde er schon belohnt. Der Captain teilte Benezia mit, dass er Shepard zum Sterben in die Hot-Labs geschickt hatte.

Diese wies ihn dann darauf hin, dass er alle Zeugen in der Riftstation beseitigen solle. Das wollte Marius nun wirklich nicht zulassen.

"Sagt, bin ich der einzige, der das ganze eben als Falle empfunden hat?", fragte Shepard etwas miesgelaunt seine beiden Kameraden. Wrex grunzte nur und Liara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren alle heil froh, dass sie gerade noch sie die Thermalreinigung überlebt hatten und zogen sich den ein oder anderen Stachel aus der Rüstung. Ein Andenken von einem ganzen Haufen an Rachni.

Der Weg zurück bis zum Verteidigungsposten in der Riftstation verlief relativ ereignislos. Sie wunderten sich nur, dass sie dort weder den Captain noch Marius antrafen und letzterer reagiert nicht auf irgendwelche Funksprüche. "Waffen.", lautete Shepards kurzer Befehl und griff nach seinem Sturmgewehr. Hier stimmte etwas nicht.

Im Büro des Captain stolperte die kleine Gruppe schon fasst über eben jenen und seine beiden Wachleute, die sie schon kannten. Jeder war von einem sauberen Kopfschuss ausgeschaltet worden. Was zur Hölle war hier los, dachte sich Shepard. Er hatte Marus doch schon erklärt keine unnötigen Stunts zu machen.

Marius saß derweil im nächsten Raum und betrachtete die drei vor ihm knieenden, mit den Händen hinter den Köpfen verschränkten Wachleute während er sein Schwert in der Hand wog. Sie waren die einzigen, die sich dazu entschieden hatten einen neuen Tag erleben zu wollen.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Marius nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Leuten umgegangen war, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatten. Die Enthauptete Asaricommando, welche in einer Ecke des Raumes lag, sprach Bände darüber. Nur leider waren diese drei die einzigen. Wenigstens hatte er die anderen Zivilisten retten können und hatte sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in deren Quartiere eingeschlossen.

Gerade viel ihm ein, dass er den Quarantänebereich total vergessen hatte, als auch schon Shepard durch die Tür kam. Er sah nicht erfreut aus. "Marius, was soll das?", fragte er ihn. Dieser winkte den Commander nur heran und spielte für Shepard eine aufgenommene Sounddatei ab. Der Befehl Benezias alle Zeugen zu beseitigen.

Während Liara entsetzt nach Luft schnappte, sie hatte eben den enthaupteten Körper der Asari gesehen, nickte Wrex ihm anerkennenden zu. Wenigstens wusste ein Kroganer was gute Arbeit war.

Als dann auch Marius mit seinem Bericht fertig war gab sich Shepard geschlagen. "Gut, diese Drei hier sperren wir in die Krankenstation ein. Danach schauen wir ob alle etwas zu Trinken und zu Essen für die nächsten zwei Tage habe, gehen runter und checken die Quarantänestation und machen uns dann auf zu Benezia.", gesagt getan.

Sie waren gerade dabei die Quarantänestation zu betreten, als sie einen Volus, zwei Asari und vier Geth überraschten. Der Volus, der von einer der Asari mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde, sagte nur etwas wie "Bekomme ich wenigstens eine letzte Ansprache ...", bevor Shepard, Marius, Liara und Wrex sofort das Feuer auf ihre Gegner eröffneten.

Ihre Gegner hatte gar keine Zeit überhaupt zu reagieren. Während Shepard sich mit dem Volus unterhielt schaute sich Marius um. Bis auf tote Wachsoldaten und ein paar tote Wissenschaftler gab es hier nichts mehr. Was eine Verschwendung an Leben, dachte sich Marius.

Fünf Minuten und ein paar tote Wachsoldaten später hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Benezia. Und kaum hatten sie das Labor betreten fing Benezia auch schon an zu reden. Marius stöhnte unter seinem Helm. Warum müssen alle bekloppten in diesem Universum immer erst reden Schwingen bevor sie einen töten wollen. Auch wenn diese da indoktriniert wurde.

"Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist, eine Mutter zu sein.", was Marius auch nie erfahren würde wollen, "Lebe zu erzeugen bedeutet Macht. Ein Leben zu Formen, ihm Zufriedenheit oder Verzweiflung zu verleihen. Ihre Kinder sollten die unseren sein. Aufgezogen, um Sarens Feinde aufzuspüren und zu töten.".

Marius fragte sich unwillkürlich wie Benezia wohl gewesen war bevor sie indoktriniert wurde. Er hätte sie bestimmt gemocht, jedenfalls glaubte er das.

"Erwarten sie kein Mitgefühl, ganz gleich wen sie in diese Konfrontation noch mit einbringen.", warnte Benezia Shepard was diesen nur zu einer gelassenen Erwiderung brachte "Liara ist hier weil sie es will. Nicht weil ich sie darum gebeten habe.".

"Wirklich? Was hast du ihm über mich erzählt Liara?", ab hier schaltete Marius ab. Diese ganzen Diskussionen, das hin und her brachte doch alles nichts, wenn sie später eh einander zerfleischen wollten. Ob er den Prozess beschleunigen sollte?

"Haben sie schon einmal eine Asari-Kommandoeinheit gesehen? Wenige Menschen ..." "Ja haben wir. Waren nicht sehr beeindruckend.", meldete sich nun Marius zu Wort. Alle vier sahen ihn teils erstaunt, teils entsetzt und teils unschlüssig an.

"Hey was ist denn? Jemanden, den ich ganz einfach mit meinem Schwert töten kann ist nicht sehr beeindruckend. Da waren die Korganer beeindruckender.", Shepard schlug sich die Hand vor das Gesicht, Wrex stieß ein Lachen aus und Liara murmelte kopfschüttelnd etwas.

"Aber entschuldigung, dass ich sie unterbrochen habe. Machen sie nur ruhig weiter.", sagte Marius zu Benezia und setzte sich ruhig auf eine der Tonnen neben sich. Benezia betrachtete ihn kurz unschlüssig bis er meinte etwas in ihren Augen blitzen zu sehen. Eine Erkenntnis, die nicht ihrem Verstand entsprang.

"Commander, wissen sie eigentlich mit was für Leuten sie sich abgeben?" "Ja das weiß ich. Ich kann aber nicht glauben, dass sie ihre eigene Tochter töten würden.". Marius war dieses Gerede irgendwie satt. Doch bevor er wieder etwas sagen konnte hatte Benezia Shepard in Stasis gefangen.

"Ach, können wir endlich?", fragte nun auch Wrex und zog seine Waffe. Die Wellen an Gegnern stellten für die Gruppe kein besonderes Hindernis dar.

"Wie ich sagte, nicht sehr beeindruckend.", stellte Marius fest, als Shepard sich nun Benezia selbst zuwandte. Nach dem letzten Gespräch mit Benezia, der letzten Welle an Asaricommandos und dem Freilassen der Rachnikönigin, zu Wrex äußerstem Missvergnügen und Marius Erleichterung, blickte Shepard nachdenklich auf die tote Matriarchin.

"Lasst uns gehen. Ich habe genug von diesen Eisklotz.".

* * *

**Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich hab so das in meinen Augen lsutige/coole Ende im Kopf ... aber bis dahin dauert es noch. So weitere zwnazig Kapitel O.o**

**plz Review/Feedback  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	23. Party

**Hallo Freunde der leichten Fanfiction-Unterhalten. Ich hatte irgendwie lust etwas zu schreiben und das hier kam dabei raus. Das Chapter ist wieder länger gewordenals ich eigentlich wollte, aber sei es drum. Have fun with it!  
**

* * *

**Party**

**Mi. 14:45, 02.07.2183, Normandy SR-1, Messe**

Marius saß in der Messe der Normandy und aß sein Mittagessen. Ganz allein. Shepard hatte eben Ashley und Kadian mit auf eine Mission auf dem Mond, also dem im Umlauf um die Erde, mitgenommen um ein Problem mit einer Amok laufenden VI zu lösen. Aus dieser VI würde später zwar EDI entstehen, doch darum brauchte Marius sich im Moment nicht zu kümmern.

Wrex saß vermutlich wie immer im Hangar und spielte Tetris mit seinen Waffen, zerlegen und zusammensetzen, Garrus war im Trainingsraum, Tali würde im Maschinenraum sein und den Technikern über die Schulter zu sehen und Liara. Nun, Liara. Um genau zu sein hatte Marius die Asari die letzten Wochen nicht gesehen.

Egal was Shepard vorher getan hatte damit sie etwas aus sich heraus kam um mit den anderen zu interagieren schien nun komplett für die Füße gewesen zu sein. Seid dem Tod von Benezia war die Asari noch zurückhaltender als vorher. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich selber wegen ihrer Mutter Vorwürfe machte.

So kam es auch, dass Shepard den Großteil seiner Zeit bei der Asari verbrachte um sie aus ihrem Bunker heraus zu locken. Eventuell machten sie auch etwas anderes, aber das war Shepards Privatsache. Er war gerade fertig mit seinem Essen geworden, als er hinter sich das Öffnen der Medbaytür hörte. "Na schau da einer guck!", sagte er als Liara um den Tisch herum kam und sich mit einem Essenstablett ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

Die Asari warf ihm ob seiner Aussage einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ich wollte damit sagen 'Was für eine schöne Überraschung'", erklärte Marius und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. "Ich bin ... Ich war ... Entschuldigung", sagte Liara und nun war es Marius, der ihr einen fragenden Blick zu warf. "Tob... ich meine Shepard sagte, dass ihr anderen euch Sorgen um mich gemacht hattet. Dafür war die Entschuldigung.", na schau doch einer an. Marius winkte mit der rechten Hand ab "Und, wie geht es uns heute?". "Besser.", sagte Liara und warf ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln zu bevor sie sich ihrem Essen zuwarf.

"Also du und _Tobias_.", sagte Marius wobei er den Vornamen von Shepard noch extra betonte. Es verfehlte jedenfalls nicht die gedachte Wirkung, denn Liara verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Bissen und schaute sich panisch um. Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber und flüsterte ihm zu "Woher weißt du das?". Marius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Das war zu köstlich. Noch besser war der Schmollmund den Liara als Reaktion auf sein Lachen zog. Marius musste weiter lachen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sich allerdings wieder beruhigt und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Liara, das ist sowas von offensichtlich. Seine Fürsorge um dich und deine Stille Bewunderung ihm gegenüber. Mich würde es nicht wunder, wenn das ganze Schiff davon weiß. Peinlich berührt schlug Liara die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen "Bei der Göttin". "Aber keine Sorge, ich verrate es niemandem weiter.", sagte Marius und grinste sie an was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick ihrerseits einbrachte. "Aber mal was wichtiges. Seit wann und wie?".

Liara blinzelte und wurde dann leicht lila an den Wangen. "Eigentlich fand ich den Commander nur wegen seiner Erfahrung mit dem Protheanersender interessant.", das hatte sich auch Marius gedacht. "Wie ein Studienobjekt?", hakte er jedoch nach und sah Liara aufmerksam an "Göttin ... das klingt so .. ahhh ... aber ja. Am Anfang nur als 'Studienobjekt'".

"Als ich jedoch die ... 'Vision' nach Feros bei unserer Verschmelzung ansehen konnte wurde plötzlich mehr daraus. Ich verstehe es selber nicht, denn ich war bisher noch nie ... ich war noch nie ...", Liara rang nach Worten, oder eher der Fähigkeit ein bestimmten aussprechen zu können. "Verliebt?", half Marius freundlich nach worauf Liara nur schüchtern nickte.

Und bei dieser Person würde das bestimmt auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen, dachte sich Marius. "Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?", fragte Liara und schaute nervös mal hier und mal dorthin, als ob sie fürchtete belauscht zu werden."Schießlos.", sagte Marius und Liara sah in verständnislos an "Los schießen? Ich will aber auf niemanden schießen.". Dieser verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck war für Marius wieder zu viel und er fing an zu kichern. "Ich meinte damit 'Fang an'.", erklärte er noch immer glucksend.

"Ich werde mich wohl nie an die Formulierungen der Menschen gewöhnen.", das brachte Marius augenblicklich dazu mit dem Lachen aufzuhören. Menschen. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht viel anders wie früher, aber ein Mensch war er schon lange nicht mehr. "Was hatte Bene ... ich meine Mutter gemeint?" "Gemeint mit was?" "Dass Shepard nicht wisse mit was für welchen Personen er sich abgibt.". Marius grübelte kurz und zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich weiß es nicht.". "Aber sie hatte auf dich gezeigt und eines weiß ich. Meine Mutter war niemals jemand gewesen, die unbegründete Andeutungen gemacht hatte.", bohrte Liara nach und fasste Marius genauer ins Auge. "Liara ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich bin aber sicher, dass sich das mit der Zeit ergeben wird.", meinte Marius zuversichtlich.

Die nächsten Minuten unterhielten sie sich noch eine Weile und Marius versuchte mehr Informationen über sie und Shepard aus ihr heraus zu kitzeln. Aber egal wie nebenbei oder gut versteckt seine Anmerkungen, Andeutungen und fragen waren, Liara antwortete stehts mit einem Lächeln und sagte nichts. Also verabschiedete sich Marius und ging davon. Sein Weg führte ihn seltsamerweise zu Joker ins Cockpit. "Kann man dich eigentlich irgendwann einmal wo anders als hier finden?", fragte Marius den Piloten. Joker warf ihm nur einen Blick zu und grinste.

"Also, wie steht es um unseren Commander und sie hübsche Asari?", fragte Joker und Marius hob eine Augenbraue. "Joker, woher?", fragte Marius und warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf den Intercomschalter. "Hey, irgendwie muss ich mich auf dem Laufenden halten.", verteidigte sich der Pilot und grinste schief.

"Joker, kein Kommentar.", sagte Marius und ging davon. "Hey, wenn du jemals deine Meinung änderst, du weißt wo du mich finden kannst!", rief ihm der Pilot noch hinterher. "Joker, du brauchst ein vernünftiges Hobby!", rief Marius noch zurück und ging nun endgültig. Und da er nichts zu tun hatte begab sich Marius in den Hangar, holte drei große Kisten aus ihrer Ecke und spielte ebenfalls Tetris. Nur mit seinem Anzug. Marius wusste nicht wie lange er hier nun saß und an seinem Anzug herum schraubte, jedenfalls war er gut daran gewesen sich neben die Spinde zu begeben.

Er war gerade fertig geworden das letzte Stück zu reparieren, als Wrex ihn am Kragen packte und in den Aufzug schleifte. Marius wollte sich gerade beschweren, als die Aufzugstür zu ging, das Schiff etwas heftig wackelte und es im Hangar krachte.

"Was zum?", fragte Marius und der Aufzug ging wieder auf. Dort auf der rechten Seite stand wieder Mako und die große Maschine wurde ausgeschaltet. "Danke.", sagte Marius noch zu Wrex, der zur Antwort etwas grollte und machte sich daran die Teile seines Anzugs, die nun überall im Raum verteilt waren, aufzusammeln. Die Abdeckung für sein Schienbein fehlte jedoch. "Ach verdammt, hätte mich jemand nicht warnen können?", beschwerte er sich, was von Shepard, Kaidan und Ashley, die gerade ausgestiegen waren, nur einen verständnislosen Blick provozierte.

"Joker hatte eine Durchsage gemacht und ich hatte dich auch einmal darauf hingewiesen. Rate warum ich dich am Kragen gepackt habe. Richtig, du hattest nicht gehört.", antwortete Wrex und Marius fühlte sich einen Augenblick wie ein zurechtgewiesener Schuljunge.

Nun, jedenfalls hatte er noch Ersatzteile. Und eine simple Abdeckung war auch nicht so schlimm. "Wie viel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?", fragte Marius nachdem er sein Zeug eingesammelt und den Anzug wieder zusammen gesetzt hatte. "Kurz nach neun.", antwortete Kaidan und räumte sein Zeug in seinen Spind. "Genau die richtige Uhrzeit für eine Dusche.", kommentierte Ashley und ging davon.

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

_**?. **__**? ?:**__**?**__**? ?.?.? ?.?.**_

_"Was machst du denn noch hier?", fragte Athame den alten Mann und schritt langsam um den Spieltisch herum. Bis auf den alten Mann und die Asari war niemand im Spielraum, denn alle waren gegangen um zu schlafen, zu essen oder einfach nur eine Pause zu machen. "Das gleiche könnte ich auch dich fragen.", erwiderte der Mann und nahm nicht für eine Sekunde den Blick vom Spielfeld._

_Athame bedachte den anderen nur mit einem kurzen Blick. Sie schritt an ihren Platz, zog eine Spielkarte aus ihrer Schatulle und legte diese an einen Ort, wo jetzt schon ein ganzer Haufen an Karten von den verschiedensten Teilnehmern lagen. Dort befanden sich unter anderem schon eine ihrer eigenen Karten, mehrere Karten des Turianers, einige Karten des Menschen, wovon auf einer eine schlanke Fregatte mit interessanten Werten abgebildet wurde und eine Spielkarte Dimosias mit dem Namen Nazara._

_"Ich hatte überlegt und bin nun zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.", sagte Athame und betrachtete zufrieden das Spielfeld. Der alte Mann seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen "Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass das alles nur eine Verzögerungstaktik ist, oder?". Er ging um den Tisch herum und betrachtete mit undeutbaren Blick eines der vielen Spielfelder. "Ja, das ist mir durchaus bewusst. Es ist ja nicht_

_das erste Mal, dass wir dieses Spiel spielen. Es ist aber das erste Mal, dass wir ... was ist los?", Athame stellte sich neben den Alten und betrachtete ebenfalls das Spielfeld, welches ihren Gesprächspartner so faszinierte._

_Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn fragend an "Ist was?". Er schaute kurz auf und blickte dann wieder auf das Feld "So könnte man es sagen. Siehst du diese Figur?", dabei deutete er auf eine Figur, die am Rand des Spielfelds stand. "Ja, was soll damit sein? Ich weiß nur, dass du eine ähnliche besitzt.", dabei deutete sie leicht mit dem Kopf in die Richtung seiner Figuren._

_"Das meine ich nicht. Sie hatte diese Figur schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr benutzt. Warum nur jetzt?", er rieb sich grübelnd den Bart. "Vielleicht als Reaktion auf deine Figur?", mutmaßte die Asari. Er schnaubte "Könnte sein. Jedoch warum erst jetzt? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass je mehr wir solche Figuren aufstellen, desto mehr wird der Ausgang dem Zufall überlassen."._

_"Und was stört dich daran?", fragte Athame und ging wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück "Ich hatte bei unseren bisherigen Spielen immer den Eindruck, dass gerade du solches magst.". "Was mich daran stört ist, dass Demosia immer gerne alle Zügel in der Hand hält. Sie muss also einen Trumpf haben, irgendwo.", er ging zu seinen Karte, zog eine aus seinem Stapel mit einem stilisierten Vogel darauf und seufzte kurz._

_Athame schaute wieder zufrieden auf die Spielfelder und drehte sich zum gehen um "Kommst du? Ich habe da neulich ein sehr schönes Restaurant gefunden und würde mich über deine Begleitung freuen. Der Alte legte nach kurzen Überlegen die Karte in die Nähe eines Spielfelds mit dem Namen Omega. Nach der Pause konnte er immer noch die weiteren nötigen Spielzüge tun. Er drehte sich ebenfalls um und ging mit der Asari davon._

_Wie bei jeder neu gesetzten Karte leuchtete auch bei dieser der Namenszug kurz auf. _Balance of Judgement _hieß diese._

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

**Mi. ****17:00****, 19.07.2183, Normandy SR-1, Messe****, im Orbit um Brekenstein**

"Flint! Warte!", Marius war gerade den Gang vom CIC herab gekommen um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, als jemand nach ihm rief. Er musste auch nicht auf diesen Jemand lange warten, denn Ashley hatte ihn schon erreicht. "Jo.", sagte Marius kurz und ging weiter zur Küche. Er hatte wirklich Hunger. Ashley ließ sich davon jedoch nicht irritieren und folgte ihm "Ich wollte fragen ob du heute Abend etwas vor hast?".

Marius warf der Soldatin einen fragenden Blick zu als er kurz vom Essensplan aufblickte. "Wir .. oder besser gesagt ich habe mir gedacht, dass wir alle zusammen mal etwas unternehmen könnten. Wir werden bis morgen Mittag im Orbit um Brekenstein bleiben. Es kann nichts schaden.", erklärte sie und warf vielsagend einen Blick auf den Essensplan. Marius konnte sich durchaus mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, schließlich war das Essen für heute nicht unbedingt seine Welt.

"Ok ... ich bin dabei. Wann und wo?", fragte er und legte mit einem Seufzer den Plan beiseite. "Ich gebe dir Bescheid. Vorher muss ich noch die anderen überreden.", und damit eilte sie davon. Soldaten und Landgang, dachte Marius. Das konnte ja heiter werden. "Wo hast du eigentlich vor hin zu gehen?", rief er ihr noch hinterher und bekam ein "Das kannst du gerne klären!" zurück. Warum hatte er auch fragen müssen.

Also setzte sich Marius, ohne Tablett, in die Messe und ging in seinem Omnitool die Möglichkeiten durch. Da die Normandy heut Abend in den Raumhafen von Milgrom, der Hauptstadt von Brekenstein, einfliegen würde beschränkte sich Marius auf dieses Gebiet. Clubs, Bars, Kneipen und Diskotheken gab es zwar zuhauf aber etwas Gutes aus diesem Angebot zu filtern war schon eine Herausforderung. Da er jedoch keinen Schimmer hatte was gut und angesagt auf diesem Planeten war loggte er sich in die örtliche Zweigstelle von Talon Industries ein.

Eventuell hatten die etwas interessantes in ihrem Netzwerk zu bieten. Das Firmennetzwerk von Talon war in dem Sinne anders, als dass es neben dem normalen Firmennetzwerk auch ein eher soziales Netzwerk für die Mitarbeiter bot. Dort konnten sich diese über besondere Orten und dergleichen an den jeweiligen Standorten austauschen. Als er so das Angebot durchforstete stieß er nicht nur auf einen ansprechenden Club, die KI der Einrichtung hatte ihm auch eine sehr interessante Nachricht weitergeleitet.

"Das dürfte Tobias freuen... hoffe ich jedenfalls.", murmelte Marius und deaktivierte nach der Reservierung sein Omnitool.

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Chief Williams.", sagte Shepard und betrachtete etwas erstaunt seine Untergebene, die regelrecht außer Atem in seine Kabine gestürmt kam. "Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Tobias, legte das Datapad beiseite und drehte sich mit seinem Stuhl zu ihr um. "Commander", sagte Ashley kurz, salutierte und redete weiter "ich wollte fragen ob es möglich ist, dass wir alle zusammen, Garrus, Liara, Marius, Wrex, Sie, ich, Tali und Joker uns einen schönen Abend auf Brekenstein machen könnten.".

Shepard massierte sich den Nacken. Das war keine schlechte Idee. Doch hatte er noch nicht wenige Berichte zu schreiben. Wie er diesen Teil an seinem Job hasste. "Da gibt es nur ein Problem Williams. Wer erledigt diese ganzen Aufgaben", dabei hielt er das Datapad hoch "und wer passt auf die Normandy auf?", fragte Shepard. Ashley hatte aber natürlich auch eine Lösung dafür parat "Pressly kann ein Auge auf die Normandy haben und morgen auf dem Flug nach Virmire können der Lt, Joker und ich sie bei diesen Aufgaben unterstützen.".

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

Ashley hatte es geschafft den Commander für ihre Idee zu gewinnen. Jetzt musste sie nur noch Joker und Lt Alenko darüber informieren zu was sie sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten und Pressly darum bitten auf der Normandy zu bleiben, während alle anderen Ausgang hatten. Ach und Wrex sowie Tali und Liara musste sie auch noch dazu überreden mit zu kommen. Obendrein wusste sie nicht was sie heute Abend anziehen sollte. Aber so war das beim Militär, immer auf Achse und zu allem bereit.

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

**Zeit: 18:45**

Joker hatte eben die Normandy in den Hangar des Raumhafens gebracht als Marius wieder Ashley über den Weg lief. "Hey Ashley, ich habe eine Location, die dir gefallen dürfte. Wann hast du vor dort einzulaufen?" "Keine Ahnung, so gegen einundzwanzig Uhr?" "Pass auf, ich werde dir die Adresse und alles auf dein Omnitool schicken, ich muss vorher nämlich noch etwas erledigen.".

Talon Industries. Marius musste zugeben, dass der Gebäudekomplex, obwohl er ihn selber mit geplant hatte, recht beeindruckend war. Was an diesem hier jedoch etwas seltsam wirkte, war dass er zwar nicht mitten aber schon im Stadtinneren lag. Soll heißen, das Firmengeländer war von allen Seiten mit Gebäuden umschlossen. So begab es sich, dass sich fast schon mitten in Milgrom eine riesige Grünanlage befand. So begab es sich, dass das hier bisher der einzige TI-Komplex, welcher von einer der nahen Städte verschlungen wurde, doch Marius hoffte, dass sich das nicht negativ auf spätere Entwicklungen auswirken würde.

Der Taxifahrer des Skycars war jedenfalls recht erstaunt gewesen, dass er nach Talon wollte. Seiner Aussage nach waren es meistens Krankentransporte von den Krankenhäusern, die nach Talon flogen oder die Mitarbeiter mit den eigenen Skycars, sofern sie außerhalb des Firmengeländes wohnte. Die meisten wohnten jedenfalls innerhalb. So war auch der direkte Luftraum oberhalb des Firmengeländes nur für autorisierte Personen zugänglich. Eine der vielen Veränderung über die Zeit waren gewesen, dass aufgrund der Größe der Talonschiffe, sie waren gute eintausendfünfhundert Meter lang, auch die Firmengelände vergrößert wurden.

So hatten diese eine Breite und Länge von jeweils zwei Kilometern. So konnten die riesigen Schiffe kurz oberhalb des Gebäudekomplexes in Parkstellung gehen und per Lastenaufzüge ihre riesigen Container abladen. So befand sich Marius wenige Augenblicke am Haupteingang des Komplexes und stieg aus. Das Taxi düste augenblicklich wieder davon. Marius ging zielgerade durch die Sicherheitskontrolle, den äußeren Gebäudering und direkt auf das große Hauptgebäude zu.

Er musste jedoch den auf seiner Seite befindlichen großen Platz vor dem Hauptgebäude umrunden, denn dort wo sich dieser normalerweise befand war nun ein großes und tiefes Loch und die Beton und Stahlklappen schlossen sich nur langsam. Er wurde bereits erwartet.

"Matriarchin Lannis.", grüßte er die Asari freundlich und verbeugte sich leicht, was diese ihm gleich tat. "Vater.", erwiderte sie respektvoll und reichte ihm die Hand "Was kann ich für euch tun?". Marius griff in seine Tasche und reichte ihr ein Datapad. Lannis las sich aufmerksam das Pad durch und nickte. "Geht voran.", meinte Marius und beide verschwanden im Gebäude.

Fünf Minuten später betraten sie einen bewachten Raum in dem vier Menschen und eine Asari gefesselten, geknebelt und mit einem Tuch vor den Augen auf ihren Stühlen fixiert waren. Marius studierte aufmerksam ein Datapad, welches an der Tür gehangen hatte. Die vier Menschen waren Agenten von Cerberus und die Asari eine vom Shadow Broker. Marius nickte noch dem anderen Eldar zu, welcher locker in der Ecke stand. Dieser war Mitglied der Black Guards und demnach ein Äquivalent zu den Asaricommandos. Marius warf dem in schwarz gekleideten Mann einen fragenden Blick zu, welchen dieser mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte.

Auch Lannis schüttelt den Kopf. Nun, was sein muss, muss sein, dachte sich Marius und nickte dem anderen Mann zu, der daraufhin seine Waffe zog. Draußen vor der Tür des Raumes, die fünf Schüsse einfach überhörend, erklärte er kurz Lannis was er braucht. "Wir müssen etwas gegen Cerberus unternehmen, auch wenn es nur im kleinen ist.", teilte er ihr mit und grübelte. Santar, der andere Eldar trat entspannt durch die Tür hinter der Marius alle fünf Personen zusammengesackt am Boden liegen sah. "Santar, ich habe folgende Idee, also ..."

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

**21:45**

Marius saß auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Haupteingangs eines der abgesagtesten Clubs des Planeten und betrachtete amüsiert die Schlange vor diesem. Das U212, der Name war angelehnt an ein Uboot aus dem einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert der Erde, war eines der Clubs, die sich ihre Kundschaft im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aussuchten. Von einem ehemaligen Mitglied von Talon gegründet hatten nur solche direkten Zugang, die Mitarbeiter bei Talon waren, als Mitglied dort eingetragen waren oder als Begleitung von einer solchen Person mitkamen. Alle anderen musste vor der Tür warten und wurden kritischen Prüfungen der Türsteher unterzogen.

Der Vorteil lag klar auf der Hand. Marius saß hier nun und fragte sich wo die anderen denn nun bleiben würden. Drinnen konnten sie nicht sein, weil sie ohne ihn nicht herein gekommen wären. Außerdem hatte er einen der Türsteher gefragt, ob eine auffällige Gruppe versucht hatte herein zu kommen. Als er Ashley schon auf ihrem Omnitool anrufen wollte sah er eine bunt gemischte Gruppe um die Straßenecke kommen. Nun beantwortete sich bei Ashleys und Liaras Anblick auch die Frage warum sie so lange gebraucht hatten. Für das Tragen solcher Outfits brauchten diese beiden auf jeden Fall einen Waffenschein. Atembereubend.

Bei Garrus und Kaidan musste Marius jedoch fast lachen. Bei ersterem sah die Kleidung wie eine Uniform aus, typisch Turianer. Kaiden dagegen hatte ein geradezu kreischend buntes Hemd an, dass man Augenkrebs davon bekommen könnte. Später erfuhr Marius, dass Kaidan nichts anderes mehr zum Anziehen außerhalb des Dienstes gehabt hatte. Alles war in der Wäsche. Wrex trug wie erwartet einen Kampfpanzer, auch wenn das nur die leichte Version war und Joker hatte natürlich seine Mütze auf. Shepard, in einer schwarzen Stoffhose, einem weißen Hemd und einem schwarzen Jackett gekleidet, bewegte sich wie ein Mann in einem Selbstbewusstsein, welches klar machte, dass er wusste wer und was er war.

Dies führte zwangsläufig dazu, dass nicht nur Liara immer wieder ihren Blick über ihn gleiten ließ, sondern auch die meisten Frauen in der Warteschlange. Sogar der ein zwei interessierte Männer betrachteten ihn wie ein Stück Wild, welches zu erlegen galt. Marius fand gerade das zu komisch und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Was hat euch denn alle aufgehalten?", fragte er und trat zur Gruppe. Nicht wie erwartet auf Joker oder eine der Damen, nein sie alle wiesen auf Kaidan. "Der gute Lt hatte Probleme mit seiner Frisur.", Ashley und lächelte Kaidan zuckersüß an, worauf diesem sichtlich unwohl in der Haut wurde. Ashley hasste es sich zu etwas zu verspäten.

"Na, dann kommt mal mit.", sagte Marius und führte alle in den Club. Auf Garrus fragenden Blick, mit welchem er auch Tali bedachte erwiderte Marius "Keine Sorge, ihr werdet erstaunt sein.". Der Club teilte sich primär in drei Bereiche auf. Am Anfang, höher gelegen als der ganze rest und mit einer Empore darüber, welche man mit einer Wendeltreppe erreichen konnte, befanden sich vornehmlich Tische und Stühle. Jeder der Lust hatte konnte hier die wirklich sehr gute Küche mit ihren vielen Speisen genießen. Danach kam, von einer großen schallisolierenden Scheibe abgegrenzt, das Tanzparkett, wo sich einige Gäste bereits austobten. An der rechten Seiten hatte der DJ sein Pult und ihm gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Wand befand sich der schleusenartige Durchgang in diesen Bereich.

Direkt hinter dem Tanzparkett, als größter aller drei Bereiche, befanden sich vornehmlich Sitzkissen in allen Farben und Formen, niedrige Tische sowie Stehtische und Stühle für die nicht mehr ganz so willigen Tanzgäste. Hier befand sich auch im Zentrum eine sehr große Bar. Zu allen Seiten an der Wand befanden sich durch schwere Vorhänge abgegrenzt Sitzecken mit genügend Platz für ganze Gruppen, die etwas unter sich bleiben wollen.

Kaum hatten waren sie durch die Schleuse in der Glaswand getreten stapfte Wrex in Richtung der Bar davon, nicht wenige verwirrte Blicke von anderen Gästen ihm folgend. Man sah hier nicht viele Kroganer, oder eher Wrex war der Erste in diesem Laden. Als sich die Gruppe eine der Nischen angeln ging blieb Marius stehen und grinste den Knirps an, der an seiner Hose zupfte um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. "Ey, was machst du denn hier und legte seine Hand auf den Kopf seiner Tochter.", Götter, in diesen Augen konnte er versinken. "Dich besuchen!", kam die stolze Antwort und sie grinste zu ihm hoch. Dies war einer der Gründe gewesen warum er überhaupt hier her gewollt hatte.

Marius hatte nämlich schon vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, dass sie auf Bekenstein einen kurzen Zwischenhalt einhalten würden und hatte dies Seraphine mitgeteilt. Diese hatte dann die Idee gehabt ihn mit Lucy zusammen zu besuchen. Marius konnte sich nicht beschweren. Er hob also seine Tochter hoch und begab sich an einen Tisch am Rand des Raumes und nahe der Glasscheibe wo Finna schon auf ihn wartete. "Also, was gibt es zu essen?", fragte er und setzte sich hin.

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Gott ist die süß.", sagte Ashley und beobachtete durch die Scheibe wie Marius das kleine Mädchen hoch hob und mit ihr zu einem Tisch ging. "Hey, wir haben einen Platz für uns alle gefunden.", teilte ihr Talli mit "Wo ist eigentlich Marius?". Den Blick von Ashley interpretierend und folgend konnte sie sich jedoch ein Gekicher nicht verkneifen. "Auf, komm schon. Du schaust recht dämlich aus, wenn du sie so anstarrst.", sagte Tali amüsiert und führte Ashley zu deren Platz. Dort befanden sich bereits Garrus, Shepard, Joker und Liara, wobei Garrus und Shepard sich über etwas zu unterhalten schienen und letztere ihre Augen nicht von Shepard lassen konnte.

Kaidan war aus welchen Gründen auch immer auf dem Weg verloren gegangen und keiner wusste so recht wo er war und Wrex hatte es sich schon an der Bar gemütlich gemacht. Gegen dreinundzwanzig Uhr wurde immer mehr und mehr los auf der Tanzfläche, sodass Ashley Liara und Tali dazu nötigte sie dorthin zu begleiten. Sie hatte auch Garrus versucht dazu zu überreden, doch dieser hat dankend auf die generelle Unfähig der Turianer beim Tanzen hinweisend das Angebot abgelehnt. Joker konnten sie wegen seiner Glasknochenkrankheit schlecht fragen und Shepard war zu diesem Zeitpunkt an der Bar neuen Nachschub zu ordern.

Als Shepard dann wieder auf deren Platz eintraf entschuldigte er sich in Richtung Tanzfläche, als er Liara, total versunken im Takt hat tanzen sehen. Der wirklich Grund hätte auch der Kerl sein können, der sich an sie heran machte. Jedenfalls verschwand auch er in der Menge. Tali derweil hatte Kaidan am Rand des Entspannungsbereiches ausmachen können wie er von einer Asari und einer menschlichen Frau auf einem Stuhl regelrecht festgenagelt wurde. Nun, dachte sich Tali, er wird schon alleine klar kommen und betrachtete noch einmal amüsiert seinen gehetzten Blick.

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

**23:18**

"Nun, wollen wir uns zu den anderen gesellen?", fragte Marius seinen Spross und ließ seine Hand durch Lucys Haare gleiten. Diese blickte zu ihm auf und nickte aufgeregt. Für sie war dies alles super aufregend. Sie hätte in der Regel schon längst im Bett sein müssen und hoffte nun inständig, dass ihre Eltern nicht auch auf diese Idee kamen. Ihre Mutter hatte jedoch gemeint, dass sie noch etwas zu erledigen hätte und sie später abholen würde und war mit einem Abschiedskuss für beide wieder davon gerauscht.

Bevor sie jedoch den "Erwachsenenbereich" betreten konnte musste sie sich zwei Ohrstecker in den Gehörgang einführen um ihre Ohren zu schützen wie ihr Vater sagte. Gesagt getan und so flitzte sie vorne weg. Diese Ohrstecker dienten Primär dazu da die Umgebungsgeräusche auf ein erträgliches Maß zu reduzieren und waren demnach eine Weiterentwicklung des Gehörschutzes. So kamen sie dann auch nach wenigen Minuten am Tisch der Gruppe an, wo im Moment nur Joker und Garrus saßen.

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Hallo.", hörte Joker eine aufgeregte und zugleich vergnügte Stimme und schaute etwas verblüfft den kleinen Knirps an, der nun vor ihrem Tisch stand. "Huch, wo kommst du denn her?", meinte er und wurde aus seiner Betrachtung der ansehnlichen Kellnerinnen gerissen. Das Mädchen schaute den Piloten einen Moment so an als ob sie an seiner Intelligenz ob seiner Frage zweifeln würde und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Tür "Von da natürlich.". Garrus bemerkte als erster Marius, der hinter den Knirps trat und ihr eine Hand auf den Kopf legte.

"Sei lieb.", sprach er mit einem Lächeln zu dieser herunter. "Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Lucy meine Tochter. Lucy das sind Joker, der Pilot der Normandy und Garrus ein ehemaliger Ermittler beim C-Sec.", dabei deutete er erst auf das Mädchen und dann auf Joker und Garrus. "Oh, hi.", sagte Joker,d er sie mit neuem Interesse musterte wobei Garrus nur kurz winkte. "Marius, ist es eine gute Idee ein kleines Kind ..."

"Ich bin gar nicht klein.", beschwerte sich Lucy und richtete sich völlig in ihrer kleinen Größe auf was Joker zum Lachen brachte und Garrus ein glucksen abverlangte.

".. ist es eine gute Idee ein Kind hier her zu bringen?", vollendete Garrus den Satz und deutete nicht nur vielsagend auf die ganzen Getränke sondern auch auf die ganzen Paaren. Marius zuckte nur mit den Schultern "Keine Sorge. Sie wird euch höchstens nur ein oder mehrere Löcher in den Bauch fragen und dann einschlafen." "Werde ich nicht, also das einschlafen meine ich!".

Und so parkte Lucy sich zwischen Garrus und Joker und löcherte letzteren mit ihren Fragen. Zu Jokers Verteidigung musste Garrus zugeben, dass er sich recht gut hielt. Als dann jedoch das Gespräch von einfachen Fragen in Richtung einer Diskussion über Vor und Nachteile des Antriebs der Normandy ausartete schaltete er Geistig ab. Marius derweil beobachtete amüsiert das Gespräch und vor allem Jokers Ernsthaftigkeit mit der er es führte.

**~o~o~o~0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

Shepard, Tali, Liara und Ashley hatten derweil genug vom Tanzen und waren gerade dabei sich an der Bar eine Erfrischung zu genehmigen als er auf Kaidan aufmerksam wurde. "Schaut mal da.", wies er seine Freunde an und alle beobachteten wie Kaidan leicht gehetzt an deren Tisch trat. Sie konnten sehen wie der Lt schnell und hastig auf die Leute in der Nische einredete und sich dabei immer wieder nervös umschaute. "Was hat er denn?", fragte Liara worauf Tali losprustete. Sie konnte sich denken was los war.

Kaidan hatte derweil anscheinend etwas erschreckendes gesehen und eilte zur rechten Seite davon. Marius und Joker, die beide am Rand saßen schauten erst etwas verwirrt Kaidan hinterher, blickten kurz in die Gegenrichtung und beobachteten mit breitem Grinsen eine Asari und eine menschliche Frau, die an deren Nische vorbei eilte. Shepard konnte sich denken was das sollte und musste ebenfalls grinsen. "Dann lasst uns mal zurück gehen.", meinte er und ließ den Damen den Vortritt was Ashley mit "Oh, ein Offizier und Gentleman." kommentierte.

Dort angekommen staunten sie nicht schlecht, als sie das kleine Mädchen zwischen Garrus und Joker erblickten, welches ihnen breit grinsend und vor Freude strahlen zu winkte. Schüchtern war sie jedenfalls nicht, dachte Shepard. "Joker, du solltest wissen, dass Kindesentführung in jeder Gesellschaft strafbar ist.", bemerkte Tali trocken. "Woah, woah, woah. Moment mal. Ich habe niemanden entführt. Die Kleine .. au", Lucy hatte ihm bei dem Wort klein in die Seite gestumpt " sie ist Marius Tochter.", verteidigte er sich mit verletztem Stolz was nur dazu führte, dass Ashley und Tali ihn auslachten. "Das wissen wir bereits.", klärte ihn die Soldatin auf und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Du bist hiermit gewarnt. Solltest du dem Kind etwas Unanständiges erzählen drück ich dich durch einen Schraubstock.", wies Tali ihn hin und setzte sich. Marius verabschiedete sich kurz in Richtung Bar, er brauchte was zu trinken und auch der Rest der Gruppe setzte sich hin. Ashley konnte die Finger nicht still halten und versuchte Lucy den Kopf zu streicheln worauf diese zurück fuhr und sich schützen die Hände auf den Kopf legte "Stop! Nur Papa darf das-", erklärte sie bestimmt was Ashley zu einem enttäuschten seufzen trieb.

"Was hast du?", fragte sie eine verwirrte Liara. "Du weißt, dass ich mit drei Schwester aufgewachsen bin? Ich weiß nicht ob es von da kommt, jedoch finde ich klei ... ich finde Kinder absolut süß und kann einfach nicht meine Finger still halten. Liara versuchte zu verstehen was Ashley meinte während Tali interessiert Lucy und Joker im Gespräch beobachtete. "Willst du dich nicht setzen Tobias?", fragte Liara Shepard, welcher immer noch stand. Tali und Ashley brachen ob der Benutzung von Shepards Vornamen und Liaras Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn verwendet hatte in Gekicher aus.

"Ach hört auf damit.", sagte Liara, die nun leicht lila im Gesicht wurde und peinlich berührt auf ihre Hände starrte, was jedoch emhr Gelächter auslöste. Gerade als Shepard sich setzten wollte blieb er mitten in der Bewegung stehen und blickte erstaunt Richtung Durchgang zum Restaurantbereich. "Das gibt es nicht.", sagte er ungläubig, worauf sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht bildete.

* * *

**Nun etwas in eigener Sache. Zwar schreibe ich die Story wohl mehr zu meinem Vergnügen, aber weil ich sie auch mit anderen, sprich euch teile interessiert mich eure Meinung. Deshalb ein zwei Fragen, die mir eventuell der geneigte Feddback/Reviewschreiber als Antwort hinterlassen könnte.**

**Wie findet ihr die Geschichte an sich? Die Charaktere und ihre Darstellung (Neue und Alte)? Wie schauts mit dem Schriftbild meines Geschreibsels aus (hatte beim Lesen der alten Chapter den ein oderen anderen Wordfail entdeckt)? Wie ist die Story zu lesen (flüssig, holprig, wie auf Morsepapier)? Und was ist mit der Textformatierung, was ist angenehmer (eher Blöcke wie am Anfang, kruze ein bis Zweizeiler wie bis vor kurzem oder die zwei bis Fünfzeiler wie hier)?  
**

**Also, wenn ihr mal Zeit, Lust und Laune habt, dann sagt mir eure Meinung, denn nur so kann ich mich verbesseren ohne wild zu experimentieren. Und warum lest ihr das hier überhaupt? Würde mich halt mal interessieren.  
**

**Und yay. Die 85k Wörtermarke ist eknackt, Hätte ich nach so kurzer Zeit nicht gedacht.  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	24. Partyende

**Moin moin und hallöchen. Nach nun mehr als einem halben Monat habe ich nun wieder Zeit etwas zu schreiben. Jedoch viel mir der Wiedereinstieg etwas schwer und so wird das hier nun ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Also, wenn es euch gefällt, oder eben nicht gefällt schreibt ein Review und lasst es mich wissen. Ansonsten viel Spaß :D  
**

* * *

**Partyende**

**Mi. 23:47, 19.07.2183, U212, Milgrom, Brekenstein**

"Alice.", rief Shepard breit grinsend aus und stürmte vom Tisch davon in Richtung des Glasdurchgangs. Die anderen schauten ihm nur verdutzt hinterher. Tobias hatte zwar gewusst, dass Alice Schiff in der Gegend von Brekenstein seinen Dienst tat, jedoch hatte er nicht gewusst, dass es sich heute in der Nähe des Planeten aufhalten würde. Geschweige denn, dass er seine Schwester hier wiedersehen würde.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Wer das wohl ist?", fragte Garrus mehr aus höflichem denn aus aktuellem Interesse. Während die meisten einen weiteren Moment die Personen, beziehungsweise die einzelne Person in der Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge musterten, die Shepards Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. "Die beiden scheinen sich jedenfalls gut zu kennen.", bemerkte Ashley und alle beobachteten, wie ihr Commander nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit der Fremden, diese in die Arme nahm. Liara selber gab keinen Kommentar von sich und versuchte das leicht stechende und ziehende Gefühl in ihrem Brustkorb zu identifizieren, welches beim Beobachten der Beiden aufkam.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

Während alle am Tisch sich noch über diese mysteriöse Person unterhielten und immer wieder fragenden Blicke in deren Richtung warfen, war Lucy über Jokers und Talis Schoß geklettert und machten sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Vater. Sie selber kannte Alice noch von früher, jedoch war sie nun etwas ungehalten, weil sich keiner mehr mit ihr unterhalten wollte.

Alle waren zu sehr an diesem Neuankömmling interessiert. Doofe Erwachsene. Jedenfalls ihren Instinkten folgend fand sie ihren Vater, der mit dem Rücken zum Eingang an der Bar neben Wrex saß und sich mit diesem über Waffen unterhielt. Und darüber wie man wohl ohne viel Feuerkraft einen kroganischen Kriegsmeister besiegen könnte. Lucy, die nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem Verstand was diese zwei redeten zupfte an den Kleidern ihres Vaters um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

Marius war eben mit Wrex überein gekommen, dass man einen Kriegsmeister wohl nur mit mindestens einer Shotgun und einer Hand voll Granaten angehen sollte, dabei musste Wrex beim Gedanken an die beiden Kroganer auf Noveria noch einmal lachen, als jemand an seiner Kleidung zog.

"Na wer ist denn das.", sagte Marius, bückte sich etwas und hob seinen Spross auf seinen Schoß. Lucy schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals und deutete mit dem anderen auf Tobias und Alice, welche sich eben an den Tisch der Normandycrew begaben.

"Und wer ist das?", fragte Wrex Marius beiläufig, deutete mit dem Kopf auf Lucy und hielt dem Barkeeper sein leeres Glas hin. "Das ist meine Tochter." und setzte diese auf den Hocker neben sich. Marius beobachtete stirnrunzelnd wie Tobias wohl seine Schwester den anderen vorstellte, beugte sich zu seiner Tochter rüber und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Lucy grinste ihren Vater nur kurz an und verschwand Richtung Gruppentisch.

Marius selber stand ebenfalls auf, stellte sein ebenfalls leeres Glas ab und nickte Wrex noch einmal zu bevor er ging. Er brauchte auch nicht lange um die Person zu finden, die er suchte. Er trat einfach zwischen den beiden Frauen, die Kaidan in die Ecke getrieben hatten, hindurch und half ihm auf die Füße. "Wenn die Damen uns bitte entschuldigen würden, aber seine Freundin vermisst ihn schon.", sagte Marius, packte den verdutzten Kaidan am Arm und führte ihn an den nicht weniger verdutzten Frauen vorbei.

"Danke Marius, dafür schulde ich dir was.", hörte Marius Kaidan sagen und grinste nur. Er hatte schon eine Idee wie der Lt seine Schulden begleichen konnte. Keine Minute später lieferte er den erschöpften Lt am Tisch der Gruppe ab. "Sag Marius, was wollte deine Tochter von Alice?", fragte ihn Tobias und musterte den rothaarigen Mann, welcher ihn nur fragend ansah. "Bitte?" "Deine Tochter, jedenfalls sagte Joker, dass das deine Tochter sei, kam hier eben an, wechselte ein paar Worte mit meiner sehr überraschten Schwester und beide gingen dann in Richtung des vorderen Bereichs davon.", dabei deutete er grob dorthin, wo Marius mit Seraphine und Lucy etwas gegessen hatte.

"Keine Ahnung.", sagte Marius und zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich werde es jedenfalls herausfinden.". Damit drehte er sich um und ging ebenfalls.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Also Shepard, du wolltest uns etwas über deine Schwester erzählen. Wie kommt es, dass du sie nie erwähnt hattest?", lenkte Garrus das Gesprächsthema wieder in den interessanten Bereich. Seine Frage hatte bewirkt, dass Shepard nun die komplette Aufmerksamkeit des Tisches besaß. Sogar Liara schaute Tobias etwas vorwurfsvoll an. Ein Gesichtsausdruck den Tobias absolut süß fand.

"Nun, was sollte ich denn von ihr großartig erzählen? Sie ist meine Schwester, war wie ich auf Mindior, als..."

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"..., das ist voll cool!", hörte Marius seine Tochter noch sagen und setzte sich neben Alice an die Bar. Alice blickte kurz auf und stellte ein Glas mit irgendeinem Cocktail vor ihn hin und widmete sich wieder Lucy. "Nun, als cool würde ich das nicht bezeichnen.", erwiderte sich und kratzte sich am Kopf. Marius hatte keinen Schimmer worüber die beiden eigentlich redeten, der Cocktail schmeckte jedoch hervorragend.

Alice wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun Marius zu, der seelenruhig sein Getränk schlürfte. "Und?" "Und was?". Alice spießte Marius mit ihren Blicken auf, welche dieser mit einem Funkeln in den Augen und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen erwiderte. "Wie kommt es, dass sie", dabei deutete Alice auf Lucy "noch genauso aussieht wie damals und du auch?". Marius nahm nochmal einen Schluck aus seinem Cocktail, der wirklich gut war und drehte sich etwas zu Alice.

"Willst du wirklich eine Antwort darauf haben?", fragte er Alice in einer Tonlage, welche ihr klar machte, dass sie die Antwort wohl nicht verstehen oder bereuen würde. Eventuell sogar beides. Alice rieb sich die Schläfen "Das heißt, dass ich es jetzt noch nicht zu wissen brauch. Du wirst es mir aber später irgendwann mal erklären oder?". Marius nickte nur. Wenigstens hatte sich ihr ehemaliger Meister in seinem Verhalten nicht sehr verändert.

Früher war es auch schon so gewesen, dass er ihr erst dann etwas erzählt, gezeigt oder erklärt hatte, wenn er der Meinung war, dass sie es verstehen würde. Alles andere würde er dann auch erklären. SO lange konnte sie ja noch warten.

Marius selber war mehr als etwas erleichtert. Einen Gefühlsausbruch wie bei Tobias wollte er nicht noch einmal erleben, denn er spielte ungern mit dem Gedächtnis anderer herum. Mal davon abgesehen, dass dabei viel zu viel schiefgehen konnte. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Alice, trotz ihrer Erfahrungen noch immer die besonnenere der Zwillinge war.

Nun gut, anderes Thema. "Was macht die Psychotherapie?", fragte Marius interessiert. Er hatte zwar irgendwo in seinem Omnitool die Befunde des zuständigen Psychologen, jedoch interessierte er sich eher weniger für das Geschreibsel eines Seelendoktors. Alice schaute ihn kurz ihn kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und bekam bei Sprechen einen etwas glasigen Blick.

"Es geht voran. Ich habe immer noch Albträume von damals.", was nur verständlich war nach Marius Meinung "Jedoch habe ich meine Gefühlsausbrüche mittlerweile im Griff. Richtig schlimm sind nur die Flashbacks, wenn ich wieder erleben muss an Bord dieses schrecklichen Schiffes zu sein und ...". Alice brach ab zu reden und blinzelte die Tränen weg.

Der Barkeeper schaute ob der Gefühlsregung von Alice weg und tat so sehr beschäftigt zu sein während Marius Alice genauer ins Auge fasste. Solche Art von Flashbacks sind eigentlich recht selten und können mehrere Ursachen haben. Jedenfalls machte er sich gedanklich eine Notiz um jemanden ein paar Anweisungen zu erteilen. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Lucy, die genau zugehört hatte, ohne alles wirklich zu verstehen, ließ sich von ihrem Hocker gleiten und stand nun neben Alice. Erst schaute das kleine Mädchen die junge Frau aus ernsten Augen nur an, streckte dann jedoch dieser ihre Arme entgegen und wartete.

Alice schaute nur kurz zu Lucy herunter und nahm diese, ohne wirklich bewusst darauf zu achten hoch und setzte sie auf ihren Schoß. Lucy schaute Alice weiterhin ernst an, wischte dieser mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen vom Gesicht und legte ihr ihre Hand auf die Wange. Hätte Marius nicht amüsiert seine kleine Tochter beobachtet, dann wäre ihm was nun geschah nicht wirklich aufgefallen.

in dem Moment wo Lucy mit der Hand Alice berührte ging ein schwacher, aber für Marius deutlich sichtbarer Impuls durch die goldenen Linien auf Lucys Haut. Als dann Alice die Kleine wiedr absetzte zwinkerte diese ihrem Vater schelmisch zu. Na das war doch mal interessant. Alice und Marius unterhielten sich dann noch einen Augenblick bevor erstere sich wieder zu den anderen im Tanzbereich begab.

"Was hattest du da eben gemacht?", fragte nun Marius neugierig seinen Spross, nachdem Alice schon gegangen war. "Sie war traurig. Also habe ich einfach ihr Hoffnung gegeben.", kam die Antwort, welche Marius etwas grübeln ließ. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass ein paar wenige Eldar Empathie entwickeln, also im Sinne von Gefühlsübertragung oder Gefühlsmanipulation, jedoch nicht so früh. Im Umkehrschluss hieße das aber auch, dass ihre Psifähigkeiten schon aktiviert waren. Nun, er würde ihre Lehrer darauf hinweisen müssen.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

**Do. 01:39****, 20.07.2183, U212, Milgrom, Brekenstein**

Nachdem nun Finna wiedergekommen war und Lucy mitgenommen hatte machte sich Marius wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen. Es kribbelte ihm richtig in den Fingern und einen Drink konnte er auch noch vertragen. Also steuerte er direkt auf die Bar zu, wo sich immer noch Wrex befand und an einem weiteren Drink nippte.

"Flint, hier ist absolut nichts los. Ich hätte wirklich meine Shotgun mitnehmen sollen. Ein bisschen die Leute aufmischen.", begrüßte Wrex Marius mit einem tiefen Grollen, was die Kroganervariante eines Lachens war. Marius setzte sich neben Wrex, bestellte etwas und scannte dann einmal den Raum.

Garrus war mit Joker in ein Gespräch vertieft und nach ihren Gestiegen nach konnte es sich um alles von großen Waffen bis großen Schiffen handeln.

Ashley schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen mit zwei oder drei Menschen gleichzeitig zu flirten und Kaidan tanzte mit einer Asari, welche Marius nicht kannte, auf der Tanzfläche. Tali schien schon am pennen zu sein und Tobias sowie Liara schienen in eine andere Welt versunken zu sein, während sie miteinander tanzten.

Marius erblickte auch Alice, welche keine fünf Meter von Tobias ebenfalls am tanzen und ebenfalls in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken war. Die Art und Weise wie Alice jedoch tanzte ließ Marius einen Moment lang stutzen. "Scheiße Lys, was hast du dem Mädchen denn nur beigebracht.", murmelte Marius und beobachtete mit einigen Respekt die Eridaniformen, welche Alice dort vollführte.

Daraus ergab sich nun jedoch ein Problem. Eridani war bei den Eldar nicht nur eine Art der Kampfkunst, sondern auch eine Form des Tanzens. Und das was Alice dort vollführte war eine Herausforderung an alle des anderen Geschlechts. Neunundneunzig Prozent der Anwesenden hatten zum Glück jedoch noch solch gute Instinkte, dass sie die gleichzeitige Warnung zu mindestens unbewusst spürten.

Sorgen bereitete Marius jedoch das restliche Prozent, welche entweder zu betrunken oder einfach nur dumm war. Dieses restliche Prozent ließ dann auch noch nicht lange auf sich warten und erschien in Form von drei jungen Männern. "Wrex, da hast du deine Ablenkung.", sagte Marius, deutete auf die Kerle und eilte los um das Schlimmste noch verhindern zu können. Je nach Sichtweise kam er zu spät oder hätte sich nicht bewegen müssen.

Das Ganze endete jedoch in einem nicht kleinen Desaster.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

Wrex hatte sich mit dem Rücken gemütlich an die Bar gelehnt und betrachtete mit einem Drink in der Hand amüsiert das Spektakel. Nach dem ersten fliegenden Gast hatte sich der Barmann hinter seiner Theke verkrochen und starrte nun aus entsetzten Augen und nur mit selbigen über die Theke linsend auf das was sich dort abspielte.

"Wollen sie ihren Freunden nicht helfen?", fragte der Barkeeper hoffnungsvoll, weil er annahm, dass das Eingreifen des Kroganers die Show beenden würde. Wrex jedoch lachte nur "Pah, mit den Mickerlingen kommt Shepard alleine klar. Seine Schwester ist jedenfalls nicht schlecht.". "Shepard? Der Commander Shepard? Erster menschlicher Specter?", fragte nun der Barmann entsetzt nach und fürchtete schon das schlimmste.

Wrex lachte ihn nur aus. Doch was war passiert? Drei menschliche junge Männer hatten einen viel zu begehrlichen Blick auf Alice geworfen, welche fast schon in Trance vor sich hin tanzte. Die Reize, welche Alice dabei in die Welt sendete waren wohl zu viel für die angetrunkenen Gehirne der drei gewesen, wodurch diese die mitgelieferten Warnungen gekonnt ignorierten.

Also machten sich die drei an Alice heran, welche dann genau in dem Augenblick wieder etwas von ihrer Umwelt mitbekam, als die Jungs für ihren Geschmack viel zu nah waren. Dadurch schreckte ob der plötzlichen Nähe zurück und genau in die Arme eines der Kerle, welche dies als Einladung zum zufassen verstand.

Ein Schlag mit Alice Ellenbogen belehrte den jungen Mann ob seines ungebührenden Verhaltens was daraufhin wohl den Anführer der Kerle zu einer sehr dummen Reaktion hinreißen ließ. Mit einem lauten "Du dämliche Schlampe." verpasste Mister Möchtegern Alice eine Ohrfeige in einem sehr ungünstigen Moment.

Marius, der es nicht geschafft rechtzeitig Alice zu erreichen hörte es deutlich zweimal klicken und blieb wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. "Nicht gut, gar nicht gut.", murmelte er. Es war kein Klicken im Sinne eines direkten Geräusches. Es klickte mehr im Sinne eines Gefühls, oder einer sich anbahnenden Reaktion.

Zum einen klickte es bei Alice, deren Augen leicht glasig wurden und einen Flashback hatte und zwar einen großen, der sie in Panik geraten ließ. Zum anderen klickte es bei Tobias selber, der genau in dem Moment aufgesehen hatte, als die Ohrfeige Alice getroffen hatte. Zu Tobias Glück und der Kerle Unglück befand sich dieser nur drei Meter von seiner Schwester entfernt und war alles andere als erfreut.

Während Tobias die drei Kerle in weniger als zehn Sekunden komplett zerlegt hatte und sich nun mit deren zehn Freunden herumschlagen musste geleitete Liara die komplett verstörte Alice zu deren Sitzecke. Marius versuchte derweil händeringend alles, damit die ganze Sache nicht noch mehr eskalierte und Wrex beobachtete die gute Unterhaltung, die sich ihm auf der Tanzfläche bot.

Und am Rande spielten Garrus, Ashley und Kaidan Stein-Schere-Papier um zu bestimmen wer nun Shepard unterstützen dürfe. Zum Glück für die Unglücklichen griff jedoch die Sicherheit des Clubs ein bevor es zu mehr als Knochenbrüchen bei den Vorstadtkids kam.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Shepard, du solltest öfters deine Schwester mitbringen. Die gebotene Unterhaltung war jedenfalls nicht schlecht.", kommentierte Wrex auf dem Weg zurück zur Normandy. Tobias warf Wrex nur einen nicht sehr erheiterten Blick zu und betrachtete wieder besorgt seine noch immer zitternde Schwester.

Auch Marius war nicht sehr erbaut. Schließlich hatte sich dieser die letzten vierzig Minuten eine Strafpredigt des Clubbesitzers anhören müssen wegen dem Verhalten seiner Freunde. Nun durfte er nicht nur für den Sachschaden aufkommen, sondern auch für die Behandlungskosten der Glücklichen, die sich mit Tobias angelegt hatten. Schöne scheiße.

Immerhin war es eine herrliche sternenklare Nacht. Ein "Solch einen Ausflug sollten wir noch einmal machen!" von Ashley brachte ihr jedoch nur strafende Blicke ein. So schnell hatte niemand mehr Lust auf einen Clubbesuch.


	25. Teammitglieder Teil 1

**Hallo Freund der Nacht. Blockade überwunden und wieder dabei etwas zu schreibseln. Action gibts aber erst wieder ab dem nächsten Chapter. Hf  
**

* * *

**Teammitglieder, Teil Eins**

**Fr****. 23:09****, ****22.08****.2183, Normandy, Messe**

Marius saß zwischen den ersten beiden Kryostasekapseln im Mittelgang nahe der Messe und zeichnete. Der komplette Monat war die Hölle gewesen. Das Allianzkommando in Form von Admiral Hackett hatte sich ungefähr jeden zweiten Tag gemeldet gehabt um Shepard eine Mission nach der anderen aufzuhalsen. Die erste Station war ein von biotischen Terroristen gekaperter Frachter wo der Vorsitzenden des parlamentarischen Komitees für transhumane Studien gefangen gehalten wurde.

Als zweites ging es nach Presrop um einen Major Kyle aufzusuchen. Dieser war nicht nur der Vorgesetzte von Shepards Schwester gewesen, sondern auch noch psychisch labil. Die Ursache war, dass er mit dem Ende der Mission auf Torfan nicht ganz klar kam. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem nächsten Auftrag, Gethaktivitäten im Armstrong-Cluster zu untersuchen, stolperten sie förmlich über das Schiff von Dr. Heart.

So gut wie alle Operationen hatten einen friedlichen Ausgang. Jedenfalls die, wo Shepard nicht den Befehl hatte alles zu erschießen was sich bewegte. Der Vorsitzende wurde aus der Hand der Biotiker befreit, ohne dass es ein Blutbad gab und Major Kyle wurde dazu überredet sich psychiatrisch betreuen zu lassen. Zu Garrus Befriedigung hatte sich Dr. Heart nicht für den friedlichen Weg entschieden und wurde erschossen. Shepard hatte es jedenfalls versucht gehabt.

Der Ausgang einer bestimmten Mission nagte jedoch immer noch an Shepard. In einer Cerberuseinrichtung waren sie auf der Suche nach einem Wissenschaftler über Corporal Toombs gestolpert, einen ehemaligen Untergebenen Shepards, der wie er Akuze überlebt hatte. Zwar hatte Shepard Toombs dazu überreden können ihnen den Wissenschaftler zu überstellen, der Corporal jedoch richtete sich kurz darauf selber mit der eigenen Waffe.

Auch wenn Shepard den Grund dafür verstehen konnte, so konnte er ihn jedoch nicht akzeptieren. Außerdem nagte der Gedanke einen tot geglaubten Kameraden zu finden nur um ihn dann wieder zu verlieren hart an ihm. So hatte sich Shepard nach Beendigung sämtlicher Aufträge in seine Kabine eingeschlossen. Die einzige Person, die den Commander regelmäßig zu Gesicht bekam war Liara, welche ihm auch sein Essen brachte. So dümpelte die Normandy ohne dringenden Auftrag durchs All und wartete darauf, dass ihr Commander sich wieder fangen würde.

Marius war eben dabei den Körper eines Hanar auf seinem Zeichenblatt zu beenden um sich dann dessen Beine zu widmen, als er das zischende Geräusch einer Tür hörte. _Nanu_, _wer ist hier denn noch so spät unterwegs?_ dachte er und richtete sich so auf, dass man ihn nur schwer erkennen konnte. "Shepard, du kannst dich nicht die ganze Zeit in deinem Quartier verkriechen und die Außenwelt ignorieren. Das tut dir nicht gut.", hörte Marius Liaras sanfte Stimme und sah wie die blaue Asari einen niedergeschlagenen Commander zum Tisch führte.

_Moment. Solche Worte von Li__ara? Es geschehen wirklich noch W__under__. _bemerkte Marius und erinnert sich noch genau an eine sehr introvertierte, schüchterne und sozial inkompetente blaue Asari. Anscheinend hatte Shepard den richtigen Einfluss auf die junge Frau gehabt. Marius war nun neugierig geworden, schloss vorsichtig seinen Zeichenblock und spitzte die Ohren.

"Liara, du verstehst das nicht. Ich habe meine komplette Einheit auf Akuze verloren. Es war die Hölle gewesen und ich erwache manchmal immer noch nachts auf und bin durch die Erinnerungen Schweiß gebadet. Ich habe Monate gebraucht dieses Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Als ich Toombs dort unten getroffen hatte dachte ich, dass das Universum für all die Erduldungen ein Geschenk machen wollte. Nur um es mir wieder wegzunehmen. Verdammt ich hätte ihn retten können. Er stand keine vier Meter von mir entfernt und ..." so ging es immer weiter.

Marius konnte förmlich sehen wie Shepard, auch wenn er von der Kryostasekapsel verdeckt war, sich mit einem gehetzten Blick immer weiter in Rage redete und Liara, wie sie ihn dabei verständnisvoll anschaute und leicht lächelte. Auch wenn sie wohl keinen Schimmer hatte was der Commander durch machte. Der Wille und die Absicht war alles was zählte. So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Shepard redete und Liara hörte zu. Irgendwann bevor der Commander zu laut und ungestüm wurde hielt er abrupt inne und Marius hörte nur ein sanft schmatzendes Geräusch.

"Shepard, du lieber Idiot." hörte Marius Liara sagen, fast schon flüstern. "Hört auf das alles in dich hinein zu fressen. Schau nicht nur auf das was du verloren hast, schau auch auf das was du gewonnen hast. Du hast so vielen Leuten geholfen und bist noch viel mehr ein leuchtendes Vorbild. Du musst nicht immer der harte, starke Soldat sein und die ganze Last tragen. Teil sie mit deinen Freunden, oder teile sie wenigstens mit mir.".

Marius hob in seiner Sitzecke eine Augenbraue. _An der Asari war ein kleiner Psychologe verloren gegangen__._ dachte er sich. "Und jetzt komm mit ins Bett. Lass mich dir helfen deine Dämonen zu beruhigen, so dass morgen ein neuer Tag beginnen kann.", hörte er Liara sagen und beide bewegten sich davon. _Nun, das war doch einmal sehr interessant gewesen_. ging Marius durch den Kopf und öffnete wieder seinen Zeichenblock. Kaum hatte er den Zeichenstift angesetzt da hört er erneut wie sich eine Tür öffnete.

"Der Commander und die Asari. Das ist doch mal interessant. Was haltet ihr davon Chief?" hörte Marius die Stimme von Alenko. Ashley gab nur ein schnauben von sich, holte dem Geräusch nach etwas aus dem Kühlschrank und setzte sich. "Was ich davon halte? Nichts. Der Commander sollte bei seiner eigenen Spezies bleiben." Marius überraschte keines Wegs die gegebene Aussage von Ashley, er kannte schließlich ihre Hintergrundgeschichte. Er wunderte sich jedoch leicht über ihren Unterton der sich weniger wie generelle Ablehnung als wie Eifersucht anhörte.

Alenko, dem Ashleys Unterton nicht entgangen war lies das Thema mit einem "Ahja." einfach fallen. "Chief, woher kommt eigentlich die Abneigung gegenüber Aliens?" fragte er stattdessen um ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden. Alenko bemerkte jedoch, den Ausdruck auf Ashleys Gesicht nach, dass das eine sehr dumme Frage gewesen war. Während Ashley Alenko über ihre Familiengeschichte aufklärte und sich dazu noch die Meinung des Lts sicherte grübelte Marius vor sich hin. Das alles hier kam ihm gerade so vor wie der letzte Abend vor einer Schlacht wo alle sich sicher waren, dass sie niemals mehr vollzählig sein werden. Und so nutzten sie die Gelegenheit um sich zu verabschieden.

Das alles fühlte sich jedoch für Marius ziemlich komisch an. Die anderen schienen jedoch keine solche Probleme zu haben. Sie waren alle mehr mit ihren eigenen beschäftigt um sich über mehr Gedanken machen zu können.

"So Lt, das war meine Lebensgeschichte. Wie sieht es mit eurer aus?" fragte Ashley ihrerseits und irgendwie hatte Marius das Gefühl, dass sie aus mehr als nur reinem Interesse und Höflichkeit fragte. Alenko, der sich noch gut an das Lächeln und dem Blick, welchen er von Ashley auf Brekenstein bekommen hatte, erinnern konnte. Dachte ebenfalls etwas in die gleiche Richtung wie Marius. Jedenfalls druckste er etwas herum wurde jedoch von Ashley immer wieder gnadenlos auf das eigentliche Thema gelenkt.

Als dann jedoch das Thema sich mit dem turianischen Ausbilder und Alenkos kleine Freundin beschäftigte ließ Ashley mit einem sehr seltsamen "Oh" den Lt vom Haken. Ob dieser Reaktion des Chiefs war Marius zwar erst etwas verwirrt zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schulter. "Um auf die erste Frage zurück zu kommen. Ich hasse Aliens generell nicht, jedoch misstraue ich ihnen." Verständlich" "Ich muss jedoch zugeben, dass dank unseres Commanders das Misstrauen immer weniger wurde.". Nach dieser Aussage stand Ashley plötzlich auf und verabschiedete sich. Kurz darauf machte sich auch Alenko davon.

Marius dachte noch etwas über das nach, was er eben gehört hatte und ordnete es ein. Er musste zugeben, dass er schon recht erstaunt war wie Shepard das Verhalten und die Ansichten von anderen so leicht ändern konnte. Beeindruckend. Jedenfalls konnte Marius sich nun wieder dem Hanarbild widmen und wollte gerade den ersten Strich setzen, als er die Aufzugstür sich öffnen hörte. Das war ja hier wie bei der Sprechstunde in einer Arztpraxis, Leute kommen und gehen.

Marius hörte klar und deutlich drei Personen sich dem Tisch nähern. Eine davon dürfte den Schrittgeräuschen nach mehrere Hundert Kilo wiegen und war wohl Wrex. Demnach konnte es sich um die anderen beiden Personen nur um Garrus und Tali handeln. Ein Kühlschrank öffnen und schließen, sowie ein Stühle kratzen später war es wieder ruhig.

"Ich glaube ich verstehe nun erst wirklich was Shepard gemeint hatte." hörte Marius Garrus sagen. Wohl einen fragenden Blick beantwortend sagte Garrus "Im Bezug darauf was er mir bei der Begegnung mit Dr. Heart gesagt hatte. Auch wenn der Ausgang der gleiche ist, dass die Methode und die Herangehensweise einen Unterschied macht.".

"Das merkst du erst jetzt Garrus?" hört Marius die rumpelnde Stimme von Wrex. "Wie meinst du das Onkel Wrex?" kam Talis Frage, welche Marius stutzen lies. _Onkel Wrex? What the Hell?_ staunte der Rothaarige und ging im Kopf das beobachtete Verhalten zwischen Wrex und Tali durch. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass Wrex Tali nach einer Mission mal zur Seite genommen hatte um sie zu maßregeln. Wrex sagte dabei etwas wie "Wenn ich für dich Kriegsmeister spielen muss nur damit du uns nicht den Löffel abgibst, dann werde ich es tun. Sag Bescheid, wenn du lernen willst.". Was Wrex als Scherz gemeint und Marius auch als solchen Verstanden hatte nahm die kleine Quarianerin wohl ernst.

Darum hatten wohl Tali und Garrus unter Wrex Aufsicht Trainingsrunden zwischen den Einsetzen angesetzt. Was es nicht alles gab. Jedenfalls antwortete Wrex mit mehr als nur tiefen Respekt auf Talis Frage. "Ich hatte mich für erfahren gehalten. Ich hatte gedacht ich wäre ein wahrer Krieger. Doch als Shepard diesem komischen Wissenschaftler vergeben hatte wurde ich in die Schranken gewiesen wie ein Frischling. HA! Dieser Mensch hatte mir doch Tatsächlich gezeigt, dass es auch nch für mich Dinge zum Lernen gab." dabei klang Wrex richtig stolz. Kroganer hatten doch echt manchmal seltsame Ansichten.

"Was ist eigentlich mit dir Tali? Was hältst du von unserem großen Anführer?" fragte Garrus interessiert die kleine Quarianerin. Diese schien die Frage jedoch so überrascht zu haben, dass sie anfing zu stottern und am Ende gar nichts mehr sagte. Wrex und Garrus brachen in Gelächter aus. Dies führte nur dazu, dass Tali sich mehr und mehr unwohl fühlte bis sie den beiden mit ihrer Shotgun drohte sollten sie nicht aufhören. Wrex und Garrus zogen jedoch, immer noch glucksend den Rückzug an. Marius hörte nur ein "Bosh'tet" und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeichnung. Er sollte öfters Nachts zeichnen. Man schien hier dann sehr viel interessantes zu erfahren.

Jedenfalls war Marius wieder voll bei der Sache, als er etwas aus seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkte. Er schaute auf. Neben ihm stand, mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestützte, Tali und schien ihn zu beobachten. "Und? Gefall ich dir besser als Shepard?" fragte Marius und Tali zuckte ob der Frage leicht zusammen. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte hob er abwehrend die Hände "War nur ein Witz. Leiste mir doch etwas Gesellschaft.".

Tali murmelte eine Verwünschung und setzte sich neben ihn. "Marius?" "Mhmm?" "Ich hab angst.". Marius schaute von seiner Zeichnung auf und betrachtete die Quarianerin kritisch. "Warum?" fragte er und legte wieder seinen Zeichenblock beiseite. "Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Als ob wir eine Schleuse durchqueren würden, die jeden Augenblick zerbrechen würde. Ich möchte keine Freund verlieren." kam die geflüsterte Antwort und Marius lächelte so gut er es konnte.

"Na, na, na. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Shepard wird nicht zulassen, dass uns etwas geschieht." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und tat alles so zuversichtlich zu klingen wie es nur geht. Tali brachte jedoch seine Zuversicht mit einer Frage ins Wanken "Genauso wie er verhindert hat, dass du von der Brücke auf Feros gefallen bist?" Marius kratzte sich am Kopf und grübelte. "Hey, ich habe das überlebt. Also schreib uns bitte nicht gleich ab." versuchte er es und schaute Tali dabei ernst an.

Diese schnaubte jedoch nur leicht und klang dann jedoch leicht traurig "Hätte das Shepard auch überlebt? Oder Wrex? Liara?". Diese Niedergeschlagenheit passte irgendwie nicht zu Tali und Marius überlegte was hier schief lief. Oder was hier nicht stimmte. "Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" fragte Marius etwas verwirrt worauf Tali nur mit einem "Ich weiß nicht genau." antwortete. Ok, jetzt Plan B dachte sich Marius.

Er stand also auf, ging zu einem der Vorratsschränke und zog eine Kiste heraus. Aus dieser holte er einen Adapter und drei Druckbehälter, die denen für das Essen und Trinken der Quarianer fast glichen. Von der Farbe mal abgesehen. Marius stöpselte die drei Flaschen zusammen und öffnete ein Ventil am Verbindungsstück. Es gab ein zischendes und sprudelndes Geräusch, was Tali neugierig die Behälter betrachten lies. Marius entnahm den Mittleren, auf den die anderen beiden gezeigt hatten und reichten diesen Tali.

"Da, das wird dir gut tun." sagte er und hielt ihr den Behälter hin. Tali musterte diesen kritisch. "Keine Bange, dir wird schon nichts passieren. Alles steril und so. Es wird dir schmecken." sagte er und lächelte sie an. Tali zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, nahm den Behälter, stöpselte diesen an ihre Maske wie eine Trinkflasche und öffnete zwei Ventile. Ein erstauntes "Mhmmmmmmmm!" war alles was er dann zu hören bekam. Marius räumte also alle Utensilien wieder weg und setzte sich zum Zeichnen auf einend er Stühle, während Tali vergnügt an ihrer Flasche nuckelte. Jedenfalls sah es für Marius so aus.

Fünf Minuten später setzte Tali die Falsche wieder ab und drehte die Ventile ab. "Und? Wie gehts dir nun?" fragte Marius und schaute auf. "Das war suuuper lecker. Und mir gehts eigentlich ganz gut. Keine Ahnung warum ich vorhin s niedergeschlagen war." "Das freut mich." "Nun, ich geh dann mal ins Bett, gute Nacht Marius." und Tali ging. Marius schaute ihr vergnügt hinterher. _Eine heiße Schokolade tat doch schon Wunder__._ dachte er sich und widmete sich schmunzelnd wieder seiner Zeichnung. Diese Nacht wurde er nur einmal unterbrochen, als Paladin ihm über sein Omnitool mitteilte, dass ein salarianisches STG-Team Sarens Basis auf Vermire erfolgreich infiltriert hatte. Marius musste sich langsam ein paar Gedanken machen.

* * *

**First and all: Meldung, Feedback, Review. Alls her damit! Also Kritik und so meine ich.**

**Falls jemand meinen Wahnsinn hier liest und evtl. mir als Beta oder so helfen möchte bitte melden. Könnte manchmal echt Hilfe gebrauchen. Also was Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Ausdrucksweise angeht.  
**

**Happy Coding  
**


	26. Virmire

**Ein neuer Teil. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mit diesem nicht sehr zufrieden bin. Nun, jeder hat mal schlechte Tage.  
**

**Ach ja, Feedback und Review sind gerne gesehen :D  
**

* * *

**Virmire**

**So. 08:49****, 24.08.2183, Normandy**

Shepard stand im Hangar neben den Mako und studierte die Gesichter seiner Leute. Alle waren ausgerüstet, bewaffnet und kampfbereit. "In zwei Stunden werden wir Virmire erreichen und Kontakt mit dem salarianischen STG-Team herstellen. Da deren Nachricht an den Rat so verzerrt war wissen wir leider nicht auf welche Situation wir hier stoßen werden. Wir wissen aber, dass Saren hier eine Basis errichtet hatte und diese muss unter allen Umständen beseitigt werden. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann bekommen wir eventuell noch Saren in die Finger.".

"Fragen?" hakte Shepard nach und schaute jedem Teammitglied in die Augen oder dorthin wo diese sein sollten. Alle schüttelten den Kopf. "Ashley, Garrus, Wrex. Ihr drei begleitet mich. Alle anderen bleiben die ganze Zeit in Bereitschaft. Wegtreten." wies Shepard seine Leute an und alle trafen ihre letzten Vorbereitungen.

**10:30**

"Commander, ich kann sie nicht bis zum STG-Team bringen. Dort unten gibt es zwei Luftabwehrtürme, die uns sofort in Stücke schießen würden. Ich muss sie mit dem Mako am Strand absetzen und den restlichen Weg müssen sie von dort schaffen." hörten sie Jokers Stimme über die Com. "Verstanden Joker. Wenn du dann schon dabei bist, lade mir die Koordinaten der Türme in den Mako. Also, einsteigen Leute." sagte Shepard und kletterte in den Mako.

Keine fünf Minuten später sprang der Mako aus dem Hangar der Normandy. Marius saß in der Messe und hörte mit einem Ohr dem Funkgeschnatter zu und mit dem anderen Tali und Liara. Um nicht vor Anspannung kaputt zu gehen haben die beiden Frauen beschlossen sich erst über Mode und dann über Wrex Vorliebe für Shakespeare zu unterhalten. Soweit das Marius verstanden hatte wollte Ashley den Kroganer damit auf den Arm nehmen, dass eine nur den Menschen bekannte Kriegerrasse, die Klingonen, vollkommen auf Shakespeare abfahren.

Sie hatte sogar Wrex Hamlet und McBeth ausgeliehen. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie jedoch feststellen, dass Wrex an Shakespeare so sehr einen Narren gefressen hatte, dass er sich sogar Karten für eine Hamlet-Elcorvorführung gekauft hatte und natürlich waren auch alle anderen eingeladen. _Nun, da hat sich die Gute wohl selber ein Bein gestellt._ dachte Marius und putzte sein Gewehr.

"Shepard an Normandy. Wir nähern uns dem ersten Vorposten und Luftabwehrgeschütze. Hier wimmelt es von Geth. Joker, hattet ihr Erfolg das STG-Team zu kontaktieren?" "Negativ Commander. Meine Sensoren registrieren zwei Störsender in der Gegend, die eine Funkübertragung unmöglich machen." "Gut, wir halten die Augen danach offen. Sind an der ersten Schl... ZZZZzzzZZZ*rauschen*".

_Da scheinen sie den ersten Störsender gefunden zu haben._ ging es Marius durch den Kopf. "Flint an Joker." sagte Marius, als er das Intercom betätigte. "Was gibts Meister?" "Irgendwelche feindliche Schiffe in der Gegend?." "Einen Moment".

Bei Marius Frage schauten Tali und Liara auf und blickten zu ihm. "Was meinst du mit feindlichen Schiffen?" stellte Tali die Frage, welche auch Liara ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. "Das da unten soll eine Basis von Saren sein. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann muss irgendwo in der Nähe ein Schiff von ihm sein. Er würde doch niemals solch eine Basis ungeschützt lassen." erklärte er und wand sich wieder dem piependen Intercom zu.

"Positiv. Habe einen Kontakt geortet auf der anderen Seite des Kontinents. Ich gebe die Informationen an den Commander weiter." Marius hoffte nur, dass Shepard schlau genug ist sie nicht in die Richtung des Reapers zu schicken. Das würde nämlich ziemlich böse enden.

"Normandy an Bodenteam, bitte kommen." "Hier Garrus. Der Commander ist gerade beschäftigt das ein Tor zu öffnen. Was gibts Joker?" "Habe einen Kontakt über dem anderen Ende des Kontinents geortet. Es könnte sich um Sarens Schiff handeln. Bitte um Anweisungen." "Moment Joker ich gebe das weiter.".

Während Joker wartete fing Marius wieder an zu zeichnen. Es wäre ja nicht so, dass er sonst nichts zu tun hätte. Und außerdem wollte er sich nicht unbedingt bei Talis und Liaras Gespräch über Kleidung und dergleichen beteiligen. So irgendwie gab es Themen, mit welchem jeder weibliche Teil einer Spezies sich gerne beschäftigte. _Frauen_. dachte er nur und verdrehte die Augen.

"Joker, hier Shepard. Behalte den Kontakt im Auge, aber unternimm nichts. Wir wissen nicht was das Schiff kann und ich würde ungern ohne eine komplette Flotte im Rücken mich diesem nähern. Berichte aber umgehend, wenn sich an dessen Verhalten etwas ändert." "Verstanden Commander. Normandy ende.".

_Mhmm, vielleicht so?_ spekulierte Marius und tippte etwas auf seinem Omnitool herum. Er versuchte im Moment sich mit dem Omnitool so in einen Eldarspionagesatelliten einzuklinken, dass es weder von der Normandy noch von irgendwem zu erkennen war. _Ah, so also_. und zufrieden stellte er die Verbindung her.

Der Satellit war so eingestellt, dass unter anderem alle Funksprüche in diesem System abhörte. So konnte sich Marius in die Systeme des Bodenteams einklinken und mithören. Der Funk der Geth, Salarianer und des Reapers wurde ignoriert. Auch wenn Shepard für seine Anweisungen an die Teammitglieder eigentlich keinen Funk brauchte, so wurde es doch standartmäßig übertragen und aufgezeichnet.

Der Grund war eine Vorschrift des Allianzmilitärs für eigene Streitkräfte in Kampfzonen. So konnte Marius nun gemütlich mithören. "Garrus, Gethcollosse auf neun und zwölf. Schaff mir die Dinger vom Hals." "Schon dabei Commander.".

"Mich würde interessieren was es so wichtiges in dieser Basis gibt." fragte Ashley worauf Wrex mit einem Schnauben antwortete "Pah, dieser Pijak versteckt sich mit allem was er hat.". "Collosse zerstört Commander. Wrex, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich hier nur verstecken tut. Dazu sind alleine auf diesem Strandabschnitt viel zu viele Truppen unterwegs. Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl.".

Mehrere Minuten Später.

"Bodenteam an Normandy. Haben den letzten Turm deaktiviert." "Verstanden Commander. Beginne mit dem Landeanflug.". Kurz darauf erklang auch Jokers Stimme durch das Intercom um sie auf den Landeanflug hinzuweisen. "Ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl." murmelte Tali woraufhin Liara und Kaidan ihr besorgte Blicke zuwarfen.

"Commander, es gibt hier anscheinend ein paar Probleme. Der Anführer des STG-Teams möchte dringend mit ihnen sprechen." "Verstanden Joker. Und weise alle weiteren Teammitglieder an Bord an sich auf die Oberfläche zu begeben.". "Achtung, alle Mann aufgepasst. Hier ist eine Durchsage ihres freundlichen Piloten. Der Commander wünscht alle Teammitglieder auf der Oberfläche zu sehen. Joker ende." hieß es über das Intercom was von Tali ein "Ehhh?" hervorrief.

Während sich also Marius, Liara, Kaidan und Tali auf die Oberfläche begaben und eine Beschäftigung im Camp der Salarianer suchten hatte der Commander mit seinem Team eine interessante Unterhaltung mit Captain Kirrahe. Marius hielt es für weise sich nicht in die kommende Auseinandersetzung zwischen Shepard und Wrex einzumischen und beschäftigte sich lieber mit seinem Omnitool.

Von seiner Position aus konnte Marius Shepard beobachten, wie er auf Wrex einredete und ihn schlussendlich beruhigte. Kurz darauf beorderte Shepard alle seine Teammitglieder zu sich um sie für später einzuweisen. "Aufgepasst. Kaidan, du wirst Capatin Kirrahe während dieser Operation zur Seite stehen. Tali, Marius, ihr zwei werdet an Bord der Normandy mit Hilfe von Captain Kirrahes Leuten eine Bombe bauen um diesen Ort einzuäschern. Wrex ..." dabei schaute der Commander den Kroganer ernst an.

"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du das tust was ich sage?" Wrex schätze Shepard kurz ab und nickte dann nur. "Also, Wrex, Garrus und Liara werden mich begleiten. Ashley, du wirst ebenfalls auf die Normandy gehen und Marius sowie Tali helfen, sollten sie Hilfe benötigen. Fragen?".

Marius hob kurz die Hand worauf ihm Shepard zunickte "Wie viel Zeit haben wir für die Bombe?". Shepard und Kirrahe wechselten auf Marius Frage ein paar Worte bevor sich Shepard wieder Marius zu wand. "Nicht mehr als eine Stunde, eher weniger. So lange dürfte es dauern bis wir uns in die Basis gekämpft und die Flugabwehrtürme deaktiviert haben. Weitere Fragen?" alle schüttelten den Kopf und Marius blickte gedankenverloren in den Himmel.

"So, damit habt ihr alle Eure Anweisungen. In zehn Minuten gehts los." sagte Shepard und wand sich Kirrahe zu. Tali, Ashley und Marius machten sich dann auch auf den Weg zurück zur Normandy wünschten den Anderen jedoch noch viel Glück. "Okey Tali, womit fangen wir an?" fragte Marius die Quarianerin und betrachtete den ehemaligen Antriebskern des salarianischen Schiffes.

Tali schien erst etwas überrascht zu sein, dass Marius sich nach ihr richtete. Was sie jedoch noch mehr überraschte waren die drei salarianischen Techniker, welche ihr ebenfalls fragende Blicke zu warfen. "Wir sollten zuerst ..." fing Tali an und machte sich gleich ans Werk. Die etwas verloren in der Ecke stehende Ashley wurde nach fünf Minuten ebenfalls in das Projekt eingebunden. Auch wenn sie nur Teile halten oder tragen musste.

"Wie stark glaubt ihr wird die Sprengkraft von diesem Ding?" fragte nach einer Weile Ashley und beobachtete wie die anderen alle nötigen Teile nun zusammen setzten. Marius schaute kurz auf sein Omnitool bevor er antwortete "Das Ding hat ungefähr die gleiche Leistung wie ein taktischer Nuklearsprengkopf. Um genau zu sein, das Ding ist ein taktischer Nuklearsprenkopf.".

Die Salarianer nickten nur zufrieden und Tali sagte nichts. Es war schon ein komischen Gefühl für Marius solch eine Bombe zu bauen. "An alle Einheiten, Shadow ist in das Ziel eingedrungen. Wir müssen ihnen so viel Zeit wie möglich verschaffen." hörte Marius über abgehörten Funkkanal und kam nicht umhin sich etwas Sorgen zu machen. Shepard hätte ihn mitnehmen sollen.

Es dauerte auch keine zehn Minuten mehr bis sind mit dem Ding fertig waren. "Das dürfte ein schönes Loch hinterlassen." kommentierte Tali und war mit sich und ihrer Arbeit durchaus zufrieden. Marius war gerade dabei das ganze Werkzeug wieder zu verpacken als er etwas über Funk hörte "Woah, ich weiß nicht was sie gemacht haben Commander, aber Sarens Schiff hat gerade ein Wendemanöver vollbracht, welches alle unsere Schiffe zerreißen würde. Sie sollten sie beeilen." "Verstanden Joker.".

Warten, Es war nervenaufreibend einfach nur zu warten während alle anderen ihr Leben riskierten. Wie Marius bemerkte schien es vor allem für Ashley schlimm zu sein, denn sie lief die ganze Zeit hin und her. Tali und die Salarianer ließen sich jedoch irgendwie nicht davon stören. Viel mehr nutzen sie die Zeit sich in technischen Dingen auszutauschen. _Nun, jeder geht anders mit seinem Stress um_. dachte Marius und griff wieder nach seinem Zeichenblock. Er kam jedoch nicht sehr weit, denn einen Augenblick später meldete sich Joker wieder über das Intercom.

"Ladys and Gentleman. Der Commander hat soeben das letzte Geschützt deaktiviert und wir sind nun im Anflug auf unser Ziel. ETA dreißig Sekunden.".

"Na, habt ihr lange gewartet?" fragte Tali als ein paar Soldaten zusammen mit Marius die Bombe an ihre Position trugen. "Commander, hier ist Alenko. Wir sitzen an einem der Luftabwehrtürme fest. Wir werden uns hier nicht lange halten können. Benötigend dringend Hilfe." hörte sie über Funk worauf Shepard fluchte. "Commander, sie sollten gehen. Wir werden noch etwas Zeit brauchen um die Bombe scharf zu machen." "Ok Ashley. Garrus, Wrex, Liara. Los, wir müssen zu Alenko.".

"Flint, mach dich mit den Anderen auf an Bord der Normandy. Ich werde ab hier übernehmen." Marius hielt inne und schaute von seiner Arbeit auf. "Ich mach das hier so schnell wie es geht fertig und dann komme ich nach. Du kannst schon mal vorgehen." erwiderte er und wand sich wieder dem Zünder zu. "Marius ich ..." weiter kam sie jedoch nicht als sie von einem Funkspruch unterbrochen wurde.

"Ashley, ein Gethtruppentransporter ist auf dem Weg zu euch. Macht, dass ihr da weg kommt!" sagte Shepard und kurz darauf konnten sie schon das Dröhnen eines Schiffes hören. Ashley schaute Marius fragend an, welcher nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte "Wir brauchen noch mindestens fünf Minuten für den Zünder.". Ob ihrem Pech fing nun auch Ashley an zu fluchen "Sorry Commander das können wir nicht tun. Wir müssen die Bombe noch scharf machen und zwar unter allen Umständen.".

Marius hasste es was er nun tun musste. Es war jedoch die einzige Lösung, welche ihm einfiel. Er stand auf, brachte sich hinter Ashley in Position und lies seine Handkante auf ihren Nacken herabfahren. Ashley sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Die immer noch am Boden befindlichen Sicherheitsleute sowie Tali schauten Marius verblüfft an. Marius schaute kurz hoch und sah wie das Gethschiff über ihre Köpfe flog. "Packt Ashley ein und macht, dass ihr weg kommt. Um die Bombe kümmere ich mich." wies Marius die Soldaten streng an und wand sich dem Zünder wieder zu.

"Nein, bitte nicht." hörte er Tali sagen und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu. "Das wird schon, irgendwie. Und jetzt verschwindet!.".

"Commander, wir können uns hier nicht mehr lange halten. Brauchen Hilfe." "Verstanden Alenko. Ashley, melde dich verdammt nochmal!" "Shepard hier spricht Flint. Tut mir leid, aber Ashley wird sich nicht melden können." "Wie meinst du das?" "Sie befindet sich mittlerweile wieder an Bord der Normandy und diese ist auf dem Weg zu Alenko. Einer musste hier bleiben um die Bombe scharf zu machen und hier sind schon einige Geth aufgetaucht. Tut mir leid Commander, aber du wirst uns nicht beide rechtzeitig erreichen können."

Marius duckte sich hinter die große Säule und schoss auf die Geth während er auf das Gefluche von Shepard hörte. "Commander, hier Alenko. Geht zurück und holt Flint daraus, wir werden es hier schon irgendwie schaffen." hörte Marius und musste schmunzeln. "Tut mir leid Kaidan, aber wir wissen beide, dass einer von uns den Tag wohl nicht überleben wird. Außerdem bin ich nur einer und bei sind noch Kirrahe und seine Leute. Commander, du weißt was du tun musst."

"Flint. Verdammt noch mal. Du hast eine Tochter. Commander holt Flint daraus." kam Kaidans energische Stimme durch den Funk während Marius sich den Geth erwehrte. _Toll, jetzt sind auch noch Primes dabei_. beobachtete er und erschoss zwei Geth mit Raketenwerfern. "Und wenn wir weiter diskutieren, dann wirst du nie Kinder bekommen Kaidan. Also halt die Klappe." antwortete Marius und schaute auf den Timer. _Noch etwas mehr als sieben Minuten_.

"Tut mir leid Marius, aber ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Kaidan, wir sind in einer Minute bei dir." "Keine Sorge Shepard. Wenn mein Plan klappt werden wir uns wiedersehen.". Damit schloss Marius nun auch den Funkkanal, hörte jedoch weiterhin mit.

"Paladin, eine Analyse bitte." wies er die KI an und war nun dabei von Deckung zu Deckung zu rennen. "Mit den Antriebsdüsen könnten wir jeder Zeit davon fliegen. Jedoch würde das den Geth genug Zeit geben die Bombe zu entschärfen." Marius fluchte und eine Psischickwelle in die größte Gruppen an Feinden.

"Wie lange müssen wir warten?" fragte er und erschoss mit gezielten Schüssen mehrere Getheinheiten. "Die Geth werden minimal dreißig Sekunden brauchen um die Bombe zu entschärfen." "Das ist aber wirklich nicht viel. Wäre das aber für uns genug?" "Negativ. Wir wären nicht in der Lage der Explosion davon fliegen zu können.

"Und wie wäre es damit?" fragte Marius und erwehrte sich der Geth während er Paladin seinen Plan erklärte. "Möglich, die Chancen das zu überleben würden bei fünfzig zu fünfzig liegen." antwortete die KI nach kurzer Berechnungszeit. "Na, dann machen wir das so." Marius kam nicht umhin zu grinsen.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Shepard, wir sollten trotzdem versuchen Marius daraus zu holen." hörte Tobias die blaue Asari über das Gewehrfeuer hinweg. "Liara sei vernünftig. Wir können nur einen von beiden helfen. Der Commander hat seine Entscheidung getroffen und gut ist. Oder willst du uns ebenfalls umbringen?" fragte Garrus und widmete sich gleichzeitig den Geth, welche Kaidan und den Salarianern auf die Pelle rückten.

"Pah, ihn hat der Sturz von der Brücke auf Feros nicht umgebracht. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er auch das überlebt." gab Wrex seinen Senf dazu während er lässig einem Geth seine Shotgun an die Brust setzte und abdrückte. "Tut mir leid Liara." murmelte Shepard und widmete sich der Aufgabe vor ihm.

Kaum hatten sie sich der Geth erwehrt,Alenko sowie Kirrahe und seinen Leuten das Leben gerettet ging alles drunter und drüber. Auf einer schwebenden Plattform erschien Saren persönlich und überwältigte sie. Shepard hatte schon viel erlebt, jedoch hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gegenüber jemandem gefühlt.

Es war so, als ob Saren nur mit ihren spielen würde. Zwei biotische Explosionen reichten dem Turianer um Liara, Wrex, Garrus und Shepard auf die Matte zu schicken. Er tat jedoch einen fatalen Fehler. Er ließ sich mit Shepard auf ein Gespräch ein und Shepard gehörte zu der Sorte, die andere durch ihre Argumente und Überzeugungen ändern konnten.

Bevor es dann aber richtig zur Sache ging brach Saren den Kampf ab und zog sich zurück. Keine Sekunde später trudelte auch die Normandy ein um alle an Bord nehmen zu können. Begrüßt wurden sie von einer ziemlich mies gelaunten Ashley, welche sich den Nacken hielt. Tali konnte sie ebenfalls im Hangar ausmachen. Die Quarianerin saß in der Ecke und hatte die Beine angezogen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Liara auf sie zu und redete leise auf sie ein. Shepard haute auf den Intercomschalter "Joker, bring uns hier so schnell wie möglich raus.". Er hasste es wirklich Leute zurück zu lassen.

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

Marius hatte sich derweil auf ein Dach geflüchtet und sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie die Normandy sich mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit davon machte. "Paladin wie lange noch?" fragte er die KI und erschoss zwei weitere Geth, die sich der Bombe näherten. "Noch vierzig Sekunden." hörte er die KI sagen und straffte die Schultern.

In seinem roten Kampfpanzer gekleidet stand er auf und sprang zur Bombe herunter. "Dreiunddreißig Sekunden.". Auf dem Weg nach unten lud er zwei Energieladungen in seiner rechten und linken Hand während die Antriebsdüsen in seinen Beinen zündeten um seinen Sturz abzufangen.

"Dreißig Sekunden" links und rechts entlang der Bombe jagte er wieder eine Psischockwellle um sich den Weg frei zu machen. Dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand und rannte.

"Fünfundzwanzig Sekunden" Marius hatte den oberen Teil der Rampe erreicht und zündete aufs Neue die Antriebsdüsen. Wie von einem Katapult beschleunigt schoss er davon.

"Zwanzig Sekunden ... Zehn ... Fünf ... Vier ... Drei ... Zwei ... Eins ..."

Bum!

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

Joker flog die Normandy in einer Spirale in den Orbit was Shepard und den Anderen die Möglichkeit gab die Explosion zu sehen. In einem Lichtblitz entstand eine kreisrunde und weiße Kuppel, welche sich immer weiter ausdehnte und zu drehen schien. Der durch den Feuersturm eingeschlossene Bereich wurde immer größer und größer bis er nicht nur die Basis, sondern auch die komplette Insel einschloss.

Alles innerhalb der Halbkugel wurde in weniger als einem Augenblick zu Asche verbrannt. Shepard ließ ob dem Anblick der absoluten Zerstörung nur den Kopf hängen "Fuck!".

**~o~o~o~****0~0~0=O=||=O=0~0~0~o~o~o~**

"Paladin?" "Ja?" "Erinnere mich bitte bei Zeiten daran, dass das hier eine sehr dumme Idee gewesen ist." sagte Marius und blickte in tiefste Dunkelheit.


	27. AN

**AN:**** Nach langer Zeit habe ich endlich mal wieder Lust,**

**Laune, Zeit und Inspiration gefunden mit dieser Story hier weiter zu machen.**

**Bei erneuten querlesen meiner Story, um wieder in meinen Schreibrhythmus zukommen**

**sind mir jedoch ein paar Dinge an meiner Story aufgefallen, die mir so gar nicht gefallen.**

**Das Reicht von Beschreibungen, die keinen Sinn ergeben, bis zu Ereignissen, die ich**

**eigentlich erst viel später ansprechen wollte.**

**Mal von Rechtschreibfehlern, Grammatik und Logikfehlern sowie Textformatierung**

**abgesehen gefällt mir auch nicht so ganz wie sich das ganze entwickelt hat. Lange Rede**

**kurzer Sinn. Während ich mich wieder in die Materie, also diese Story, hineinlese**

**werden Fehler und Ungereimtheiten jeglicher Art ausgebügelt. Außerdem werde ich**

**bestimmte stellen und Abschnitte wohl komplett umschreiben.**

**Obendrein wird meine Story wohl ab einem bestimmten Punkt einen anderen Verlauf**

**nehmen. Denn seien wir mal ehrlich, einer Atomexplosion davon zu rennen hört sich**

**irgendwie schon cool an macht aber herzlich wenig Sinn.**

**Mal davon abgesehen, dass es irgendwie eine dämliche Idee von mir war die komplette**

**MassEffect-Geschichte mit einer Person extra nachzuerzählen ... laaaaanweilig.**

**Happy coding**

**Ps: Meinungen und Ideen sind willkommen. :D**


End file.
